Trust
by CreativeQuill
Summary: [COMPLETE] A seventh year fic. HG and RHr and other ships... but about the importance of trust in all relationships, not just romantic ones.
1. Default Chapter

_Hello, all! Oh, I am SO happy to be back! I know I said my next effort would probably be a sixth year fic. Surprise! It's seventh. It started out as a sixth year, really! However, my pesky muse once again decided to broadside me, and I appear to be left with this. I have it outlined, but it's rather different than my previous efforts, so please, constructive criticism would be much appreciated!_

_To those of you who have reviewed my previous stuff after it was complete, I have to thank you all. I am VERY aware of some of the discrepancies, but occasionally (like at three in the morning!) some of this stuff slides past me. Apologies! You'll all be relieved to know that I've acquired a beta to make sure these little problems don't happen. James Milamber has graciously agreed to beta my stuff – isn't he wonderful?_

_As the title indicates, this fic is about trust. It will be a theme running throughout, and there may be times when you feel your favorite character is not performing true to canon. I have found, however, that when faced with damaged trust, we are ALL capable of reacting in ways that are not true to form. Bear with me, please, as I attempt to tell the story._

_Again, I am not, nor have I ever claimed to be, the wonderful JK Rowling, so therefore, her characters are not mine, and I claim nothing as my own except the extreme pleasure I get from playing with the magnificent world that she has created._

_CQ_

Chapter One: Prophecies

"_They will come, three together_

_Four, five, six shall follow._

_One begins what they together must complete._

_Four and two, three and three,_

_two, two, two._

_Six together, in their power._

_As in all things, the end is the beginning,_

_the beginning, the end._

_For one to lead, another must follow,_

_For one to succeed, another must fail,_

_For one to live, another must die._

_For balance must remain in all things._

_To find the power to vanquish hate, he must know love._

_Of friends, of comrades, of mate._

_They will come, three together_

_Four, five, six shall follow._

_One begins what they together must complete._

_Four and two, three and three,_

_two, two, two._

_Six together, in their power._

_As in all things, the end is the beginning,_

_the beginning, the end._

_For one to lead, another must follow,_

_For one to succeed, another must fail,_

_For one to live, another must die._

_For balance must remain in all things._

_To find the power to vanquish hate, he must know love._

_Of friends, of comrades, of mate._

_They will come, three together..."_

"Do we have a name?"

"Nope, someone said they thought she was a muggle..." the mediwizard pushing the gurney stated.

The mediwitch from St Mungoes leaned over and looked down into the catatonic eyes set in the pretty face. The girl was dressed in bright clothing, and looked as though she'd been out clubbing in muggle London.

"Why did they bring her here, then?"

"Two aurors at the scene, said the club is burned to the ground. Death Eaters. And they found this one wandering around the outside of the building, bleeding and chanting," the second mediwizard said. "They said that Dumbledore needed to see her. They think it's a prophecy."

The mediwitch immediately began scribbling down what the young woman was saying. It wasn't difficult to catch, as she was repeating it over and over again in the same soft, droning voice.

The same mediwitch was sitting with the patient later, after they had healed her injuries, and watching her closely. She had her quill and parchment ready, although there didn't seem to be a real need. The girl had continued to repeat the same thing, and she'd already written it down three times. She was now merely mumbling, but the same words, again and again.

The door opened and a tall, elderly wizard came through. He glanced down at the mediwitch and smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore," she smiled back. She'd only left Hogwarts three years before, and remembered the headmaster with affection.

"Julia Spinnet. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, sir," she blushed at his remembering her name.

"And your patient?"

"Well... she keeps repeating this, over and over..." Julia handed him the parchment.

"Ah, yes..." the old wizard nodded as he read. "I do think..."

He was interrupted by a scream. They turned as one to see the young muggle woman sitting up straight in bed, her eyes wide and frightened, staring straight ahead.

"_She is born this night._

_The mate to the One is born._

_Seven of seven of seven of seven,_

_She carries the magic of the ancients._

_Her likeness to give him life,_

_she to hold it."_

And with this, the young woman crumpled into a heap on the bed.

"Get the healer," Dumbledore spoke calmly, his eyes not meeting those of the young mediwitch, but his words seemingly deliberate. "These young muggles and their muggle drugs... messing about in things they don't understand..."

And Julia fled.


	2. Chapter Two: Never Been Kissed

Chapter Two: Never Been Kissed

Ginny Weasley was angry. Blazingly angry. Not just upset, or mildly irritated. Not even enormously annoyed. She had the trademark Weasley temper, and was currently doing full justice to it, much to Ron's chagrin.

The young Weasley male in question had just dodged out of the kitchen, a pot flying past his head as he ducked through the doorway.

Fred and George, the only occupants of the room, winced as said pot hit the doorframe and ricocheted, clipping Ron on the shoulder as he passed.

"Ouch," George cringed, then called out, "Half points, Gin! You missed his head!"

"Do _not_ encourage her!" Ron said in a high-pitched, fearful voice, his eyes wide as he turned to look at his smirking brothers. "Are you mad?"

"Nope, but it looks like Ginny is," George said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Ron spat, coloring. "All I said was..."

"Yes?" Fred grinned at Ron's hesitation.

"Well, I told her that Harry was coming tomorrow, and..."

Fred groaned, "Dear Merlin, Ron, what?"

"Well, I told Harry she was sixteen next month, and had never been kissed... and perhaps Harry would..."

"Ooo..." George cringed again.

"Ouch," Fred agreed. "Wouldn't want to be you, mate."

"But..." Ron looked confused. "I was just teasing..."

"I would consider going sleepless, Ron. If you go to sleep, your defenses are down, and you never know what she might come up with."

Ron gulped, "Not good?"

"Bad," Fred nodded.

"Very bad," George agreed.

"Surprised she didn't bat-bogey hex you," said Fred.

"She still might," George contributed optimistically.

"She... umm... tried," Ron colored further. "I dodged it."

Fred and George looked at each other, shaking their heads as though it were a lost cause.

"Bad," said Fred.

"Very bad," George agreed, nodding at his twin.

"Only make her angrier."

"Yes," George continued to nod sadly.

"If it were me, Ron," Fred turned to their younger sibling. "And you'll note that it's not, because I'm not an idiot..."

"I'd scarper..." George continued for his twin.

"... until Mum gets home..."

"... or Ginny _leaves_ home..."

"... or at least until Harry gets here," they finished together.

Before Ron could respond, the door banged open against the lounge wall, and all three looked up to see their little sister standing there, the fire of battle in her eyes.

"You and you," she stabbed her index finger at each of the twins. "Out."

"Leaving," said Fred, moving quickly to the hall door.

"Already gone," said George as he followed closely.

Ron whimpered, getting up and trying to follow them.

"You!" she pointed at him. "Sit."

"Ginny..."

"Sit _down_!" she hissed.

Ron whimpered again, but sat.

"Now, am I to understand that you told Harry that I've never been kissed?"

"Yes?"

"And further, that you suggested to him that _he might rectify that situation_?"

"Um..." Ron swallowed. "Yes?"

Ginny sat down on the sofa, her head in her hands. She sat that way for so long that Ron began to get uncomfortable.

"Um... Gin?"

"Shut up."

"Um... why are we just...?"

"Because you have, with one conversation, destroyed a very carefully constructed reputation, Ronald Weasley. And I am _attempting_ to figure out a way to fix it."

"Why don't you..."

"Shut. Up." She ground out.

"But Ginny..."

Ginny sighed, looking up at her brother.

"Do you know how long it has taken me to convince Harry that I'm not some silly schoolgirl with a crush on him any longer, Ron? That I've moved on?"

"I don't see..."

"Because, you halfwit, when he thought I was crushing on him, he wouldn't even _talk _to me. At least now I can walk into a room without him disappearing from it. Well, I could. Until now. Until you had to go and ruin everything."

"I don't understand. What difference does it make if you've... been kissed or not?"

"It doesn't, Ron. The only difference is that Harry now _knows_ that I haven't, when I've been making very sure that he thinks I _have_."

"But..."

"Oh, never mind!" Ginny stood and stomped to the door. "Forget it!"

"I just don't understand," Ron said to the empty room.

* * *

Seventeen year old Harry Potter sat on the side of the small bed in a room on the second floor of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. His Hogwarts trunk sat in front of him, fully packed, and Hedwig's cage, empty, was perched atop it. 

The walls were bare. Every clue that a boy had ever inhabited this room during summer vacations from boarding school were erased; there wasn't a personal object to be seen. There was a shadow on the wall where a school banner had once hung. A single thumbtack that had held up a letter from a school friend closer than a brother now supported nothing. The loose floorboard had been lifted, the hollow beneath checked, but there had been nothing there.

He'd been ready to leave for four hours, and it was only eight o'clock in the morning.

This was it. He had just turned seventeen the week before; he was officially an of-age wizard, with one more year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete. And he never had to return to this house, ever again.

This summer really hadn't been so bad, of course. Dudley had been gone for the most part. He came home to eat and sleep, of course. Slept until noon, and was out the door after eating a monstrous meal at lunch, seldom to return before three or four in the morning.

Harry had wondered briefly what he was up to until that time of the night, but decided that he didn't really wish to know. The less he knew of Dudley Dursley, the happier he would be, actually.

Aunt Petunia had spent the last weeks wandering about, wringing her hands and looking perplexed. Occasionally she would mutter something about "Duddykins", but she certainly wasn't speaking directly to Harry, and he never caught all of what she was saying. Uncle Vernon had persisted in being the most annoying and annoyed man on earth.

Harry couldn't wait to be rid of them. He had played with the idea of thanking his aunt and uncle before he left, but then, he couldn't really think of what to thank them for.

Then, he had momentarily entertained the idea of hexing them into next week. Despite the prospect of the momentary pleasure that it might give, Harry felt quite certain that the Ministry would take a dim view of it, whether he was of age or not.

So, he was left with simply leaving. He knew he probably should let them know that he wouldn't be returning next year. After all, he wasn't "of age" in the muggle world until a month after school let out next June, but the closer it got to the time to leave, the less he felt like even speaking to them.

Within the hour, though, someone from the Order would arrive to escort him to Grimmauld Place. So he had to decide.

In the end, he wrote a short note, placed it neatly in an envelope, and left it on the small desk where he had done his summer homework since the Dursleys had been all but forced to move him from the closet under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom.

Yes, it would be good to never have to face another day in this house.

Sighing, he turned his thoughts to a happier topic. He hoped that Ron and the others would be at Grimmauld Place when he arrived. He hated Grimmauld Place with a passion. He hated that bloody house elf, had in fact nearly killed it at the end of last summer. Dumbledore had stopped him, of course, and promised that the damned thing wouldn't bother him again. He hated the painting of Sirius' mother, and every Dark object within the walls of the Black family manor.

He felt the rage boil up and instinctively closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing on centering his mind. He had practiced hard this past month to get control of the dark feelings that welled up every time he thought of Sirius' home and what it housed. He tried to remember that it was just a house, a building. Further, one that now housed the Order of the Phoenix, a group that fought for the Light.

_Lay new memories over the old_, Ginny had told him in the one letter she had sent him, three days after his return to the Dursley's last summer.

_Ginny..._

Just as quickly as that thought occurred to Harry, he dismissed it. Ginny Weasley had moved on.

Ron, being the protective, and apparently blind, older brother he was, had it in his head that Ginny was completely innocent. As in, entirely. Ron had met him at Arabella Figg's house just last week and had come right out and said that Ginny had never even been kissed.

Well, Harry knew that Ron was delusional on that, at least. Hadn't Harry himself witnessed her coming out of the third floor broom closet one day last spring with Ernie MacMillan?

_Ernie MacMillian_, for Merlin's sake!

Harry had found it difficult to hold back from pounding the Hufflepuff. Into teensy, weensy pieces. Repeatedly.

But Ginny already had six older brothers. _Six_. She didn't need a seventh. Not that Harry had been feeling particularly brotherly at the time. Seeing Ginny come out of that closet, her blouse mis-buttoned, had nearly sent him over the edge, but not in a brotherly way. Oh, no.

As he pondered this, he heard the doorbell ring downstairs, then his uncle's raised voice. It would appear that his escort had arrived.


	3. Chapter Three: Truth and Lies

Chapter Three: Truth and Lies

Harry entered number twelve Grimmauld Place, followed by Remus, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, and was immediately engulfed in strong arms that pulled him against a soft breast.

Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry, dear! It's so good to see you!"

Harry buried his face in her shoulder, hugging her in return, and mumbled something against her oddly knit sweater. The elder Weasleys always wore colorful clothing, and this sweater of hers was one of Harry's favorites. Made of mismatched bits of wool, it was a kaleidoscope of color, and very homey.

To Harry, it symbolized the maternal affection he'd never really had. Mrs. Weasley had been wearing this particular sweater the day she'd held him close after the Tri-Wizard tournament...

Harry sighed. He was home.

"Mum! You'll suffocate him!" Harry heard Ron's voice from the stairs.

Molly immediately pulled back, looking at him.

"You're too thin, Harry dear. What is that muggle woman thinking? A boy of your age needs to _eat_..."

As Molly muttered, Harry looked up to see three of his favorite people standing on the stairs, looking down.

Ron, very obviously well fed... the contours of his face beginning to show the man he would become. He was broader than Harry, but not much taller, and had a huge grin on his face.

And under a head of bushy brown hair, Hermione Granger and her signature smile. Hermione's smile had been a great comfort to Harry over the years. In the darkest times, he could think of this witch, the closest thing he had to a sister, and things seemed somehow better.

And standing behind those two, a few stairs further up in the shadows...

"Hi, Harry."

Ginny. She had been occupying his thoughts lately, as well. But in a totally different way than Hermione.

She smiled, and Harry swallowed.

_Oh, yes. A very different way._

"Move on in, then, Harry," Remus said from behind him.

Harry, realizing that he was blocking the hall, quickly tore his eyes from Ron's little sister and moved forward, his cheeks flaming.

"Come on, then, Harry," Ron said. "With the twins not here this year, Mum's given us each our own room..."

Harry glanced at Molly, wondering if it was truly because the twins wouldn't be joining them here, or if it had more to do with the nightmares. The nightmares that had continued after Sirius' death, for over a year now, and that he'd been talking to Remus and Ron about. Those two were the only ones he'd told, but it was possible that Ron had told his mother, or that Remus had mentioned it, even. After the end of the previous summer when he and Ron had shared a room and Harry had woken his friend most nights with his tossing and turning and calling out, Harry thought he wouldn't be surprised if Ron had asked his mother for his own room. At least at school he could put a silencing charm around his bed.

"Fred and George aren't staying?" Harry asked as he followed the others up the stairs.

"Nah," Ron said. "They stop by, but they've got the flat over the shop done now, and they've been living there. Mum's ticked."

"I would have thought she'd be relieved," Hermione said dryly. "No more unexplained explosions."

"Yeah, but now she can't hear them _at all_," Ron snickered. "She has no idea of what they're up to, and she's in a right state, not knowing whether to be worried or relieved."

"So, which rooms have we got, then?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ginny and Hermione are still sharing, and I'm in our old room, but you're in where Fred and George were, across from..." Ron stilled, his ears turning beet red.

"Across from Sirius' room. It's okay, Ron," Harry said quietly. "I still have the occasional nightmare, but they're really not so bad, anymore. I think I'm getting used to them."

After an awkward moment's hesitation, Ron nodded and followed Harry as he led the way down the hall to the rather larger room that Fred and George had shared the year before. Harry noted the two single beds had been made into a double, and wondered how long the Weasleys had been in residence.

"Has Hedwig turned up?" Harry asked, placing his trunk at the bottom of the bed.

"No, not yet, mate," Ron said, walking to the window and opening it. "She'll know you're here, though."

"I told her I'd be here... she's been gone since yesterday morning. Hunting must be good."

"Leave her cage open, she'll probably be in it by tonight," Hermione commented.

"How long have you lot been here, then?" Harry asked absently as he opened his trunk and began to unpack.

Ron shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other, and Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other, Hermione from where she sat on Harry's bed and Ginny from her perch on the desk.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing the awkward feel in the room.

"Well, we've been here all summer," Hermione admitted.

"All summer?" Harry said. He turned to Ron, "But when we met last week, you didn't say..."

"Didn't want to upset you, Harry," Ron said sheepishly. "I know how bad it is for you with the muggles, and... I'm sorry."

"Ron, it's fine, really," Harry said. "I'm just surprised. Didn't your parents mind, Hermione?"

"Well..." Hermione glanced between Ron and Harry. "Not really. They were rather hoping to come and spend some time here..."

"Oh..." Harry looked confused. The three of them were acting very odd. "What? Why are you three pussy footing around? What is it?"

"Well..." Hermione colored. "They rather thought they'd wait for an invitation, Harry, and..."

Harry's confused glance darted to Ron, then Ginny, then back to Hermione.

"Mione?" Harry met her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Harry..." Hermione took a breath. "I'd like my parents to come for a few days. Would that be okay?"

Harry was still confused. "Why are you asking _me_? It's not up to me."

"Well... I..." Hermione seemed confused now. She was certainly uncomfortable.

"Well, it is, really," Ginny said.

"How is it up to me?" Harry asked, turning on the redhead seated so pertly on his desk.

"Well, it's your home, Harry," Ginny said.

"_My_ home?" Harry said. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Grimmauld Place..." Ron said, flustered. "Sirius left it to you..."

"He what?" Harry sat heavily down on the side of his bed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked at them, dumbfounded.

"When?" he asked, a horrible suspicion taking shape. "When, Hermione?"

"Well, I don't know, exactly," she said. "But wizarding law states that a will must be read within three months of death..."

"And when Sirius..."

"There were several witnesses to his..." Hermione winced. "To his falling through the veil, Harry. I would assume that by the end of last summer..."

"The end of last...?" Harry took a breath. Right around the time he'd threatened to kill Kreacher with his bare hands.

"When..." Harry swallowed. "How did you find out?"

"We overheard Mum and Dad..." Ron said. "Harry, we thought you knew. We just assumed that you..."

"We thought you weren't talking about it because you were still upset," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "So you've been here all summer?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"And so you've seen Kreacher?"

"Not..." Ron glanced nervously at the girls. "Not directly."

"Not directly?" Harry asked.

"Well, we know he's here," Hermione said. "But we haven't actually _seen_ him."

"Then how do you know that he's still here?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because he sets that bloody painting off every bloody night," said Ginny darkly.

"Mum's been trying to...." Ron began, only to be stopped by Harry, who rose and headed for the door. "Harry? Where are you going?"

"To do what I told Dumbledore I would do if I ever saw that beast again," Harry said, not turning back.

Harry fumed as he strode down the stairs. Sirius had left him this house and no one had seen fit to tell him. One more thing he had to place at Dumbledore's door. Once again, he was being treated like a child, manipulated by the old wizard like a bloody chess piece.

Well, if Dumbledore thought...

"Ah, Harry," Remus stuck his head out of the study door as Harry approached. "A word?"

"Is Dumbledore in there?" Harry asked the werewolf in a low, dangerous voice.

Lupin's face showed his surprise.

"Ah... no... but..." He took in the look on Harry's face and stepped back. "But perhaps we need to talk..."

"About Sirius' _will_, Remus?" Harry asked bitingly. "Or about that demented house elf?"

"Ah," Remus nodded. "So you've heard."

"Did you think that I wouldn't?"

"Well, I admit to being curious as to how your friends found out, but no, Harry. I was absolutely certain that, if they knew, then you would, as well."

"Yet you kept it from me?"

"There are reasons, Harry."

"Really?" Harry spat. "Strange how no one thought to share them with _me_."

"Harry, if you come in and let me explain..."

"I'm sorry, Professor Lupin," Harry turned toward the kitchens. "I have a house elf to take care of. You might want to get one of those plaques ready."

"Harry!" Remus began, stepping out into the hallway as Harry moved away.

"It's all right, Remus," Dumbledore's voice came from the end of the hallway. "I'll speak to Harry."

"With all due respect, sir," Harry said coldly. "We're done speaking."

He turned back towards the door to the kitchens.

"Harry, I really do think we need to talk. Please, trust me..."

Harry stopped, then spun around. "Trust _you_? Are you joking?"

Dumbledore merely stood, looking at him.

"You're mad," Harry continued. "In case you've forgotten, Professor, we've had this conversation before. You _told_ me that you wouldn't _keep_ things from me any longer!"

"Yes," the old wizard agreed, looking at Harry over the top of his half-moon glasses. "I did, Harry."

"And then, you go and do it _again_!"

"Harry..."

"How can you expect me to trust you, Professor, when you continually lie to me?"

"Harry..."

"At what point were you going to tell me?"

"When we got out of Kreacher the information that we need," said Dumbledore.

"What?"

"He couldn't be allowed to believe that you were his master, Harry."

"And why not?"

"Because you are not a pureblood wizard, and he would never have been capable of being bound to you."

"So you lied to me? _Again_?"

"Kreacher was given to believe that a pureblood had inherited the Black fortune. We chose to do this so that we might use him to... plant information, through Narcissa Malfoy."

"Who?"

"Remus. It was... viable... that Sirius would leave everything to Remus. Remus' family is a very old one. Eventually, we hoped that Kreacher would..."

"I don't care." Harry stated firmly. "I _do not_ care. You _lied_ to me!"

"Harry..."

"Did it ever occur to you to simply tell me the truth? Did you think I couldn't be relied upon to..."

"Harry, it was necessary..."

"You know, Professor, it's rather ironic that the _only_ person whose motives I trust any longer are Voldemort's. He's my enemy, the one I have to kill, but at least I _know _where I stand with him. Strange that, isn't it?"

With that, Harry turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Remus and a silent Dumbledore behind him.

It was a full minute before Remus spoke.

"We've made a terrible, terrible mistake, Albus," he said quietly.

"I do believe that you may be correct, Remus," Dumbledore agreed, nodding his head.

* * *

"Harry love, what are you doing down here?" Molly turned from the stove as he entered the kitchens.

"Looking for that malignant house elf. Have you seen it?"

"Kreacher?" Molly asked weakly. "Why do you want him?"

"I've come to grant the bloody thing it's wish," Harry said bitingly. "It wants to join its ancestors, and I told Dumbledore that if it was here when I returned, I would kill it."

"Harry, dear..." Molly bustled forward.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Harry backed away. "No."

"Harry?" Molly Weasley's eyes misted. The look on the boy's face was one of complete mistrust. There were tears in his eyes, and it broke her heart.

"You lied to me, too," he said softly.

Molly winced. "Harry..."

"Do you know what it's like to trust _no one_?" he whispered. "To find that the few people you have let in have been lying to you? The few people... the family you thought you'd never have? How it feels when they, too, betray you?"

"Harry," Molly sat down at the table. "I take it you've found out about the will."

"Ron and Ginny told me," he said. "They thought I knew. They thought I was being... but that doesn't..."

"Harry, please..." Molly folded her hands on the table, looking down at them. "Try to understand..."

"No."

"We've been fighting him for over twenty years, Harry. Seen countless friends and... family..." Molly's voice hitched. The Prewitt line had been a long one, and it was nearly gone now. "My own brothers... their wives and children... Do you think that we wouldn't do _anything_ to tip the balance in our favor?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's not you who has to do that."

She looked confused, but the resigned look on Harry's face made her hesitate.

"Harry?"

"Dumbledore hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" she asked.

Harry looked into her brown eyes. They were so very much like Ginny's.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Harry sat down across from her. "I have to be the one."

"What?"

"I have to be the one. That was what was in the Department of Mysteries. A prophecy."

"What?" If anything, her voice was quieter. Harry had never seen her like this. She'd gone pale. Molly Weasley always got louder the more upset she was. This Molly looked strained, as though she somehow knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"Harry..." Harry and Molly both turned to the doorway where Dumbledore stood. "I don't think..."

"I no longer care what you think," Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley is the closest thing I've got to a mother, Professor. Are you telling me that you'd have kept something like this from my mother?"

Dumbledore looked incredibly sad. "Harry, you need to consider this carefully."

"I have. I trust her."

Harry's tone added what Dumbledore already suspected. His trust in the headmaster was gone.

"Molly, please understand..." Dumbledore began.

"Albus, Harry's like one of my own. I've not felt right lying to him, and you know it. But you told us that we'd be able to..."

"Molly..."

"No, Albus. No more," Molly shook her head, and turned back to Harry. "Harry, love, you don't need to tell me any more, but understand this... it's over. I will _not_ lie to you or keep things from you again. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, then turned to the Headmaster.

"So, I understand that Grimmauld Place now belongs to me?"

"As of your seventeenth birthday, yes, Harry."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"I don't understand?"

"I mean," Harry was finding this very difficult. He'd been well trained by the Dursley's to never question authority, and it had only been his anger that had carried him through this far. "I mean, as you are using my house as headquarters, and as I am now an of-age wizard, do I get to sit in on your secret meetings, or are we going to continue to work against each other?"

"Harry, I do not believe that we have been counter..."

"Yes, we have, Albus," Harry said. "I'm the one with the mental connection to him, remember?"

Dumbledore held his gaze for a moment before speaking.

"Of course I remember, Harry."

"Then, perhaps we can work together now?" Harry asked bitterly. "Perhaps, as it is prophesized that I either have to kill him or die trying, you might share what you know with me, so that I might have a better than even chance at surviving long enough to have a life?"

Molly gasped and Dumbledore flinched.

"Harry..."

"Because either way, you know that I have to be the one. And if you aren't going to help me, I'll have to assume that you're against me. And if that is the case, I might begin to wonder all sorts of things."

Dumbledore stared at him, long and hard, and then nodded, once, decisively. "Very well, Harry."

"Good. When is the next Order meeting?"

"Tonight," he said. "I was going to go back to the school for a few hours, then return for the meeting this evening."

"There can't be any more secrets, Professor," Harry said softly. "I need to know who is on my side."

"I understand, Harry," the old Headmaster nodded. "I do. I'll take my leave now."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry."

"I can guarantee you that that bloody house elf knows now who owns this place."

"Yes, I'm sure he does, Harry."

"So I own it, as well, right?"

"You do," Dumbledore nodded, "But I doubt that you will ever have loyalty from the creature, Harry."

"No, I highly doubt it myself," Harry said in a rather flat voice. "So, either you take it with you, now, Professor, or by the time you return, it will be dead."

"Harry..."

"I won't have it here, I'm sorry."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore nodded, stepping towards Harry and taking a hand from a deep pocket of his robes. He pulled out a money bag and took out a galleon, placing it on the table in front of Harry.

"You will sell him to me?"

"I don't want your money. Take it."

"It must be a transaction, Harry. A house elf cannot be given as a gift."

Harry took the coin, and held on to it tightly. So tightly that he could feel the ridges of the engraving against the flesh of his palm.

"Kreacher!" Dumbledore called in a booming voice. "You belong to me, now. You will follow."

As soon as Dumbledore had left, Molly turned shocked eyes onto Harry.

"Harry, love..."

"Not right now, Mrs. Weasley," Harry stood. "I know we have to talk, but not right now, please?"

"Later, then."

"No more secrets, right?" He asked quietly as he turned towards the door.

"No more secrets, Harry," she confirmed.

"Thank you."

Harry retreated to the staircase, which he climbed quickly, heading for his room. As he entered, he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, looking at his friends, who were huddled together on the bed, looking up at him as though he had just interrupted their conversation. A conversation about him.

"Harry...?" Hermione began, sitting up straight at his entrance, her worried eyes scanning his face.

Harry looked at them, hard.

"Ron, can you get the twins here?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure, Harry, what's up?" Ron stood.

"We need to talk," Harry sighed. "We really need to talk."

* * *

_Well, my lovely readers, eighteen reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep them coming, because they keep me writing! I have to thank my other reason for continuing to write, as well. James Milamber has kindly agreed to be my beta, and while we all wish he would stop betaing other peoples work (except mine, of course!) and get along with writing more and more (because "some" is never enough!) of Harry Potter and the Mind Mage, I assure you, I will not take up too much of his time. James, you've been truly wonderful for me, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

_Some reviewers seemed concerned over Ginny's apparent behavior. Remember, the point of this fic is TRUST, and Ginny has been doing something, perhaps with the best of intentions, but something that is mildly... well, maybe not so mildly, dishonest. Let's see where that takes us, hmmm? Besides, I warned you (grin)!_

_CQ_

_**Shotgunn:** Let's concern ourselves with this "next" for now! And OF COURSE it's H/G! How could it not be, eventually at least, with me holding the pen (or, er... keyboard, as it were...)?_

_**Merlindamage:** Well, my muse definitely made this one, as I dreamt it. It was rather odd, actually – got up and had to write it down. And the Ginny/Ernie thing? Harry's perception of the situation may well have been exactly what Ginny intended it to be, however..._

_**Kordolin:** Thank you, thank you! I don't know if the updates will be as quick as with The Power of Truth, but we'll see. Now I have a beta, anything is possible!_

_**Treck:** Hmmm. School is generally "out" here, as we homeschool, but I get your point. However, I do live in Canada, so our school year rather differs than for some... but I promise, I'll write hard! Pounding, pounding!!!_

_**Dkandmax:** Longer? Hmmm, have to see what I can do about that. BTW, thanks for the heads-up email, I appreciate it!_

_**GiGiFanfic:** I'm not asking James that, because then he might stop betaing my stuff, and I can't have that! I think all of my stories are destined to be quite different, actually. I hope so, at any rate. We'll have to see! "Daresn't", wow, I haven't heard that in a LOOONG time! I grew up in Ontario, around a LOT of people from the east coast, and that is one that I haven't heard since I moved west!_

_**Gorman99:** Thanks... I'll try to give you something worth biting into – LOL!_

_**RadcliffeRox24:** Thanks! I like cliffies and plot twists, as you may know. We'll see what is in store for the canon characters this time around. Ginny certainly is portraying herself as something she's not, perhaps too well at times._

_**Larna Mandrea: ** Your reaction to my fic notice was pretty much what my reaction was to seeing that you had reviewed. As to the prophecy thing, BLAME THE MUSE! This one, literally, came to me in a dream. This was INTENDED to be a sixth year fic, but the darned muse changed her mind pretty quickly. She just kept coming out with seventh year details... so, I gave in gracefully. This time, anyhow. _

_**Not Your Average:** Rowlingesque? Cool! That, my kind reviewer, is one of the highest forms of praise I've ever been on the receiving end of! No bashing of Ron, or Harry, for that matter, but feel free to Malferret-bash all you'd like. I do! Ron does, however, have a rather unique relationship with Ginny._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** You have a simply beautiful name! Let me assure you, there will be plenty of Ron/Ginny wrath! _

_CQ_


	4. Chapter Four: Trust

Chapter Four: Trust

"You're kidding?" George breathed.

"No," Harry said quietly, looking around the group at the stunned faces of his friends.

"That kind of news could seriously mess with your day," Fred said.

"You're telling me," Harry smiled. Having just told them of the prophecy, he knew that he had to tell them of his confrontation with Dumbledore, but held back. He hated confrontation, and he was more than a little ashamed of himself right now.

"Harry?" Ginny said, laying a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

He looked up at her, and smiled. "Can't get much past you, can I?"

"There's _more_?" Ron asked.

"Well, rather a lot, actually," Harry admitted.

Hermione looked shell-shocked. "What?"

"Well, when I went downstairs, Dumbledore was down there..."

"...and?" Ron prompted.

"I lit into him about lying to me... again," Harry said quietly.

"You told off _Dumbledore_?" Hermione said, her eyes round with shock.

"And I told him I wasn't going to be kept out of things any longer, or I would assume that he, and anyone who supported him in lying to me, was working against me," Harry's voice got even quieter.

Hermione squeaked. Ron looked at him like he was out of his tree. Ginny smiled.

And the twins were silent. This was more surprising to Harry than any of the other's reactions. A speechless Fred and George was unheard of.

"And..." Harry glanced nervously at Hermione. "I sold Kreacher."

"You _sold_ a house elf?" Hermione squealed.

"I didn't want to, Hermione," Harry blushed. "But Dumbledore wouldn't just take him, he said a house elf can't be given away. And I figured you'd rather I sold him than killed him."

Hermione glared at him.

"And I'm afraid that those were the only options, as I wasn't about to let the little bastard out and about, knowing what he knows about the Order and..." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I probably would have done the same thing, Harry."

"I wouldn't have," Ginny stated darkly. "Bloody little git. He's lucky it wasn't me, or his head would be on that wall of shame as we speak."

"Gin..." Hermione began, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Harry?"

"Come in, Mrs. Weasley," Harry turned to the door.

Molly entered, and stopped, surprised for a moment to see all of them there, and the twins, as well.

"Oh, you're all here..."

"Yes, Mum," Ron said quietly. "Harry's just been telling us...well, telling us a lot of things we didn't know."

"Oh," Molly looked at her brood, then sighed, and came forward to sit on the edge of the bed beside Hermione where she leaned against the headboard, a pillow clutched tightly against her chest. Looking around at them, Molly shook her head.

"You're all growing up so fast. Too fast," she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Mum?" Ginny crawled over to her, taking her hand across Hermione's knees. "Don't, Mum."

"You're all going to want to join the Order now. And it's out of my hands, isn't it?"

"Mum, we're not children any more," Fred began.

"But you are, and I wish you could stay that way for a little longer."

"Mum, when you were my age, you and Dad were already married," Ron pointed out.

"Yes, Ron, but those were different times. We didn't know how long we had," she smiled, then the smile faded as she realized what she'd said.

"Neither do we, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said softly.

"I know, dear," Molly nodded. "I don't like it, you know. I'll have a few things to say to Albus Dumbledore when he gets here tonight... but..."

She turned her eyes to Harry. He returned her look levelly. She knew what he had to do, and she knew that these people around him were the ones that would stand beside him as he did it. Four of her own children. Six if you counted Charlie and Bill, which Molly was sure they could. And Percy... well, when it came down to it, Percy would choose the right path.

All of her children, central to this. What were the chances of all of them coming through unscathed?

Slim to none, she realized. One in five wizards had died during the previous war. She knew it might be even worse this time, and with seven children in the middle of it... and Harry.

"I'm going to lose at least one of you, I just know it," she cried. "And I..."

"Mum..."

"But I know this," she blinked away her tears and nodded. "You wouldn't be the people your father and I raised you to be if you stood back and let things happen around you. The Order meeting is at seven, in the War Room, Harry. You have my blessing, if you feel you need it."

"Of course I do, Mrs. Weasley," he said, his eyes not leaving hers. "But not for me."

Molly looked around at her children, and Harry, and Hermione, and nodded. "You all have it. I may not like it, but I can't change it."

As she stood and moved to the door, she smiled back at them. "Dinner at six, mind. And Harry, you will let me know if I'm to expect any others?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Very good, then."

As she closed the door behind her, they looked around at each other in stunned silence.

"Wow," said Fred.

"Never saw that coming," said George.

"I'm scared," said Hermione quietly. Harry turned to look at her and smiled a very small smile when he saw Ron scoot up beside her and put his arm comfortingly around her.

"We're all scared, Hermione, but at least now the only one we'll be fighting is Voldemort," Ginny said. "We can handle him."

"So, the Order meeting is tonight," Harry said, getting the instant attention of the others.

"You're going?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Harry nodded, looking Ron in the eye. "Are you?"

"Me?" Ron looked surprised for a moment, then grinned at his friend. "Wouldn't miss it, mate."

"Hermione?" Harry turned his eyes to her, taking in her pale face and dark eyes.

"I'm in, Harry. Of course I'm in," she said quietly, moving closer to Ron.

Harry turned to the twins, "You?"

Identical grins.

"You know it, mate."

"Wouldn't bypass an opportunity such as this!"

And finally, Harry turned to Ginny. "Gin?"

"Me?" she looked at him. "Really?"

"It's got to be up to you, Ginny," Harry shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to. Your mum and dad would probably prefer it, but..."

"But?"

"But you were great in the Department of Mysteries. I had no idea..." Harry swallowed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Harry," she smiled. "Thank you."

"We need to get hold of Neville and Luna, too... Ron, where's Pig? Hedwig hasn't returned..."

And at that moment, the great snowy owl flew in the window and hooted, as if to say, _you called_?

"I think she heard you, Harry," Fred grinned.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" her wide eyes met his.

"Your parents will never, ever require an invitation to visit here. Owl them and tell them to come whenever they like."

Her eyes lit. "Thanks, Harry."

"We'll get Hermes," Fred said, standing and heading for the window. "There are going to be a lot of letters for Pig and Hedwig to carry. We might as well use the prat's owl, too."

"Percy's owl?" Ron asked. "How?"

"Oh, we've been using him for ages," George said dismissively. "He likes the owl treats we give him better than the ones our git of a brother supplies, apparently."

"Guys?" Harry stood hesitantly.

Fred and George both looked at him enquiringly.

"I don't know that that is such a good idea," Harry said softly.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Fred turned.

"I mean..." Harry took a breath. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Haven't you heard a word Harry has said?" Ginny demanded. "Anyone who isn't with us, we have to assume is against us."

Fred and George looked stunned, and glanced at each other, then back to Harry.

"I just don't want to run the risk of anything being intercepted." Harry said quietly.

"No," Fred stepped away from the window. "You're right, Harry. Absolutely, I should have thought..."

"Fred, you don't really think..." George looked pale.

"We... we've been using Hermes for everything, Harry... Merlin, I hope..." Fred sat down on the desk chair.

"I'm sure it's okay," Harry said gently. "It's just that we have to be able to trust everyone who the people we trust... trust. If you know what I mean?"

"Yes, of course."

"And I don't trust Fudge," Harry continued. "I can't. You know my history with him. I know Percy trusts him, but... well. Right now, besides Luna and Neville and certain members of your family, everyone I trust implicitly is in this room."

"Harry, it's okay," Ron said. "I think, at this point, most of us would be hard pressed to trust Percy again. After what he did to Mum and Dad..."

"Trust is hard earned, and easily lost, and never fully regained," Ginny said. Harry's eyes moved to her, to find her looking at him.

"I can't take lies," Harry said, his eyes moving around the room. "I just can't. I know... I know sometimes it's hard to not... when you want to believe something yourself. But I can't. I promise you all, I'll never lie to you."

When his eyes found Ginny again, he was startled to see that her face had gone very, very pale, and her eyes were wide and shocked.

"Gin? You okay?"

"Yes, Harry," she nodded. "I'll be fine, really."

"Gin?" Ron said softly.

"Don't, Ron," she replied, dismissing her brother's concern, or so it seemed to Harry.

* * *

After dinner and before the meeting, the Weasley clan, minus Percy, and with the addition of Harry, Hermione and Remus Lupin, sat around the huge kitchen table. Harry had asked Molly to have Bill and Charlie come early, as he knew they would be at the meeting that night, and he wanted to talk to them all.

He now sat, looking into the crystal blue eyes of the eldest Weasley siblings. Harry was surprised to realize that each of the male members of the Weasley family had the same crystal blue eyes as their father, yet Ginny had somehow gotten Molly's soft brown eyes. She was so different from her brothers in so very many ways.

_A lot of very interesting ways,_ he thought, before he caught himself and redirected his attention back to the group around the table.

"Harry? What's going on?" Bill said.

"I found out today that Sirius left me Grimmauld Place," Harry stated bluntly, his eyes moving from the Weasley daughter directly to her elder brother, and hardening in the process.

"Oh," Bill leaned back in his chair, and Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his. Remus coughed.

"I know that you all knew. I want to assure you that I had no idea until today," Harry said. "I know I wasn't supposed to find out, but I did. Things are going to... change."

"Change, how?" Charlie said, eyeing the younger man.

"I'm not going to be lied to any longer, Charlie," Harry said quietly. "I can't. I just can't. I've spoken to Dumbledore, and I think that he understands that things need to... change. Tonight I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix."

Charlie, Bill and Arthur all sat straighter in their chairs.

"Harry..." Arthur began, obviously about to try to dissuade him.

"Arthur," Molly spoke from her end of the table. "Harry isn't the only one that has been lied to."

"Molly?"

"Albus hasn't told us everything, Arthur. Please, just listen to Harry for a moment."

Arthur, his eyebrows reaching into his hairline, stared at his wife for a moment before turned surprised eyes back to Harry.

"Alright, then, Harry. Go on."

As clearly and unemotionally as he could, he told them of the prophecy. All of it, not just the part they'd been allowed to hear. When he finished, there was silence.

"So you understand why I have to join, why I have to be part of this. Why I can't tolerate being lied to and manipulated any longer."

"Harry..." Remus spoke. "I am so very, very sorry. I had no idea."

"I understand, Professor," Harry said. "And I'm certain that Dumbledore felt what he was doing was for the best, but it's not what is best for me, and I'm not going along with it any longer. I told him today that I would have to consider anyone not working with me to be working against me, that went for him, and that goes for everyone here. I care a great deal about you all, but I have a lot to think about right now, and I can't be concerned with who is on my side, and who is trying to stop me from doing what I have to do, for whatever reason, good or bad. I need to know where you each stand before I walk into that room tonight."

"Harry..." Charlie began. "Are you going to attempt to take over the Order?"

"Not at all," Harry denied. "But I certainly expect to have a larger role to play."

"I can see why," Bill said quietly. "You're central to everything we've been doing. No wonder..."

"Bill?"

"I always wondered why the extra security. I mean, you're the boy who lived, but I never really understood..." Bill suddenly realized what he was saying. "Well, now I understand why it is imperative that you continue to be safe, Harry."

"So..." Harry began.

"Maybe..." Arthur turned to his younger children. "Maybe it would be best if you left us to talk, Ron, Ginny... Fred and George?"

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not leaving," Ron said firmly.

"Ron?"

"Where Harry goes, I go," Ron said, meeting his father's eyes. "We're a team. I'm joining, too."

"Ron..." Arthur began.

"Dad..." Fred said, glancing at his twin. "The six of us had a talk this afternoon. Ron and Ginny and Hermione and Harry... and us. We're all going to join the Order tonight."

"Fred..." Arthur began, expecting Molly to cut him off. When she didn't, he turned to her, surprised. "Molly?"

"They're older than we were, Arthur," she said quietly.

"Mum?" Bill looked at her, his shock obvious.

"Ron is the same age I was when I was carrying you, Bill."

"Mum!" Bill turned to her. "I can understand the twins, and even Ron, seeing as it's Harry in this situation, but Ginny...?"

"What about me?" Ginny said.

"You're... only fifteen, Gin."

"I'll be sixteen in no time," she said. "Besides which, I've told Harry I'm joining. And I am."

"Ginevra..." Arthur began.

"No, Daddy! Harry came down into that Chamber for me when he was just twelve! I'm nearly sixteen, of course I'm with them!"

"You're too young!" Charlie said, turning to Harry. "And you should have told her so!"

"It's not up to me, Charlie," Harry said. "I'd do anything to keep her out of this. But I can't. It's as much her destiny as it is mine."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Charlie yelled.

"Tom Riddle targeted Ginny for a reason," Harry shrugged.

"And that was?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I wish I did, but I don't. But the fact remains, he did, and Ginny is as much a part of this as I am. I can't stop her, Charlie, and neither can you."

There was silence at the table for a moment, and then Molly stood. "Come, girls, help me with the dishes so that we can be ready for the meeting."

Ginny and Hermione stood to help Molly, and Harry and Ron followed, helping to clear the table as Molly set the spells for washing the dishes and putting them away. Before they knew it, it was nearly seven, and the other members of the Order began to filter in.

Harry followed Hermione into the hallway as the kitchen became more crowded.

"Mione?"

"Harry..." Hermione had jumped at the sound of his voice, not realizing she'd been followed, but relaxed after a moment.

"Did you send a note with Hedwig to your parents?"

"No, not yet... I..."

"What?" he asked, seeing how upset she was.

"Oh, Harry!" she threw her arms around him and began to cry. "I'm frightened. I've never been so frightened before!"

"Mione, it's going to be okay, really!"

"Harry, it's going to be dangerous. Really, really dangerous. I think I thought that so long as we weren't in the Order, the others were protecting us... I guess I needed that. Maybe I'm a coward..."

"Mione... you made it into Gryffindor somehow. If you were just smart and not brave, you'd have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I suppose..." she sniffed.

"I know."

"And I'm concerned about my parents traveling alone here... I don't know...."

"I'm sure your parents are capable of getting themselves to London."

"Well, yes."

"Then we'll have someone meet them."

"But..."

"Or better yet, we'll have someone go to them with a Portkey. Much better. They can Portkey directly here."

"Harry..." she smiled up at him through her tears, and Harry pulled her close in a brotherly hug. "Thank you."

"Oh! I'm... sorry..." the door to the kitchen had opened, and closed so quickly that they barely had time to register the red head before it was gone.

"Ginny..." Harry sighed.

"Ginny?" Hermione smiled. "You need to watch yourself, Mister Potter."

"What?"

"All these protective Weasley men around and you're not hiding your feelings very well."

"What?" Harry colored. "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, Harry, I'm just teasing," Hermione said quietly. "I think I'm the only one who had noticed."

"Mione..."

"Are you telling me you haven't noticed her?"

"Of course I've noticed her, she's Ginny!"

"She's more than just Ginny, Harry," Hermione smiled in that annoying _girl _way again. "But I'll keep your secret for you."

"No secret, Hermione. There are not secrets in this house any longer."

"Oh, I think you might be surprised, Harry," Hermione smiled widely, turning and heading for the War Room.

* * *

_Well, another one down. I actually have the whole darned thing outlined, it's just a matter of sitting down and getting the writing done, and praying my muse doesn't abandon me! _

_I have received a few comments re the characters here. I'm glad that so many of you like "Harry with a backbone" -- to put it politely... some of you described it in rather different ways, of course! Remember, Harry is SEVENTEEN in this one. His trust has to be earned, especially by those who have betrayed him, or misled him, in past. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It seems that there was quite a lot of interest in the twins' reaction, and even questions about why, exactly, Harry was summoning them. I hope that this chapter cleared up a few things... and maybe raised some different questions!_

_CQ_

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** I tend to update fast. When I get in "the groove" as it were, I write in huge chunks, rather like a purging (blush!). Lupin wasn't told everything, either. Dumbledore has a habit of playing things close to his chest, and Harry isn't the only victim of this._

_**Dkandmax:** Ginny is... well, unique! I love her character, and love writing her. She's always on the periphery... which I think came from growing up the youngest in a house of boys. All of the canon characters are lovely to write. I even enjoy writing Snape and Malfoy... it's fun to play "evil" every once in a while!_

_**Treck:** I try to respond to all of my reviewers. I figure that if someone takes the time to review, the very least I can do is respond! I love to hear everything people have to say, good or bad. It's nice to get feedback on something that really feels like a part of you. And don't worry, Harry's time with Snape and Mrs Black is just around the corner. And as for Dobby... well, we'll have to wait and see, huh?_

_**Shotgunn:** You're just spoiled. Even my short chapters are generally longer than those to be found in other fics. Well, I hope this one is long enough for you – there are a few longer ones coming... and possibly a few short ones. And James is a lovely beta. He tells me what is crap, in no uncertain terms, and keeps me from making a total fool of myself by screwing with canon. And he hasn't cut anything yet... it's just me and my muse! BTW -- don't worry, Hermione's time is coming. In spades!_

_**Merlindamage:** Everyone has motives, but they're not always dark. We'll have to see how it pans out here. At the moment, Harry is just trying to figure out (again) who he can depend on._

_**Jlatmill:** You're right, James is the best. If it weren't for him, I would probably have quit writing HP fanfics about four chapters in on The Power of Truth. I tend to have rather unique ideas when I write fanfics. People have responded well to my efforts so far, so I guess I'll probably keep it up!_

_**RealityIntrovert:** Hmm, supertraining, huh? You know, one of the things I DON'T like about some fanfics is the whole "uber-Harry" thing, that makes him somehow, sub-human. Assuredly, there will be training, and has been training throughout his years at Hogwarts, but I think the most important thing needed to defeat Voldemort is something that Harry already has, but hasn't recognized yet. We'll see._

_**RadcliffeRox24:** It's got nothing to do with the Matrix... when Harry is referred to as "the One" it doesn't mean he's some uber-God... simply the person whom fate has chosen to either defeat or be defeated by evil in THIS particular form. I certainly don't see Harry as some Neo wannabe... I don't even particularly like the character of Neo... although it could be just Keanu Reeves in that role (can't get over the whole Bill and Ted thing, I guess!)_

_**Kordolin:** Plenty of Harry and Ginny coming, I assure you. This fic has an R rating for a reason (grin)._

_**Ginny 22:** Thanks! I update pretty regularly, so hope to see more reviews from you!_

_**GiGiFanfic:** Harry with a spine... yes, you could say that! Now, you have to remember, Harry is now seventeen, an of-age wizard. And he's coming closer to his destiny. As he does, he's recognizing more and more just what he needs to find within himself to complete the task he's been given. Harry will have his moment with Snape shortly... (And James is wonderful!)_

_CQ_


	5. Chapter Five: Unfortunate Misunderstandi

Chapter Five: Unfortunate Misunderstandings

"Damn, damn, damn!" Ginny muttered as she moved back through the kitchen and into the War Room through the dining room.

_Harry and Hermione? Damn!_

"Gin?" Ron came up behind her.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look like you're about to explode?"

"I don't."

Ron's raised eyebrows told her she was wrong.

"I just..." she sighed. "I just walked in on... something."

"What?" Ron said.

"Look," Ginny turned to her most annoying brother, lowering her voice and glancing around to make sure they were still alone. "I just walked in on Harry and Hermione in the hall, okay? I was kind of surprised and..."

"_What?_" Ron spat, his face instantly turning red. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Ron, relax!" Ginny hissed. "Look, if Hermione can make Harry happy, even a little bit, don't you think that he deserves a shot?"

"Harry and _Hermione_? No... uh-uh," Ron was shaking his head in denial, and quite obviously very, very upset.

"Ron?" Ginny looked at him, comprehension dawning. "You're jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be..."

"Because _you_ want Hermione!" Ginny said quietly.

"I do _not_!" Ron looked horrified. "That's just... that's just wrong!"

"Oh?" Ginny leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her and looking doubtfully at her sibling. "Then it wouldn't bother you if I told you they were kissing, would it?"

Ron actually looked like he _was_ going to explode. Ginny pulled back from the wall, concerned for a moment that he really was going to lose it.

"I... I..."

"You like her," Ginny said softly. "Just admit it."

"Of course I..." Ron looked at her for a moment, every piece of exposed skin turning an even more violent shade of red. "Yes, okay? I like her."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Ron said in a, suddenly, very small voice.

"Nothing?" Ginny looked at him.

"Nothing," Ron shook his head, swallowing and straightening his shoulders. At that moment, Ginny got her first glimpse of the man he would become. "Like you said... Harry deserves... some happiness. Right?"

The eyes he turned in her direction were... Ginny couldn't describe it. Ron looked... crushed.

* * *

That night's meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was surprising, to say the least. At least, for those who were unaware of Harry's true role.

When the meeting was called to Order by a very tired looking Dumbledore, there were curious glances thrown at the five young people sitting to the side. As Dumbledore explained what was to happen that night, there were loud and voracious objections. Until Dumbledore indicated that the questions and objections should be directed at the group of young people.

"Mr. Potter, you are simply too young..." Minerva McGonagall began.

"Has Dumbledore revealed the full prophecy to you, Professor?" Harry asked calmly.

"I..." McGonagall looked at him, flummoxed. "I fail to see the significance..."

"Then I'll assume that he hasn't," Harry said softly. "Because if he had, you would be in no doubt of the significance."

"Mr. Potter...!" McGonagall began.

"I'm not in your classroom now, Professor. You're in _my_ home, and everything changed when I found out that the Order had lied to me about that."

There were gasps around the room.

"Albus, did you..."

"I didn't have to, Minerva. It... managed to get out on its own."

"But Kreacher..."

"That plan is no longer viable," Dumbledore said calmly. "Kreacher has been... dealt with."

There was a stunned silence in the room, and Harry coughed. "I'm sorry. I know you all had a plan, and I had no part in it, but unfortunately, I have a larger role to play than you've been given to understand."

"Stealing the limelight again, Potter?" Severus Snape's sneering voice came from the far end of the table.

"I would trade you places in a minute, Professor, given the choice," Harry locked gazes with the Order's resident spy. He knew full well that Harry knew what he'd been through for the Order, what he'd borne at the hands of Voldemort to remain in his inner circle, with access to the information that the Order needed. Harry saw his eyes widen momentarily as he realized the ramifications of what Harry had just said, and read the solemnity of it in his eyes.

After a moment of locked gazes, Snape turned alarmed eyes to Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"

"What Mr. Potter says is true. In my feeble attempt to manipulate a better situation for us, I failed to remember the most important detail: Harry is a person, with thoughts and feelings of his own. I apologise, once again, Harry, for forgetting this very important detail. I'm an old man, and never have been a detail type of person. I've often been accused of being a visionary, someone who sees the big picture, but not the smaller pictures within it. Once again, I am guilty of this. Old habits die hard.

"Everyone in this room has my trust, Harry. Everyone."

Dumbledore was telling Harry, in his way, that it was safe to tell the prophecy to anyone here. Harry was having none of it.

"Unfortunately, sir, they do not all have mine," Harry said softly, his eyes never wavering from the old man's.

Dumbledore nodded, knowing that Harry would tell whom he felt comfortable telling, and no more, and that it was not his place to tell.

"This evening, Harry and the others you see before you will be pledging themselves to our cause and joining the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry ignored the raised voices that followed. They wouldn't change the outcome. Instead, he looked at Ron, who he was surprised to see was watching him, almost sadly, a resigned look on his face.

* * *

Laying on his bed later, Harry stared blankly at the ceiling. He really hadn't enjoyed that at all. And now Ron was acting weird. And Hermione was walking around with a smug look, just because she'd guessed...

Well.

And Ginny...

_No_, Harry thought. _I do not want to think about Ginny_.

But his mind had other ideas.

No, he really didn't want to think about her. It was far, far too disturbing thinking about her.

The knock on his door was quick and decisive.

"Yes?"

"Harry?" Ron stuck his head around the door. "You awake?"

"Yes, come on in," Harry sat up. "What's up?"

"I just wanted..." Ron looked uncomfortable. "I thought..."

"Ron? What's going on?"

"Are you... do you have everything you need?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I want you to be happy, Harry," Ron's ears turned pink as he managed to get that out. "I want you to be happy, and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry looked oddly at his friend. Something was very, very wrong, but it was clear that Ron wasn't comfortable talking about it, and Harry was in no mood right now to try and drag anything out of anyone. "Did anyone hear back from Neville or Luna yet?"

"Oh, uh... yeah. Neville sent a note saying he'd be here tomorrow, and Luna's sent a note saying that she was away at her grandmother's for a couple days, but she would be here by the end of the week. They both want to know what is going on."

"We can't tell them by owl, Ron. It's too... the owls could be intercepted."

"Do you really think... Percy?" Ron asked quietly, obviously pained at the thought of one of his family being involved with the Dark.

"I don't suspect Percy of anything other than being an arrogant ass with really misguided priorities," Harry said, yawning. "But others know of his connection to the Order through your family. He'll be watched closely from both sides."

"Yes," Ron looked down at his shoes as he leant against the door frame. "I suppose. I just never thought of that before. I mean, he's just _Percy_, you know?"

Harry smiled. "I know."

"So... you and... well," Ron's ears pinked again. "You like her, don't you?"

Harry turned startled eyes on his friend. Hermione had said she thought that she was the only one who noticed, but...

Well, it would appear that Ron had noticed how Harry felt about his younger sister, as well. Perhaps all that talk in the summer about Ginny's innocence had been Ron's way of...

Well.

"I.." Harry stammered. This felt _very_ wrong, but he had to be honest. He'd said no more lies, and he meant it. "Yes. Yes, Ron, I do. I like her a lot, and... are you okay with that?"

Ron turned his gaze to the window for a moment. When he turned back, Harry was surprised to see what looked to be tears in his eyes. But Ron's shoulders straightened.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay with it. I..." Ron swallowed. "She's a great girl, Harry. Don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't... I would never do anything to hurt her, Ron. Not intentionally."

Ron nodded, then hastily turned, reaching for the door handle. "I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"Yeah... Ron...?"

But Ron was gone.

_

* * *

_

_Yes, yes, yes... I know. James has already told me that he wants to bash some heads around in this chapter. _

_CQ   
_

_**Treck:** Thanks for the info on Ginny's birthday. Some have it in August, and some have it as October 31 – I was unsure whether JKR had clarified that or not. Glad to see someone is keeping up with the news better than I! As for the prophecy, consider anything that JKR says as gospel, and then add my little bit on!_

_**Sugarbear68**: Thanks! I like exploring the stuff that seems secondary to the storyline in canon. I think that, as Harry becomes an adult, the lies are going to stop being such a nuisance, and really become an issue for him. If only Dumbledore could see what he's doing... well, I hope the scene at the end of OotP holds true, and he DOES give Harry the information he needs from now on. I just wondered "what if he doesn't?" and this story was born._

_**Shotgunn:** Relax. He's just found out that he's been lied to by the ENTIRE Order, he's seventeen, and he's going to react differently than a fourteen year old would. He's not becoming TOO authoritative, he's just... had enough. Things will adjust again when he gets back to Hogwarts. I think that James and I have very different writing styles. I kind of purge out huge chunks in a single sitting, and James is much more methodical than I. It would take some doing, but it's something I'll think about, for sure!_

_**Merlindamage:** Control freak? Nope. Not here. Just an angsty seventeen year old who is sick to death of being lied to by pretty much everyone. TRUST ME! Or trust my muse, at any rate, considering that I seldom recognize the tangents she drags me on until we're on them!_

_**Kordolin:** H/G is so much fun to write. Harry is scared stupid, and Ginny is... well, she's Ginny! Trust is the theme... and there will be issues, not only for Harry, when Ginny's lies are "outed"._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Here you go – daily updates good enough for you??? I tend to update in the morning on weekdays... sometimes I just HAVE to post something, though... so I probably average about five or six updates a week._

_**Dkandmax:** Where the heck are you? EST? I'm on Mountain time... Alberta. The Weasley family members that have not been focused on so much in canon are some of my favorite. Bill and Charlie are great "big brothers" and I imagine them much like my two eldest brothers. They're adults, but can give a sibling perspective to things. It's kind of neat to write. Thanks for the praise... it's always nice to see readers enjoying a story you've written!_

_**Heather:** Harry is still at Grimmauld Place, in what he now knows is his home. Certainly when he gets back to school, things will be less confrontational. Yes, they do rather need to get along for the Order to work as it's set up, don't they?_

_**FiFio:** Glad you like it!_

_**Eris, Queen of the Shadows:** Well, thank you! Most of the comments about the characters being a bit different are from people who have been reading and reviewing my stuff for a LONG time... familiarity, and all that... so I'm certainly not taking any offence. These folks know the canon characters inside and out, and generally like what I do in the end. And, like you said, we haven't seen the canon characters at this age yet. I remember seventeen, and it wasn't pretty sometimes!_

_**Larna Mandrea:** There she is! Well, we have something in common, we're both sick. We had a birthday party for my son on Saturday, and now we're all down with the flu. You know, you have this ability to pick out bits of the storyline that really are quite important, but hide it well. Keep it up, my dear. It's always interesting to see the story through your eyes._

_CQ _


	6. Chapter Six: Declarations

_A/N: Just to clarify something that seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding. JKR's original prophecy is what the canon characters are currently talking about. The young muggle woman gave TWO prophecies (at the beginning of our story, which took place some sixteen years before present) but these prophecies are unknown to our characters as of yet. Dumbledore, of course, knows about them – because he was there. But when our other characters speak of "the prophecy", at this point they're talking about the original prophecy about Harry and Voldemort which JKR has presented in canon._

_CQ_

Chapter Six: Declarations

Harry stumbled down the stairs just after dawn the next day. He'd had another of his nightmares and had woken in a cold sweat. After laying there, trying to sleep, for over an hour, he'd finally admitted defeat and decided he needed to get up.

Harry had never drunk much caffeine. He'd had the occasional cup of coffee, and of course, tea. But he'd never felt the need for it displayed by others. His aunt drank tea by the potful, while Uncle Vernon relied on coffee to wake him properly in the morning. He'd noticed that Molly and Arthur drank tea while Remus preferred a cup of coffee. Sirius had lived on the stuff.

Harry felt that this morning, his need was great.

He'd tossed and turned trying to get to sleep last night after Ron left. He couldn't get the look on his friend's face out of his mind. Ron had looked crushed, even though he had denied it.

Coming into the kitchen, he left the light off, relying instead on the dim glow that was beginning to come in through the east windows. Dawn was breaking slowly. It would be another overcast day.

Fumbling in the cupboard where he'd seen Molly stash the tea things, he found a canister of coffee beans and the grinder. Pulling them out, he filled the percolator with water and set about making his first pot of coffee ever.

Fifteen minutes later, after taking his first sip, he recognized that he'd done something terribly wrong, but shrugged and continued to drink the heavy brew. It might be a bit concentrated, but the effect should be similar.

Minutes later, he was still sitting at the table sipping at his cup when the door opened and Remus came through. He started as he saw Harry at the table.

"Good morning, Harry," he nodded, moving to take a cup from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup.

"It's strong," Harry warned in a flat voice.

"I like it strong," Remus said, bringing it to the table and sitting across from Harry. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Harry nodded, not meeting the aging werewolf's eyes.

"Harry," Remus sighed. "I don't want this to sound trite, but I... I know how you're feeling right now, and I'm sorry for my part in it."

Harry didn't comment, nor did he meet Remus' eyes. He took another sip of his coffee silently.

"When Sirius was accused of turning on us, of..." Remus swallowed. "I believed them, Harry. I believed that he had betrayed your parents, knowing that they would be killed. I hated Sirius for that. James and Lily... they were... you have no idea of what they meant to me.

"When I found out, after he escaped, that he was innocent... I can't tell you how I felt. Unworthy, I suppose would be the best way to describe it. I had turned on his friendship, on everything I knew to be true about him, everything I _had _known about him since we were eleven years old, and believed what others had said, because it didn't appear that there could be any other truth. Someone had betrayed your parents, and Peter was apparently dead as well...

"Sirius and I talked after. Many times, while he lived here..." Remus hesitated. "And now I find myself guilty again. I've gone and believed what I wanted to believe, or rather, not believed what I _didn't _want to..."

"I don't understand," Harry said, looking up.

"I didn't want to believe that we, as a group, Peter, Sirius, the Order... me... I didn't want to believe that we had cost you your parents, almost cost you your life, definitely cost you your childhood, and then wanted more of you. I knew, deeply, that there was more to the prophecy than Dumbledore was letting on. Of course I knew that, because your parents had known that, and although they never told me... well, I knew you were special. And, as Bill said last night, Dumbledore was always rather more concerned about your welfare than the evidence seemed to warrant. Of course, it was important you be protected, but... he rather seemed to go overboard at times."

"Professor..."

"I'm not your professor any longer, Harry. I hope... I hope that you can someday consider me your friend. Because I can honestly say that, now that I understand, you have help, any time you find you might need it. And I promise, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you never have need to doubt your trust in me again."

Harry met Remus' gaze without flinching. "Thank you."

Remus nodded once, then lifted his cup, taking a sip of the coffee Harry had made.

"Holy Merlin, Harry," he coughed. "That is _strong_ coffee!"

"I've... never made it before," Harry said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well, I can see some time spent with Molly in the kitchen might be an idea," the werewolf coughed again. "High octane, that."

* * *

After finishing his coffee, Harry headed upstairs to shower and dress before the others awoke. Neville would be arriving that day, and Harry had a lot to think about. He was startled in the hallway by a pink-haired witch who bounced through the door to the study directly into his path.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Tonks, good morning..." Harry took a startled breath.

"Got a minute?" she asked brightly.

"Sure..." he followed her back into the study.

"Hope you don't mind my flooing in so early," she said, heading for the sofa. "I'm just coming off my shift, and I wanted to talk to you... quiet-like."

"What's up?" Harry said, sitting down across from her.

"About the meeting last night..."

"Look, Tonks..." Harry began, he didn't want to get into a big discussion on his conduct last night.

"No, listen, Harry. Please," she said urgently. "I've known for a while that there was more to that bloody prophecy than Dumbledore was telling us. I talked to Charlie and I know that you don't have any intention of upsetting the apple cart, as it were, but I want you to know..."

"Tonks?" he prompted as she hesitated.

"I'm with you, Harry. No matter what, I'm behind you. Even if it means quitting the Ministry, or leaving the Order..." she managed to get all of this out in a rush before flushing madly. "You're... I like Dumbledore, and I respect him, but I know who you are, and I know that there is more to that bloody prophecy than anyone else is letting on, and I think I've got it figured out, and if I'm right..."

She turned deep blue eyes up to him. "I know you have no reason to trust me, or anyone for that matter. I just want you to know, whatever it takes to help you do whatever it is you've got to do, you can depend on me. Okay?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, his eyes not leaving the young Metamorphmagus. "Tonks, I don't want you thinking there is some kind of power struggle going on within the Order. There isn't."

"I know," she agreed. "But, like I said, I know we're not being told everything, and that's okay... I mean, I understand the need for secrecy, because it was the fact that everyone knew everything last time that left us in such a muddle and your parents de... Oh! I'm sorry, Harry!" she put a hand over her mouth, a horrified look in her eyes.

"Tonks, it's okay. And what you've said means a lot to me," Harry leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his knees. "Look, I do trust you... I..."

Looking up at her, he realized, she was Sirius' cousin. She was family.

And so he told her everything.

"I knew it!" She gasped as he finished. "I just _knew_ it! I knew that there was a reason why we've been so careful about what happens to you!"

Harry didn't really know what to say, so he stayed silent.

"_Neither shall live while the other survives_," she said. "It all makes sense now! Harry, you need to be very, very careful of who you tell this to."

"Oh, don't worry, I am," Harry laughed humorlessly.

"No, Harry," Tonks' eyes were troubled. "I mean really, really careful. Even..."

"Tonks?"

"I shouldn't be saying this, but..."

"What is it?"

She was silent.

"Look, I've already told pretty much everyone I trust, and I've also told them I won't abide lies anymore. Or people not telling me things for my own good, so if you've got something to say, just say it. Trust goes both ways, Tonks."

"I know," she agreed. "Look, it's just a feeling, okay? But..."

"But what?"

"But my instincts as an auror have kept me alive when I should have rightfully been killed more than once, and I have a feeling that not everyone in the Order is as they appear."

"How so?"

"Just a feeling," she admitted. "I know, I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Anyone specific you get this feeling around?"

"Not that I've noticed. It's just like... well, like my instincts come on full alert at some meetings and not others."

"Have you noticed who is at the meetings when this happens? Who might be missing when it doesn't?"

"A few people, actually."

"Can you give me any names?" Harry coaxed.

She looked up at him, obviously struggling.

"Look," she whispered. "It's nothing specific, but when Snape or Mundungus are there, there is a whole different feel to the room. Talk to Kingsley, if you need to, I think he's felt it, too."

"Thanks, Nymph," Harry smiled.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I like you, Harry, but don't push it."

Harry laughed. "Thanks, Tonks."

"I meant what I said, Harry. If you need anything..."

"Well, actually..." Harry smiled. "Maybe there is something. How difficult would it be to arrange a port key?"

_

* * *

_

_The whole "high octane" thing is an inside joke of sorts. My brothers and I grew up on "farm coffee" -- the pot that sat on the back of the stove all day long, and occasionally had water added to it to thin it out a bit. My one brother and I have retained our addiction to "strong" coffee, although we recognize, now, a "good" cup of coffee from the "boiled all day" sort! The "high-octane" is a joke we had about our mother's coffee... which was strong even by my standards._

_For those of you looking for some good reads... and not wanting to have to sift through the chaff to find them, check out James Milamber's C2 group "Only the Best" (C2 ID # 1468). I admit to being a staffer, so perhaps this is borderline arrogant, but I have to admit that I'm not the only staffer... there are some great people reading some horrendous crap out there so that you don't have to. So go! Subscribe! Now! _

_Now, on to my lovely reviewers:_

_**James Milamber:** I'd be a dead woman, James, if Shotgunn finds out how many chapters you've read ahead! And I believe you are much more methodical than I... I tend to be a "purge and edit" kind of writer... you wouldn't believe the crap I cut before I send the draft to you! But writing with you might be just the kind of experience I need! Once you're done HPMM and I'm done this, we'll have to talk, hmmm?_

_**Heather:** LOL, that's where the fun of it is!_

_**114ever:** Yeah, like James said... they need their heads knocked together..._

_**Kordolin:** Ron is the type of guy who needs to believe he's lost something to realize it's value, I think. And the whole "Harry deserves to be happy" nobility, then following that with little comments and looks that he just can't help... well, I think it's very Ron._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** You know it's going to be fixed in the end! We can't have our trio left like this... can we?_

_**GiGiFanfic:** See? Without an outline, that would be me! I need to know where I'm going to be able to get there, although I admit that in Power of Truth I ended up in a very different place than I expected! And thank you, Jeanne, for the lovely compliment!_

_**Merlindamage:** Hang in there, my friend. Ron is torn between loves right now, his love for Hermione (which is tempered by that silly Ron Weasley doubt about his worthiness) and his love and loyalty to Harry, who he wants to see happy. You KNOW he'll never "go after her" so long as he believes that she is Harry's._

_**Shotgunn:** "_Any way...us teenagers really need to start talking more about things. Less confusion may happen and the world will be whole again" -- _See? This is where my faith in things comes from. Everyone is concerned about the way young people view things today... and then one of you lovely young people come out with something like this. IMHO, young people have got it more "together" than many of those running this world today. You go, Shotgunn, and one of these days, I have no doubt, this world WILL be whole again!_

_**Imaquidditchfan: **Have no doubt, there will be plenty of Harry/Ginny goodness... If I can just get her to stop playing the tart, and him to look at what she's doing and why, and not get all upset over it... ah, we'll see, shall we?_

_**Treck:** Yep. Gotta love men who listen but don't hear, don't you? _

_**Larna Mandrea: ** I think we're all guilty of situations like this – where we were at cross-purposes in a conversation, and allowed it to make us believe things that weren't true, but that we had assumed. Sometimes, you have to put your discomfort aside to achieve clarity... Ron and Harry will learn this._

_Love you all, and thank you for reviewing!_

_CQ_


	7. Chapter Seven: Suspected GoingsOn

Chapter Seven: Suspected Goings-On

Harry showered quickly. Tonks had promised to be back within the hour with a Portkey, and Harry knew that there were a couple of things to take care of before Neville arrived. Hopefully Luna wouldn't be far behind him. He knew that the Ravenclaw had said she wouldn't arrive until the end of the week, but knowing Luna, she could waltz in today, a dreamy look on her face, claiming she'd thought it was Friday.

Harry had roused Hermione on his way to the shower, and then told her she could use his shower after he was done. He had a shared ensuite with the room that had been Sirius', and by the time he was done and Hermione was ready to shower, the main bath was going to be busy with the number of others in the house.

Harry turned off the hot water and grabbed a towel, drying off quickly before stepping out and wiping the steam from the mirror. There he saw his reflection, blurred as it was without his glasses. He picked them up from the vanity and put them on, everything coming into sudden focus.

He had grown over the past year. He would never be as muscular as Ron, but he was tall, and his shoulders had broadened. He knew he needed new robes, and he'd been wearing jeans and t-shirts which were all becoming rather snug. When their Hogwarts letters came, he would have to go shopping. He wondered if Tonks and Remus would accompany him shopping in muggle London. He needed some jeans and shirts as well as robes.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry, after wrapping the towel around his waist, opened it quickly, a billow of steam escaping as he did. Hermione stood in the doorway, wearing blue pyjamas sporting little yellow happy faces. They were of some fuzzy material, and with her hair in disarray and sleep still in her eyes, she looked to be about six years old.

"Done?" she asked, yawning hugely.

"Yes, sorry, I meant to be dressed by the time you got in here."

"Yeah, yeah, admiring yourself in the mirror too long, hmmm?" she smiled at him.

"Something like that," he shook his head at her. "There's a lock on the door if it makes you feel more comfortable."

She turned surprised eyes on him. "Don't be silly. I trust you, Harry."

"Well..." he shrugged.

"Have you got shampoo? I left mine in the other bath, and someone's in there now."

"Yes, help yourself."

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry dressed quickly once he heard the shower running, and laid his towel neatly over the back of a chair. Glancing around the room, he went and made the bed the muggle way. Molly had enough work to do, she didn't need to be cleaning up after him. Which was something else he needed to take care of today.

He was rummaging in the desk drawer for a quill and a piece of parchment when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Harry?" Ron stuck his head around the door. "Coming down?"

"Yes... I just..."

"Harry, can I borrow your razor...? Oh, good morning, Ron," Hermione had opened the bathroom door enough to stick her head around.

"There are disposable ones in the bottom drawer, Mione," Harry said absently, still looking for a bit of parchment to make his list, and coming up with nothing. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," she smiled, closing the door again.

Harry straightened, giving up on the parchment and thinking he was more likely to find some in the den, anyhow, moved towards the door.

Ron was standing in the doorway, looking stunned.

"Ron?"

"Harry... umm..."

"What?"

Ron gazed at him for a moment, then swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Nothing," he mumbled, turning and moving off down the hallway, followed closely by Harry.

* * *

Tonks arrived just as Harry and Ron sat down to breakfast in the kitchen. She was grinning and plopped down in a chair across from Harry.

"Got it?"

"Got it," she confirmed.

"Got what?" Ron asked as his mother placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"A Portkey," Harry explained. "To get Hermione's parents back here."

"Is Hermione coming?" Tonks asked.

"When I woke her up, she said she wanted to if she was ready when you got here..."

Harry hadn't noticed Ron pushing his plate away at this. But Tonks did. She pulled the rejected breakfast towards her and started eating hungrily.

"Hey!" Ron said.

"What?'' Tonks said through a mouthful of toast. "You weren't going to eat it!"

Ron, shaking his head, sipped his tea.

Hermione entered the kitchen at that moment, excitement written all over her face.

"Good morning, Tonks!" she smiled as she sat down next to Harry and pulled the tea pot and a cup towards her. She smiled brilliantly at Harry and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You're lovely, Harry. Thank you so much!"

Harry grinned and continued to eat his breakfast. Ron let out his breath in a quick rush and pushed away his tea.

"Not feeling well, Ron?" Harry asked, concerned at the way his friend was acting.

"No, fine, Harry," he said quietly. "Thanks."

"You ready, then, love?" Tonks stood.

"Ready when you are," Hermione stood.

"Be careful," Harry said to them both.

"Don't fuss, Harry," Hermione said, squeezing his shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Mione," Harry said. "Wand out, and be careful, please."

Tonks laid her hand on the Hermione's arm and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as she Disapparated.

"Witch," Harry laughed.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Ron asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I do," Harry smiled.

"You two really relate to each other," Ron commented.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at him.

"I mean, you were both brought up in muggle homes... you share that... I don't know, you're... "

"Yeah, I guess we do have a lot in common," Harry mused. He'd never really thought about it before.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, sighing. "So, what's on for today, then?"

"I need to..." Harry paused for a moment, thinking. "Neville is coming today... and Hermione's parents... Mrs. Weasley? Can we talk?"

"Of course, love. What is it?" Ron's mother came to the table, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Pour me a cup of that tea, would you, love?"

Ron poured for his mother as she sat down, then pushed the cup toward her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think we're going to have a few more people staying here over the next few days. Neville Longbottom, and Hermione's parents, and at some point, Luna Lovegood is going to show up..."

"That's fine, Harry. There's plenty of room."

"Yes, but it's going to make more work for you."

"I don't mind, love, really. In no time at all, you lot will be back at school, and I'll have no one to take care of. I don't mind."

"Well, I was wondering, I know that Kreacher didn't do much, but... how would you feel about having a house elf?"

"A house elf, love?" Molly laughed. "I don't know how I'd feel about that, as I've never had one!"

"Hermione would have _kittens_, Harry!" Ron laughed. "You've got to be joking!"

"No. I was thinking that perhaps Dobby might come here and..."

"Harry Potter called for Dobby?" the high-pitched voice said from across the room.

Harry turned to see his short friend standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dobby?"

"You called for Dobby, Harry Potter?"

"Well... I.. not really, but... I'm glad to see you."

"Dobby thought you might be needing him," Dobby nodded. "Where shall I begin?"

"Dobby... I thought you were working at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but Harry Potter needs Dobby now," the house elf shrugged. "Dobby has just been waiting for Harry Potter to summon him. That wicked house elf that was here wasn't worthy of the name house elf. He didn't even keep the Master's secrets! Dobby shall keep Harry Potter's secrets."

Despite his feelings for Kreacher, Harry thought this statement was rather rich, coming from Dobby. But then, Dobby was rather... different... than most house elves.

"But what about your work at the school?"

"Dobby would rather work for Harry Potter, sir."

"Oh... well... you wouldn't really be working for me, Dobby, but this house probably could use you. Mrs. Weasley would be in charge."

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Mrs. Wheezy is in charge. Dobby certainly is _not_." Dobby turned to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a wide grin. "Where shall Dobby start, Missus?"

"Oh... well... I suppose upstairs, Dobby. We need to freshen the empty rooms, and the tidying of the bedrooms..." Molly actually looked rather overwhelmed at the thought of having a house elf around to help.

Dobby immediately Disapparated, leaving three stunned humans sitting at the table.

"Well, that was easy enough," Harry commented.

"Yeah, but I still don't envy you when Hermione finds out," Ron said ruefully.

* * *

By the time Neville arrived, unsurprisingly with Luna close behind, the three upper floors of the house had been cleaned from top to bottom. Dobby was now busy cleaning out kitchen cupboards, and some of the things he was finding appeared to be horrifying the house elf as much as they would have his human charges.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby would like to ask..." Dobby's voice came echoing through from a deep cabinet which he was currently in the back of.

"Yes, Dobby?"

"Why Harry Potter did not insist on giving clothes to that wicked, wicked house elf? Terrible, terrible mess!"

"Yes, I know, Dobby. Unfortunately, Kreacher knew things that we were afraid he would tell to others."

"Master's secrets?"

"Yes, Dobby."

"Wicked, wicked house elf!" Dobby muttered as he continued cleaning out the dark corners.

Neville and Ron smirked while Harry sighed. Luna smiled dreamily as Mrs. Weasley began preparations for lunch.

And at that moment, the painting of Mrs. Black began to scream.

The three boys jumped to their feet, wands out and ran for the front hall, to find a cringing Tonks and Hermione and a horrified Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"_Quiet!_" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the portrait of Sirius' mother.

"Filth! Muggle-born trash! Take your filthy blood and leave my home, this instant! Curses on you, curses of my descendants! May your blood..."

"_Silence!_" Harry strode up to stand directly in front of the painting, his wand pointed at the old woman's head. "This is no longer your home! Get that through your head. You may have found a way to keep us from removing your portrait from that wall, but so help me, if you do not stop this infernal racket, I will _remove the damned wall_! Do you understand me?"

With a haughty look, the woman in the portrait folded her hands demurely in her lap and turned away, her nose in the air.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to the Grangers.

"I apologise. This particular... ancestor... was a follower of the Dark... and she has some rather medieval ideas about the purity of wizard blood which I assure you, no one else in this house shares."

"Harry," Mr. Granger held out his hand to shake, while glancing nervously at the portrait. "Thank you for the invitation. We've rather missed Hermione this summer."

"It's safer for her here, Mr. Granger. I hope you understand that?"

"Yes, well... I would like to speak to you later, privately, about what is going on, if I could?"

"Of course, sir," Harry nodded.

At that moment, Molly bustled into the hall, looking askance at the silent portrait on the wall. "Oh, Laura, Michael... its so nice to see you! Come in, come in, we have your room all ready..."

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said in an undertone as Hermione and their guests followed Molly up the stairs. "The old bat actually listened to you!"

"She'd better listen to me," Harry turned narrowed eyes towards the portrait, whom he knew was listening, even if she seemed to be ignoring them. "Because the next time she pulls something like that, I may be tossing a bucket of bleach over her."

* * *

Tonks had excused herself to go and get some sleep, and Harry was rather confused as she trotted up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She was followed by the others, Ron to show Neville to his room, and Luna following to find Ginny.

He wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, trying to figure out exactly why Tonks would be staying here. When Molly appeared to make tea for the Grangers, Harry took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley..."

"Yes, love?"

"I... I have a question, but it's rather awkward..."

"What is it, love?" she came and sat down at the table, looking closely at him.

"Umm... Tonks... is she staying here?"

"Well, occasionally, yes, she does," Harry was even more intrigued when Mrs. Weasley's cheeks went pink and she broke eye contact.

"I had no idea... do we have enough rooms?"

"Yes, dear," she confirmed quickly. "Of course we do."

"But... You and Mr. Weasley have a room, and Ron, and I, and the girls, and now Mr. and Mrs. Granger... and there is Sirius' room, and I know that Bill and Charlie share a room on the top floor, and then there is Remus' room up there..." Harry counted. "Where is she staying? The attic?"

"No, love..." Molly sighed. "Harry, when Tonks stays, she shares with Remus."

Harry looked shocked, then felt the burning color in his cheeks. "Oh."

"Are you okay with that?" she asked gently.

"I... of course. This is Remus' home... I just... I had no idea that they..."

"Well, I don't really think anyone outside the Order does know, love. I think they'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh, I see," Harry said. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"Harry..." Mrs. Weasley looked uncomfortable, but determined. "Harry, has your uncle... has he spoken to you of such things...?"

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry squeaked. "Good Lord, no!"

"Well... perhaps Remus..." Molly colored. "Harry, I don't wish to embarrass you, and you know you can ask me anything, anything at all, but perhaps, if no one has spoken to you, perhaps it's time someone did. If you'd like, I could have a word with Arthur..."

Harry was horrified. Speaking to Arthur Weasley about sex? No, thank you very, very much. That was an experience that he simply did _not_ wish to have. Especially considering who the young witch was who had been occupying most of his thoughts lately!

"No... no, that's okay, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks... I... I think I've got it covered."

"Well, you might _think_ you do, love..."

"Leave him alone, Mum," Ron said flatly from the door. "Harry knows all about sex."

Harry and Mrs Weasley turned startled eyes to the very grumpy looking redhead in the doorway.

"You..." Molly turned her eyes back to Harry, then flushed again with comprehension. "Oh, I see, well... like I said, Harry... should you have any questions... Arthur, I'm sure, would be happy to... yes, well."

Standing, she hurried about making tea for the new arrivals.

"Why did you go and say _that_?" Harry hissed quietly. "Now she's going to go and think that I've..."

"Well, haven't you?" Ron asked, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation with Ron. Ron knew how he felt about Ginny. He couldn't possibly think that...

Or maybe he could. Ginny was rather... well, she was very popular, from what Harry could tell. Perhaps Ron wasn't quite as blind as he had thought he was, and had simply assumed that Ginny had taken things further than even Harry suspected her of. Then, knowing how Harry felt about her...

"Have _you_?"

"This isn't about me," Ron shrugged. "But as a matter of fact, no. I haven't."

"So what makes you think _I_ have?"

"Well, all evidence points to..."

"Thanks, Ron. Thanks very much!" Harry was furious, and he wasn't even sure why. Angrily, he strode through the door and on towards his room. He felt a great need to be alone right now.

* * *

Harry had been steaming in his room for over half an hour when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?" Harry called, not moving from where he had thrown himself on the bed.

"Harry?" Hermione opened the door. "A word?"

"Of course, Mione... come in," he sat up, indicating the spot at the end of his bed for her to come and sit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's just... Ron is in rather a bad mood, and he's angry with me for some reason, and you're up here... and I wondered if I'd done something to upset the two of you..."

"No," Harry said. "It's not you he's angry with, Mione, it's me."

"What? Why?" she brought her legs up under her, pulling a pillow over to lean on.

"He... well, it's rather embarrassing, actually," Harry colored.

"Oh... well, if you don't want to say, it's fine..."

"No. He walked in on Mrs. Weasley asking me if I wanted to have 'the talk' with Arthur..."

Hermione began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hands, but tears coming to her eyes with the effort to hold in her mirth. "Oh, you _are_ joking?"

"No. But it gets... worse."

"Worse?"

"He... he told Molly to not bother, because I knew all about... sex."

"What?" Hermione sat up. "Really?"

"He... I think he thinks that Ginny and I..."

"What?" Hermione was shocked. "And...?"

"Well, he found out how I feel about her... and he seemed to be okay with it, but you know how Ginny is..." Harry blushed. "At school. I'm wondering if he thinks that things have... progressed."

"With _Ginny_?"

"Apparently. I don't know whether to feel angry at him for thinking that I would... or that she... or upset because... well, I just don't know how I feel right now, but I was pretty angry with him before. I came up here to cool down."

"I can see why!" Hermione looked very, very upset. "And you ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you! Do you really think that of Ginny?"

"I don't... well, I never thought that she had... but she's always hanging about in broom closets with Ernie MacMillian and the like..."

"What?" Hermione was horrified.

"I saw her..." Harry flushed, but he didn't quite know if it was from embarrassment or remembered anger. "Last spring... coming out of a broom closet on the third floor with Ernie MacMillian... her blouse was... askew."

"_Askew_?" Hermione looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "Look, Harry, I don't know what you think you saw, but I can assure you..."

"It wasn't the first time I've seen her... with someone, Mione," Harry said quietly. "I... well, she's different than... I think Ron might be a bit blind when it comes to... ah, hell."

"Just say it, Harry," Hermione said dangerously.

"I think that Ron might be deluding himself when it comes to Ginny's... level of experience, or lack thereof. At least, I've seen differently than Ron apparently believes. Or rather, what I thought he believed up until the conversation we had downstairs."

"Harry, I don't know what you think you know, but I can assure you, that Ginny is not... like that. I am quite sure that any time that you've seen her in... questionable circumstances, that there is a very good explanation."

Harry looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "I'm sure you're right, Mione. I hope you are. I... well, you know how I feel. I just..."

"I know, Harry. Do you want me to speak to Ginny?"

"No!" He shook his head. "No, of course not. I know she doesn't... well, she's past that, right? I wouldn't... please, don't."

Hermione watched him closely for a moment, then nodded. "I was wondering... my dad is kind of wanting to talk to you, and he's downstairs right now... and things are reasonably quiet. I was thinking..."

"Of course," Harry stood, straightening his clothes. "I'll go tell him that we're facing war, and you're probably going to be on the front lines, because no one would try to keep you from being in the thick of it, and we're probably all going to..."

"_Harry!_" she squealed, horrified. "Don't you dare!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he grinned mischievously.

"That I'm as safe as I'd be anywhere, and that they should concern themselves with keeping _themselves_ safe, for a start!"

Harry sobered, looking down at her. "Hermione, would you feel better if they stayed here?"

"Of course I would, Harry. But I doubt that they will."

"Well, I can suggest it, at any rate," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Even if they choose not to, that means so very much to me. Thank you."

"Mione, your family is welcome here. Any time. This is your home, too, so far as I'm concerned. You and Ron and the others being here are what make staying here bearable."

"Well, now that Kreacher is gone, I'm sure it will get easier."

"Umm... yes," Harry swallowed nervously as he followed Hermione out into the hallway and towards the stairs. "Actually, Mione, I wanted to mention to you..."

"Harry Potter, sir... Dobby will be putting the young Miss Lovegood in with Miss Hermione and Miss Wheezy, if that is acceptable? And Mr. Neville will be sharing with Mr. Ron?"

"Umm..."

"Dobby?" Hermione peered at him. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Dobby comes to serve Harry Potter sir, Miss Hermione. Dobby is very honored to be Harry Potter's house elf."

"Oh, really?" Hermione turned to Harry, who was flushing wildly. "And I hope that Harry Potter _sir_ has discussed remuneration with you, Dobby?"

"Oh, Dobby doesn't need paying from Harry Potter, Miss Hermione. Dobby is happy to serve Harry Potter."

"Yes. Well, Harry Potter _sir_ and Miss Hermione will be having words about it. Are your quarters acceptable, Dobby?" she asked, her narrowed eyes never leaving Harry's worried face.

"Oh, yes, Miss Hermione. When Dobby gets stink of that wicked, wicked house elf Kreacher out, theys will be just fine!"

"Hmm," Hermione nodded, then turned and headed down the stairs. Harry was reminded, rather disturbingly, of Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks, Dobby," he said flatly.

"Very good, Harry Potter sir."

And Harry sullenly followed Hermione down the stairs, contemplating how things could possibly get much worse.


	8. Chapter Eight: Best of Intentions

Chapter Eight: Best of Intentions

"So, what are your intentions towards my daughter, Harry?"

Harry sucked in a surprised breath, choking in the process. Once he'd recovered enough to make speech possible, he turned horrified eyes to Michael Granger.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Harry, you're seventeen years old. Hermione will be seventeen in September. I'd like to know..."

"Mr. Granger, I think there has been some misunderstanding..."

"Oh?"

"Hermione and I... we aren't... we don't feel that way about each other."

"Oh? Then perhaps you could explain why Hermione has come home every summer since she was eleven full of stories about you, and this summer, refused to come home at all. Instead, insisting she must come and stay here, in your home?"

"Umm..." Harry sat down on the sofa. "I can, but..."

"Well?" Mr. Granger didn't appear upset, merely... curious. Harry took a deep breath.

"Mr. Granger, Hermione and Ron and I have been best friends since practically our first day. We met on the train to Hogwarts, and we've pretty much been... well, they're my best friends. Hermione and I... she's like a sister, sir. There really isn't anything... untoward... going on."

Michael Granger's eyebrows rose.

"As to why she insisted on coming here... well, that was rather more at Professor Dumbledore's insistence than mine. I wasn't even here until this past week, myself. As you know, sir... there's a war going on in the magical world."

"So Hermione tells us."

"But what she probably hasn't told you, what she didn't really know until this past week herself, is that I'm the one who... well, there's a prophecy, and apparently, I have to be the one to... take care of the problem."

"The problem?"

"Voldemort. A dark wizard whose true name is Tom Riddle... he... he's been terrorizing the magical world for years, and the muggle world... sorry, your world. Most of what he gets up to outside the magical world is explained away as accidents or house fires, but... it's him. And the people who are targeted are generally... people like you and Mrs. Granger. Not involved with our world directly, but with ties to it."

"And Hermione...?"

"When she's in the non-magical world, she's in more danger, because the magical world can't protect her as well."

"Why is Hermione in danger?" Michael Granger asked quietly.

"Because she's chosen to be my friend, and anyone close to me tends to be targeted."

"So the answer, as far as I would be concerned, would be to remove her from... this danger."

"You can't."

"Oh, Harry, I assure you, I can."

"No, I'm afraid you can't, sir," Harry said. "You see, Hermione has already declared herself, and Tom Riddle wouldn't care if she was suddenly removed from this world... he'd still go after her, and you and Mrs. Granger, to prove a point. You have no idea of the things he's done. He's capable of anything."

"How do you know?"

"He murdered my parents, and tried to kill me, sixteen years ago."

Michael Granger leaned back in his chair as though he had been slapped.

"But he failed," he said quietly.

"Yes, but only because..." Harry paused. This man was a muggle, should he be telling him this?

"Because?"

"Because my mother died to protect me. There is powerful magic in sacrificing yourself for someone you love. My mother did it to protect me, and because she gave her life, and he took it, her blood protects me. When he tried to curse me, it... well, I suppose the best way to describe it would be to say it rebounded... onto him. He was gone for a long time. But his followers have managed to help him come back, and he's getting stronger."

"So, why don't the wizards of your world do something about it? Arrest him, or something?"

"It doesn't quite work that way. They would if they could, but he's a very, very powerful wizard. No one who goes against him can win, because they're not powerful enough."

"Then how do they expect you to?"

"Because they think I'm more powerful," Harry said quietly. "So, I have to be trained. I was raised by my aunt and uncle... muggles. I didn't know about this world until I was eleven. I learned of Hogwarts the same way Hermione did."

"And you're willing to sacrifice yourself for this world?"

"No, sir," Harry denied. "But I am willing to do it for some of the people in it. Like the Weasleys, and Hermione."

Michael Granger stared at him for a long time, then sighed.

"I thought coming in here that I was going to have to have a talk with you about our expectations for our daughter, and how I would appreciate it if you didn't get in the way of them. I had assumed..."

"No, sir," Harry said.

"Very well. Now, you're telling me that Hermione was in danger at first because of her friendship with you, but now... it's more than that?"

"Sir, I don't know if you understand..." Harry said quietly. "Hermione is more than just my friend, or a normal witch. Hermione is one of the most powerful witches the magical world has seen in a long, long time. She.. she was doing NEWT level spells in fourth year. She's a shoe in for Head Girl this year, and I have to say, that's quite an accomplishment for someone who wasn't raised in the magical world. There are a lot of magical people who... well, they have beliefs like the painting in the hallway. Hermione's power is her greatest asset, but it's also the thing that puts her at the greatest risk."

"So you're saying..."

"If I'm going to beat him, I need her. She's..."

"I understand, Harry. I may not like it, but I do understand. You have my blessing. Both of you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry sighed.

There was a brief knock on the door, and they turned to see who was there.

"Harry," Ron said quietly. "Mum says lunch is ready."

"We'll be right there, Ron, thanks."

_I have to talk to him, as well. We can't go on being angry with each other._

Ron nodded, and retreated.

"I'd also like to ask..." Harry began.

"What, Harry?"

"Well, you and Mrs. Granger might well be in danger..."

"Oh?"

"Well, Voldemort has been targeting the families of muggleborns... um, students such as Hermione. And I think... I think Hermione might feel more comfortable if she knew that you were safe."

"And how do we accomplish that?"

"Well, I don't know how you have your practice set up, but would it be possible to take a vacation for a while?"

Michael Granger watched him closely. "For how long?"

"Until this is over. Until I... kill... Tom Riddle."

Hermione's father stared at him.

"It's what I have to do, sir. Hermione knows this," Harry said quietly.

"I... I suppose a sabbatical..."

"I really think it would be for the best."

"Where would be safe? If we went overseas..."

"The magical world is not limited to England," Harry said. "If you would be willing, you're more than welcome to stay here. The house is warded, and you'd be accessible to Hermione then, and I have a feeling she's going to need you this year more than any other."

Dr. Granger watched him carefully. "I would appreciate it, Harry. I'll speak to Laura. Harry... if something should happen, and Hermione's mother and I..."

"Sir, we're going to do everything we can to keep that from happening."

"But if it should..."

"Hermione will always have a home here, Dr. Granger. I'll do everything I can to keep her safe."

Michael Granger nodded. Harry felt it was time to change tack, and he knew that there was something else to be gotten through before lunch.

"Before you encounter him, Mr Granger, I'd like to introduce you to someone..."

"Encounter him?"

"Magical homes quite often have... staff. This one is no different. I..."

"Oh, a servant?" he seemed relieved.

"In a manner of speaking," Harry smiled. "Dobby is a house elf."

"A... house... elf?"

"A magical creature who takes care of things. In the normal course of events, you'd never see him, but if you do, you and Mrs. Granger being... well, muggles... I wouldn't want you to be startled. He's perfectly harmless, and is bound to my family."

"A _slave_?" Hermione's father looked as horrified as Hermione had the day she discovered that Hogwarts was run by a small army of house elves.

"No, sir. Dobby is a free elf. He chooses to serve me... and earns a wage for doing so."

"I see," he said, although it was very clear that he didn't.

"Dobby?" Harry called, only to have the little creature appear with a pop.

"Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?"

"Dobby, I wanted to introduce you to Dr. Granger. This is Miss Hermione's father. Sir, this is Dobby."

"Dobby is honored to be introduced to such an honored guest as Miss Hermione's sire, sir." Dobby bowed formally, looking rather comical as he was no more than two feet tall and dressed as he was in a green t-shirt and four pairs of socks.

"Sire?" Michael Granger looked faint.

"Dobby... the Grangers will be staying with us for a... while. They are honored guests."

"And will be treated as such, Harry Potter sir." Dobby stated solemnly.

After Dobby had popped out of the room, Michael Granger turned rather shocked eyes to Harry and smiled.

"Any more surprises, then, Harry?"

"I certainly hope not, sir."

Unfortunately, Harry was proven wrong as they stepped out into the hallway on their way to lunch. A very obviously furious Metamorphmagus stormed down the stairs, her hair cycling through the colors of the rainbow as she charged.

"Harry Potter! Where is that _damned_ werewolf?"

* * *

_Well? Surprises aplenty in Grimmauld Place, I think..._

_**Treck:** Ah, Snape has his uses. You'll be seeing more of him, though, I promise. Harry and Ron do seem to be competing for the 'clueless' title, don't they?_

_**Larna Mandrea:** Tonks has always had a soft spot for Harry, I think. More like a big sister than anything, before any of you people get any naughty ideas... but a soft spot, nonetheless. I think far too many people hang out in their comfort zone as a matter of habit. It's when you do things that are light-years outside of that that you truly learn things. I know the times that I've learned the most about myself are when my butt is hanging in the breeze and I've got three fingers left gripping the ledge. And what's with "minty house elf flesh"? Never mind, I'm not quite sure that I want to know. And you're doing it again – picking up the important bits. As I've told Merlindamage repeatedly, get out of my head!_

_**Not Your Average:** You're right, Harry is different. Harry has had to put up with a lot of crap in his seventeen years. I think JKR began to hint at it in OotP, and I think we're goint to see a LOT more of it in HBP. And it's not so much being rude as being fed up. _

_**Sorrowl:** Comedy of errors? Hmmm... hadn't thought of it that way. They're just all completely unbelievable in their blindness, aren't they? Ah, well, it will all come out shortly, I suppose..._

_**Merlindamage:** Are you writing exams or something? I've not been getting my nice long reviews from you! I miss them! _

_**Ima quidditch fan:** Tonks and Remus are very important people to Harry. Their "act of faith" shows him that others can be trusted. And Mrs Weasley has six sons, do you think something like that would be an issue for her any longer? Well... maybe if she found out who the girl in question was... _

_**Shotgunn:** Now you're mad at me. Great. I TOLD James this would happen. Ah, well, the things we do for our art... Oh well, I can't talk about soccer with James! And the last part of my response that you didn't get was in response to YOUR review, sir. See, you go all philosophical on me, I respond, and you forget. **SIGH**. I can just see you dragging your buddies to Kings Cross, and their response. My DH thought we were insane (the boys and I) when we insisted on finding the platform there. Oh, well... at least we're not alone in our addiction! And Harry is angry because he thought that Ron TRUSTED him... and now it appears that Ron thinks Harry isn't trustworthy. Remember, Ron is going on the evidence of his eyes, and Harry thinks he's talking about a supposed relationship with Ginny... it's all very confusing, I know. But it's all central to TRUST._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Hehe... Tonks and Lupin are easy to write. They're very one-dimensional in canon, I think._

_**RadcliffeRox24:** Thanks! And yes, Ron is probably reaching capacity..._

_**Kordolin:** But that IS what the story is about, right? Trusting in the face of circumstances that tell us not to... ah well, it'll all come right in the end, I'm sure._

_**Aenigmatic:** You know, you were the fiftieth person to add me to their Author Alerts list. I love you for that. You have no idea of the mental boost that one gave me! Thanks! Deception, whether intentional or otherwise, whether viewed as such or not, is still a form of a lie, in my view. And it all just makes for a more entangled story... as the saying goes... "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to decieve..." _

_**Eris, Queen of Shadows:** Hermione's response to Harry having Dobby live in the house is minimal, really. I think she, too, is beginning to grow up and see that most things aren't as we would have them, but maybe that that is okay, sometimes, too. That doens't mean she has to like it, of course!_

_Thanks for the reviews, folks... you truly are my inspiration!_

_CQ_


	9. Chapter Nine: Explanations and Preparati...

Chapter Nine: Explanations and Preparations

"Werewolf?" Dr Granger said faintly.

"Tonks?" Molly came through from the kitchen. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"That _bloody_ Remus... where is he?" Tonks was furious.

"He's off on business for Dumbledore, love, said he'd be back by tomorrow... now what is going on?"

Molly seemed quite concerned, but the group that had followed her from the kitchen were all looking at Tonks with varying degrees of alarm. No one had seen her hair do that before, and having Tonks stand there, the human equivalent of a flashing neon sign, her hair cycling through all the colors of the rainbow and dressed in a very... brief... nightie...

Well, it wasn't something one could easily dismiss.

"He made that bloody bed _dance and sing_!"

Ron and Harry began to smirk... the others looked at each other, obviously concerned for Tonks' sanity.

"He what?" Neville asked.

"You heard me! The minute I fell asleep, the bloody thing up and started doing Fred bloody Astaire around the room, and singing _Singing in the bloody Rain!_" She suddenly realized where she was, with whom, and how she was dressed, and turned bright red.

Harry doubted it had anything to do with being a Metamorphmagus. Tonks looked ready to spit bullets.

"I'll kill him, I will. Took ten years off my life! And I had to curse the bloody bed into firewood to get it to stop!"

By now, Harry and Ron were trying desperately to not roll on the floor, hooting with laughter. Molly cast them both nasty looks and stepped forward, mounting the stairs. "Come on, love, you can lie down in our room. Everyone, lunch is on the table. I'll be in as soon as I have Nymphadora settled."

Apparently being called by her given name was the last straw, and Tonks turned and stomped up the stairs. This, of course, only caused Harry and Ron to laugh harder.

"The Marauders ride again," giggled Ginny as they made their way down the hallway and back out to the kitchen. "Fred and George have to hear about this. I'm absolutely certain they've never thought of charming a bed to sing show tunes."

"Werewolf?" Dr Granger repeated, looking rather worriedly after the crowd of people leaving him in the front hall of a home that housed a werewolf, and a house elf, and an apparently possessed painting.

* * *

Molly bustled into the room ten minutes later to find everyone tucked into her homemade steak pie and largely silent.

"That Remus..."

"Am I to understand," Mr Granger put his fork down, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "that there is a _werewolf_ living here?"

"Yes," Molly met his eyes with her own, sparking. "And he's a wonderful man. We take the proper precautions around the full moon and..."

"A werewolf?" Laura Granger laughed. "You are joking?"

"No, Mum, we're not." Hermione said softly. "Remus Lupin suffers from lycanthropy. He was bitten as a child, and there is nothing he can do about it. He does his best to manage his condition, and would never harm any of us."

"A _real_ werewolf?" her mother swallowed. "Dear Lord..."

"Lupin?" Mr Granger's brow furrowed. "As in _Professor _Lupin?"

"Yes, Mr Granger. Remus was a professor at our school during our third year. He was also one of my father's best friends," Harry said, putting down his own fork. "He takes his medication, and he's really quite harmless. However, during the full moon, he has a room down in the basements that he is shut into. I assure you, there is no danger."

The Grangers exchanged glances.

"Oh, honestly, Mum, Dad! You'd think that we'd just told you that we had a serial killer living here!"

"Well, not anymore," Neville said. "Oh, sorry, Harry. You know what I mean..."

"I know, Nev," Harry agreed. "My godfather, Sirius Black, was an accused murderer. He was innocent, framed by the man who betrayed my parents' location to Voldemort."

"Oh," Laura Granger said faintly. "I see."

"Mum, Sirius was a sweetheart, and never hurt a fly."

"Well, except Snape," Ron snickered.

"But that only made him more charming," Ginny assured Hermione's parents with a smile.

"Oh, look!" Molly called out with false brightness to cover the uncomfortable silence. "Here come the owls, I expect they have your Hogwarts letters!"

And that is exactly what they carried. Hedwig flew to the sill, holding out her leg daintily for Molly to untie the letter attached there, and looking annoyed at the rambunctious Pig who flitted excitedly around her head, waiting for his own turn. A dapper brown owl came to roost patiently beside them, and Harry assumed it was a Hogwarts owl.

"Ginny, Ron... here you go, Harry. Oh, Hermione, yours has come with this lovely owl, isn't he handsome? Oh, and he has Luna and Neville's as well."

The owl in question ruffled his feathers and waited, looking expectantly at Molly as she got bowls of water and owl treats for each of them.

The six of them looked at each other, waiting to see who would be first.

"Well, mine will have my OWL results," said Ginny, "I'm not going first."

"Oh, yes..." Luna smiled vaguely. "We did our OWL's this year, didn't we?"

"You go first, Hermione," Harry said. "You know you've got Head Girl..."

"I know nothing of the kind, Harry!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You're the only one here who is guaranteed to have some good news in her letter. Go ahead!" Ron said.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron!" Hermione said.

"I'll go," Neville said.

"Nev?" Harry turned to the other boy.

"Well, I know I probably didn't get wonderful grades, and I'm absolutely certain I didn't get Head Boy... so how bad a shock can it be?" Neville smiled, opening his letter. After a moment, he grinned self-consciously, then shrugged. "Just my letter and list."

Ginny and Luna ripped open their letters. There was total silence for moments, then Ginny squealed.

"Mum! I got ten OWLs!"

"Oh, Ginny! That's wonderful, dear!"

"How did you do, Luna?" Harry asked, watching the Ravenclaw girl closely.

"Oh..." Luna looked up from her supply list and absently pulled out the sheet behind it, glancing at it. "I got nine."

Harry shook his head as she went back to browsing her supply list.

"Hermione?" her mother said. "Go ahead, love."

Glancing at Harry and Ron, she silently slit open the envelope and pulled out a bulky packet.

As expected, the shiny Head Girl badge fell out onto the table.

"Oh, Hermione..." her mother said softly. "Oh, love, we're so proud of you!"

Hermione looked stunned. "I thought they'd give it to someone in Ravenclaw..."

"Why?" Ron snorted.

"Because they're... well, they value knowledge, and..."

"That's not always the most important thing, Mione," Harry said softly.

She turned her eyes to him, and he noticed they were rather misty.

"Okay, Ron?"

Ron looked across the table at Harry and hesitated. After a moment, he nodded once, and together, they opened their letters.

As Harry opened his, he felt something inside... and he seriously hoped it wasn't the Head Boy badge. Merlin, all he needed right now was that.

"Mum?" Harry heard Ron's voice, hesitant, as he pulled out his own wad of papers.

"Ron?"

"Mum... I think..." Ron handed Molly something. Harry looked up.

"Oh, Ron..." Molly said looking down at her youngest son, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, Ron... you got Head Boy!"

Harry grinned. Hermione threw her arms around Ron, and the entire room erupted.

"I don't believe it. I don't bloody believe it," Ginny said, shocked. "Fred and George are going to die of shame."

Harry tried not to laugh. Fred and George would definitely be disappointed in Ron over this.

"Harry..." Ron turned to him, still looking rather stunned. "I really thought you..."

"Me?" Harry shook his head. "I spend far too much time in the Hospital Wing to set a good example for anyone."

"So you're..."

"I'm great," Harry confirmed, grinning and holding up the badge that had been in his packet. "I got Quidditch Captain."

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron yelled, snatching the Quidditch badge from Harry's hand. "Really? Bloody hell, you _did_!"

"Ronald Weasley! Head Boys do _not_ curse!" Molly said firmly.

"Unless it's Malfoy at the end of their wand..." Ginny muttered.

"Or a Death Eater..." Harry smiled, whispering back to her.

"Same difference, right?" Ginny's eyes danced as they met Harry's. Harry grinned.

"Well, I suppose this calls for a celebration," Molly said, hugging Ron yet again. "Two Heads and a Quidditch captain in the family... yes, it certainly does!"

Ginny was looking at her shopping list, and sighed. "What it calls for is a shopping trip, Mum. And this stuff is going to cost the earth."

Harry took her list from her, and read it over. "I have most of this stuff, Mrs. Weasley, as Ginny is taking pretty much the same classes I did last year. Except for the Divination stuff, of course. Ginny is welcome to what I have."

"Thank you, Harry..." Ginny nodded, her cheeks turned pink.

"No reason to waste money on stuff that's just sitting in my trunk," Harry shrugged.

"Well, thanks, anyhow..." Ginny muttered.

"That's very nice, Harry, dear. Thank you," Mrs Weasley smiled. "But we'll still need to make a trip to Diagon Alley... You and Ron and Hermione... and Neville, of course, will need all of your books."

"And me," Luna said. "My dad won't let me use used stuff, even though I suppose it would make more sense. He's rather funny that way... he's terrified I'll get a sproggert infection."

"Sproggert?" Ron asked. "What in hell is..."

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley bit out. "Please!"

"Sorry, mum," Ron looked suitably chastised, and turned to Luna with an angelic expression. "Luna, pray tell, what on earth is a sproggert?"

"You've never heard of a sproggert?" Luna looked surprised.

"Apparently not," Hermione said dryly.

"They infest books. They're very small, and they can cause all sorts of illnesses..."

"You mean germs," Hermione's father said.

"... but you should be fine, Ginny," Luna continued without a pause. "Because Harry's practically your brother, and they don't seem to bother within families."

"Luna, dear," Laura Granger said softly. "In our... the muggle world, the things you're talking about are called 'germs' or 'viruses'. And you're right... most families can pass them about without much effect, because they work up immunities to each other's germs... because they live closely together. Particularly nasty ones do surface, though. However, they're not just in books."

"Yes, Mrs. Granger..." Luna nodded. "But these are _magical_ books, remember."

"Yes," Hermione's mother smiled. "Of course, Luna."

"Well, the fact remains that we have to do some shopping, and Diagon Alley is the best place to get what we need," Molly said. "Perhaps we ought to go this afternoon and get it out of the way."

"Umm... Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said. "I need to go to muggle London, as well, and get some jeans and shirts and things..."

"Oh..." Molly looked concerned. "Harry, I don't know..."

"I'm sure that Remus would take me, I'd ask Tonks, but... well."

"Yes. Remus and Tonks together in muggle London may not be the best of plans right now," Molly agreed with a smile. "I wouldn't want to be poor Remus tomorrow."

"Oh... he's on business for Dumbledore until tomorrow, isn't he?" Harry was concerned. "I really rather wanted to get it done with today."

"Well, perhaps you should talk to Dum... well," Molly nodded. "Call Arthur at the Ministry, then, love. Perhaps Kingsley or one of the others could go along."

"I'd rather like to go, as well," said Hermione. "I need a few things that Diagon Alley... well, doesn't supply."

"Oh, Hermione," her mother said. "I really don't think that that is such a good idea..."

"Mum!"

"I'm sure that Hermione will be fine with Harry," Ron said quietly. "Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her, Mrs. Granger."

Harry looked up at the odd tone in Ron's voice, and saw Ginny blush and turn away. Something very strange was happening here. He just didn't know what the hell it was.

"Of course I wouldn't," Harry said softly. "However, if Hermione comes, I'm going to want more than one Auror with us."

"Talk to Arthur, then, dear. He'll be able to..." Molly paused, looking at Harry. He had changed over the past few days. "...advise you."

Harry stood, and looking at his friends, who all seemed to be avoiding his gaze, turned to Molly. "I'll call him from the floo in the den, Mrs. Weasley, thanks."

So it came to be decided, after a short conversation with a rather surprised Arthur via the floo, that the group would go shopping for their school things in Diagon Alley that afternoon, in the company of two aurors, and afterwards, Harry and Hermione would be accompanied into muggle London by those same aurors.

The trip to Diagon Alley was, by necessity, quick. Molly led them through their paces, getting books at Flourish and Botts, and new school uniforms and robes at Madame Malkins.

Harry and Ron were waylaid by the new display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, which featured a large picture of the newest broom on the market, a Nimbus 3500. Both of them stared at it in awe. It was said that it could reach speeds more than double that of the Nimbus 2000.

Finally, after waiting in the street for several minutes, Hermione huffed short-temperedly, and strode into the shop to retrieve the boys. Taking Harry by one hand and Ron by the other, she literally pulled them out, and towards the waiting, and terribly amused, group.

"Hermione, I was thinking of buying..." Harry began.

"Your current broom is still perfectly acceptable, Harry. You don't have to waste a hundred galleons on something just for the look of it."

"Four hundred," Ron commented, pulling his hand out of hers and stepping away.

"_What?_" Hermione cried. "Four _hundred_ galleons? Harry James Potter, are you out of your _mind_?"

"Glad it's you who has to deal with her right now, Harry," Ron nodded, and turned away towards the group. Harry might have thought Ron's comment odd, had he not been completely occupied trying to calm down Hermione, who appeared to be on a rant about how many books four hundred galleons could buy.

Shortly after, having visited Gringotts to withdraw and change some galleons into muggle money, Harry and Hermione headed out with Kingsley and a second Auror through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.

"I still can't believe you were going to spend _four hundred galleons_ on a _broom_..." Hermione was saying.

"Hermione," Harry turned to her, speaking in an undertone. "There are probably better times for this conversation than now, standing on a street corner, _completely surrounded by muggles_."

Hermione blushed, then shook her head. "Fine. But I still can't believe it."

Harry shook his head and headed for the first shop he saw.

"Harry, you really don't want to go in there," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry looked at the trousers and shirts hanging in the window, indicating a men's shop.

"That's a _professional_ men's store, Harry. They won't have anything that you're looking for. Come on."

By the end of the day, Harry was glad that they'd had Hermione with them, someone with some idea of the types of shops they needed to go to. Harry had certainly never shopped in muggle stores, and the two aurors spent most of the afternoon looking oddly at the passersby.

The few things he'd needed had been quickly purchased, and then he had been forced to follow Hermione about, commenting on her choices only when asked, and having her completely ignore his opinion, in any case. He was reaching his capacity of boredom when Hermione took an armful of clothing into a changeroom for the umpteenth time, and he sighed, looking around.

In the far corner of the store they were currently in there was a display of ladies accessories. Harry wandered over, eyeing the boots and bags, scarves and jewellery. Some of it, he admitted, was quite pretty.

Especially the tiny hair clip, made of some bright green enamel, of a butterfly. For some reason, the moment he saw it, he thought of Ginny.

Impulsively, he picked it up, and took it to the sales girl.

"I'll take this, please."

"Oh, are you sure?" She smiled. "This doesn't really seem to be your girlfriend's style... I could show you..."

"My girlfriend?" Harry was confused, then flushed when he realized that she had assumed what his relationship with Hermione was. "Oh.... no... she's not... this is for someone else."

"Oh, I see," the girl smiled. Harry assumed she wasn't much older than him, if that. "So... she's not your girlfriend?"

"No, she's... more like a sister," he said, handing the girl a twenty pound note.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked quietly, her cheeks flushing as she handed him back his change.

"I... ummm... No, I... um..."

"Oh," she smiled. "Me neither. I get off work at six, if you...?"

"Oh... I.. I'm sorry, I don't live here..."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I..."

"Ready, Harry?" Hermione came up behind him.

"Ah... yes, yes, I am," he nodded at the sales girl. "It was... thank you."

Hermione practically had to run to keep up with him as he bolted out of the store.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she caught up with him and the aurors in the street.

"She... ummm..."

"She what?"

"She... told me that she didn't have a boyfriend... and... well..."

Kingsley began to laugh. "Tried to pick you up, lad?"

"I..." Harry flushed an even deeper shade of magenta.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione giggled. "Oh, wait until I tell Ron..."

"_Don't you dare_!" Harry cried as they made their way into the Leaky Cauldron. "Honestly, Hermione, I'll skin you!"

"Oh, no, Harry... this is far, _far_ too good!" she teased.

"You're as bad as the twins," he said in a rather disgruntled way, walking towards the floo. Right now, as embarrassed as he was, he simply wanted to be back at Grimmauld Place. "Thanks, Kingsley. I appreciate your coming with us today."

"Not a problem, Harry. I'll be by tomorrow night for the... well. I'll see you then."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "And the others."

Harry glanced once more at Hermione, who was still giggling, then threw down his floo powder and disappeared.

Harry flooed into the kitchen, and Hermione came through a split second later, landing hard against him as he steadied himself.

"You're not really going to say anything, are you?" he asked.

"Of course I am..." she giggled. "I'm just not sure I'm going to tell you when!"

"Hermione Granger!" Harry followed her into the hallway. "Are you threatening me with blackmail?"

"Blackmail is such a nasty word, Harry! Consider it... well, behavior modification motivation!" He followed her to the foot of the stairs, where she turned and looked back at him. "You're so easy to tease."

He was shaking his head resignedly when she leaned forward from where she stood on the second step and kissed him on the cheek, her arms full of bags, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you for taking me shopping, and putting up with me while I tried on a few things..."

"A few things?" Harry said. "A few things? You tried on the entire contents of three bloody stores!"

Giggling, she turned, to find Ron and Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hello, you two. You're back then?" Ron said.

"Apparently," Hermione said. Indicating her bags, she asked. "Want to see? Harry bought a bunch of stuff, too."

"Uh, no, thanks... I was just on my way down for a drink..." Ron passed them and turned toward the kitchen. Harry noticed that he hadn't made eye contact with him as he passed. What on earth was going on?

"Ron?"

"In a minute, Harry," Ron continued on and through the door to the kitchen, Ginny close on his heels. Harry turned to see Hermione's backside disappear around the bend in the stairs.

"Ummm... Ginny?"

She stopped as Ron continued on through the doorway and turned to him. He couldn't place the look on her face, but...

"Ginny, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Harry. Why would you ask that?"

"Because..." Harry looked at her closely, then turned back to where he'd dumped his bags at the bottom of the stairs. "Never mind. I just... Ron seemed... well... upset."

"I don't think..." Ginny looked terribly uncomfortable for a moment. "I think you should probably ask Ron about it, then, don't you?"

"I suppose. I just..." he found what he was looking for, and straightened. "I... um... I just wanted to..."

"What, Harry?" Ginny moved back towards him.

"I... well, when Hermione and I were shopping today, I... well, I saw this, and I thought it would suit you... I hope it's okay, I haven't... I just thought it suited you." He shrugged, and pulled out the hair clip, holding it out on his palm.

Ginny stopped dead, looking at it, then up at him, then down at the clip in his hand again. She didn't move.

"I'm sorry, you don't like it. I just... like I said, when I saw it, I thought of you. You were always playing with the butterflies at the Burrow when you were... younger... and the green, with your hair..." Harry was flushed now. "Sorry."

He closed his hand around the delicate clip and was about to grab his bags and dash up the stairs when he felt Ginny's hand on his.

"No, Harry... it's not that I don't like it. I do. It's just..."

"What?"

"It's not often that I get presents just... for no reason. I was a little surprised. I didn't mean to offend you. It's lovely... I..."

Harry lifted his hand again, opening it so she could take the gift.

"It's not much... nothing special... I just... I thought you might like it."

"Thank you," Ginny turned bright eyes up to his. When she made eye contact, her smile faded and she broke the connection quickly, looking away. "I... I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Harry said, not understanding.

"I just..." she looked up at him, and he was shocked to see her eyes full of tears.

"Gin, it's just a little hair thing... I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No! Oh, no, Harry! You haven't upset me..."

"_Slut! Filthy whore! Get out of my house, blood traitor! Taking gifts from the likes of him, a filthy half-blood! Tramp! Tramp!" _Harry spun around, his eyes fiery as he took in the huge painting of Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother.

"_I warned you!"_ he said in a low voice. "I gave you fair warning of what would happen! You _will not_ speak to her that way!"

After that, it all seemed to happen too quickly. Ron ran through from the kitchen at the screaming of the painting, and Hermione appeared at the head of the stairs, staring down on the scene below.

Harry had his wand out, pointed at the wall where the portrait hung, and it was obvious that he was furious. Then he seemed to hesitate, and there was a moment when they all thought that he would turn away. It was the same moment that the portrait of Mrs Black seemed to come to some realization. But Harry didn't turn away, and there was s econd of surprise shown on her painted face, just before the wall, and everything on it, disappeared entirely.

* * *

_A/N -- There has been note made of the fact that I am inconsistent in my spelling form, as I use some American spelling and some British... my apologies. Blame it on the fact that I am Canadian, and grew up being taught in the British manner. However, I have spent the majority of my adult life working for American-owned companies and Canadian print media, and here, because of the readership, it is an accepted form to use the American spellings/usages of most words. My education is warring with my experience. Again, apologies, as I realize the problem is my inconsistency, it is something I've taken note of and will continue to attempt to fix!_

_**Shotgunn:** Snow, snow, go away.... I abhor snow. Not exactly convenient when you live in Canada, huh?_

_**Ima Quidditch Fan:** Oh, ABSOLUTELY Ron heard!_

_**Kordolin: **Thanks!_

_**Treck:** Hmmm, interesting thought. One might think he would, but you never know!_

_**Reality Introvert:** Tonks has to understand that she's living with a Marauder..._

_**Merlindamage:** Much better, thank you! Don't worry about Ron and Harry – they're best friends, and best friends can have conflict without losing each other._

_**Larna Mandrea:** I think Tonks would have made a good marauder, actually. I can't see her with anyone BUT Remus... they're just good together, regardless of the age thing. I enjoy doing the reviewer responses – you guys are the reason I keep writing and posting here... I can't imagine not "talking" to you! Hope you have a great weekend (wish I were going away!)_

_**Lesa:** Ah, but the time will come for fluff, at which time, the misunderstandings must be cleared up. But you're right – it's all about trust, right?_

_**GiGifanfic: Yes, serious is one word for it! It's all about trust... and misunderstanding are so often caused by a lack of trust coupled with a lack of confidence. Relax, though. Have you ever known me to write an unhappy ending? And you KNOW I'm a H/G shipper at heart...**_

_**Sunflowerchild:** Thanks! Ginny and Ron are Weasleys... they'll cope!_

_**Bferbear:** No cliches here, I promise!_

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** Soon enough for you?? Updating isn't normally a problem around here. I tend to have these huge spurts of creativity, so if anything, I might become annoying with too many updates.__**MrsSakuraPotter:** Lots of fluff upcoming, I promise! Sorry you think it's happening too fast!_ _CQ_


	10. Chapter Ten: Getting Involved

Chapter Ten: Getting Involved

"Merlin, Harry, I wish the rest of them were that easy to get rid of," said Ron, rather in awe as Arthur, Remus and Dumbledore stood with them in the front hall, looking rather surprised by the open area into the front parlor which had, until the previous afternoon, been blocked off with a rather large wall - with a rather annoying painting on it - neither of which there was now any sign of.

"I must say, Harry, it does open up this room," Arthur said.

"Rather unfortunate about the original Degas that was hanging on the other side," Remus said quietly.

"If you want it, you're more than welcome to go and get it," Harry commented. All three of them turned to him, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"What?"

"I said, feel free to go and get it. The wall and everything attached to it are now sitting in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him, surprised.

"I figured it would be safe there. It's guarded by Hogwarts, so no one can get to it and get information out of the old bat, and she can scream all she likes. Down there it won't be bothering anyone."

"Good thinking, Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "I'm interested, though, in why you simply didn't destroy the wall?"

Harry paled. "I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what, Harry?"

"I didn't know where... where her soul would go. Or if she had one."

Albus nodded, watching Harry closely. "You didn't want to kill her, in case she really was alive."

"Yes," Harry agreed quietly.

"Good, Harry," the old Headmaster nodded again. "Very good. Now, I believe we have a meeting to attend."

The Order of the Phoenix, or those who were able to attend this particular meeting, were assembled in the War Room. Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore and Arthur, with Remus close behind. The others all looked up at their entry.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him curiously. Harry shook his head to indicate that he couldn't talk right now.

"Everyone who came through the front will have noticed the absence of a certain structural detail in the front hall," Dumbledore noted, trying to cut off the gossip before it side-tracked the meeting. "It would appear that Harry decided to renovate. The rather obnoxious presence that we have been avoiding is no longer a problem."

"You blasted Mrs. Black?" Fred asked, turning to Harry, in awe once again.

"Rather," Dumbledore smiled.

"She insulted... she's done insulting people I care about," Harry said quietly, his eyes meeting with Ginny's across the room. She dropped her eyes, and Harry was suddenly concerned that he had somehow hurt her.

Then he noticed the hair clip, stuck in her hair over her left ear.

"Now, on to Order business," Dumbledore began.

"I would like to know how Mr. Potter managed to silence the portrait, Headmaster. We have all tried, and failed. I am curious to know which spell he used?" Snape, while speaking to Dumbledore, did not take his eyes from Harry as he said this. Harry met his eyes without wavering.

"Simple," Harry said. "I banished the entire wall."

Surprise showed on several faces around the table. Snape's eyebrows rose, and he gave a slight nod, although no trace of a smile could be seen.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I am impressed with your... innovative solution. However, generally speaking, as the laws of physics apply equally in both the magical and muggle world, has anyone given any thought to the possibility that that particular wall was supporting the weight of the upper stories of this... house?"

"It wasn't," Remus said, eyeing the Potions Master. "I checked."

Snape, his eyes drawn from Harry to the werewolf, nodded again, almost angrily. But he said nothing more.

"Now, perhaps we can get on with the meeting?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry turned his thoughts towards the group in the room. Remembering what Tonks had said, he glanced at Snape, then to the corner where Mundungus Fletcher was slouched. He didn't appear to be paying much attention to what Dumbledore was saying, but then, Dung had often surprised them all.

His gaze continued on to Tonks, startled to find her looking directly back at him. He smiled, his gaze going to Snape, and back again. Tonks nodded. She felt it here.

Harry then divided his attention between listening to Dumbledore and watching the reactions of the others. Snape was silent, hardly moving, his dark gaze centered on Dumbledore, and not easily distracted. He sipped occasionally from a crystal glass of what Harry assumed was some potion. It was bright green and rather sickly looking.

The others all had various drinks in front of them, coffee, tea, butterbeer and the occasional glass of wine. Mundungus Fletcher had a large glass of what looked to be firewhiskey in his hand. Harry knew the man drank firewhiskey like most people drank water.

As Harry watched, Dung's eyes lifted, looking at the Potions Master. Harry glanced at Snape in surprise. Snape's eyes, while not really moving, had seemed to... dart to the rather disreputable man in the corner. Harry glanced back at Dung, and saw a look of both extreme dislike and mild fear on his heavy features, before he colored and looked back down into his glass.

Harry took a breath, and looked over to Tonks, who was watching him closely. Harry nodded. Later, they needed to talk.

"...and I am concerned about the future of our organization, should this come to pass," Dumbledore was speaking.

_Dear Merlin_, Harry thought. _What have I missed?_

"I cannot tell you all the details. They are not mine to tell. But understand this, I stand behind Harry in every way possible. Those of you who are doubting of his ability, or doubting of the necessity of his involvement here, let me tell you now, without Harry, we _will_ fail."

There was silence in the room. Harry glanced around to find that more than one set of eyes were on him.

"I am not here to divide the Order," he said softly. "I have no wish to do that. If we are divided, we may as well hand things over to Tom Riddle right now."

"Tom Riddle?" Mundungus Fletcher's eyes met his.

"I refuse to call him by a manufactured name that he created simply to instill fear in people," Harry said. "He is no Lord. Voldemort is not his name. He is, or rather was, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a student at Hogwarts sixty years ago, a Slytherin," Harry's eyes darted to Professor Snape. "Nothing more. He may have powerful control of magic, but he is, and always will be, a half-blood wizard, just like me."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall turned to him.

"Harry makes a very good point," Dumbledore stated. "There is no reason to fear him. He is a wizard, like any other. However, it is important that we recognize the differences. He is a very powerful wizard, with a mighty following. There is something very definitely not human about him, but he is still mortal. He manipulates magic in ways that have not been seen in... well, in centuries. But I have high hopes that Fate has not left us with only one half of the equation."

"Professor?" Hermione looked at him, rather confused. "I don't..."

"Balance, Miss Granger. It is in all things. Should Fate have given us a force of powerful evil, then I feel confident that she will have supplied us with a force of powerful good, as well. Balance in all things."

"Professor, if we have... a... a force... to counteract Voldemort's evil... then if that force destroys that evil..."

Dumbledore turned his twinkling blue eyes on the brilliant young witch.

"I do not believe that that is something that we can speculate on at this time, Miss Granger."

Hermione, realizing what she had almost said, looked stunned, then glanced around the room. Curious eyes watched her, but quickly turned their attention back to Dumbledore when he began to speak of their plans for the next week.

* * *

After the meeting, Harry waited for the room to clear before he approached Dumbledore. Ron looked down at him as Harry continued to sit, and Harry nodded towards their Headmaster.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore for a minute," he said quietly.

"See you later, then," Ron nodded, walking towards the door. Harry noticed Hermione approach him, and was shocked when Ron said something that seemed to surprise her, then walked on, leaving her standing, redfaced.

After a moment, she straightened her back, got a rather determined look on her face, and followed the crowd out the door, leaving Harry alone with the head of the Order.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm concerned."

"How so?"

"About the Death Eaters. There hasn't been any activity, has there?"

"No, not recently, Harry."

"I wonder why. I wonder where they've all gotten to," Harry said, his concern showing.

"Planning, Harry, just as we are."

"I don't like it, Professor. I mean, for them to be this quiet..."

"I know, Harry. I know." Dumbledore turned to him. "Have you had any dreams?"

Harry laughed. "Regularly. Every night, really. Why do you think that Mrs. Weasley gave me a room to myself? Poor Ron wouldn't have gotten a bit of sleep if we had shared rooms this summer. As it is, I tend to put a silencing charm on my room so that I don't disturb anyone."

Dumbledore looked at him carefully. "And you haven't seen fit to tell me this?"

"They're not... that kind of dream, sir," Harry admitted. "They're more about Sirius...and... well."

"And the problems you have encountered in dealing with your destiny," Albus nodded sadly.

"Yes."

"Again, Harry, I apologise. I tend to be rather... well, your Transfiguration professor tells me that I tend to have a one-track mind. I rather think that in this instance, she's correct."

"I just don't deal well with being... left out of the loop," Harry said. "Especially when things happen that would have otherwise..."

"I know, Harry, and I am truly sorry."

"I know, Professor," Harry said.

"I think that what is going on right now is a... rallying of his troops, if you will. He is gathering, assessing, planning. We will not know until he strikes, unless you or Professor Snape are able to infiltrate his true plans."

"About Snape..."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Not until September the first, sir," Harry continued, respectfully but firmly. "I am concerned about that, as well."

"How so?"

"I know you trust him, sir, although I have absolutely no understanding of why, but I know you do. And I know that you wish me to, as well. But I can't. There are things..."

"You and Professor Snape have a difficult history..."

"No, we don't," Harry denied. "That's just it. He and my father had a difficult history. I am not my father, but he refuses to understand that. Until he does, we will never get past this, and I will never be able to trust him. However, that isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Others distrust him as well."

"I am aware that your friends..."

"No, sir," Harry said quietly. "I mean older members of the Order... people who have been around for... well, for a while. I mean, people who like and respect you, but have no idea of why you would choose to put your trust in someone like him. There are doubts, and I am trying to tell you that, if anything divides us, it will be that. I have already been approached by more than one member of _your_ Order who has told me that I will have their full support should such a thing happen, and Snape is very much an issue for them."

Harry felt the sudden probing at his mental barrier, and gently pushed the old wizard back out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no intention of allowing you to know who has approached me. I simply want you to know that I don't intend to cause any division, nor am I the only one who does not trust everyone _you_ trust."

"Understood, Harry. However, I would ask that you please have faith that I have my reasons for feeling confident in Professor Snape's allegiance."

"I'm sure you do," Harry said. "I just felt it was important that you know."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Hermione had watched as Ron hurried up the stairs. How dare he make a comment like that to her!

_I really don't want to talk to you right now, Hermione. Perhaps you should just wait and talk to Harry._

Ron had been acting oddly for days, and Hermione had nearly had enough of it. She was sick to death of having him push her away, leave a room when she entered it, make snide comments meant to hurt. She was sick of it, and it was about to end.

Stomping up the stairs, she followed Ron to his room and pushed the door open directly after he shut it. Striding into the room, she looked at the two boys there.

Neville was reclining on his bed reading what appeared to be a herbology textbook. His surprised eyes darted from her, to Ron, and back to her again.

Ron swung around, his startled eyes seeing her standing in the doorway.

"You can't just walk into a bloke's room without knocking!"

"No? Well it would appear that_ I just did!"_ she glanced at Neville. "Neville, Ron and I have something to discuss that requires some privacy. Would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?"

"No problem, Hermione..." Neville scrambled off his bed and made past her for the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"You can't just kick him out..."

"No? Again, _I just did_. What in Merlin's name is your problem, Weasley?"

"Me? I don't _have_ a problem!" he yelled, his face getting rather red.

"Oh? Then why are you pushing me away, being rude at every opportunity, always upset with Harry..."

"Oh, Harry... so now we get to it!" Ron sputtered.

"What are you talking about?" she said, completely flustered. "This is about _us_!"

"There is no _us_, Hermione!" he yelled.

Hermione was stunned. Her eyes teared up, and she held back a sob that insisted on surfacing.

"Strange, Ron, I've thought for six years that there was most definitely an _us_. You and Harry and I are friends, or so I thought. I've always thought that there would be an _us_."

"Oh, there is definitely a _you_ and Harry, isn't there?"

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me, Hermione?"

"Tell you _what_?"

Ron let out an exasperated breath. "Tell me about you, and Harry?"

"Me? And _Harry_?" Hermione looked at him, shock in her eyes. "What on earth are you on about?"

"Oh, come on! I know you think I'm thick, but I'm not blind! Or stupid! You and Harry have been together since he arrived. When did it start? Last year? The year before? Where either of you _ever_ going to tell me? I'm only your _best friend_!"

"You..." Hermione swallowed. "You think that Harry and _I_..."

She walked over to Neville's bed and sat down heavily.

"All the kisses and hugs, and shopping trips... and finding you in his room the other morning... like I said, I'm not blind, Hermione."

"No," she agreed. "But apparently you're the biggest idiot in all of England."

Ron made an angry, disbelieving little noise in his throat and turned away from her.

"You're unbelievable," he said.

"Me? You think that Harry and I would carry on a relationship... progress as far as you seem to think we have..." Hermione blushed at the thought of Harry telling her that Ron was convinced that Harry had already had some experiences that Ron hadn't. "And think we would _keep that from you_?"

Ron turned back to her, "You're _denying_ it?"

"Yes, Ron. I most definitely am!"

"I _saw you coming out of his shower!_"

"Yes. You did," she agreed, standing. "But did you bother to consider that if anything were happening between Harry and me, we would have told you? Did you bother to trust in our friendship?"

"Ginny saw you in the hallway."

"In the hallway?"

"The night of the first Order meeting. She said you were kissing."

"What?"

"She saw you, Hermione."

"What she saw was me freaking out with fear, and Harry comforting me. We most certainly did not _kiss_! He hugged me. We talked, and he told me to get my parents here. He did _not_ kiss me!"

Ron stared at her, hard, all color leaving his face.

"Then why were you... why were you showering in his room...?"

"Because I wanted to be ready in time to go with Tonks to get my parents, and with seven other people in the house, the main bath is _always_ being used. I told Harry I probably wouldn't have time to be ready, and he told me that if there was someone in the bath when I was ready to shower, to use his so I _could_ be."

"He..."

"He's like a brother to me, Ron."

"He told me that he loved you."

"I'm sure he does. Like I love him."

"No... I... talked to him about you... and him... and he said he really liked you."

Hermione sat again. "I don't know how that is possible, Ron."

"I'm not lying!"

"I didn't say you were. But I do think you're mistaken. Harry is... well, it's not me that Harry is interested in.."

"What?"

"Oh, Ron, you _are_ blind! Harry's so tied in knots over Ginny it's not even funny!"

"Ginny!"

"Yes, Ginny. He's been nuts about her for years, but wouldn't ever admit it. Now he's got it in his head that she's... well, apparently she's been seen with Ernie MacMillian coming out of a broomcloset..."

"_Ginny?_" Ron began to redden again.

"Look, Ron, I don't know what the deal is. I know that she's not been doing anything... well, inappropriate. But Harry seems to think that you think that he and she have..."

"What?"

"Something you said to your mother in front of him."

Ron's face reddened further. "I was talking about you."

"It would seem that the two of you have been talking at cross-purposes for some time. And Ginny... well, I don't know what she's been up to, but she's got him convinced that she's some kind of... scarlet woman..."

"_What?_"

"He's quite upset that he seems to know something about Ginny's... activities, that you don't. And I don't even know if he's admitted to himself that he's green with jealousy."

"_Activities?_"

"Ron, relax. You and I both know that it's not true... but I think that Ginny has been doing things to intentionally..."

"She has."

"What?"

"She told me..." Ron colored at the memory. "Well, never mind when she told me. But she's got it in her head that Harry avoids her when he thinks that she feels anything for him, so she's been trying to... well, build a reputation that would prove she _doesn't_ care about him, so that he doesn't avoid her so much. It really hurts her when he does that, because I think she honestly does still care about him."

"I know she does," Hermione said quietly. "Those two! What are we going to do?"

"Us? Why should we do anything?" Ron looked panicked.

"Well, _they_ never will, so we have to! Come on, Ron! Harry deserves a little happiness, and Ginny really cares about him."

"So that means that _we _ought to get involved? Oh, I think not, Hermione!"

Hermione looked at him.

"Ron... we have to."

"No, we do not!"

"Yes, we do!"

Ron stared at her, realizing that this witch could make him do anything she wanted, if she really tried. Sighing, he closed his eyes and said, "Just exactly what do you have in mind?"

_

* * *

_

_**Treck:** So suspicious! _

_**Shotgunn:** Ah, blatant ego-stroking! I love it! Come ON – do ANY of my stories NOT end with H/G and R/H?? It's the way it is, folks!_

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** Well, glad to hear it... I like to update often!_

_**Kordolin:** A bit more for you... Harry and Ginny can't figure it out TOO quickly, come on! There'd be very little suspense then!_

_**HP Geek:** Ginny didn't exactly LIE, she's been dishonest about who she is and what she's been up to in broom closets with the like of Ernie MacMillian. She has her reasons, but dishonesty is very firmly delineated for Harry..._

_**GiGiFanfic: **I think we're all just so starved for something HP that, even if it isn't JKR, anything that expands on the world she's created and feeds our need for these stories is good! I know I've read some SHOCKINGLY bad fanfic, just because I needed my fix! I have a rather odd sense of humor at times, and this comes through in my writing. I think the twins and I would get along famously!_

_**Aenigmatic:** I love that you love my fast updates! _

_**Heather:** Thanks! I'm glad my version of the canon characters is coming across as believable. It's not hard, as I have excellent characters to work with. As I've said before, JKR is my hero._

_**Ima Quidditch Fan:** Yes, it's coming soon. I think._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Harry is really sweet under it all. And Mrs Black HAD to go..._

_**Sumers Girl:** Glad you like it!_

_**Not Your Average:** You KNOW they call her "Mione"... just like they call Kingsley "Shack"... come on (grin) ! Don't worry, Ron will get his..._

_**Reality Introvert:** Relax... it's coming, it's coming!_

_**Dkand Max:** It's coming, I promise. _

_**RadcliffeRox24:** Well, would YOU want to stay there, not knowing anything about Remus except he was a werewolf? Mr and Mrs Granger might well surprise everyone, though. You never know._

_**Merlindamage:** For some reason, I find it very difficult to write Diagon Alley scenes. I don't know what it is, they just don't come to me like the other scenes do. They're always hard work, and hard writing, and it ALWAYS shows in the end product. I guess I'm just not meant to write them._

_CQ_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Eleven: Return to Hogwarts

Kings Cross Station was packed with back-to-school travelers. Harry was surprised to notice that Hogwarts students weren't the only ones rushing for trains. He'd never noticed before that there were students wearing _other_ school uniforms in the station as he and the others rushed for platform nine and three quarters.

Looking around, Harry noted that no one was watching, then followed Ron and Hermione through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Neville and Luna were behind, and Harry flushed as he realized he was heading through the barrier with Ginny at his side. Pushing his cart, he concentrated on getting through the wall without spilling his trunk or Hedwig out on the concrete.

Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Grangers followed them, and Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody brought up the rear.

"Now, Ron, dear..." Mrs Weasley bustled over to her son, proudly polishing the Head Boy badge she had insisted he wear all the way from home with her sleeve. "Do remember you are _Head Boy_ now. You simply can't be getting into trouble..."

"Yes, Mum..."

"I'll keep an eye on him, Mrs Weasley," Hermione smiled.

"Of course, Hermione, dear," Mrs Weasley turned to Ginny. "Ginny, dear..."

"Oh, Mum, _don't_!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, really!"

"You keep yourself to yourself, young lady. No shenanigans this year!"

Ginny turned bright pink, then looked down at her shoes, mumbling. "Thanks, mum. Thanks a lot."

"Harry, love," Mrs Weasley pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Do be careful."

"I will, Mrs Weasley," he coughed as she relaxed her grip a bit.

He went to pull back as she released him, but to his surprise, she held him tight and whispered in his ear, "And do keep an eye on Ginny, love... she's so young!"

"Don't worry," Harry blushed, but nodded.

The train whistle went, and they scrambled to get on, say their goodbyes and wave as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform. Harry watched the crowd they left behind for the final time. This would be his last trip to Hogwarts.

"Well, Hermione and I have to get to the Prefect's car..." Ron said. "Harry, can you see to Ginny's trunk for me?"

"Of course, Ron," Harry nodded, looking curiously between a now indignant Ginny and a pink-faced Ron who seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with his sister.

What on earth was going on? Ron had never, in all the years Ginny had been coming to Hogwarts with him, carried her trunk for her.

"I can manage my own trunk, thank you very much, Ronald Weasley!"

"I was just thinking that now that Harry and I can do magic outside of school, you might want him to levitate it for you so you didn't have to carry it," Ron explained, levitating his own and Hermione's trunks behind them. "We'll try and get back to see you guys later."

Ginny gave him a nasty look, then turned to pick up her trunk by the handle.

"Gin..." Harry said. "It's really no problem, I can levitate them both."

Ginny looked at him for a moment, then at her heavy trunk. It was very apparent she was struggling between wanting to be independent, and not wanting to cart the heavy trunk down the long aisle of the train.

"Oh, okay," she finally gave in. "Thank you, Harry."

"I... um... Luna," Neville didn't look at the other girl. "I could help you if..."

"Thank you, Neville," Luna smiled. "It's very nice of you to offer."

So the four, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna, went in search of a compartment to occupy. Three quarters of the way down the train, they finally came to one that was empty.

They had been sitting, talking and eating treats from the snack cart for over an hour when a small commotion outside their compartment drew their attention. Harry stood and opened the door, looking out to see Malfoy and his two thugs with what appeared to be a first year pinned against the wall.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "Let him go."

Malfoy turned his white-blond head to look at Harry through narrowed eyes without letting loose the much smaller boy.

"Well, well. Imagine that. Potter sticking his nose in where it's not welcome once again."

Upon hearing the name, the small boy's eyes widened. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward menacingly.

"I don't have time to mess with you and your... friends, Malfoy. Let him go."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have to get involved."

"By all means, Potter..." Malfoy dropped the boy, who immediately ran for the other end of the train, and stepped over towards Harry. "Get involved."

Harry watched him closely for a moment, not breaking eye contact, and maintaining a look of complete lack of emotion on his face. It took a moment, but Malfoy finally broke eye contact and turned to the other two.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Potter's too much of a chicken to get into it here."

"Malfoy?"

"What, Potter?"

"Good choice," Harry said, turning back to the compartment and closing the door behind him.

"Harry?" Neville enquired. "Everything okay?"

Harry noticed that Neville had gotten up from his seat and come to stand behind him, his wand out. He smiled. "For now. I have a feeling that Malfoy isn't finished, though."

"Is he ever?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled, then sat down beside her, leaning his head back against the seat. "I guess not."

"Should we tell Ron and Hermione?"

"What for?"

"Well, they are the Heads..."

"Yes, and as such, would feel compelled to do something," Harry pointed out. "Relax, Gin... Malfoy is all talk."

"I hope so, Harry," Ginny said quietly, going back to her magazine.

Some time later, Harry estimated it to be about halfway through their trip, the door opened and Ron and Hermione stepped through.

"Well, you can feel the party attitude in here, can't you?" Ron smirked.

Harry and Neville looked up from their game of Wizard's Chess, and Ginny and Luna put down their magazines.

"Well, we've been waiting for the entertainment to arrive. Apparently it has," Ginny said.

"Gin, can you budge over?" Ron said, pulling Hermione to sit next to him on the bench.

"Ron! Sit on the other side!" Ginny objected as she was forcefully pushed into Harry's side.

"Can't. That side rides backward and it makes me feel ill," he complained.

"Then I will!" Ginny said angrily, pushing herself off a very startled Harry and moving to sit down beside Luna, now across from Hermione.

"So, last year for you lot," she commented. "No more Golden Trio ruling the school."

"Golden... what?" Hermione looked askance at the younger girl. "We don't..."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ginny laughed. "You three have been stirring things up for years. What will hoggy warty Hogwarts do without you?"

"Hopefully get down to doing some real work," Hermione said darkly, sticking her nose in an Arithmancy book.

"Hermione, you've already read that book three times," Ron said impatiently.

"And I would imagine that I'll be reading it several more times in order to get a decent mark, Ron."

"Merlin, there are things in life _other than_ books, you know!"

"Like?" Hermione asked, not bothering to lower her book.

"Like... _life_. Like... Quidditch, and... girls and..."

"Girls?" she laughed. "Sorry, Ron. I'm sure you'll forgive me for not sharing that particular fascination with you. Talk to Harry."

Harry immediately colored. He didn't want to start discussing girls with Ron right now.

"That's not what I meant, Hermione," Ron said. "But you do raise a rather interesting point."

"Oh?"

"Harry," Ron turned to him. "Exactly what is going on between you and..."

"Ron!" Harry said, glancing around the compartment.

"What?"

"Ron," Ginny said from the other side of the compartment. Harry glanced at her, finding her staring at her brother, her cheeks pale. "Leave them alone."

"Who?"

"Just leave it, Ron." Ginny said quietly, going back to her magazine.

"Harry, you're not paying attention," said Neville, as he captured Harry's queen and threw himself back against the upholstered seat. "It's no fun when I can beat you without even trying. Luna, will you play with me?"

"Of course, Neville," Luna said, putting down her magazine and standing, moving to where Harry was sitting. "Harry, would you mind...?"

Sighing, Harry stood to allow Luna to sit down, and moved to where the Ravenclaw had been seated, next to Ginny.

Great. Just great.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated with the house banners, as it had been for every Welcoming Feast since Harry's first year. They filed in, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and sorted themselves out. It was rather odd, though, as Harry felt himself being almost _herded_ into a seat by Ron, only to find Ginny sitting next to him.

_Lord, this is awful!_ he thought. _I don't know what Ron is up to, but... _

"Welcome, students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Hall.

"Look! Look who is up there!" Hermione said excitedly.

As the crowd sat, Harry got a better look at the head table, to see two people he would never have expected to see there. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Remus must have taken the DADA position again!" Ron whispered. "Oh, man, this is going to be a _great_ year!"

"Welcome, students!" Dumbledore said again as the noise level in the room dropped to a manageable degree. Harry turned his eyes back to the headmaster. "To another year at Hogwarts!"

Cheers sounded about the room. Harry glanced at Ron, and Ron smiled. The old man certainly enjoyed the drama of it all.

"Well, here we are. Once again, together. Before I ask Professor McGonagall to bring in the first years, I would like to speak to you about a situation I have heard of which happened on the train today."

"Apparently, three _seventh year_ students felt the need to waylay one of our new first years on the train. Apparently, had it not been for the timely intervention of another one of our seventh year students, he fears that he would have been tossed from the train, as his assailants threatened."

Harry's eyes narrowed and turned towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was glaring at him.

"I understand that tensions run high on such days, but threats of this kind will not be tolerated here at Hogwarts. Should I hear of any similar situations occurring, rest assured that I will find those responsible and deal with them."

"Now, on to the sorting!"

Professor McGonagall stood and made her way down the centre aisle towards the great doors. She leaned down as she passed Harry and, without really pausing at all, spoke.

"He would like to see you in his office after the feast, Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry whispered back.

With a nod, she was gone and, within moments, back again, leading the first years.

Each year, Harry was amazed at the size of them. He was absolutely certain that he and Ron hadn't been that small when they started Hogwarts. These children looked like... well, children.

And children certainly didn't take on turban-headed monstrosities or cave trolls. Harry sighed. He suddenly realized that he was feeling far from well. He was tired, and just wanted this over with so that they could eat and go to their dorms.

But he had to talk to Dumbledore first. Wonderful, just wonderful.

* * *

Remus Lupin was standing across from Dumbledore's desk when Harry entered.

"Remus," Harry nodded.

"Harry," Remus smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything about taking the position here. I would have liked to, but we weren't even sure until this afternoon that it would work out."

"That's okay, really," Harry smiled. "I'm just really glad you're here. Mad Eye was great last year, but I think that he scared the younger students."

Remus laughed. "Well, try to not let it out that I'm a werewolf. That might be rather more than they could take."

Harry turned to the headmaster. "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Harry. Remus, we shall speak later about your classes, if you wouldn't mind. I hadn't thought of the problems of mixing the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins..."

"Very well, Headmaster. Let me know when will be convenient," and with that, stepped back out through the door and closed it behind him.

"Now, Harry..." Dumbledore tented his hands and looked at the younger wizard over them. "I understand that you witnessed something on the train."

"If you mean Malfoy threatening that kid, then yes, sir, I did. I didn't hear what he said to him, but I certainly saw him."

"Did you feel... anger?"

Harry was sidetracked by this. "Nothing worth mentioning, sir. I was rather annoyed, actually."

"Annoyed?"

"Draco Malfoy is a pain in the... You'll forgive me for saying so, but he's more of an irritant than a threat. I wasn't surprised to see him threatening someone weaker than himself. He's a bully, and a bad one at that. Like most bullies, when you stand up to him, he backs down."

"You were not tempted to... deal with him in a more... permanent manner?"

"Why?" Harry looked curiously at the headmaster. "Would you have expected me to? I told him to leave the boy alone. He did. I'm very aware it's not over..."

"Why not?"

"Because it never is with Draco, sir," Harry informed him.

"Very well, Mr Potter," Dumbledore nodded after a moment. "I understand. Now, on to other business... I would like to formally request that you continue the Defense club again this year..."

"Yes sir," Harry said. He hadn't really expected to not.

"And this year, I would like you to take on a staff advisor."

"A staff advisor, sir?"

"Yes. Nymphadora will be assisting Professor Lupin in his classes, taking over classes entirely when Professor Lupin is... otherwise occupied. I felt she would be a good resource for you to draw upon for your classes."

Harry considered this for a moment. Had it been anyone else, Harry would have suspected Dumbledore of placing a spy within the class. Perhaps that is what he thought he was doing, but Harry knew, no matter what the role Tonks had been told she was to have, she would be great to have around.

"Thank you, sir. I would greatly appreciate Tonks' help."

"I rather thought you would, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "There is just one last thing..."

"What is it, sir?"

"Harry, sixteen years ago, on the eleventh of August, two things happened. One of them had, I believe, a great deal to do with you."

"August eleventh? That's Ginny's birthday," Harry said.

"Yes. It was the night of Miss Weasley's birth. You have asked me to not keep anything from you, Harry, and now that you are back here, at school, for your final year, I find it impossible not to share this with you, despite the fact that I have no evidence that it has anything at all to do with you."

"What?"

"On the same night that Ginevra Weasley was born, I was summoned to St Mungo's. A muggle had been injured in a magical attack on a London nightclub, and she'd been brought to the hospital."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why wasn't she taken to a muggle hospital?"

"Because what she was mumbling in her dementia appeared to be a prophecy."

"Another prophecy?" Harry shook his head. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Perhaps nothing, Harry. But I thought you ought to know about it." With that, Dumbledore took a sheet of parchment from his desk and handed it to Harry. "This is the complete text of the first prophecy the young woman gave that night."

"The first?"

"The second concerns... someone else."

"Oh," Harry turned his eyes back down to the parchment, and read.

_They will come, three together_

_Four, five, six shall follow._

_One begins what they together must complete._

_Four and two, three and three,_

_two, two, two._

_Six together, in their power._

_As in all things, the end is the beginning,_

_the beginning, the end._

_For one to lead, another must follow,_

_For one to succeed, another must fail,_

_For one to live, another must die._

_For balance must remain in all things._

_To find the power to vanquish hate, he must know love._

_Of friends, of comrades, of mate._

"And this is... it's talking about me?"

"So I believe," Dumbledore nodded. "But I have no proof, Harry."

"Then why do you think it's about me?" Harry said.

"Because..." Dumbledore sighed. "Because I believe the others it speaks of are your friends. And, as you have always known, I believe that the power that you have that Voldemort does not is the love and loyalty of those friends."

Harry looked at the parchment, reading the prophecy again. He swallowed.

"It says that one of us must die."

"Yes, it would appear that way."

* * *

_Well, are we progressing nicely? I hope so, as my bloody muse appears to have gone AWOL. We're looking at a major detour here, I think, unless I get her back, and on track._

_ Sigh _

_Oh well, I know you're all with me on this... and relax, I have a few chapters in reserve... hopefully by the time they're posted, things will be back to normal. I hope._

_CQ_

_**Whimsical Firefly:** I don't know... the things she says in that article may be interpreted in several ways. Personally, I think she's hinting that we've all made some broad assumptions. Which we know we have. Anything could still happen. Geez, I wouldn't be surprised to find out in the end it was never Harry at all, but some other character who was fated to defeat Tom Riddle -- "marked as his equal"... what about Ginny? And the prophecy says "As the seventh moon dies" not "as the seventh MONTH dies – and we know that Ginny's birthday is August 11... but that's probably just my evil mind talking..._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Soon enough for you? "Yayness" -- I LOVE that!_

_**Kordolin:** Be nice! He's not THAT thick..._

_**Sumers Girl:** Happy Thanksgiving!_

_**HermioneJaneGranger:** Sorted. Updated. _

_**Shotgunn:** Sorry about the five day wait... weekend, then decided I wasn't allowed to post anything while they updated their servers... but we're back on track, I think..._

_**Gorman:** Yeah, I thought so. Ron needs a little push now and then, but when he gets going... well... the next few chapters ought to be interesting._

_**Treck:** You got it... _

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** You've got to understand, he's seventeen, and he's been dealing with some pretty heavy stuff since he was 11. Have you ever met someone who had to act as the "parent" in their family from a young age? Be responsible for younger siblings, responsible for irresponsible/neglectful parents? Simply had too much responsibility thrust on them at too young an age? This is often what happens... they grow up too fast. Harry is no different. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter despite this, though, as Harry IS too responsible for his age, and much too mature. He still has the urges to act 17, but there is so much more going on in his life that he has to deal with, his life is going to be fast-tracked... and there's not a whole lot to be done about it. He honestly looks at things in a very different way than most 17yo boys._

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** Wait for it..._

_**Merlindamage:** You're right, he does need to realize that, but do you think, given the way that Dumbledore and other adults in his life have treated him, he's going to blindly trust them? And Ron and Hermione have a few surprises in store for us, I think._

_**Larna Mandrea: ** You're too damned insightful for your own good sometimes, you know that? Of course you do, because I've told you before. _

_**Life is Good:** Thanks, it's always nice to hear that a new reader is enjoying my stories!_

_**Madoleine Tolkien:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. You know, that's the highest compliment I could get – thanks!_

_**XiaoXiao:** I'm not real fond of SuperHarry type stories. There are a few borderline that I really like, but the ones where he becomes practically a God... well... I guess saying that they're unrealistic is silly, considering we're talking about a fantasy series here, but... well, you know what I mean! I do like to portray him coming into more power, though, because I think it's a good analogy of the ages of 13 – 18 – we do come into our power then, and JKR has portrayed this brilliantly in canon, IMHO._

_**Heather:** I'm having a bit of a tougher time with this one. My Truth series really flowed... but this one, I've hit a place where the muse is tugging in one direction, but I'm not sure that it's appropriate to the story. Hopefully the upcoming developments are as well received!_

_CQ_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Passwords and Privacy

Chapter Twelve: Passwords and Privacy

Upon arriving at the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, Harry was still trying to figure out what Dumbledore had been after while questioning him about Draco. Obviously there had been something more to it than idle curiosity, but Harry was stumped.

And the words of the prophecy he had been given floated about in his head. What did it mean?

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Damn!" Harry said, realizing that he had left the Great Hall without getting the password from his house prefects.

"I'm afraid that's not it, dear..."

"Come on, you know me! I've been living here for six years!"

"But I require a password. After that unfortunate incident in your third year, Harry dear, Dumbledore insists..."

"You _know_ who I am! Damn it, I had to go to a meeting with Dumbledore after the feast, and I wasn't around when the Prefects gave out the new password. Come on, let me in!"

"I'm afraid not, dearie..."

"Please?"

"No."

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. He had to get in. He had to speak to the others.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione came walking down the hall. "Why are you standing out here?"

"The damned painting..."

"Language, dearie!" the painting interjected.

"... won't let me in!"

"Did you give it the password?"

"No, he did _not_," the Fat Lady answered smartly. "Which is why he isn't getting in. I know my job, I do."

"I didn't give you the password because I didn't have the password..."

"Well, you can hardly expect to get in without the password," Hermione said. "Merlin, Harry..."

"I've been living here for _six years_. You'd think she'd know me by now!"

Hermione sighed, turned to the Fat Lady and said, "Open Sesame."

Harry stood for a moment, stunned, then began to laugh. Ron looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Sorry," Harry got control of himself. "Muggle thing. Come on, we've got to find Ginny and Neville."

"Why? What happened with Dumbledore?"

"You'd never guess," Harry said. "We need to get Luna, too, and head to the Room of Requirement."

"Why?"

"Privacy."

"Then it would probably be much better to go to the Head's private lounge, wouldn't it?"

"The what?"

Ron grinned. "One of the benefits of being a Head Boy or Girl... you get a private lounge to share."

"And bloody Percy never mentioned this?"

"Percy always kept the Head's benefits rather to himself," Ron said. "Hey, Neville!"

Neville looked up from where he was looking over Dean Thomas' shoulder at something.

"Yes, Ron?"

"You're needed. Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she was just here..." Neville said, glancing around.

But not before Harry spied her. She was standing in a corner, leaning against the wall, her hand on...

_Colin Creevey's chest?_

"Oi, Creevey!" Ron's raised voice boomed through the room, as Harry's face reddened. "Get your mitts off my sister! Ginny, you're needed over here!"

Ginny huffed impatiently, then patted Colin's cheek as she passed and walked over to where the threesome stood. Harry watched her for a moment, then turned away, fighting the urge to go over and pound Colin Creevey into a painful lump.

Hermione caught his eye and shook her head, but he didn't understand what she meant. He broke eye contact, swallowed, took a deep breath, and turned back.

"What _is_ it, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"First of all, could you cool it in the Common Room, please? I don't want to have to beat them off with a stick."

"Who asked you to?" Ginny asked.

"Secondly, Harry needs us all to meet somewhere private..."

"Oh?" Ginny turned to Harry, noting the coolness in his eyes as he looked at her, and quickly looked away. "What's up?"

"You'll see soon enough," Harry said. "We need to get Luna."

"I'll get her," Neville said.

"Meet us by the suit of armor on the third floor outside the Arithmancy classroom, Neville," Hermione said. Neville nodded and headed out of the portrait hole.

"I'm going to get my cloak," Harry said over the lump in his throat. He didn't really expect to need it, but he needed an excuse to get away for a minute. Seeing Ginny with Colin...

This was really becoming too much.

* * *

The corridor outside the Arithmancy classroom was deserted. It was in a portion of the castle that housed only classrooms, no offices or private quarters, and it was strangely silent. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. It was cold.

They had only been waiting a moment when Luna and Neville skidded around the corner at the end of the hall and slowed down.

Harry smiled, as quickly as they'd come around the corner and let go of each other, it was clear to anyone who was watching that they had been holding hands. Harry glanced at Hermione, and saw that she had noticed, as well. She grinned back at him.

Ron and Ginny, however, seemed oblivious. Ron edged closer to Hermione where they stood against he wall, her shoulder touching his bicep. As Harry watched, Ron shivered. Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling the cold.

Ginny stomped her feet, her arms around herself. "Why is it so bloody cold in this part of the castle?"

"Filch probably doesn't keep the fires going in this area," Hermione said as Neville and Luna approached. "This is mostly day use, and it faces east, so the morning sun would help warm it in time for classes on most days."

"Hi, everyone," Neville said. "It's cold up here, isn't it?"

Hermione turned to the suit of armor and tapped it with her wand, mumbling an incantation that Harry missed. They all jumped back as the armor lifted its arms and began to move to the side.

Revealing a door.

"Interesting."

"So what's in here, anyhow?" Neville asked.

"Private lounge for Head boy and girl," Ron commented.

"Really?" Luna said. "What's it like?"

"Don't know yet, do I?" Ron said. "Come on, then, before someone sees us!"

One by one they filed through the door, and down the short hall into a well-lit room, Ron leading the way.

"Well, well, well!" he said. "Would you look at this?"

They entered a large room, not quite as large as the Gryffindor Common Room, but quite large, all the same. It was furnished in Gryffindor colors.

"You'd have to think that the other houses would be rather ticked with the color scheme when the school heads aren't from Gryffindor, wouldn't you?" Ron grinned.

"Ron!" Hermione sighed. "It's only decorated this way because we _are_ from Gryffindor. Honestly, don't you read?"

"Apparently not with the dedication that you do, Hermione," Ron said, walking to the other side of the room to look at the huge fireplace. A bright fire was burning here, and the room was much warmer than the hall outside. Three small sofas were arranged facing the fire.

"Well, have a seat. Harry, you wanted to speak to us?"

"I.." Harry looked around, still in awe, and then took a breath, clearing his head. He sat down on one of the sofas, disconcerted to find that he'd somehow chosen to sit down right beside Ginny.

Merlin!

"What did Dumbledore want to see you about?" Hermione asked, having realized that Harry had lost his voice once again.

"I... well, a few things, actually," Harry said. "First of all, he wants us to continue the DA."

"Of course he does," Neville said. "It was the only way I managed to get an OWL in DADA in fifth year."

"Well..." Harry continued. "He's asked me to allow Tonks to assist."

"Tonks?"

"Yes... she's here to cover off for Remus when he can't... well. I don't know if he thinks..."

"Thinks what?"

"Thinks he's keeping an eye on us by placing Tonks there."

"Tonks wouldn't...!" Hermione seemed quite upset by this.

"I know," Harry nodded. "But I wonder if he does?"

This caused a moment of silence.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You need to have some sort of reliable relationship with Dumbledore. The Order can't survive if you don't."

"I know, Hermione..." Harry looked down at the floor. "Anyhow, that wasn't all."

"It wasn't?"

"No... he wanted to talk about Malfoy on the train..."

"What?" Hermione asked. "I know about Peter Mitchell, but... what has that to do with you?"

"Harry was the seventh year student who interfered," Ginny said.

"What?" Ron turned to Harry. "You? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel you had to be involved. It's just.. Malfoy being Malfoy."

"Well," Ron looked at him, a dark look on his face. "At the very least, you should have cursed him into next week. Telling that kid..."

"I probably would have, had I known that that was what he was doing. I didn't hear anything, just saw him bullying the kid, and told him to cut it out."

"And he _did_?" Hermione was shocked.

"Not... at first," Harry admitted.

"Harry stared him down," Neville said. "And Malfoy turned and ran like a gir... well... he ran."

"I don't like these confrontations you have with Malfoy, Harry," Hermione said in her best Head Girl voice. "Next time, I want you to come to us and report..."

She stopped as she realized they were all staring at her, as though she had sprouted an extra set of ears. "What?"

"Hermione," Ron said softly. "Do you really expect _Harry Potter_ to have the Head Girl or Head Boy take care of a problem like this for him?"

"It's school rules, Ron," Hermione said, her voice faltering. "Oh, well, okay. I see your point. But Harry, try not to do anything about Malfoy without witnesses, okay? I don't trust him."

"Get in line," Ron said flippantly. "So he wanted to ask you about that? Then you came back to the Tower?"

"Well, not exactly," Harry admitted, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the parchment.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A prophecy," Harry said quietly.

"Another bloody prophecy!" Ron began to turn a rather ugly shade of puce. "What in bloody hell..."

"Ron!" Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Another one about you, Harry?" Neville asked. Harry glanced at the other boy. Neville knew how close he'd come to being in Harry's shoes.

"Of course it's about Harry," Hermione said. "They don't give it to you _unless_ it's about you."

"Well, we're not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Dumbledore was a witness to this one, and he said that he can't prove that it's about me, but he believes it is."

"_Two_ prophecies about you?" Hermione breathed. "Do you know how _rare_ that is, Harry? I mean, most people don't even have _one_..."

"Hermione!" Ron closed his eyes with impatience. "Please try to focus here, okay?"

"Hermione is right," Luna commented. "Only three other people have had more than one prophecy made about them that we know of."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"If you read the Quibbler, you would know that my father did a two page spread on it last year. The only three known happen to be two of the founders of this school, and Albus Dumbledore himself."

This caused a moment's silence in the room as they all contemplated what Luna had just said.

"Well," Ginny said, laying her hand on Harry's arm. "Can we see what it says?"

"Well..." Harry swallowed nervously. "First I'd better tell you..."

"What, Harry?"

"It doesn't really mention me specifically, so the reason that Dumbledore thinks that his has to do with me..."

"Yes?" Hermione prompted. "Why, Harry?"

"Because he believes that it's talking about us. All of us. All six of us."

There was another moment of stunned silence around the room before Ginny snatched the parchment from Harry's hand and unrolled it.

After reading it, she silently handed it to Hermione, who opened it so she and Ron could read it. Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes wide.

"Does that mean...?"

"I think so," Harry said to her.

"Dear Merlin," Ginny breathed, her face white. Harry knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

_My apologies, folks – I'm not responding to the comments this time because I have a rotten cold and I feel like crap. I did want to say, I do appreciate all your comments... I'm just not feeling up to writing review responses today, but I did want to get this chapter posted. I promise to do better next chapter!_

_ I will take the time to apologise, however, for my rather brainless twit of a response to Whimsical Firefly in which I exhibited by extreme ignorance. At least I did it with style. Apparently, a miscomprehension I've been living with for years prompted me to say that JKR's original prophecy said something it didn't. "Moon", or "Month" -- you can see where my wishful thinking got me. In any case, two very observant readers have pointed out my mistake to me... and I apologise once again for my dunder-headedness.  
_

_CQ_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Traitors

Chapter Thirteen: Traitors

"Umm... Harry?" Ron's voice came from behind his bed draperies. They had left Neville in the Common Room with Dean and Seamus on their way through from their meeting in the Head's Lounge. Harry was just about to climb into his bed.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

Harry paused; something in Ron's voice wasn't... right.

"What's wrong, Ron?" he finally asked as he climbed under the covers, settling down against his pillows.

"Well, I kind of wanted to clear something up with you."

"Clear something up?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay?"

"I kind of thought that this summer... you and Mione..."

"Mione and I what?" Harry prompted, not understanding.

"Well, I think... I think we kind of misunderstood each other."

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"Well, I think that you think that I was asking you about... well, Ginny, when I thought we were talking about... Mione."

"What?" Harry threw back his covers and marched over to Ron's bed, where he flung back the draperies. "You thought that I liked Hermione?"

"Umm... yes?" Ron said, looking at his friend from where he lay.

"Are you _insane_?"

"No... it's just... Ginny said she saw you two together in the hallway, and..."

"Oh," Harry sighed, losing his anger immediately. "I see."

"And Mione explained it to me when I..." Ron flushed. "Well, I kind of made a bit of a fool of myself... but she explained, and I just wanted to say... well, a couple of things, but most importantly, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For thinking that you wouldn't tell me... I know... I know you would."

"Of course I would, Ron... I wouldn't keep something like that..." He sighed. "You're my friend."

"I know, which kind of brings up the other two reasons I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Harry sat down on the side of Ron's bed.

"Yeah... because I know that you wouldn't _not_ tell me something like that, I kind of have to tell you..."

"What?"

"Ilikemione..." it came out as one long mumbled word. Ron's ears, cheeks, pretty much every bit of exposed skin, turning bright Weasley red as he said it.

"You what?"

"I like Mione. In that way," Ron said, meeting Harry's eyes. "And... well, she likes me, too."

"I know."

"What?" Ron seemed stunned.

"I know. I've known for a long time that you two liked each other, Ron. Neither of you were ready to admit it, though. I figured you'd figure it out, eventually."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, are you together?"

"Umm..."

"I mean, are you... is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah..." Ron flushed again.

"Hmm," Harry grinned. "Convenient, that."

"What?"

"Well, having a private room all to yourselves..."

Ron turned a deeper shade of red, then threw a pillow at Harry.

"It's not like that," he said. "Not yet."

"Well, it had better be a while before it is, mate," Harry said, his voice suddenly very quiet. "She's a nice girl, and I would hate to have to pound you ."

"Uh... right," Ron looked at him, all humor gone. "Same goes, there, Harry."

"What?"

"Well, while I thought you were talking about Mione, it turns out you were talking about my sister."

Harry sighed. "Ron, she's not..."

"You're darned right she's not, so keep that in mind."

"What I meant was..." Harry took another breath, trying to find a way to phrase this that wouldn't have his best friend beating him to a pulp and then never speaking to him again. "Ginny isn't... she's not interested in me."

"Not interested in you? You're mad," Ron said, sitting up. "She's been interested since she was ten."

"No, Ron... she used to have some kind of... well, it's not there anymore. You've seen..." Harry flushed again. "Ron, I know that you think she's completely innocent, but I... she's not, okay? She's... well, not with me, but..."

"Harry," Ron sat up.

_Is this where he kills me for slagging off his sister?_ Harry thought, looking up at his friend of six years.

But Ron surprised him. Shocked him, really. Instead of looking as though he was ready to kill him, Ron looked almost... well, pitying.

"Harry, it's an act," Ron said gently. "She'd kill me if she found out I told you this, but... it's not real. All that.. acting like a tart... it's all pretend. She's convinced that if you think she's completely over you, you'll not run every time she comes within ten feet. It's more important to her that you be her friend than think well of her."

"What?"

"I don't know. Girls think differently than we do, Harry. For some reason, Ginny thinks that as long as she _doesn't_ have someone else, you're going to think she's still got a crush on you, and she hates the way you behave when you're uncomfortable around her. So she puts on an act. Apparently, she's a better actress than I gave her credit for. I guess you've seen her in some... situations..."

"With Ernie MacMillian, and Colin," Harry admitted. "And Terry Boot..."

Ron started to laugh. "I should have known."

"What?"

"Harry, Ginny has been doing this, getting some guys to help her out, so that you don't run like a scared rabbit every time she walks into a room. Did it not occur to you that she was hanging out, apparently being very friendly, with_ very_ safe guys?"

"Safe? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look," Ron grinned. "I'm not sure about Ernie, but Boot and Creevey are both more attracted to blokes than girls, Harry!"

Harry was stunned. Ginny had been putting on an _act_?

"She decided that if she couldn't have you as her boyfriend, she'd settle for having you as her friend... but she thought she had to prove to you that she was over you. This was the only way she could think of to do that."

"It didn't occur to her to _talk_ to me?" Harry spat.

"Harry..."

"No, Ron... I..." Harry held back what felt suspiciously like a sob. Once again, someone he trusted had lied to him. "I... I like her. A _lot_. I think I might... and then I find out she's been _lying_ to me? No... oh, no..."

Harry jumped off Ron's bed and strode angrily over to his trunk.

"Harry..."

"Look, I'm sorry, Ron... I just need... I need to get some air, okay? Can we talk later?"

"Sure," Ron nodded. "You want me to come with you? We can head down to the kitchens and get some food..."

"No, thanks. I really think I just need to be alone right now."

"Fair enough, mate. Wake me when you get back if you need to... well, to talk... or anything. And be careful."

"I will."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I thought this would help."

"One would think," Harry said quietly before pulling his invisibility cloak over his head. The only indication Ron had that he had left the room was the opening and closing of the door.

* * *

Harry wandered aimlessly through the corridors, knowing that he was reasonably safe from detection under his cloak, but also knowing full well that that damned cat of Filch's could somehow sense him. He went around corners quietly, and made sure that no one was in hallways before he entered them.

Eventually, he found himself heading for the owlery. Hedwig should be there, unless she was out hunting, and he really needed to feel close to someone who couldn't lie to him right now.

As soon as he entered the large, straw-strewn room open to the night sky, he knew he wasn't alone. The straw and droppings on the floor made it difficult to move without making a noise, but Harry moved slowly over to one of the large pillars and stepped behind it.

"I told you to go back to your room," a voice said. "You've delivered your message, now leave me."

_Snape_.

"You don't order me around," the second voice said arrogantly. "Don't ever think you do. My father knows all about you... and it follows that I know things that I'm sure that you don't want dear old Albus to hear about."

"Draco," Snape said menacingly. "The old man trusts me without question for a reason. You are too young to understand the history... what was used to make it clear he _could _trust me. Adults value things beyond pride, at times. You are a child, playing in things you do not understand."

"Oh, I think I understand, all right. I understand far too well for your comfort, don't I, Severus?"

"Don't push it, Draco. Your position is not nearly so immutable as you seem to believe it is."

"I know _exactly_ how stable _my_ position is, Severus. Don't fool yourself. But you... you need to reconsider a few things, I think. Remember this, without me, you have no position with our Lord. I am your link, and should I, or my father, become displeased..."

"Like I said, Draco, do not dabble in things meant for adults. You will end up... regretting it. Tell that to your father, and tell him this, as well. It is not my duty or my desire to protect you here, and your arrogance is beginning to endanger you."

Harry heard all of this from beneath his cloak, and hardly dared to breathe when he felt the air move as Snape whisked past, his dark robes flying out behind him as he quickly strode through the door and down.

"Someday, Severus, you and I are going to have words... and then, Voldemort or no, I am going to teach you a lesson you will not soon forget," Draco's low voice came from where Snape had left him standing. Harry considered this for a moment, and then watched as Draco, too, left the Owlery.

Waiting a moment, thinking hard, Harry realized that what he had just witnessed was very, very important. Quietly, in case he wasn't the only one hiding in the shadows, he moved back out of the Owlery and down the stairs. Something needed to be done... someone needed to be told.

Snape was, indeed, not on their side. And he knew everything there was to know about the Order.

* * *

_My apologies again. I know I haven't been updating as often as usual – I've been pretty sick. I had the flu (thanks to my kids and a birthday party from hell – why do people bring their sick children to birthday parties?), and then, I guess because my immunities were down, I ended up with a cold that has turned into a bronchial infection. Needless to say, I've been sleeping quite a lot. If anyone knows of any home remedies for a nasty cough (which I'm getting heartily sick of), let me know, because even the prescription strength cough meds aren't working. And I'm not a very good patient... at all. As a matter of fact, I've been a right bitch the last week or so._

_Anyhow – enough of my sob-story – and on to my reviewers. I know there are a lot of them this time – but I got some really fantastic reviews to Chapter 11 which I didn't respond to, and I really wanted to. You know I love you all --_

_CQ_

_PS – for those of you living under a rock and unaware of James Milamber's AMAZING fic, Harry Potter and the Mind Mage, I just wanted to blatantly plug it here, as I was honored by James, who asked me to write a guest chapter to celebrate Chapter 50 of this wonderful story. If you haven't read it yet, GO! NOW! He's really an unbelievably gifted author. _

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Glad you're still liking it. No one ever accused Ron of subtlety! _

_**Luka Black**: I'm happy you're enjoying it. I'll have to do something about those "alone" moments..._

_**Shotgunn:** Oh, no – I'm turning into a bad influence! Go and do your homework, Scott! (Did I sound suitably Molly-ish then?) And Ron's not being stupid – he's trying to be clever... and failing dismally as Ron usually does... And Harry tends to believe what he sees, rather than thinking about things that hurt for too long._

_**NotYourAverage:** I know, I know... I'm NOT a fan of SuperHarry – Have you seen him glowing with power or anything yet? No. Hang in there... my stories generally have a lot of detail that seems superfluous at the time, but it generally comes together in the end. I promise, fluffy romance-y goodness is coming... very soon! As for the "merlin" thing – I just like the sound of it... so much better then every piece of dialogue starting with "Oh My God..." -- I am definitely NOT a Valley girl..._

_**GiGiFanfic:** Now, would I go messing with canon, Jeanne? Don't worry about who's going to die at this point. There are much more interesting things to worry about!_

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** That is the shortest review that made sense that I've ever gotten. Thanks!_

_**Heather:** I'm glad you're enjoying it – I think you'd probably enjoy the Truth series I wrote – read them in order, the prequel (In the Beginning) then The Power of Truth, then the sequel, The Power of Faith, and it will make the most sense... As for the Lupin thing, I don't think Dumbledore particularly cares what the parents think – it was more Moony leaving before he "thought" he'd be run out of town after their third year. Moony is back – because it's Harry's seventh year, and Dumbledore is trying to surround Harry with those who can best help him – Moony knows this._

_**114ever:** We'll see – you're not going to find out anytime soon, though – sorry!_

_**Lizliterarius:** To my eternal shame, I made a mistake on canon. See, that's why I have James around... he normally keeps me from making a complete prat of myself, but I added those comments after he'd beta'd that chapter. Silly me..._

_**Madoleine Tolkien:** I don't think they're getting shorter... there are short chappies and longer ones... and a few REALLY short ones... but I try to cut off at a logical point in the story... and I try to make up for it with quick updates!_

_**RealityIntrovert:** Everyone is so focused on the death line... funny that, isn't it? Strange how it's the same way in the canon prophecy. Andyou know what? You just never know with prophecies, do you?_

_**Sumers Girl:** Corny? Come on, this is a H/G romance drama! There are GOING to be corny bits! BTW – did this chapter answer your question about which camp I think Colin is in? Hope so!_

_**XiaoXiao:** Ron is rather misguided at times – but I don't think Ginny would have much patience for him in any case!_

_**Merlindamage: **"Prophecies are confusing"? You know me too well, my friend. And as to Ginny and Colin dating – are you relieved?_

_**RadcliffeRox24:** Yep – I always wanted to do a story based on the effect of the lies and lies by omission in canon... I think that this is something that JKR is going to have to deal with in the last two books somewhere..._

_**Weselan:** You know, if it were just Hermione, I think subtlety wouldn't be an issue – but Ron? No way! As for my muse, she tends to come and go based on how well I listen to her... I was fighting her again, so off she's gone, but I'm sure she'll be back as soon as I'm feeling better._

_**James Milamber:** Much to my disgruntlement, you're right... where did that "moon" thing come from, I wonder... I was convinced... oh, well... my point remains, it doesn't HAVE to be Harry, necessarily... we're all assuming that because the main canon characters assume that. JKR has surprised us before. Many times. _

_**Tanydwr:** Yes, prophecies CAN be rather tricky things, can't they? Even JKR says that she, and Professor Trelawney, were very careful about how the canon prophecy was worded..._

_**Treck:** Sorry about the delay, my friend – I'll try to do better this week!_

_**Xangelic-Beautyx: **There you go – maybe not what you were looking for in terms of H/G interaction, but it IS coming, I do promise..._

_**Larna Mandrea:** I think one of my favorite things to write with HP fanfiction is Ron's irreverent attitude. He really can be quite witty at times, and the funniest part is that he doesn't even realize it – it just comes naturally._

_**Kordolin:** Thanks – I'm on the mend, at any rate. _

_**Unwrittenlaw:** You know, you're about the fifth person who has told me that. That is the highest compliment I think I can get, because JKR is, IMHO, one of the most talented writers out there right now._

_**UnrealityCheck:** Good comments, thanks. You're right – it's not really possible to change how we feel about someone COMPLETELY. But remember that Harry has hardly led a "normal" life until now – and he's at a very ANGRY age, especially for someone with his challenges. But, like most angsty teenagers, anger is fleeting... As for your question about this fic fitting into the "other" world I created with the Truth series... no, it is totally and completely separate._

_**Starlight698:** Umm... okay... I'll do my best. I hope that you don't mind if I take time to sleep between updates?_

_**Life is good:** You're welcome!_

_CQ_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Clarity

Chapter Fourteen: Clarity

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" Harry said. "Ron, come on!"

"Harry?" Ron looked up at him through bleary eyes. "Where the hell are you?"

Harry pulled his forgotten invisibility cloak down over his head. "Ron, wake up... we've got to get the girls... and Neville! Come on!"

"What's going on?" Neville sat up in his bed. "Harry? Ron? What's wrong?"

"Neville... you need to get up. We need to get the girls..."

"Harry, what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Ron, I was out in my cloak, and I heard something. Something I wasn't supposed to hear. The Order is in danger..."

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron threw his feet over the side. "Why didn't you say so?"

Harry just shook his head.

"How are we going to get the girls? That bloody staircase..."

"Don't worry... just meet us in the Common Room. Go!" Harry ran to his trunk and opened it, then followed Ron and Neville out the door and down. Immediately, he mounted his broom and flew up the stairs.

"Brilliant son of a..." Ron stood, watching him in awe. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed through the seventh year girls' dormitory door. He heard a stumbling about inside, and then footsteps coming across the floor.

"Harry! How did you get up here?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping forms of her dorm mates. "You're not supposed to be up here..."

"Hermione, I don't have time for this. Get dressed and come down to the common room, quickly!"

Hermione, hearing the tone of his voice, stared at him for a split second, then quickly closed the door. Harry proceeded to the sixth year girls' dorm and did the same thing.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"

"Harry Potter! What are you doing out here?" Amanda Smith opened the door, rubbing her eyes. "Boys aren't allowed up... and how did you get up the stairs?"

"Amanda, get Ginny... it's important."

"Not so important that it can't wait until morning," Amanda said, making to close the door. Harry put his broom in the closing gap and pushed thorugh. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, Amanda. I apologise, but I need Ginny," he said, glancing around.

"Well, it's about bloody time you figured that out," she growled. "Third bed, and keep it quiet, okay?"

Harry rushed to the third bed and pulled back the draperies. "Ginny?"

"Harry?" her voice was full of sleep, and Harry could see the outline of her cheek in the moonlight. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you, Gin..."

"Oh, Harry..."

"Something has happened... I overheard something, something about the Order... the others are downstairs. Can you get dressed and come down?"

Ginny was silent a moment, and then he felt her move. "Yes, Harry... I'll be right there."

Harry forgot to mount his broom for the downward journey, and immediately upon setting foot on the top step, found himself on a very steep, fast slide. A slide which deposited him squarely on his bottom at the foot of the stairs, in front of a stunned Ron and Neville.

"Well, how did that go?" Ron asked.

"I would never have thought of using a broom to..." Neville blushed. "Well, not that I'd have any reason to."

"We need to get Luna, and can we use the Head's lounge?" Harry asked.

"And just how are we supposed to get Luna?" Ron asked.

"Have you forgotten I'm Head Girl, Ron?"

Ron turned his eyes on Hermione, who was stepping off the last step into the Common Room, followed by Ginny.

"Oh... Right. Forgot about that." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Heads have access to the all house Common Rooms," Ron explained.

Harry looked at Ron in shock. "And you _forgot_ that little detail?"

"Well, it's not like I can use it unless it's an emergency..."

"Which I'll assume that this is, considering the fact that Harry came up to the girls dorm to wake me... and Ginny."

"Yes... definitely an emergency," Harry confirmed. "I have evidence that Snape is double-crossing the Order."

He looked around at the stunned faces staring at him.

"You have _what_?" Hermione breathed.

"You heard me. Come on, we need to get Luna... and... Hermione?"

"What?"

"I think we need Remus and Tonks, too," Harry said.

"Well, as a Head, I know where Remus' rooms are..." she said. "But I have no idea where to find Tonks."

"I'm pretty sure that she'll be with Remus," Harry blushed.

"Well, normally, I'd agree," Hermione said as they made their way out of the portrait hole. "But I'm not at all sure that Dumbledore would allow..."

"I am," Harry said. "Can Ron and I and Neville go for Remus, and you two get Luna?"

"We'll meet you at the armor," Hermione nodded. "Go, and be careful!"

"Oh... here..." Harry whipped out his cloak, which he'd rolled up and stuffed in his pocket. "Use this, and be careful... Mrs Norris can still sense you, even if she can't see you, and I have reason to believe that Snape and Dumbledore can, too... if they're not distracted."

Harry and Neville shot off, following after Ron, who raced ahead. They ended up on the second floor of the west tower. Ron approached a door and knocked.

After a few moments, he knocked again. Still no response.

"It's not a full moon, is it?" Ron asked as he raised his hand to knock a third time.

"No, it's not, Mr Weasley, but it is the middle of the bloody night," Remus said as he opened the door, glaring at them. "What in Merlin's name are the three of you doing running about the school at..." he consulted a clock on the wall. "One o'clock in the morning?"

"Professor..." Harry stepped forward. "We need you to come..."

"What is it, Harry?"

"I'm... I heard something tonight... witnessed something... and I think... I think you really just need to come, and bring Tonks with you."

Remus looked at him carefully for a moment, then nodded. "Come in, and close your damned eyes."

They stepped through the door, and Harry quickly closed his eyes. Not quickly enough, apparently, as he had a glimpse of Nymphadora Tonks, wearing very, very little, coming into the room from a doorway on the other side.

"Remus?" her voice was foggy with sleep.

"Get dressed, Nymph," Remus' voice was strained. "And shut your damned eyes, and your mouth, Longbottom!"

Minutes later, they were striding through hallways towards the entrance to the Head's lounge.

"Harry, just tell me..."

"Not out here, Remus!" Harry hissed. "Come on..."

The girls were nowhere to be seen as they approached, but when they arrived in front of the armor, it silently opened, and they strode through. As they arrived in the fire-warmed room, Hermione and Ginny, with Luna crouching behind, threw off the cloak.

Tonks started with alarm, and Remus stared.

"Thanks for letting us borrow this, Harry," Hermione handed it to him. "We had a close call with a bunch of Slytherins. I wanted to take it off and give them detentions for the remainder of the year, but Ginny wouldn't let me. Can you imagine, students being out and about in the corridors at this time of night?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, with rather stunned looks, then looked back to Hermione.

"You mean, like us, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione colored, then huffed. "No, Ron Weasley. Nothing like us. _They_ were up to no good!"

"What is this all about, then?" Remus said with a dark look at the boys, "And it had better be good."

"I witnessed something tonight that I think..."

"What, Harry?" Remus sat down.

Harry told them of the conversation he had witnessed in the Owlery.

"And Snape... well, I guess you had to be there, but he _meant_ it, if you know what I mean."

"So..." Remus nodded. Then, turning to Tonks. "You've suspected for a while, haven't you?"

"I don't trust him," Tonks confirmed hesitantly. "But it's just a feeling I get. I have no proof of anything."

"Well, we'll see," Remus stood. "We'll have to tell Dumbledore..."

"No!" Harry stood, "No! I've told Dumbledore before, and he doesn't believe me. There's something..."

"Harry," Remus stepped forward. "Albus has his reasons, but this is too important. If this is true, Harry, people are in danger. People _we know_ are in danger. Tonight. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but..."

"I swear to you, if Albus does nothing, then _I_ shall do something, but please, you _must_ trust me!" Remus said in a low, urgent voice.

Harry looked into the watery blue-grey eyes of the man who had been one of his father's best friends. Remus had not always been straight with him, but Remus had had his reasons. Remus had believed things that had kept him from telling Harry what Harry needed to know. And Harry couldn't fault him for that. There were times that Harry wished he could believe things again... allow his denial of fact free reign.

"Okay," Harry agreed quietly. "But swear to me that if he dismisses it, you won't leave it alone. This was _real_, Remus!"

"I swear to you, Harry, you will either have a full explanation, or you and I will go to the rest of the Order, tonight."

Harry nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

"The rest of you should stay here," Remus said as they headed to the door.

"Oh, no," Ron said with a humorless little snort. "Not on your life. We're in this together, Professor."

Remus glanced around at the very determined faces. "Fine, but understand that Albus will be giving Snape an opportunity to defend himself, and if you are all there, he'll know what you believe of him. It could get... well, he's not the most forgiving person."

"Snape?" laughed Ron. "Understatement, that."

"I think I know what to expect from Professor Snape," Neville said softly, a determined glint in his eye. "It will be nothing new to me."

"Or any of us," Ginny said. "We are, after all, Gryffindors. Oh, sorry, Luna."

"That's okay," Luna said with a small smile. "He doesn't particularly like Ravenclaws, either."

"Well, then, let's go. And if anyone stops us, you all keep your mouths shut, okay? I'll do the talking."

Twenty minutes later, the group of eight sat across the large mahogany desk from a very tired and concerned Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm sure that you know what you _think_ you saw, but let me assure you..."

"Assure me of nothing, Professor," Harry said quietly. "Would _you_ like to see what I saw?"

Dumbledore paused. "Legilimens?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, no. No one accesses my mind in that way any longer, sir. But I would be willing to put the memory into your pensieve."

"Harry, I don't really think..." Dumbledore began.

"On the contrary, headmaster," Remus said quietly. "I think it's very necessary. Harry has come to me with a concern... and it has to do with the security of the Order, and of this school. I feel, as a member of the Order, that it is very, _very_ necessary for Harry's concerns to be addressed."

Albus turned twinkling blue eyes on Remus.

"Yes," he sighed after a moment. "Perhaps you are correct, Remus. Very well, Harry."

He stood and moved to a cabinet, where he took down the large stone bowl of the pensive, and moved back to the desk. "You know how...?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded, quickly putting his wand to his temple and drawing out the thin silvery thread of the memory. Placing it gently in the bowl, he stepped back, and sat. Ginny gasped.

"Harry?" Dumbledore enquired, indicating to the bowl.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

Instead of immersing himself, Dumbledore tapped the side of the pensieve with his wand, and the scene, in miniature, began to play out before them.

Harry closed his eyes, not wishing to see it again. When it was done, there was silence. Harry felt a small hand grasp his, and he opened his eyes, glancing over to where Ginny sat beside him, staring straight ahead.

"Well, that was very... interesting," Dumbledore sighed.

"Do you know what he is talking about when he says...?" Remus began, only to be cut off by Dumbledore.

"My position is, and will remain, one of trust in Severus Snape, Remus. However, to address the concerns raised here, I feel it only fitting that Severus be allowed to... witness what has gone on."

"Of course," Remus nodded.

Harry stiffened. "You would rather believe _him_ than what I witnessed?"

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "There are extenuating circumstances of which you know nothing. Please, understand that I have context that you do not..."

"Then explain it to me," Harry spat.

"That I cannot do, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "As I would not betray you, I would not betray the trust of others, either. Information I have been given that allows me to trust was given in confidence, and is not mine to share."

"Moony?" Harry turned to Remus. "Do you..?"

"I have a good idea, Harry, but I'm not sure," Remus said quietly. "Allow this to play out, please. We will speak later, either way."

And with that, Harry had to be content.

Professor Dumbledore made his way to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder. Kneeling, he stuck his head in the fire and spoke, and several moments later, they were joined by a very disgruntled Professor Snape.

He was surprised to see the group in Dumbledore's office, and was mildly disconcerted as Dumbledore addressed him.

"Severus, something was witnessed tonight that... must be addressed," Dumbledore began.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Apparently, a meeting between you and a certain member of your house was witnessed," Dumbledore continued. "And there are some concerns as to your... loyalty to the Order."

Snape turned angry eyes on Harry. "Someone, apparently, has been meddling in things they do not understand again."

"Severus, I would like you to look into the pensieve and give me your... version of events."

"Very well, Headmaster," Snape said, immersing his face in the silvery mass held in the bowl of the pensieve. Several moments later, he straightened.

"That is not an accurate account of what took place, Headmaster," Snape said.

"Not accurate...!" Harry stood, his anger overflowing. "That is a _direct memory_! And you _deny_ it?"

"Yes, Mr Potter. I do," Snape looked at him in a way that could only be described as dismissive. He looked away at that moment, and Harry saw the glint in his eye as Snape met Dumbledore's gaze. The same glint was in Dumbledore's eyes.

_They're using Legilimens_, Harry thought.

Without conscious decision, Harry turned his gaze back on the Potions Professor and wished he could hear what they were saying.

Immediately, he found himself surrounded by voices, a feeling of pressure in his head, as he took in the bits and pieces of the conversation taking place between the two wizards.

"...he cannot know!"

"He must, or we have lost him."

"I will not...wait! Potter!"

Harry immediately was thrown from the Potions Master's mind, and physically fell back on the sofa where he had sat moments before.

"How _dare _you?" Snape stood, towering over Harry. Harry, recovering from the blast of power he had not been expecting and which had thrown him from Snape's mind, stood and faced the older man down.

"I dare..." Harry said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I dare because it's my _life_ we're dealing with!"

Harry turned furiously to Dumbledore. "You still trust him, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry, I do," Albus nodded solemnly. "I know you do not understand why, and I have told you that it is not my secret to tell. But I do wish you had enough confidence in my judgement to..."

"Confidence? In your judgement?" Harry laughed. "Very well, sir. If that is what you want. Fine. With this, you may very well be endangering every wizard who ever worked for the Light, but you tell me it's _my _prophecy to tell, so _very well."_

Harry turned back to Snape, who was still staring at him angrily. Harry looked deeply into his most detested professor's black eyes and smiled. "You want me to trust you? Well, sorry, after everything you've done, it's probably not going to happen. But seeing as the Headmaster is so convinced that you're on our side, I'll give you what that bastard Voldemort has been looking for, shall I? Then we'll see whether you can be trusted or not. It's quite easy, I give you what he wants, and if he gets it, we know for sure, don't we? Ready?"

Snape looked startled for a moment, then shocked, as Harry dove into his mind, and opened the memory of the first time he had heard the prophecy, allowing it to play in it's entirety.

He spared none of the pain he felt that night, so soon after losing Sirius. He made Snape feel it all, all of his anger at a world that had continuously taken from him, and expected still more. His anger at Dumbledore for not being honest with him, his anger with Sirius for following him to the Department of Mysteries. The fear he felt as he watched his friend under attack.

The shame at having been fooled by Voldemort, and it having cost the life of someone he loved. One of the few people in the world who had loved him back. He forced Snape to feel the pain of that, as well. The confusion of a child who had never felt acceptance or affection, having acquired it, only to have it snatched cruelly away.

The hopelessness of knowing he was once again alone, and that it was a direct result of his own actions.

All of it, Harry made Snape experience as though he were the one living it, feeling the pain. Then he quickly broke the connection, and turned on Dumbledore, eyes blazing.

"There. He knows everything. And I pray to Merlin you're right."

And with that, he strode from the room, leaving a shocked and silent group staring after him.

* * *

_First of all, thank you, everyone, for you suggestions for home remedies for my cough... I've tried them, and actually, some worked. I'm feeling much better today, so I'm hoping that that means I'm on the mend. I'm sick of eating oranges...._

_CQ_

_**Larna Mandrea:** You're always so spot-on with your assessments... _

_**Kordolin:** Harry doesn't deal well with people lying to him... or lying, to his way of thinking of it. He's rather used to it by now, but he's got trust issues... _

_**Weselan:** Thanks for the tip on the steaming... I tried it and it did help for a while. Harry is dealing with a lot right now... but as always, once the anger goes away, he's may see things in a different light._

_**Merlindamage:** I tried the cough drop thing... tasted like Neocitran... but it did work for a while. I think I'm just impatient! And you're right, sometimes Harry's interpretation of events is just that._

_**SiriusBlack08:** James is far more talented at coming up with detailed stories. Mine is fluff compared to his, but I'm glad you're enjoying this. James and I working on a fic together... it's been suggested. We'll see. I don't want to distract him for HPMM right now!_

_**Whimsical Firefly:** I've done the lemon juice/honey drink thing. Only I add a shot of whiskey... I don't think it makes it work any better, but after drinking it, I don't particularly care.... "Harry's probably going to spoil it by being an idiot"? Yes... probably!_

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Boys. Exactly! _

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** Snape isn't exactly good. I think he's one of those characters who could go either way, depending on the situation. But Harry's had just about enough._

_**Madoleine Tolkien:** Oh, Harry and Ginny will be having a talk... never fear. I'll try the tea towel thing... although I'm much better today. _

_**Life is good:** Quick enough for you?_

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** I have James and HPMM to thank for most of my readers, I think. And thanks – I was pleased to write a guest chapter for him. James is a sweetie (he hates it when I say that!). The only beta I have any experience of is James... and I don't think he's taking anything on right now... but I'll keep my eye out for one. _

_**HermioneJaneGranger:** Oh, they'll talk. Eventually! Trust me, this is, indeed, a HG fic... but I HATE it when people skip over the details to just put them together. Real life doesn't work that way, why should a fic?_

_**GiGiFanfic:** Don't you know it. My kids were sick, then me, then DH, now me again. But somehow, the laundry still gets done!_

_CQ_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Confession

Chapter Fifteen: Confession

"Well," Dumbledore said. "I don't think any of us expected that. Severus?"

Snape looked downright shocked. There was a hint of moisture in his eyes, and when he tried to talk, he found he couldn't.

"Severus... are you all right?"

"Yes, Headmaster... I..."

"What?"

"The boy is an exceptionally gifted Legilimens, Headmaster," Snape said quietly. "He... entered my mind and..."

"Shared memories with you?"

"Yes, but..." Snape took a deep breath. "I didn't just observe them, Albus. I lived them."

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Severus? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I am sure, Headmaster. That was... not an experience one would be mistaken about."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "And did he tell you..."

"I understand many things now, Albus," Snape said quietly. "We should find him. He will not be himself for a while..."

"Of course..."

"Professor?" Hermione turned wide eyes on Professor Dumbledore. "Did Harry use..."

"It's a form of Legilimens, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes burrowing into hers. "A very advanced form. Harry must be found. If this is the first time he has used this ability, he will be... disoriented for a while."

"Of course," she nodded.

Quickly, they spread out through the school, looking for Harry. Unfortunately, they couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be found.

"I'm afraid, Headmaster," said Remus, exhausted after an hour of searching. It was three-thirty in the morning, and the possibility of getting any sleep at all that night was fast diminishing. "That if the son of James Potter doesn't wish to be found within the walls of Hogwarts, the chances are he will not be."

"Yes, Remus. But it is very important that we find him," Albus said quietly. "You know Harry. He is going to be feeling terribly guilty over this, and he needs to be found so that it can be explained. He does not know that this skill is something one is born with. Once again, Harry is going to be confused by something that is very natural within our world. He must be found."

"Well..."

"Professor!" Ron ran up. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Harry has his cloak..."

Remus groaned. "That damned invisibility cloak. We could have walked past him a dozen times..."

"But he doesn't have..." Ron pulled out a roll of parchment with a grin. "The Marauder's map."

"Ron!" Remus laughed. "You clever, clever boy!"

They gathered at the top of the Astromomy Tower. That was where the map claimed he was, a small dot, not moving. But Harry was not there. At least, there was no visible sign of him.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke.

"He is not here, Headmaster," Snape said.

"He must be... the map..." Ron looked at Snape as the Potions Master glared at him.

"I am telling you, Weasley, he is not here. Do you think that Invisibility Cloaks are infallible?"

Ron swallowed. Harry had told him that he suspected that Snape could sense him, despite the cloak, after a nasty incident in his first year.

"I would suggest you continue your search without the map," Snape said. "It is apparently faulty."

"Yes," Dumbledore gazed at the Slytherin House head. "Yes, perhaps you are right, Severus. Come, we will begin another room by room search in the west corridor..."

Snape watched them leave, and then, without expression, looked up.

There was a small observation platform built into the roof. Few other than the staff knew of it, as it had been a favorite place in years past for young couples to meet. A concealment charm had caused it to fall into disuse, but Snape knew that a few still knew of it's existence. He had spent rather a lot of time up there, himself. Alone of course, but...

Casting a levitation charm on himself, he began to rise.

As he knew he would, he found the boy sitting there, staring out to the heavens. Snape did not comment on the tears that had made tracks down the young man's cheeks. He knew the feeling all too well.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked dully.

"You're not the only one who takes refuge in the hidden corners of this old heap of a castle," Snape commented, sitting down on the rough wooden floor beside him.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, not taking his eyes off the stars. "What I did... it was inexcusable. I apologise."

"I understand, Potter," Snape replied.

"I don't know how. I know how I'd feel if..."

"Yes. You know how you would feel. But please do not presume to know how _I_ feel unless I tell you."

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered.

"That was not Legilimens, Harry."

"What?" Harry turned startled eyes to him.

"It is not Legilimens. Well, it is, I suppose, after a manner. However, the skill you showed tonight... it is very rare."

Harry gave a derisive snort. "Of course it is. Everything about me is exceptional. Why shouldn't I be cursed with some obscure skill, as well? One more thing to make me different."

"Being different is not such a terrible thing."

"Isn't it, professor?" Harry asked. "I've hated it my entire life. I just wanted to be _normal_. And even when I find a world that I might have a shot at being considered normal in, I'm Harry Bloody Potter, the goddamned Boy who Lived."

Snape was silent for a moment.

"Harry... you do not understand the reason for the Headmaster's trust in me..."

"No. I don't," Harry said honestly. "You're an admitted Death Eater, you've worked for Voldemort, you've killed for Voldemort..."

At Snape's look, Harry shook his head. "Do you think I don't know what the initiation rites are? I've been in his head, Professor."

"So you have, Harry."

"I know what the Death Eaters do, and I know what you must have had to do to become close enough to him..."

"And here I thought it was because of the way I've treated you," Snape said, almost humorously.

"You think that this is just personal for me?"

"Perhaps I did," Snape admitted. "But I think I understand better now."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I suppose you do."

"Harry, I think it's important that you know _why_ Dumbledore trusts me."

"Is it something I need to know to do the job I have to do, Professor?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But the fact remains that you need to trust Dumbledore, and I doubt that you will, wholly, until you understand his faith in me."

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry, you know the history your father and I shared."

"Yes. That's why you don't like me."

"You share a lot of qualities with your father. However, there are other reasons..." Snape sighed. "In any case, the reason I have the absolute faith of the Headmaster is something far more... it goes much deeper."

"Oh?"

"Harry, I understand that this may be an issue for you, but I request that you allow me to share a memory with you."

"You're going to do what I..."

"Oh, no, Mr Potter. I'm afraid I'm not nearly that gifted a Legilimens. I will, however, relive a memory while you enter my mind and observe it. I feel it is important."

"Are you sure you..."

"Trust you?" Snape almost smiled. "I am a reasonably accomplished Occlumens, Harry. I feel confident that I can isolate this memory for you."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Right then," Snape closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to Harry. "Whenever you are ready."

Harry entered Snape's mind, finding himself on a streetcorner in a small town he did not recognize. Several people passed, but two stood out in sharp relief, as though the unimportant passersby were smudged with lack of detail.

One was a black-haired man in long robes. He looked rather like Snape, but he was not. The boy walking next to him appeared to be about thirteen years old and had the beginnings of a strongly hooked nose, and long black hair. Snape.

"_Yes, father," The boy was saying. _

"_You should be ashamed of yourself, associating with a mudblood. That girl.. use her if you will, but to defend her against her betters?"_

"_Yes, father," the boy nodded again._

_The memory switched to a classroom... the Potions classroom. _

"_No, Sev... like this..." a girl whispered, correcting the way the young Severus was chopping an ingredient. A red-haired witch. "You'll be a Potions Master yet, Sev. Trust me," she grinned._

_Another scene, Severus Snape a couple of years older... by the lake... and Harry recognized this one. His father and Sirius on the attack, and his mother coming to his defense. _

_And now, they were in an alleyway... a very dark alleyway. Harry could hear hard breathing and the screams as curses were thrown... and taken._

_And then, Severus Snape was hit... and down. An auror ran over to him... his wand pointed..._

"_Leave him!"_

"_Leave him? Lily, are you insane?"_

"_I said, leave him... I know him... he's not like the rest of them..."_

"_Lily..."_

"_It's Severus Snape, and I'll not be responsible for him getting the Dementor's Kiss, do you understand?"_

_And the auror's eyes turned to the man on the ground, and he nodded. "You owe Lily Potter your life, Snape. Remember that." _

When Harry surfaced from Snape's mind, his eyes were wide with shock.

"So now, you know," Snape said, his voice cold. "Your mother was... she tried to be my friend. Even if it was difficult at times. I don't know... well, in any case, I owed her a life debt. Such a debt cannot be taken lightly, Potter. When your mother died and I was unable to help her, I realized that my life debt was now owed to you. That was the night I approached Dumbledore."

"That is why Albus trusts me. A wizard's life debt cannot be broken, under any circumstances. It is magically binding, and owed into eternity if not paid before death. And I certainly don't wish for you to have ownership of my soul for eternity, Potter."

* * *

Harry sat across from the Headmaster silently.

"You do understand that such a skill is... you cannot use it without permission, Harry. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"What you did to Professor Snape..."

"Was unforgivable, yes, sir, I know," Harry admitted. "But it was necessary."

"In future, Harry, perhaps you could not decide during the heat of the moment what is necessary and what is not?"

"Perhaps you could tell me how I'm to defeat Voldemort without deciding what is necessary in the heat of the moment, sir?" Harry raised his eyes, meeting the old man's directly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, you are correct, Harry. Just... try and use some judgment in future, if the opportunity presents itself?"

"I have apologised to Professor Snape, sir. I understand that what I did was unacceptable. But it is done, and I will admit, I now understand your reasoning."

"Very good, Harry. I was hoping that Severus would share enough with you to make you understand."

"It did more than that, sir." Harry admitted. "Far more."

"I'm glad, Harry. Now, as it is nearly time for breakfast to be served, perhaps you should go and speak to your friends, who are waiting outside that door, ready to quit and leave with you as they seem to believe that I have just expelled you from Hogwarts. You can assure them that you are not going anywhere, and I can have my boiled egg."

Harry smiled and stood, turning to leave.

"And Harry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"In future, do you think you could schedule these things within normal school hours? I am an old man, you know, and I do need my sleep," his twinkling eyes looked up at Harry from where he sat behind the desk.

"I'll do my best, sir," Harry nodded, and left.

He jogged down the stairs and out through the door to be confronted by five curious, yet determined faces.

"Ready, then?" Ron said. "I've got a letter ready to send to Mum, she'll be waiting for us at Grimmauld Place..."

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Ron flushed. "He's sent you home, hasn't he? For... doing that... to Snape?"

"Not quite," Harry smiled.

"Not quite?" Hermione squeaked. "Harry... what you did..."

"I know, Hermione. Snape and I have discussed it, and I've apologised..."

"Apologised? To _Snape_?" Ginny's eyes were round with shock. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"No, Gin, I'm not," Harry said. "What I did was wrong, even if it turned out right in the end. Of course, I apologised."

"Why on earth..."

"Because," Harry said, looking down at the fiery redhead whom he topped by a good eight inches. "When we make mistakes, we have to apologise, ask for forgiveness, and move on."

Ginny looked up at him, then turned quickly away, a shadow in her deep brown eyes.

"Well..." Ron said, looking around uncomfortably. "Anyone hungry, then?"

* * *

_Hello, fellow fanfic junkies! I'm back, and nearly as good as before – I've still got a bit of a cough, but I'm healthier than I've been in a while! So, we're off. I'm intending to update today – and tomorrow, then I'll be off for the weekend, so enjoy it!_

_CQ_

_**SiriusBlack08:** Hey, like I've said before, JKR owns it... I just like to play with the world she's created!_

_**Aenigmatic:** Harry's reaction to Ginny was strong. Ginny has been lying, if only by omission... but perhaps Ginny's not the only one. Harry has serious trust issues – and let's face it, most of the "lies" he's had experience of HAVE been lies of omission. Dumbledore doesn't necessarily "lie" outright, does he? But he doesn't tell Harry things that Harry thinks he as the right to know..._

_**Shotgunn:** I can assure you, **I** never had the idea for Chapter 50 of HPMM... it was all James' doing. I was highly surprised and deeply touched when James approached me about it. But we have batted about the idea of collaborating sometime in future. We'll see.The funny thing about trust is... it's not just a two-way street. People keep confidences for more than one person – should it be considered a lack of trust when they don't reveal those confidences? And I agree with you on Dumbledore – but he's been the most powerful wizard in the world for a LONG time..._

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** I've been accused of whipping people into a frenzy of confusion before._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** I had to slip that bit about Tonks in there..._

_**Larna Mandrea:** Me? Neglect a plot? Well, it could happen, I suppose, and probably has, according to some who would have me give more R/Hr detail... Ah, just call me 'cinnamon', sweetie..._

_**Merlindamage:** Was it wise? Probably not. But most of Harry's life is simply dealing with fallout from bad situations, so why change now, right? _

_**Weselan:** So you caught that, did you? I don't think many really did... as for Snape... can you see Snape allowing something like someone's difficult childhood and personal tragedies change the way he acts with them? Hmm... well, maybe... but I doubt it._

_**Kordolin:** Dumbledore needs to be told off occasionally._

_**UnwrittenLaw:** You try having your (much younger) girlfriend "shaking her assets" in front of three teenage boys and see how you react. I think he was quite restrained considering..._

_**Whimsical Firefly:** Like I said – one doesn't much care about the cough afterwards..._

_**Natalie Fanfic Freak:** Dramatic is good!_

_**GiGiFanfic:** Thanks, Jeanne – read on!_

_**Not Your Average:** Yeah, yeah, yeah... you people have NO patience, you know that? I'll tell you what, I PROMISE you closure on the R/Hr thing if you **get off my back about the 'Mione' thing!** Deal?_

_**UnRealityCheck:** 'Is an act the same as lying'? Now, there is the question... we may not think so, but does Harry? It's HIS trust that he feels has been damaged, right? And one would have to wonder at the source of the anger he feels, wouldn't one? _


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Quidditch Tryouts and D...

Chapter 16: Quidditch Tryouts & DA meetings

Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team were held the next week. Harry had also scheduled the first DA club meeting of the year for the following night, feeling it was important to try to carry on as normal. He couldn't let his house down. He was the captain of the Quidditch team, and head of the DA.

So it was that Harry found himself and Ron, walking down to the Quidditch pitch in the pouring rain the following Tuesday evening.

"This is horrible weather for Quidditch," Ron moaned. "I won't be able to see the bloody Quaffle coming at me..."

"We've played in worse, Ron. And this is the tryouts... we'll be able to see who can better deal with the conditions if we're trying them out in it."

"I just hope I'll be able to keep enough out to qualify as Keeper," Ron grumbled.

"Ron, you're a shoe in, so relax."

"I don't want you bloody giving it to me, Harry! I'll earn it!" Ron said angrily.

"Trust me, you will," Harry smiled. Then, catching a glimpse of a bright head already flying above the pitch, "Ginny's trying out for Chaser again?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, glancing over in the direction that Harry was staring. "She's determined to be on the team."

"I can't see a problem. No one else has her experience."

Ron looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, a teasing gleam there. Harry flushed.

"I didn't mean it that way," Harry said quietly.

"Bloody hell, Harry, would you just ask the girl out?"

"I can't do that, Ron."

"Why not?" Ron said. "It's easy. You walk up to her and say, 'Ginny...'"

"What?"

They spun around to find the witch in question standing there, having flown around and landed behind them.

"Uhhh... Ginny..." Harry began, desperately trying to think of something to tell her.

"Team business, Gin," Ron said casually. "You really shouldn't have heard that."

"Oh," Ginny flushed. "Does that mean that I can't be on the team?"

"I haven't seen..." Harry began, then realized that he'd seen her fly dozens of times. "I don't see any reason why you won't make the team, Ginny. You're a fabulous Quidditch player."

"Then why were you discussing how to tell me..."

"Ginny," Ron looked directly into her eyes. "Leave it alone."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and she nodded quickly. "Fine! But be prepared to write my name down on that list, Harry Potter, because _no one_ is going to beat me out of a spot as Chaser!"

The tryouts that followed were... well, the only way Harry could describe them was competitive. Violently competitive. Sixteen people showed up, and Harry placed them on opposing teams, switching them around from position to position, and trading players in and out as they went. After an hour, he found he had a pretty good idea of who was going to make the cut, and who wasn't. He also had two people who were decent players in any position he stuck them in, and he had thoughts of keeping them as reserves.

He had to discuss it all with Ron, but he was almost certain of what the team was going to look like.

"Okay, all of you! Come on in!" Harry said after casting a quick Sonorus Charm. "I've got what I need. Team lineup will be posted in the Common Room by Friday night. Thanks for coming out, you're all great. Unfortunately, there are only so many positions on the team."

A bedraggled and soaking wet bunch made their way back to the castle, Ron and Harry lagging behind.

"So?" Ron said. "Have you decided what to do?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," Harry admitted, shivering and silently thanking Hermione for the warming charm she'd taught him. At least his feet were warm. "I think for Beaters..."

"No, you prat!" Ron said. "About Ginny!"

"Ron..." Harry flushed. "I've already told you..."

"Don't make me embarrass you, Harry."

"What?"

"Look, I know how you feel, and _everyone_ knows how she feels, except maybe _you_... and I am still Fred and George's brother, right?"

"Don't..." Harry looked horrified at the possibilities.

"Just figure it out," Ron said. "Because you need her, and you know it."

"Ron..."

"Look, you're not the only one able to interpret a prophecy, you know. And I distinctly remember reading something about the love of a mate. And if you think I'm letting you have Hermione, you can forget it... and Luna... well, I don't think she's really your type. And if you think Neville or I are going to fill the gap, as it were, I'm afraid you're way off base, mate. You _know_ I don't swing that way. So Ginny is it. Get on with it."

"Ron," Harry said quietly. "She lied to me. Repeatedly. And I don't know if I can get past that."

"Well, look at it this way, mate," Ron said. "You're lying to her."

"What?"

"By omission," Ron shrugged. "She's doing things based on what she believes of you, that you scarper from a room every time she enters it because you're uncomfortable with the thought of her actually having feelings for you, when we both know it's because you're scared spitless that maybe she _doesn't_. And you're letting her continue to believe that. Seems to me that both of you need to sit down and have a long conversation about honesty."

Harry thought about that as they walked to the castle and inside, out of the rain. Perhaps Ron wasn't as thick as everyone thought he was.

* * *

Harry tried to find Ginny that night, but it appeared that the sixth year witch had decided to not be found. Frustrated, Harry headed for the boys' dorm and went to bed. Tomorrow, he and Ginny were going to have a conversation.

But the next morning, Harry and Ron arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast to find Neville and Hermione sitting with Dean, Seamus and Lavender, but no Ginny.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione, and across from Harry.

"She's not feeling well. She went down to Madam Pomfrey this morning, and she was ordered back to bed," said Hermione.

"She's ill?" Ron looked startled. "Ginny's never been ill a day in her life. Well, if you don't count that Chamber thing..."

"She's fine, Ron. Or will be," Hermione said, shooting him a look.

"What do you mean, she will be? How do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

"Hermione?" Harry said. "She's not very sick, is she? I mean, Mrs Weasley would be here if..."

"Harry, really, she'll be fine by this afternoon, I'm sure," Hermione insisted.

"What kind of illness only lasts half a day?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed. "I think I'd better talk to Madam Pomfrey..."

"Ron! Sit _down_!" Hermione tugged on his arm as he went to stand, pulling him back into his seat.

"Hermione..."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron," Lavender turned to him, hissing. "She's got cramps, okay? Now, would you please shut up?"

Ron looked at Lavender, completely flummoxed for a minute, then blushed to the roots of his hair. Harry looked between the three of them, Ron, Hermione and Lavender, still confused.

"Cramps?" Harry said. "What kind of cramps?"

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and sighed. "Thanks, Lavender. Ginny is just going to _love_ us for letting _that_ out."

"Well, if Ron would shut the hell up!" Lavender whispered back.

"Mione...?" Harry looked across the table at her.

"Harry, when girls... once a month, girls sometimes get cramps when they... _you know_."

Harry looked at her for a moment with confusion, then, as it registered what she was saying, shock. And finally, deep, deep, embarrassment.

"Ah... I... Okay, I... Sorry," he finally mumbled into his porridge.

"Nothing to be sorry about, just _please_ don't mention it to Ginny. She'd die of embarrassment."

"Mention it...?" Harry's eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"No, I think I can pretty much guarantee you we won't be mentioning it to Ginny, Mione," Ron said as he occupied himself with his toast. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to do my best to forget this conversation ever happened. Neville?"

Neville looked up, his cheeks bright pink, and looked at Ron with mild alarm.

"Pass the marmalade, would you, mate?"

* * *

That evening, the DA was meeting for the first time that year. Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement early, and paced in front of the door, imagining what he would need. At the third pass, a door appeared, and Harry entered. Everything was exactly as they had left it last year, right down to the bright silver whistle laying on the table by the door.

A few minutes later, having put his notes down on the table and arranged the chairs the way he wanted them, he glanced at the clock. Ten minutes.

And it was then that he looked over to find Ginny gazing at him from the doorway. When he met her eyes, she smiled and entered. Harry wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Hello, Harry,"

"Ginny," he nodded. "how are you feeling?"

"I... ummm... fine. How did you...?"

"Well, you weren't at breakfast, and Hermione told us..."

"Told you _what_?" Ginny looked alarmed.

"Told us you weren't feeling well," Harry flushed, breaking eye contact. "We were just concerned, Ginny."

"Oh..." Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry... I'm still not one hundred percent, I guess."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss the first meeting," she grinned. "You need me."

_You have no idea_... he thought, then quickly squashed the thought.

"Ginny, I really need to..." Harry began, only to look up as half a dozen Ravenclaws entered the room. _Damn_. "We need to talk."

Ginny looked at him, surprise in her eyes, then she nodded, and turned to the door as others began to arrive. Harry watched her as she walked away.

That evening's meeting actually went quite well, considering that Harry couldn't concentrate on much beyond the blushing redheaded witch, and Ron and Hermione spent the entire time bickering. Tonks observed with a small grin on her face, and happily spoke to the group about concealment charms for a good half hour at Harry's request after he had finished showing them a few defense spells he'd found.

Harry stewed. He knew he had to talk to Ginny. He _needed_ to talk to Ginny. But the last thing he wanted to do was to actually talk to Ginny.

Ron was right, though. He'd read and interpreted that prophecy, just as Ron had. Just as the others had. He knew what two and two and two meant. Or, at least, he thought he did. Ron and Hermione were open about their relationship, and Harry figured anyone who had lived in the Gryffindor Tower with them for this many years and _didn't_ know how they felt about each other must be blind _and_ deaf. Definitely deaf.

Neville turned scarlet every time Luna was within a dozen feet of him. And for Luna, well, she was particularly gentle in all her dealings with Neville. A few times, it had been very clear to Harry, and really, to anyone with two eyes, where that was going.

Two and two and two. And one of them to be his mate.

Harry looked over to where Ginny was standing, serving as a kind of mannequin for Tonks to display her talents on. She now had short black spiky hair and bright blue eyes, but she was still Ginny. It was something that shone from inside her.

Startled, Harry looked again. He could see her. Not the picture that Tonks was presenting, but almost like a shadow behind, the real Ginny.

Was that even possible?

Harry turned confused eyes to Tonks, who was sporting bright pink hair again tonight. It seemed to be a favored look for her. But if he looked very carefully, almost beyond the facade...

Chin length blonde hair, and a more heart-shaped face...

Harry shook his head, and looked again. Still there, but he had to really look...

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice beside him. "You okay?"

"Hermione..." Harry turned to her. "Do you know if it's possible to see through the illusion of a Metamorphmagus? Or concealment charms, for that matter?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, spieling off as though reading from a book. "The ability to see through the illusion is well documented, but very rare. The first documented ability seems to go in hand with the first documented record of a meta..."

Harry sucked in a breath.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to look directly at him. Her eyes widened. "Harry? Are you telling me you can _see_ Tonks?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "And Ginny too, under it all."

"Harry!" Hermione put a hand over her mouth. "Do you know how rare that is?"

"Do you know how often I've heard _that_ in the last six years?" Harry commented. "I need to talk to Tonks. It's possible she's not putting herself all out... just using a weak charm on Ginny..."

"No, it's not, Harry Potter, and you know it," Hermione hissed.

"Class is almost over, anyhow, Hermione, and you should be practicing that illusion charm, yourself."

Hermione's face darkened. "Are you saying that you think I can't do it?"

"No," Harry replied. "I know you _can_ do it, you just haven't done it _yet_. Even Ron can do it. Come on, go practice. I'll talk to Tonks."

"You'd better, Harry, or I will!" Hermione stomped off to find Ron, and Harry sighed with relief. He'd learned, over the years, that the only way to distract Hermione when she got her teeth into something was by getting her angry. He didn't like her to be angry, but he liked her being nosey even less.

Sighing, he turned to look at Tonks and Ginny – the underlaid images were still there. Damn.

As class ended, Harry assigned the studying of the Death Hold spell as homework, and approached Tonks.

"Um... Tonks, can we talk about something?"

Tonks glanced between him and Ginny, who was beating a hasty retreat.

"Of course, Harry," she smiled, her hair suddenly sparkling with silver.

Harry glanced up at her head. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Metamorphmagus stuff..." Tonks grinned. "So, what's up?"

"Tonks, tonight, when you were doing your concealment charms on Ginny..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... were you ..."

"What, Harry?" Tonks looked at him closely, her concern showing. Harry was obviously upset about something.

"I could see you," Harry mumbled.

"What?"

Harry looked up, directly into her eyes, and said, "I could see you... the real you. And the real Ginny. Kind of... behind the illusions."

Tonks' eyes widened. She swallowed and stared at him.

"Tonks, you're freaking me out," Harry said. "You were just using weak charms, right? That's why I could see... through... them?"

"No, Harry," she shook her head. "Look, it's not a... weak or powerful thing. Either you can Metamorph, or you can't. There's no seeing through it."

"Hermione told me that it's documented..."

"Harry, Hermione reads _books_," Tonks said quietly. "I live this. No one has ever been able to... what did you see?"

"You. You had blonde hair cut at your chin, and your face was... well, rounder... and... your chin was pointier..."

"Like this?" Tonks closed her eyes and her face changed, her hair grew and changed color, and when she opened her eyes, they were ice blue.

"Yeah," Harry said softly.

"Harry, this _is_ the real me. This is what I look like without changing myself. And I look so bloody much like a Malfoy, I hardly ever allow anyone to see me like this. Remus is about the only one who knows me who _has_ seem me like this, aside from my family."

Harry stared at her. "So what does this mean?"

"It means that you have the ability to see through it," Tonks said softly. "And that we need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Why haven't I been able to see this before now, then? I've known you for years!"

"I don't know. I really don't, but..." Tonks' brow furrowed. "But I've got a pretty good idea."

"Well?"

"Umm..." Tonks colored. "I think it has something to do with... well, with the fact that you saw me the other night."

"What?"

"When you came to get us..."

"So?"

"Harry," Tonks blushed. "What did you see that night?"

Harry reddened, "Remus told us to keep our eyes closed."

"So you didn't see me at all?"

"Well, not exactly," Harry said, flushing deeply. "I kind of got a glimpse of you... you only had your knickers on."

"Ah," Tonks nodded. "I think I know, then."

"What?"

"Up until now, Harry, you've accepted what I present to you as 'me', without question. I've been a friend, an Auror you know, but you know me more through... well, through the Order than anything else."

"So?"

"So, the other night, when you saw me undressed... well, I think in your mind I became some _one_. A person... and maybe you were..."

Harry flushed, "I'm sorry, Tonks, but... no. You're great, and I really like you, but I..."

"Harry, I'm not talking about it being because it was _me_, but the sight of a half-naked woman..."

"Oh..." Harry said. _Dear Merlin, please strike me down before I die of humiliation._

"And maybe that's why you could see through Ginny's concealment, as well."

Harry wouldn't have thought it possible to blush harder, but... "Uh, no... I've never seen Ginny nak..."

"You're physically attracted to Ginny, so you see the real her," Tonks interrupted gently. "Harry, it's normal, Ginny is a very attractive girl... you're seventeen and..."

"It's not just physical..." he said quickly.

"No," Tonks grinned. "I think we all know that. But that is there, as well."

"Maybe," Harry agreed.

"Hmm," Tonks nodded. "'Maybe' nothing, Mr Potter."

"Tonks..." Harry glanced up at her. "Do you mind if we... well, keep this to ourselves for now? It's..."

"Dumbledore should be told, Harry."

"I know," Harry agreed. "It's just... I'm sick of all this... it's just one more thing to... well, would it be okay if we just told Remus, and I promise to talk to Dumbledore soon about it?"

Tonks considered him for a moment. "You know that it's the full moon tonight?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, smiling.

"So I won't be able to say anything to Remus until tomorrow night, at the soonest,"

"I'm counting on it," Harry grinned.

"Beastly child," she said, wrapping her arm around him. "Very well. But tomorrow night, I'm telling Remus, and if he feels we need to go to Dumbledore, we're going. Got it?"

"Done," Harry agreed. "I need to... go."

"Go and talk to her, Harry," Tonks said gently. "You're both miserable."

Harry smiled, and hurried to the door. "I'll do my best, Tonks."

But when Harry got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Wow! I think that that is the most reviews I've ever received for a single chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'd also like to clarify a something. Some people have questioned 'nice Snape' – I'd just like to say that Snape's conversation with Harry was not based on respect or any feeling of doing what was best for Harry. Just because he understands Harry better doesn't mean that he likes him any more than he did, necessarily. However, he has a very logical mind, and he isn't stupid. He's definitely calculating enough to consider what Harry's experiences mean and how they'll affect the power of the man Harry will become. And Snape respects power. Also, a Wizards' debt it is just that – a magically binding debt based in no small part, on pride. Perhaps he considered any debt owed to James to be no longer valid because of James' perceived treatment of him – or maybe he hasn't told Harry everything – who knows? _

_Now, for those of you who have a problem with the way things are going... sorry – blame the to muse – she's ticking me off, too._

_CQ_

_**Locathah:** Yes, you're probably right. But it sounded weird to me when I wrote it "legilimancy". Bear with me my little foibles..._

_**Larna Mandrea:** Dumbledore is just... Dumbledore. He's easy to write because he's very two-dimensional (at least to me). I don't try to make him into the prankster that some do, because he's not (although that twinkle might call me a liar), and I don't give him the depth of feeling that a lot do... he cares, but not in the way someone like, say Molly, does._

_**Merlindamage:** Don't count Snape out yet, they're hardly friends. However, you're right – Harry needs allies... as does Snape, I think. Snape knows full well he's only involved with the Order on Dumbledore's word, and he's probably aware that his job hangs by that same fine thread at times. What would happen if something were to happen to Dumbledore?_

_**Kordolin:** Ginny will come around... probably. _

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Ron is nothing if not good at making assumptions. _

_**Whimsical Firefly:** Not so much set on Snape/Lily as I am on Snape being a proud git..._

_**SiriusBlack08: **Now, I doubt that! JKR is still queen of my little world. Dumbledore is probably one of the few people who really understand Snape's pride... and knows how powerful it is. He may not trust the motives of a Death Eater, former or otherwise, but he is fully aware that Snape's debt to Lily is something that his pride would never allow him to turn his back on._

_**Gee-Unit:** Who said anything about a "nice" Snape? Don't you think that he's as capable of manipulation as Dumbledore?_

_**Madoleine Tolkien:** Thanks – feeling much better this week. Now if Christmas weren't just three weeks away... As for Snape – read the previous review to Gee-Unit. As for Harry – who knows? He's seventeen. He could be talking about Quidditch... although I doubt it!_

_**Shotgunn:** Just for you, Scott,my love, I'll try and control that in future. As for the X Box Live.. got one of those things in my house, and I hate it. I'm what is commonly referred to as an "X Box Widow" -- my darling husband loves it, and unlike soccer, I'm simply not willing to learn to love it._

_**Sumer's Girl: ** Awww... that's sweet! Thanks!_

_**Weselan:** Don't credit Snape with any softie-type feelings he's not capable of. Snape isn't stupid, though, you know? And he does respect power. Perhaps the only thing that has changed is that he now recognizes Harry's power._

_**Tabasco:** Lies of omission can be just as damaging, if not more. An outright lie can have a good motive behind it, but a lie of omission tends to give the suggestion that the person being lied to isn't capable, to some degree, of dealing with the truth. Or that they aren't to be trusted with the truth. There's also the power struggle issue... Ah, don't get me started..._

_**UnRealityCheck:** Precisely. Harry doesn't see the difference. Perhaps others just need to learn that not saying something that should be said, or covering up fact with fiction, is just as damning as telling an untruth to someone's face, especially when that person has pre-existing issues with trusting others._

_**Unwritten Law:** He jumped into his head without permission. _

_**LaGau:** Don't worry, I'm a faithful Harry/Ginny shipper – I just tend to string out the tension a bit first!_

_**Lozzie:** Harry is seventeen. Seventeen, as I remember it, was a particularly nasty age to be, especially when one has responsibility, but little authority. In short, it sucks._

_**DkandMax:** Don't fool yourself – Snape isn't likeable. He's very calculating, but he's not likeable. As for the debt – perhaps Snape feels stronger about his debt to Lily because James and co. were such a pain in his backside... maybe he doesn't feel as indebted because of this._

_**Heather:** Fast enough, my dear? Hope so!_

_**Rdprice29:** Glad you think so!_

_**XiaoXiao:** We have a saying here -- "he knows which side his bread is buttered on"... _

_**Kitties-Rule878:** Thanks – I tend to update pretty quickly, except when I'm sick or my muse abandons me... both of which have happened in the last few weeks._

_**Not Your Average:** Sorry about the cold. It's a killer. Drink plenty, and try the warm tea towel around the throat... that one worked nicely for the raspy feeling. As to why Dumbledore feels Snape can be trusted... he knows that Snape's biggest strength, and biggest weakness, is his pride. The existence of a Wizard's Debt to Lily would be powerful motivation for someone like Snape._

_**HermioneJaneGranger:** I can assure you that H/G is, indeed, coming. Trust me!_

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** Yep. Isn't it amazing the way the teenage mind works?_

_**Talix:** Harry's not stupid, but Snape has caused him enough pain over the years for Harry to be well on his way to believing that he can't be trusted anyhow – it would probably take very little to "prove" it to him. Don't worry – it'll probably be done soon._

_**Dementorchic:** Draco IS an evil bastard... I may make him bounce yet..._

_CQ_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Attack

Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Attack

Harry wasn't able to see more than brief flashes of Ginny for the remainder of the week. He tried to corner her before breakfast only to find that she had gone down early, he tried to get her alone at lunch, but she didn't show up in the Great Hall for lunch or dinner, and he tried to track her down in the evening, but Ginny was nowhere to be found. He knew she was at the school, because he's seen flashes of her bright Weasley red hair in the halls between classes, and because Hermione assured him that she was around, but if it weren't for that, he would have suspected she wasn't even there.

Tiredly, he posted the Quidditch team list on Friday morning after everyone had left the Common Room for morning classes, in hopes that he wouldn't have to deal with them all. Quietly, he left through the portrait hole and headed for the DADA classroom.

Remus, or Professor Lupin as he made sure to address him, had recovered from the last full moon on Wednesday night, and while he was still looking rather peaked, he was there. He gave Harry a short look as he entered, and nodded, mouthing "after class" at Harry.

So Tonks had told him.

Harry sighed. It was shaping up to be a wonderful weekend, this first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Running from the DADA room after class, and after a very brief conversation with Remus, in which Harry learned that Remus had agreed to withhold the information from Dumbledore only until Sunday afternoon, at which time he told Harry he was going to find him and drag him by the ear to the headmaster's office, Harry knew that he was late for Potions, and that Snape was going to fry him.

But to his surprise, Snape merely gave him a rather cold look as he entered, late, and made his way to his seat.

"What kept you?" Ron whispered.

"Talking to Remus," Harry whispered back.

"If you are quite through disrupting my class, Potter, perhaps we could begin?"

"Sorry," Harry nodded to the professor, much to the surprise of the remainder of the students present.

Harry needed to talk to Ginny.

"Where the _hell_ is your sister?" he hissed at Ron.

"Got me, mate. I haven't seen her since DA club," Ron shrugged, pulling out his potions kit and assembling the list of ingredients that Snape had left on the board.

"I've been trying to talk to her ever since, and she's _nowhere_."

"Oh, she's somewhere," Ron grinned. "Just never where you are."

After a brief pause, during which Ron measured out a half cup of dried lizard skin and transferred it to his mortar, he spoke again.

"Hogsmeade weekend."

"You think I don't know?" Harry hissed back.

"Ahh," Ron ground up the lizard skin and looked at it consideringly. "Is that, perhaps, why you want to track down my sister so badly?"

Harry glared at him, and watched as Ron dumped the lizard skin into their cauldron, only to watch in horror as it began to bubble a sickening green-yellow... and overflow.

It definitely wasn't supposed to do that.

"_Weasley_!" Snape snapped. "You didn't read it properly, did you?"

"Yes sir..." Ron looked down at the overflowing pot in horror. "It said half a cup of ground lizard skin..."

"Yes... it does!" Snape strode over to their cauldron, vanishing the whole mess. "Not a half of a cup of lizard skin, ground! _Pay attention_!"

Harry groaned. It couldn't get much worse, could it?

* * *

Grumbling, Harry threw his bag on his bed and followed it, burying his head in his pillow. What a truly awful day. He didn't want to face another person again, ever.

"Harry!"

He groaned. Hermione Granger's shrill voice was sometimes enough to send one right over the edge. He loved her dearly, but sometimes it would be nice if she could just _go away_.

"Harry?"

"What?" he sat up, looking to the doorway and finding her bushy head stuck around it. "Hermione, what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to know where Ron was. We're going into Hogsmeade together tomorrow, right?"

Groaning again, Harry flopped back against his pillows. "Right."

"Ginny's coming," she said coyly.

"With _who_?" Harry asked, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I've not seen her in days, so I haven't been able to tell who she's hanging all over this week," he snapped.

"Harry," Hermione stepped into the room and closed the door softly. "That's not very nice."

"I'm not feeling very nice, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, I've got a headache, and it's been an awful day. No... make that week."

"Ginny's not going with anyone to Hogsmeade," Hermione said softly, sitting down on the foot of his bed and placing a hand gently on his knee. He jerked at the unexpected contact, and she pulled away. "She's just tagging along with Luna and Neville and Ron and I. You are coming, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know if it's a good idea, anyhow..."

"Harry, come on," Hermione looked at him, concerned. "You need to relax a bit. I think a trip into the village is exactly what you need. Come on."

Harry sighed. "Why is she avoiding me, Hermione?"

"She thought you were going to cut her from the team," Hermione admitted softly. "She thought you were trying to get her alone to tell her."

"What?" Harry sat up quickly, looking at the brown-haired witch at his feet. "Cut _Ginny_? She's the best Chaser we've got!"

"She didn't know that. She heard you and Ron talking about cutting her..."

"She didn't! She heard..."

"What?"

Harry sighed again. "She heard Ron telling me to ask her out."

"How on earth could she get _that_ turned about?" Hermione asked, truly confused.

"I have no idea," Harry said tiredly. "I don't even want to know... I'm... Hermione, I'm tired of all of this. I just wanted to talk to her, and I..."

"What about, Harry?"

"I..." Harry swallowed. "I wanted to talk to her.. to find out why she's been lying to me. I wanted _her_ to tell me..."

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her hands. "Well, she's coming with us tomorrow. Maybe you should come along and try to get an opportunity to talk to her then. I can try to keep the others out of your way."

"Sure, Mione..." Harry nodded. "Right now, I'm really, really tired..."

"You're not coming down to dinner?"

"No... I'm too tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione smiled, standing and making for the door. "And Harry, we'll be walking down as a group, so get hold of her then, and don't let go once we get to the village, okay?"

Harry snorted. "I'd love to... if I can figure out how."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Hermione smiled.

Harry watched the door close behind her then, true to his word, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning dawned bright and sunny. Harry was thrilled that the day was so nice, because walking about Hogsmeade in the rain or snow could be downright depressing. There was no snow yet, and although there was a chill in the air, the sun would warm them easily, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Jumping from bed, he quickly showered and dressed, then whipped back the hangings around Ron's bed.

"Oi!" Ron yelled, a sunbeam shining across his face. Bringing up a hand to shade his eyes, he squinted at Harry with one eye. "What're you doing?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, Ron! Come on!"

"It's the crack of bloody dawn, Potter!" Ron growled, pulling his covers back up over his head.

"No, it's not. And if you don't get moving, we're not going to get any breakfast."

"Bollocks... I set my alarm for seven thirty, and it's not gone off yet," Ron's voice was muffled under the blankets.

"I turned it off before I hopped in the shower, mate," Harry said cheerfully.

"You _what_?" Ron leapt from bed and rushed about, grabbing clothes and running for the bath. "I told Hermione I'd meet her in the Common Room at eight! Bloody hell, Harry....!"

As the door to the baths closed behind him, Harry grinned at Seamus, who was just sitting up.

"You're a right git, Potter," Seamus said, peering at his own alarm clock beside his bed. "It's only just gone seven."

"But he doesn't know that," Harry said jovially.

"Not yet, he doesn't," Seamus agreed. "But if I were you, I'd be well gone when he finds out."

Harry grinned again as he exited the dorm and headed for the Great Hall.

After a very solitary breakfast, as few of the other students felt the need to be up at seven in the morning on a Saturday, Harry was just finishing his eggs as Ron and Hermione entered the Hall.

"Prat," Ron grumbled as he sat down across from him.

"I couldn't believe it when Ron came down _early_, Harry! Seems he woke up before his alarm this morning," Hermione's eyes danced with mischief.

"Imagine that," Harry grinned into his coffee, which was becoming a bit of a habit with him, at least when he didn't have to make it.

"You're still a prat, Potter," Ron grumbled as he ladled out eggs onto his plate and grabbed for three slices of toast.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry were the very first to leave for the village that morning, just before ten. Ron and Hermione walked ahead, hands linked, while Neville blushingly managed to move close to Luna's side, his hand brushing hers every so often. Harry held back a few feet, and Ginny fell into step behind him, almost before she realized it. When she did, she blushed hotly, but didn't move away.

It took approximately ten minutes to reach Hogsmeade, and every step of the way Harry knew that the time was drawing closer for him to speak to Ginny. He shot a look up at Hermione to find the brown-haired witch looked back at him. He glanced at Ginny, and back, and Hermione nodded once, and turned brightly to the others.

"Race you all to the Three Broomsticks? Loser buys the first round?"

Ron turned shocked eyes to Hermione. She'd never, ever suggested _rounds_ before.

"You're on!" Neville grinned, his infectious smile causing Luna to smile dreamily.

As Hermione had hoped, Ron and Neville began to run, Luna close behind them, doing quite an admirable sprint. Hermione grinned at Harry and shot off after them. Just as Ginny was about to put on a burst of speed, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction.

"Harry..." Ginny looked over her shoulder at the others, swiftly disappearing into the Three Broomsticks. "Well, it looks like you're buying, because I don't have enough money to buy a round!"

"I need to talk to you," Harry said, pulling her by the hand down a side street and up the hill. He knew right where they were making for, the Shreiking Shack should offer enough privacy for the conversation they were about to have. But Ginny was having none of it. With a wrench, she pulled her hand from his and stopped dead in the middle of the alleyway, her hands on her hips as she stared him down.

"Harry Potter! Just _what_ are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you alone and _keep you there _so that we can talk, Ginny! I'm tired of chasing you around trying to get you to stay still long enough for me to speak to you!"

Ginny stared at him.

"I'm sorry," she said contritely, after a moment of awkward silence. "I've been avoiding you."

"Yes, you have. I want to know why."

"Because I thought you were going to cut me from the team. When you told me at the DA meeting the other night that you needed to talk to me..." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't cut you, Gin, you're the best Chaser we've got. This has nothing to do with Quidditch."

"Then... then what _does_ it have to do with?" she asked in a very, very quiet voice.

"I need to know why you've been lying to me," Harry said, ignoring the heat that stole over his cheeks. "You know how important honesty is to me, yet you've been lying to me. I need to know why, Ginny."

He met her eyes directly, watching as they filled with tears. He waited a long time. But just as she opened her mouth to respond, the first screams came.

Hogsmeade was under attack.

* * *

Harry turned to look into Ginny's eyes, which had grown wide and dark with fear.

"Stay here," he whispered, pulling out his wand and making to move away towards the main street.

"Not on your life, Potter," she said, close behind him. "'Stay here' indeed!"

"Then be careful, and stay _low._"

"I've been in your classes, in case you haven't noticed..."

"Oh, I've bloody _noticed_," Harry muttered.

"... and I can take care of myself!"

"Fine... see if you can take care of yourself long enough to stay alive, okay?"

She glared at him, and then darted around the end of the alley, staying low in the shadows, as he followed.

Down the street, more screams were heard. Harry glanced around the corner of a building to see a line of seven or eight Death Eaters spread out, raining curses down upon students and villagers alike.

And they were facing away from them.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were still wide, but she was staring at him, ready to move at his slightest indication.

"They're facing away, Gin."

"Away?"

"The other direction. We've only got one shot at this..."

"What do we do?"

"Unless there are more of them around... I think we can get them all in one go. Any we miss are probably going to Disapparate."

"Tell me what to do," she insisted.

"Hit them with whatever you've got. Binding spells, whatever, and then _get down!_"

She nodded quickly, then followed as he stood and ran out into the middle of the street. Immediately, Harry leveled his wand and began throwing stunners.

It was mayhem. The Death Eaters had not expected the attack from behind, and it showed. Of the eight, Harry managed to stun four, and bind two before the other two turned. Luckily they were both on one end, and Ginny managed to hit one with a Body Bind and the second with a stellar bat-bogey hex. Before the second managed to come to his senses enough to realize what was happening and Disapparate, she'd hit him with another binding charm.

Students poured out of the various buildings, running for Hogwarts and each other, and that was when the real fun began.

Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere, and everywhere. Harry pushed Ginny to the side as a curse flew in her direction, and put up a shield to block as he threw curses back at those around them.

And he was no longer worrying about the effect of his curses. Ginny was at his feet, throwing curses over her shoulder and behind him, covering his back from in front of him, and, it appeared, getting very, very angry.

Within moments, Harry saw three or four students laying in the street, and several Death Eaters were prone, as well, victims of Body Binds and Stunners.

And then the Dementors arrived.

Harry was never so proud as he was in that moment. Students up and down the main street of Hogsmeade turned as one and cast the Patronus Charm en-masse at the oncoming horde. Some few were full corporeal forms, others merely mist, but every one of the students attempted, and to some degree succeeded, in producing a Patronus in the face of fear – and the Dementors were swiftly dealt with.

In the meantime, several students were hit by curses thrown as the Death Eaters took advantage of the distraction the Dementors provided. Ernie MacMillian took a cutting curse to his arm, and Lavender Brown stood over him, screaming like a banshee for a Death Eater to come and take her on, her wand out, as she threw curse after curse at the black robed figures.

Within moments, which were lived as hours, Hogwarts teachers began Apparating in, and joining the fight. By the time Hagrid came lumbering down the centre of the street, his pink umbrella in one hand and giant crossbow in the other, it was nearly over. Harry crouched over Ginny, who was now sweating profusely, terribly pale, and holding her left arm tight to her side.

Ginny had been hit, but Harry didn't know by what.

* * *

Two hours later, sitting in Dumbledore's office, Harry leaned back against leather upholstery and allowed the trilling and chirping of Fawkes to soothe him. Dumbledore had told him to wait for him here, and he had no intention of moving until he'd spoken to the headmaster.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice came quietly, but Harry's eyes snapped open with surprise. He hadn't heard the old man enter.

"Professor Dumbledore..."

"You are tired," Dumbledore acknowledged. "Understandably so. We will keep this short, shall we, so that you can return to your dormitory and get some rest?"

"I need to go to the Hospital wing..." Harry muttered.

"You are hurt?" Dumbledore looked at him, surprised. The boy had shown no indication of injury in the hours since the attack, had even managed to carry the young Miss Weasley back to the castle after she apparently fainted from pain.

"No, I'm fine. But I have to see how Ginny is."

"Ah, Miss Weasley is fine, Harry. I've just seen her."

"She's awake?"

"Of course."

"I didn't know what spell she was hit with..."

"I do not believe it was a spell, Harry."

"What?"

"Miss Weasley fell to the ground when the second wave of Death Eaters arrived, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"Her arm was injured in the fall. Broken quite badly, actually. Madam Pomfrey called it a 'spiral fracture' which, I am given to understand, is quite the most serious of bone fractures. In the end, she fainted from the pain."

"But..." Harry stared at the aging headmaster. "She was... she defended my back after she fell... she was..."

"She is a very strong young lady, Harry. And very determined, I believe, to show herself as worthy of your friendship."

Harry swallowed, remembering what they had been discussing before the attack.

"She'll be okay?"

"Madam Pomfrey has already healed her injuries. I believe she returned to the Gryffindor Tower in the care of Miss Granger."

"And... and the others?" Harry asked, almost fearing the answer. "Was anyone else..."

"Several injuries, Harry, yes. But nothing life-threatening. I believe that Mr MacMillian will be spending the night in the hospital wing, but only for Madam Pomfrey's peace of mind. He was trouncing your Mr Finnegan at a game of Wizard's Chess when I left."

Harry sighed. "And the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. Many were captured, I am thrilled to see that Professor Lupin and Miss Tonks have been having such unqualified success with the instruction of the Death Hold..."

Harry flushed guiltily.

"Yes, as I suspected. Professor Lupin was most interested when I explained to him that over half of the Death Eaters captured were held by this little-known spell. You do understand why it is so seldom used, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Because if you are not released from it within three hours, you die."

"Harry, it is not an unforgivable curse... but like many spells, it has the ability to cause more harm than one might wish. It's use is frowned upon."

"Tell that to Ernie MacMillian, Professor. There are three Death Eaters who were captured by it who were going to finish him off. I'm proud of Lavender and her quick thinking. I didn't even properly teach it... I assigned it as homework. Apparently, the DA club was paying attention."

"And I'm glad they were, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "I truly am glad they were. Just try and remember that some magic is... borderline acceptable."

Harry started hard at the headmaster. "I understand, Professor."

"Harry... I feel it is also important that you know..."

"What?" Harry was instantly alert at the tone in Dumbledore's voice. "What's happened?"

"Professor Snape was called in this morning," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "He returned a short while ago... I met him on the way back from the Hospital wing... Voldemort is very pleased."

"Pleased?" Harry was confused.

"Professor Snape was quite surprised, actually. He couldn't understand why Tom would be so pleased after such an abject failure such as took place in Hogsmeade this morning..."

After a moment's silence, Harry closed his eyes again, leaning back in the chair. "They're planning something, Professor, and this was just a distraction."

"Yes, Harry, I believe so."

"Then where were they probing while we were busy here?"

"It gets worse," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Worse?"

"Tom has enlisted the aid of the Dark creatures..."

"We knew the Dementors..."

"No, Harry. He now has the following of the Vampires... and the Werewolves. I believe that the Giants are only a matter of time."

* * *

_**Whimsical Firefly:** There. I did. Did you get your swimming in?_

_**Weselan:** Thanks – I enjoyed doing it._

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** Relax... it will all work out – in time!_

_**GiGiFanfic:** Thanks – I hope to update a little more often – I'm going away at Christmas and don't want to leave you folks hanging..._

_**Heather:** Thanks!_

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** H/G talks are definitely close..._

_**Larna Mandrea:** Ron does have his moments, doesn't he? As for Molly, I hope not, but then, you never know what JKR is capabale of..._

_**UnRealityCheck:** See? Normal people don't just jump up and say it... at least, not unless they have a hippogriffs... well. Harry doesn't, so while he'd LIKE to talk to Ginny, he needs to FIND Ginny and keep her in one place long enough to be ABLE to talk to her... don't worry... it is coming, but life seems to be happening around them...._

_**Lozzie:** That is, indeed, the question..._

_**Kordolin:** Ron knows his sister, and he knows Harry. He may be a surface-dweller most of the time, but he does have a certain amount of insight when it comes to these two, I think._

_**Sumer's Girl:** Harry will manage, I'm sure!_

_**FancyEyes:** There you go!_

_**Rhysenn Riddle:** Ginny will be back – she plays a large role in this chapter and the next..._

_**Baby Phat:** Thanks. I have no intention of stopping anytime soon._

_**The Blonde One 07:** I write H/G stories... and as one reviewer said, I think their time has come..._

_**XiaoXiao:** Remus' greatest concern is Harry, but he knows that Harry, given the choice, would hide his abilities to be able to pretend to be "normal" -- I think Remus will be considerate of his feelings, but firm. We'll see..._

_**Ally:** H/G action, coming up..._

_**Kitties Rule 878:** Harry is getting used to embarrassment, I believe._

_**Lupin123:** I think we all remember the embarrassment of being seventeen, trying to hide something we thought no one else could POSSIBLY have ever felt... Harry, at the core of it, is a normal seventeen year old kid. He could have declared himself to Ginny ten times over, and the sight of Tonks half-naked was going to have a response!_

_**Not Your Average:** Not critical, my friend, but you have to remember, I'm not allowing him to levitate Hogwarts, or zip about the world with a mere thought. These are all minor signs of the fact that Harry IS a powerful wizard, which is in canon. Perhaps Harry needs convincing of this._

_**Merlindamage:** The only thing I'm trying to tell you is that Snape is smart enough to not put all his eggs in one basket... he may well have recognized, finally, that Harry is indeed a very powerful wizard. After all, a weak one wouldn't have been able to jump into his head like that. Perhaps Snape has finally recognized that Dumbledore may not always be there, and if he wants to keep his job and his position in the Order, then he needs to start cultivating some sort of relationship with Harry._

_CQ_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Harry and Ginny

_Okay, you've all been so patient..._

_Also -- the site isn't letting me put in a horizontal line between scenes, as I usually do. I've substituted 's, but I'm not entirely happy with it. Hopefully, they'll work. Grrrr. _

_CQ_

Chapter Eighteen: Harry and Ginny

Harry trudged, exhausted, through the corridors. He stopped at the Hospital wing to see Ernie, and was surprised at the crowd around the Hufflepuff's bed.

"Hey, Harry!" Ernie called out. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hey, Ernie," Harry smiled as he approached. "How are you?"

"Never better, Harry, never better!" Ernie positively beamed.

"Now, you lot..." Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Mr MacMillian needs rest. Off you go, now. Mr Potter, you _do not_ look well. Come with me!"

The rather imperious mediwitch indicated an examination table.

"I'm fine!" Harry said. "I just came to check on Ernie and the others..."

"And you look utterly exhausted. Come along..."

"I just need some sleep."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, Mr Potter, and while I agree that you need to get some rest, a shot of Pepper-Up potion won't hurt."

"Great," Harry shook his head, sitting down on the chair beside the bed she'd indicated. There was no way _in hell_ he was getting into that bed. He spent too much time in the Hospital Wing as it was.

It was a full hour before Madam Pomfrey would allow him to go and he was able to get away from the group that followed along with him as he walked towards Gryffindor Tower. Entering through the portrait hole, he looked around. Several students were in the room, but no sign of Ron, Hermione, or Ginny.

Sighing, he headed up the stairs to the boys' dorm, only to find it empty. He eyed his bed, and after a moment, gave in to temptation, stripped and crawled in under the duvet. He doubted he would sleep, after Dumbledore's little bombshell, but he could rest.

_Heaven._

When he awoke, the dorm was both quiet and dark. Harry sighed and rolled over, looking out into the moonlit night. It must be late. Glancing at his bedside clock, he saw that it was just past midnight. He'd slept for nearly nine hours.

Knowing he wouldn't sleep any longer, he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tshirt. He grabbed a book from his bedside table, not really caring what it was, and headed for the Common Room. He'd read for a while, and maybe he'd get sleepy again.

He'd been reading for several minutes when he heard a soft footfall behind him. Starting, he automatically reached for his wand, which he raised and looked over his shoulder.

"It's just me, Harry," Ginny's soft voice came from the shadows.

"Gin," Harry turned fully to be able to see her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up. Thank you for getting me back to the castle."

Harry flushed. He'd carried her all the way from Hogsmeade.

"No problem."

"Hermione says you carried me. Without magic."

Harry mentally kicked himself. He could have used a spell to carry her... why hadn't he thought of that? "I... think I must have been kind of disoriented."

"It must have killed your back, carrying me all that way."

"You don't weigh much," Harry denied, then flushed again.

Ginny came and sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Thank you, all the same," she said.

"It was... thank you for covering my back. I didn't realize you were hurt..."

"Neither did I, really," Ginny smiled. "I mean, I felt it, but I didn't really... I think I must have been going on pure adrenaline at that point."

"Me, too." Harry nodded.

There was a moment of silence, and Ginny pulled her legs up to curl under her.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"About what we were talking about... in Hogsmeade... before the attack..."

Harry was silent.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never really thought of it as lying... I just... I just wanted you to stop feeling so uncomfortable around me... and then, at some point, it became more than that."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"I didn't... I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me, but I didn't want you to pity me, either," she admitted. "I just... the deeper I got into it, the deeper I felt I had to go."

"Lies are like that," Harry said. After a moment of silence, he was surprised by his own voice. "How deep?"

"How deep?" Ginny sounded confused.

"Did you get? Did you go?"

"You mean...?"

"I mean, I really, really hope that you didn't feel you had to go further than you were comfortable with with any of them just to prove something to me," he managed to choke out. The thought of Ginny...

"Oh..." Ginny flushed. "Not that deep."

Harry was almost shamed by the relief he felt.

"As a matter of fact... nowhere near..." Ginny flushed. "I never even kissed any of them, Harry."

"Oh," He took a breath. "So Ron was right."

"Ron?"

"He told me during the summer that you'd never been kissed."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "I was ready to kill him for that."

"I heard," Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry about that," she said quietly.

"About what, exactly?"

"About Ron... suggesting that you should..."

"Oh," Harry flushed. "Don't worry about it."

"I mean, it can't be exactly... comfortable... to have your best friend say something like that to you."

"It didn't bother me," Harry said.

They sat in silence for minutes.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"What?"

"Would you please kiss me?"

Harry looked at her, stunned. She flushed deeply. It was rather pretty in the firelight.

"I mean..." she paused. "I've never... and I know you don't feel that way about me, but... I'd like for you to be the first that..."

She was cut off by his lips, which covered hers almost desperately.

_Harry Potter is kissing me!_ She thought, before all semblance of thought was gone, and she lost herself in it. Harry didn't touch her, beyond one hand that came up to cup her cheek, and the lips that covered her own, parting, forcing hers to part, and taking the kiss beyond anything that Ginny had ever even imagined.

_She was kissing Harry Potter. Harry Potter was kissing her._

It was only moments later that he pulled back, staring into her wide eyes.

"I..." he swallowed.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

"Wow?" He asked, his cheeks red.

"Oh, definitely 'wow'," she nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It was."

And then he was kissing her again, more gently this time, exploring her lips and mouth, then down her jawline, and into the indentation between her ear and neck. Ginny groaned.

"Harry..."

"I'm sorry... did I hurt you?" he pulled back, panicked.

"No," she raised dark eyes to his. "Not at all. Please don't stop."

"Ginny..."

"Please, Harry," she whispered, pulling him back to her and down as she fell back onto the sofa. "Please."

Brief thoughts of what would happen to him if Ron found them here flashed through his mind. Brief thoughts of Ginny's reputation, and Hermione's horror... but the moment that he felt Ginny's small hand gently touch his chest, he was lost. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He was completely without the ability to deny himself this small part of her.

He gently touched her neck, then her collarbone, his hand running down to the edge of the tank top she was wearing. He followed his hand with kisses. Short, soft butterfly kisses. Ginny's breath caught, and he raised his head, looking at her in the firelight as she arched her back towards his touch.

"You're beautiful, and I've wanted to do that for so long."

"What?"

"Kiss you," he blushed.

"Really?"

"Really," he sighed, laying down beside her, his head on his raised arm, looking deeply into her eyes. "Last spring, when I saw you coming out of that broom closet with Ernie MacMillian..."

Ginny flushed deeply, but didn't turn away.

"I wanted to pound him. I was absolutely livid. Your blouse was undone and... and all I could think about was that Ernie MacMillian had seen you... like that... and I hadn't."

Ginny sighed. "Ernie is a wonderful friend... when I told him I needed his help, he was more than happy to go along with it. He...ummm... he never..."

"No?"

"I think he was quite shocked when I started undoing my blouse while we were in there. I had to explain..."

"Explain what?"

"That I'd seen you coming down the corridor, and..."

"Oh."

"Ernie's not interested in me, Harry."

"I know that... now. Ron explained..."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "I'm sorry."

"I just wish you didn't feel that you had to do all that to..."

"I just wanted you to feel you could talk to me, without my... crush on you being an issue. You always bolted..."

"Gin..." Harry sighed. "It wasn't because of your crush on me."

"What?"

"The reason I was so uncomfortable... it wasn't because of your crush. I'd figured you were over that ages ago. Long before the Department of Mysteries, at any rate. You'd been seeing Michael Corner... and..."

"Well, then why?" Ginny looked confused. Then, her eyes hardening, she made to sit up. "Because you really didn't..."

"No, Ginny!" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to lay against him. "Because I was terrified that if you found out how _I _felt about _you_, you'd..."

"What?"

"Not feel the same way. Ginny, I really like you. You're beautiful, you're funny... you make me feel... well, you're just you. I could handle your feeling something for me... I couldn't handle your _not_ feeling something for me!"

"Not...!" she looked at him, shocked. "Harry Potter, you must be blind!"

Harry flushed. Ginny rolled over him, laying against him and looking down into his eyes, her bright red hair forming a curtain around them, blocking out everything. "I feel for you, Harry. I've felt for you since... since I was a little girl. That hasn't changed. At least, not the how. Maybe the why."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was ten, I had a crush on you. You were Harry Potter, _and_ you were my brother's best friend. Now... now you're just Harry. And I care more about 'just Harry'."

Harry ran a hand up around her neck and gently pulled her down to him. He kissed her gently, then pulled her against him so that she was curled into his side, her head on his chest, his arms holding her close.

"Thank you," he said quietly, as they stared into the fire, together.

"Harry," Harry surfaced, then started. This wasn't his room. And that definitely wasn't his pillow...

"Gin?" He reached to the end of the sofa, groping on the table there for his glasses.

"Good morning," she smiled down at him. He'd been sleeping with his head cushioned on her breast.

"Sorry... did I hurt you?"

"I'd be interested in the answer to that, as well," came a voice, and the two of them turned horrified gazes up to meet the blue eyes of Ginny's brother, and Harry's best friend.

Ron was leaning over the back of the sofa, both elbows resting there, and staring down at them with a rather... feral... look in his eyes.

"Ron..."

"No, Harry wasn't hurting me, Ron. He _didn't_ hurt me, and he _won't _hurt me. We were just talking down here last night and... we fell asleep in front of the fire."

"Hmmm," Ron nodded, apparently accepting of this explanation, but Harry wasn't fooled. His eyes were hard.

"So, my sister spends the night on the Common Room couch with Harry Potter, and I'm to believe that nothing happened?"

"Ron," Harry sat up, pulling Ginny with him as he did. "Trust me, nothing..."

"Oh, I trust _you_, Harry..." Ron turned his eyes on his little sister. "It's her I wonder about at times."

"Ron," Harry said dangerously, standing and facing his friend. "Don't."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment, then grinned. "Fair enough, mate. If you can defend her after everything she's put you through, that's enough for me."

And he turned and headed for the portrait hole. "You two might want to go and get dressed. Half the House has been through here, but the other half... the male half... hasn't. And I'd kind of like to not have to explain to my mother why my sister has the worst reputation in Gryffindor."

Ginny threw a pillow at him, but the portrait hole closed before it could make contact with his head.

Harry turned to her, holding out a hand to her. He was nervous. Would she feel the same this morning?

"Harry?" Ginny stood, taking his hand, seeing the doubt in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... that was..."

"I know. I expected Ron to throw a fit."

"He knows that when I say nothing happened, that nothing happened," Harry said.

"Did nothing happen, Harry?" she looked at him, her own doubt apparent.

"Nothing like what he was thinking," Harry said. "But yeah... I think... Gin..."

"Yes," she said quickly, then flushed. "At least... if you were going to ask..."

"I was," he confirmed. "I don't want to lose you now."

"You won't," she said, stepping closer to him and, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulled him down for her kiss.

After a moment, she pulled away, and smiled up at him.

"Ten minutes to shower and dress? I'll meet you back here?"

"Done," Harry said, watching as she turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.

He'd spent the night on the Common Room couch with Ginny Weasley, and her brother hadn't even killed him for it.

Amazing.

_Happy now? They're together... finally. Took them long enough, I know._

_**Larna Mandrea:** Funny enough, no one flamed me... well, not about that, at any rate._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Yes, they are indeed intriguing... we'll see what new issues that brings to the table, shall we?_

_**Kordolin:** Resolved!_

_**Rdprice29:** There, H/G action for you... Also, thanks for your reviews on my other stories – I'm no longer posting to them, but I wanted to let you know that I was glad you enjoyed them – and thanks for the compliments. You have no idea of how good it makes me feel to know that people are enjoying my efforts!_

_**Daufahnder:** Thanks! I'm not sure I'd call it "normal", but hey..._

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** I figured I've been torturing you long enough... as for the Marauder's Map question... the same reason he didn't whip out the mirror to talk to Sirius at the end of Book Five._

_**PCB:** Thanks! I'm really not much on writing the battle scenes... I tend to get a little confused with who is doing what, and they seldom sound plausible, but this one I'm quite fond of!_

_**Teazer:** Thanks! I enjoy sib-ff's work, too. You ought to check out James Milamber, and Melindaleo's stuff... oh, and Whimsical Firefly... and Saerry Snape... man, the list goes on. Check out James Milamber's C2 Community, Only the Best... there are some wonderful fics on there._

_**Shotgunn:** Yes, Halo and Halo 2 are favorites around here, as well – DH just finished Ninja Gaidan (sp??) to second level, apparently that is something to be quite proud of... personally, I'd rather be writing fan fiction. And there is no need to prod Ginny now, is there?_

_**Gee-Unit:** Well, I do tend to update quickly, so I don't think you need worry._

_**Anonymoos:** I'm glad!_

_**SexyGod: **The reason it was being repeated was because the muggle was repeating it... and I only gave you a small taste of that. Julie Spinnet had to listen to it for about four hours straight. As for Ron, when has he EVER asked or said something straight out when it takes a trust in his own self-worth to do so? He would NEVER come right out and say something like that to Harry, or anyone for that matter. Ginny had to drag it out of him. I know it's frustrating, but JKR uses this regularly in canon as a plot element. Ron is Ron. We can be comforted by the fact that he generally gets it right in the end._

_**Kitties Rule 878:** Thanks – some were getting rather restless as the suspense, I think!_

_**Azn-anime-freak11:** Glad you're enjoying it..._

_**Tanydwr:** Mwwaaaahhhahahah... But you're not going to find THAT out anytime soon, you know that, right?_

_**Bob:** I'm not quite sure why you feel the need to enlighten me on the bathing rituals of the British male... but I assure you, I'm married to one who I knew when he was that age, and he bathed daily... as do all my British relatives (at least when they're here, or I'm there). As for the swearing thing, I think you'll find that my version of canon characters may be more voluble than JKR's version, but far less than some on this site... at least what I've read. Again, I'm not JKR, and I'm not writing canon, it's how the muse is dictating it to me, and I am merely the channel. Trust is an emotion, honesty is not. Trust is affected by the level of honesty in a relationship, and that "level" is different for everyone. Harry's tolerance level for lack of honesty is very low, which is funny, because he has more need to trust in those around him than most. _

_**Merlindamage:** Voldemort is a nasty guy... of course the Dark creatures are going to side with him, he'll have promised them the moon (pardon the pun)..._

_**Potatomaker:** Wow – that's the most reviews I've gotten from a single reader at one time... ever! Thanks! You're right – he IS a teenage boy, a unique one, but nothing he has learned has prepared him for the emotions he feels around Ginny – and I think he tends to lump it all together. And Hermione ALWAYS thinks that she can "help" -- funny, as she has accused Harry in past of having a "saving people" thing._

_CQ_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Consequences

Chapter Nineteen: Consequences

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry was fully aware of the whispers and glances they were receiving from the members of their house. Several girls from other houses were also whispering and pointing. The Hogwarts gossip mill was obviously active this morning.

Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back and they moved towards where Hermione and Ron were seated.

"Good morning," Hermione grinned. "I see that you two... slept well?"

"Yes," Harry flushed, sitting down next to Ginny.

"And, no... crimps in your neck, Harry?" Hermione teased.

He silenced her with a look, but her eyes continued to dance.

At that moment, the owls arrived with the morning post. Harry looked up to see Hedwig soaring through the hall, approaching him. She gracefully landed while Pig did a rather spectacular dive into a platter of sausages.

"Bloody owl," Ron grumbled.

"Is that what that thing is, Weasley?" A snide voice came from behind them.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron grumbled further, grabbing the twittering owl and untying the letter from it's leg.

"It rather reminds me of a mouse... with wings..." Malfoy said, his grinning sidekicks rumbling with laughter.

"He said sod off, Malfoy," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"So, the Weaselette speaks," Malfoy said with a sneer. "I hear you got it on with Potter last night, Weaselette. At least he won't die a virgin."

At this, the only thing that saved Malfoy an extended stay in the Hospital Wing was the fact that Seamus and Dean were fast enough to grab Harry and Ron before they could reach the smirking Slytherin.

Hermione, however, wasn't going to see him go unpunished.

"_Infestatium Netherius,"_ she muttered, her wand pointing at Malfoy. "Go away, ferret boy."

The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. At first, it looked as though he was going to respond. But then, he began to look rather uncomfortable, and began to squirm about a bit. By the time the panic showed on his face, he was already turning and heading for the doors. The Gryffindors watching him go, fascinated.

"Umm... Hermione?" Ron turned to her. "What was that spell?"

"Just a little something I picked up in the Restricted section," she said dismissively, sitting back down and continuing with her breakfast.

"Did it..." Harry looked at Hermione, then back to the doors. "Did that spell do what I think it did?"

"Let's just say that if the rumors are true," Hermione picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Then Pansy should probably stay away from him for a week or two."

Dean and Seamus began to howl with laughter. Ron looked at her with a mixture of awe and horror. Hermione was definitely not a witch to mess with.

"Hermione... you're Head Girl..." Ron sputtered.

Hermione looked at him levelly. "Do you really think, Ron, that Malfoy is going to go to Madam Pomfrey with something like _that_?"

"I don't understand it," Ron said, sitting back down. "You can do something like that, without having even practiced it, and you can't do a simple concealment charm? I just don't get it."

Ron didn't get a lot of things. And one thing he was apparently missing was the look he had just received from Hermione, who lowered her paper and was staring daggers at him as he shovelled egg into his mouth.

Harry swallowed and quickly got very interested in what was on his plate. Subconsciously, he edged along the bench, inching away from Ron. He didn't want to be involved in this one.

"What did you say?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Ron looked up at her, and gulped. "The... the spell that Harry and Tonks were showing us... I..."

"Just because I can't do some silly concealment charm on the first try, Ronald Weasley..."

"Mione..."

"Don't you 'Mione' me!" she hissed.

Dean and Seamus, seeing where this was going, quietly moved away down the table.

"I was just..." Ron flushed further. "You're right, it's just a silly concealment charm... but if you want me to help you with it..."

"_Help me with it_?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Just because you managed to do something before I did for _once_..."

Ron reddened, but Harry could tell that now, it was from anger.

"Well, if you weren't always so bloody good at everything, maybe occasionally someone else might get a chance to do something first!" he said, his voice getting louder, as it did when Ron was angry.

Harry glanced between them, unsure whether he should get involved or not, but really, really not wanting to.

"I mean, bloody hell, Mione... you don't _always_ have to be the best, you know. Occasionally, it might be nice if someone else got to do something the best..."

"If you'd work harder..."

"Harder, nothing! You're so damned intimidating sometimes, no one would _dare_ succeed before you..."

And Harry, knowing where this was going because they'd gone there a thousand times over the last six and a half years, interrupted with the news that Hedwig had brought him.

"If you two could stop for a minute, this is from Dumbledore," Harry waved the parchment between them. "Meeting tonight, in his office. Seven o'clock."

Ron and Hermione both turned to look at him as Harry stood, pulling Ginny after him. "Look, kiss and make up, and let the others know when you see them, okay?"

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as he pulled her towards the doors.

"It's Sunday, we don't have classes, and I really, really don't want to hang around and listen to them moan at each other all day. Come with me?"

"Where?" she asked, following him.

"I've got a couple of ideas," he laughed, tugging her along as he ran.

* * *

Hermione glared across the table at Ron, shoved her paper and a book she had been reading into her bag and stood, angrily stomping off towards the doors. Ron sighed, stood, and followed her. 

"Hermione!" He called upon reaching the Entrance Hall, looking up the huge stone staircase that the brown-haired witch was now half-way up, and showing no sign of slowing. She didn't pause, she didn't turn. She simply kept going. Ron sighed again, and sprinted after her.

Catching up with her, he reached out to take her arm, but pulled back at the searing glance she threw at him. Swallowing, he sighed again, following her silently. She seemed to be heading nowhere in particular, until he saw they were headed down the corridor that held the entrance to the private Head's lounge.

Angrily, she muttered the password and silently, he followed her in, knowing what was coming, and trying not to flinch.

Flinching only made it worse, Ron knew. He had learned a few things being Molly Weasley's son.

Surprisingly, Hermione stomped over to the windows, throwing her bag on the sofa as she passed, not saying a word. She stood, her back to him, her arms crossed in front of her. Her hair was almost crackling with the energy she was putting out.

Ron sighed again.

"Hermione..."

"How could you?" she asked quietly. "How could you, Ron? I'm not like that..."

"You're bloody intimidating at times, Mione..."

"I'm not!"

"You are," he said. "You don't even realize it. I'm pretty competitive, you couldn't grow up in my house and _not_ be, but you..."

"I like to see you succeed, Ron. I like to see Harry succeed, and Ginny, and Seamus, and... and.. Lavender..."

"I know, but you have to admit, every time one of us does anything _before _you manage it, you make some comment about how we could do it better, or..."

"I'm just trying..."

"I know why you do it, Hermione. It doesn't make it..."

"Ron..."

There was a hitch in her voice. She still had her back to him, but he was startled when he realized that her shoulders were shaking.

"Mione?" he moved up behind her, his hands reaching out to cup her shoulders.

"You have no idea of how hard it is..." she said softly. Her voice was strange, and he realized she was crying.

"What?"

"You're a pureblood, Ron Weasley. Everyone _expects_ you to do well. I have to work for it, and it bloody pisses me off when I see you and Harry buggering off to the Quidditch Pitch when you should be studying, then _complaining_ when you get an average grade. I make _good_ grades... but do you know how hard I work for them? Do you?"

Ron turned her around towards him, and was shocked to see the look on her face. She looked... defeated. Tears streaked her cheeks, and her eyes were red.

Hermione didn't cry pretty.

Ron sighed again and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

"We all do hard things, Hermione," he said softly. "For you, it's studying to get the best grades, to prove yourself here. I admit, I would be able to function in this world no matter how badly I do at school, and I guess I never thought about what it would be like for you. But we all do hard things..."

"Like _what_, Ron?" she choked. "Everything comes easy to you. You're popular, you don't have people calling you _mudblood_ every time you turn around, you and Harry..."

"Me and Harry, right," Ron snorted. "Everything I have is due to someone else, Hermione. Even being... well... not having a problem having friends. Do you think I'd be like that if it weren't for Harry?"

"Yes," she nodded against his chest. "Because you're you. You _talk_ about how hard your life is, Ron, but there are worse things than being... being..."

"Poor," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Think I don't know that?"

"Of course... but sometimes you're just so... things come easily to you," she finished softly.

"Do they?" Ron laughed. "Like you?"

"Me?"

"You," he confirmed. "You came _so_ easy, Hermione. All I had to do was wait six years, driving myself insane with jealousy any time you even _looked_ at another bloke. Then I had to get over that pesky self-confidence thing, but only after I lived for _weeks_ thinking that you and Harry were..."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, you didn't come easy," Ron said. "But you were worth it. I don't like fighting with you, Mione. I say stupid things sometimes, but you..."

"I what?"

"You have some issues yourself, you know, and I know I'm not the most sensitive bloke, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, but..."

"But you tend to blurt out the truth of things without thinking of the effect," she said.

"Exactly," he nodded his agreement. "But you know that. You know that that is me. I don't mean to hurt you, but if this is something you can't deal with... my occasional foot-in-mouth..."

"I can live with it, Ron," she looked up at him, her eyes still red, but the tears had stopped. "So long as you can live with my little foibles."

"Foibles?" Ron quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Foibles," she blushed. "'A minor weakness or failing of character..."

"Please tell me you're not quoting the dictionary at me..." Ron teased.

"It's the only way you'll learn," she smiled. "You never read..."

"I am _not_ going to apologise for not reading the dictionary, Hermione."

"But if you were to carry one with you..."

"Like you do? You carry a bloody library in that bag! It's a good thing that Flitwick taught us that shrinking charm..."

"_Professor_ Flitwick, Ron! You're head boy, you know!"

"I know, Hermione. Trust me, I know..."

They suddenly stopped, looked at each other, and grinned. Ron took her hand and led her to the sofa, pulling her down beside him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you remember..." she began.

"Remember what?"

"Remember the day that..."

"I'll never forget it," he grinned, thinking back to the train ride and the rather uncomfortable conversation they'd had in the corridor.

"_You have to learn to control yourself, Ron," Hermione hissed at him. "You're head boy..."_

"_That bloody Creevey needs to smarten up!" Ron shot back at her, trying to keep his balance as the train went around a curve in the track._

"_Dennis is a nice young man, who..."_

"_He's a bloody wanker! He actually asked if he was allowed to take points!"_

"_He's a new prefect, Ron! He has questions," Hermione shook her head._

"_Doesn't mean he has to waste my time with them," Ron muttered._

"_That's a job for..." _

_Ron was distracted for a moment as Hermione's pace widened the distance between them and he caught sight of her rounded backside in her muggle jeans. He stopped dead._

"_Ron?" Hermione had realized he wasn't behind her and turned back, seeing him standing there, a bright flush on his cheeks._

"_Do you know why it bothered me so much?" he asked suddenly._

"_What?"_

"_You and Harry," Ron said softly, avoiding her eyes._

"_Because you thought it would..." she swallowed. "because you thought it would hurt our friendship?"_

"_No," he denied, shaking his head. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Because I thought I'd lost you. Lost any chance..."_

"_Ron?" She took a few steps closer, looking up at him. "Chance of what?"_

"_Chance of being with you," his cheeks flushed bright red, but he didn't lose eye contact. "I thought I'd never..."_

"_Oh, Ron..." Hermione's eyes softened, and she reached up, one hand cupping his flaming cheek. _

_And then she shocked him stiff. Hermione Granger, in the middle of the Hogwarts Express, took one step closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him until he gasped for breath._

Smiling, Ron looked down at her. "I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I," she said softly, leaning back to look up at him.

And Ron simply had to kiss her again.

* * *

Harry and Ginny ended up spending the morning flying, and roaming about the castle. Then to the kitchens and to grab fruit and cheese for their lunch as they walked around the lake. And late in the afternoon, just before dinner they found themselves back at Gryffindor Tower. They stood at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorms, Ginny leaning back against the stone wall in the alcove between stair entrances, and Harry gently touching her cheek as he gazed down at her. 

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" she smiled up at him.

"For today. It was great to just... be with you."

"Same goes, Mister Potter," she looked up at him, a glint in her eye. "So, are you going to kiss me before I go up and get changed for dinner, or not?"

"Do we have time?" he laughed.

"For a kiss?" she said. "Certainly."

"The way you kiss, Gin, this could take hours," Harry muttered, lowering his head to hers.

"Then I guess we'll have to miss dinner, hmm?" she smiled against his lips.

They had been standing there, together, only a few moments when someone cleared their throat.

"Umm... if you two are quite finished..." Ron said.

"Bugger off, Ron," Harry said, not bothering to turn.

"I can see you're not, then... Hermione and I'll meet you downstairs, shall we?"

Straightening, Harry looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Did you two kiss and make up, then?"

"Umm..." Ron flushed. "Rather. See you downstairs."

"Hmmm," Ginny watched her brother go with speculative eyes. "That was strange."

"That was Ron," Harry grinned. "Five minutes?"

"Right here," she nodded, then turned and flew up the stairs.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Ron and Hermione were acting very oddly. They would glance at each other and color, and whenever their eyes met, they both would turn quickly back to their plates. Their hands would meet while reaching for something, and they'd both pull back quickly, as though they'd been burned. 

Harry was suspicious. They'd never acted that way before. Perhaps they hadn't made up. Perhaps they had...

..._broken up_?

But no, they weren't angry. It was odd.

Luna had joined them at the Gryffindor table, and as they stood to leave after the meal, Harry noticed her hand slip into Neville's. Looking up, he caught Neville's eye, and the other boy flushed, but smiled.

"Way to go, mate," Ron muttered at him as they walked out through the doors. Neville's cheeks burned brighter. Ron, despite his and Hermione's odd behavior earlier, reached out and snagged her hand with his, pulling her close enough to hold, his arm around her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Hermione flushed, but it was obvious that she was pleased.

Ginny moved to Harry's side and she smiled up at him happily. Harry felt a lump in his throat and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her head barely came to his shoulder, and he felt a sudden fierce protectiveness towards her.

Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. "Did you feel that?"

Ron glanced down at her, an odd look in his eyes. "Yeah... that was weird."

"A disruption to the school's magic...?" Luna said. "Odd."

Harry glanced around. He hadn't felt anything, but Ginny was staring at him strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Gin?" He looked at her, worried.

"Harry, it's fine," she whispered, standing on tiptoes to reach him, and kissing his cheek. "Relax."

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's get to the meeting."

* * *

The other members of the Order were assembled in a large room which opened off of Dumbledore's offices. Remus and Tonks were waiting hand in hand for them outside the statue that protected the entrance to the headmaster's rooms, and they entered together. 

"Ah," Dumbledore looked up through his half-moon glasses from the far end of the long table. "Here you are. Come, all of you, sit down."

"Are we late?" Ginny asked.

"No, my dear. The rest of us are early," Dumbledore said. "Now, first order of business is the attack yesterday on Hogsmeade..."

Harry started. That was only yesterday? So much had happened... he turned to look at Ginny, then after catching her small smile, turned back to the rest of the Order, only to find himself the recipient of two very angry, suspicious stares.

Bill and Charlie Weasley. Great.

Harry sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

The meeting lasted for hours, and culminated in Dumbledore again addressing the issue of trust within the Order.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said quietly. "We've been over this. In private. I had hoped to keep it that way."

"Harry..."

"Professor, I have told you, there are those in the Order I would trust with my life, and those I... don't feel that comfortable with at this point. I would imagine there are those who I will never be able to fully trust..."

"Then it is, Mr Potter, perhaps a good thing that you are not the head of the Order," Snape said in his normal snide voice.

"For some, yes, I'm sure it is, professor," Harry replied quietly, his gaze never dropping from Snape's.

"And perhaps we shall never get beyond some things," Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps not," Harry agreed. "But whatever has been between us, Professor, in past, I will not carry into the future. I wasn't necessarily talking about you, you know."

Snape's face registered surprise, as did several others around the table. Harry turned back to Dumbledore.

"It's enough for me, right now, that you trust every one here, Professor. Can't we leave it at that?"

"I would have hoped so, Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "But I have been plagued since our last meeting with thoughts of what would happen to this group if anything were to happen to me. I am fully aware that some sit here only through my influence, and your... regard... for me. Should that change..."

Harry was silent.

"I know you all consider me the leader of the Order, but I cannot impress upon you how very important it is, should anything happen to me, that you follow Harry. It is imperative that you know that he is... important... imperative to what we are trying to accomplish, whether he chooses to share with you the reasons or not."

Harry sighed and looked down at the table. He really didn't want things going this way.

After the meeting, Harry tried to make a quick exit, not really wishing to discuss anything with anyone, much less be grilled by Order members on Dumbledore's reasons for saying what he had said. He gripped Ginny's hand and made for the door, only to be waylaid by several Order members on their way. Who knew that Elphias Doge was so long-winded?

By the time they reached the door, many of the others had already left, and Harry looked up to find their way blocked by two large, broad bodies.

"Bill, Charlie," Harry nodded.

"Harry," they said in unison.

"Ginny, go with Ron and Hermione... we need to talk to Harry about something," Bill said, not bothering to lose eye contact with Harry to look at his sister.

"Bill..." Ginny stood her ground.

"It's okay, Gin," Harry gently pushed her toward the door. "I'll be along in a bit."

"Harry..." she looked doubtfully at him, then back to her brothers.

"Ginny, go. I'll meet you in the Common Room later."

She was hesitant to leave him, but finally turned to the eldest Weasley siblings and glared at them. "Don't do anything I'd hate you for."

Bill gulped, but his gaze didn't leave Harry. Charlie didn't move.

"I'll be along in a bit, Ginny."

When she had gone, and the room was all but empty, the two Weasley men stepped around Harry and, each with a hand on a shoulder, guided him none too gently back to the table.

"Now, mate..." Charlie said, not-so-gently pushing him down into a chair and sitting down next to him, turning the chair to face him directly. "We need to have a little talk."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes," Bill leaned against the table, his narrowed eyes taking in Harry.

"We were seventeen once, Harry," Charlie continued. "We remember _everything_ we got up to. It really wasn't that long ago, when you think about it."

"And?" Harry glanced between the two.

"And we remember what the main aim tended to be in our dealings with girls, Harry. Charlie here," Bill indicated his younger brother with a grin and a nod, "Was exceptionally... successful."

Harry stayed silent.

"But even _I_," Charlie said. "Wasn't stupid enough to try getting it on with a girl with _six older brothers_."

"Guys..."

"No, no, no, Harry..." Bill placed a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him back as he attempted to stand. "This is just a friendly warning."

"Ginny is important to us," Charlie said. "Probably more important than anything else. And if you hurt her..."

"...we'll have to hunt you down, and use you for dragon bait," Bill finished for his brother, reminding Harry eerily of Fred and George. "Understand?"

"I would never hurt Ginny," Harry said firmly. "Because if I hurt Ginny, nothing any of you could do to me would compare with what I would be doing to myself."

Bill and Charlie glanced at each other, then back to him with narrowed eyes.

"Guys," Harry looked up at them. "She's beautiful, talented, funny, and there is no way in a million years I could every find anyone else like her... to compare with her. Do you think I'm stupid enough to stuff that up?"

Another glance. And nods.

"Yes," they both replied. "Without a doubt."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise," Harry said, attempting to stand again, and this time succeeding.

"Watch yourself around her, Harry," Charlie said. "She's our little sister, and one _hint_ of tears..."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "You don't get it, do you?"

Bill placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. "Maybe not, Harry. But understand that we will do anything to keep her from being hurt."

"I understand, Bill. So would I."

"Fair enough," Bill nodded. "And if we hear of any funny business..."

"Hear of it?" Harry grinned. It was probably a very stupid move, but Harry was reasonably sure that they weren't going to beat the stuffing out of him with Molly and Arthur standing talking to Dumbledore in the far corner.

"He's got a pair, Charlie," Bill said, his eyes narrowing on the younger wizard.

"That he definitely does," Charlie agreed. "The question is, does he know what's _good_ for him, or not?"

* * *

_Hello all, I'm posting this without the review responses, because I want to get it up so you can read it. All review responses will be at the end of the next chapter.  
_

_Thanks!_

_CQ_


	20. Chapter Twenty: Revelations

_ A/N -- Just a reminder, there is a reason why this fic is "R" rated. If the "this show contains mature subject matter" warning applies to you, go and find a different fic to read._

Okay, folks... I know that some are going to be upset at some of the "cliches" happening in this chapter. I recognize them. I suppose I ought to explain my writing style a bit better here, as perhaps that will keep me from being flamed.

_I do not consciously sit down with details in mind and write. I have a main idea of the premise of the story, and a main idea of where I'm going to end up (which can change frequently, much to my disgust), and I sit down and write a framework for the story. What major events happen at what points... and in what order. I then divide up these major events into chunks of a size which I feel can be handled in a single chapter... giving me a list of chapters and THE MAIN things that happen in each._

_Then I sit down in front of my computer, and the muse takes over. Sometimes I end up combining things that I thought would be two chapters into one, because once it's written, the length isn't there. And sometimes, I end up writing three chapters where I thought there might be one. However, the DETAILS in each chapter are NEVER mapped out. They just happen as I write the first draft. _

_So, if you don't like the way this is going, or if you feel it's too cliched...which I have to admit, I worried about myself until I finished the first draft of the last chapter, I apologise profusely. Blame the muse... but please folks, don't flame me. It's really not worth it, because the story is done... fully written, and I'm not changing a thing. I'm on my second rewrite now, and sending chapters off to James Milamber to beta, and hopefully, I'll have them up to you as they come back and are finalized._

_CQ_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty: Revelations

After joining the others in the Common Room and spending an hour holding Ginny close on the couch as Ron and Hermione attempted to avoid each others' eyes, and Neville gazed into the fire, Harry said his goodnights.

"Rather early, isn't it, Harry?" Ron said in a high voice, looking rather panicked.

"Not really... it's nearly eleven," Harry said. "I just... we've got double transfiguration in the morning and..."

"Yeah... well, perhaps I should..." Ron stood.

"Ron?" Hermione said quietly. "I've forgotten my Arithmancy book in the Head's lounge. Can you walk me there to get it?"

If anything, Ron looked more panicked. Harry glanced at Hermione, to find her looking in the other direction, but her cheeks were bright pink. Something was definitely going on there.

"Uh... of course... Mione..."

"Well... goodnight..." Harry said, leaning down and kissing Ginny softly. "See you in the morning?"

"I'll be there," she smiled. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry tossed and turned in bed that night, thinking of the Order meeting, and what Dumbledore had said, and his conversation with Bill and Charlie afterwards, and whatever was going on with Hermione and Ron... Ron, who still hadn't returned to the dorm.

He fell into a restless sleep, and tossed and turned some more, until he realized he was having another nightmare. Voldemort was there, but only the fact of him. Harry was standing in front of a group of people, facing the evil wizard down. As he stood there, Voldemort laughed, and one by one, picked off the people standing behind him... Order members, friends...Ginny.

Harry sat up, in a cold sweat, and heard the door to the dormitory open and close softly. Ron?

"Ron?" he whispered.

"It's me, Harry," a soft voice came through his draperies. Startled, he pulled them aside to reveal Ginny standing, shivering, beside his bed. She was wearing the same tank top and pajama bottoms she'd worn the night before.

"Ginny?" Harry glanced around, making sure none of the others were awake before looking back to her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm freezing my butt off at the moment," she whispered back. "Move over!"

"Ginny!" Harry squeaked as she pushed him over and climbed under his duvet, letting the draperies fall back to isolate them. "What...?"

"I woke up, and I..." she looked up at him from where she had laid her head on his pillow. "I felt like you needed me. So I came."

The entire conversation he'd had only a couple hours before with her older brothers ran through his head. He was panicking, he was...

_Ginny Weasley was in his bed!_

He was insane for having these thoughts... Bill would kill him... Charlie would kill him... Ron would draw and quarter him...

But that wasn't why Ginny was here. She said that she'd felt him needing her. And wasn't that true? The nightmare...

"I had a nightmare," he said quietly, groping for his wand and casting a silence spell around them.

"Come here," she pulled him into her arms, and he was surprised as she began to rock him, as though he were a child.

"I don't want to lead, Gin," he said quietly against her breast.

"I know, Harry," she whispered. "But you need to understand, they'll follow you."

"I don't know who on earth would follow me, or why," he said, dejectedly.

"I'd follow you into Hell itself, Harry," she replied softly. "Because I love you."

Harry let her hold him, rocking him quietly. He took comfort from her warmth, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was some time before Harry suddenly became very aware of her softness against him, in a very different way.

"Gin..." he said, his hands rubbing up and down her back in a rhythmic way.

"Hmm...?"

"I don't know if this is the best idea we've had..."

"You need me, Harry. And I'm here," she said softly.

"I don't mean that..." he tried to pull back from her, very aware of what was going on with his body. He flushed with embarrassment, but Ginny was having none of it. Softly, she reached up and kissed him.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then groaned and kissed her back. His left hand, seemingly with a mind of it's own, came up and curled around, gently cupping a soft breast. It was Ginny's turn to groan, and she pressed herself hard against him, stilling the moment that she felt his body against her, along with the very apparent proof of his own desire.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling back. "Ginny..."

"No, Harry..." she moved with him, her body pressed along the length of his, her toes pressed into his calves. "Please, don't pull away."

"Gin..."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. I feel it, too," she took his hand and placed it against her breast, then pressed her lips against his throat.

"Ginny, I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't."

"You're..."

"Harry," she traced a hand down his arm, taking his hand and placing it against her bottom, pressing her hips forward against him.

"Holy..." Harry said, his lips lowering to hers as he gripped her bottom and pulled her tightly against him.

Ginny's hands moving beneath his t-shirt caused Harry to suck in a breath, and he gently raised his own hand to her waist, slipping gently beneath the tank top she was wearing and up. When his palm encountered the heavy warmth of her breast, that same breath was knocked from him.

"Ginny..."

"Harry...?" She lifted her shirt up and over her head in one swift movement, leaving her bare to the waist, and open to Harry's shocked, glowing eyes. In less than a moment, he had lowered his head and rained kisses down from her chin to her breast.

"Wow..." she breathed.

"You're telling me," he whispered, very aware of his own growing discomfort.

"Here..." she wriggled out of her pajamas, and scooted down in the bed, pulling him against her.

"No, Gin..." He pulled back from her.

"No?" she looked confused.

"No."

"But..."

"No," he said, more firmly. "I don't want you to do anything you might regret... I want you to think about this. I want _us_ to think about this. Please."

"You don't want to...?"

"More than you could possibly ever understand," he groaned. "But we're not going to. Not tonight."

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said. "Just let me hold you for a while..."

And together, they fell asleep, held fast in each other's arms.

* * *

"Harry, wake..." Harry was mildly aware of the brightness as someone parted the draperies around his bed. "_You son of a bitch!"_

He came fully awake to see Ron glaring at him.

"Ron?"

"What the _hell_ is my sister doing in your bed?" Ron glared down at them.

"Ron, would you stop it!" Ginny hissed, sitting up. Harry was very, very happy to see that sometime during the night she had put her clothes back on. That really would have toppled Ron over the edge.

Which was still a distinct possibility, judging by the look on his face.

"Ron, relax..."

"Relax?" Ron spat. "What do you mean, _relax_?"

"I mean, calm down and let us explain," Harry said firmly. "I know how this looks..."

"Look, Potter, falling asleep on the Common Room couch with her was something you could _explain_. This, however, doesn't require explanation... Ginny slept in _your bed_ last night!"

"Yes, Ron, I did!" Ginny threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood, confronting her brother. "Which is _none of your business_!"

"Ron..." Harry climbed out of bed, standing behind her. "I had a nightmare... Ginny came to me... and she's not... any _less_ than she was yesterday. Understand?"

Ron appeared to cool down a bit, but not much.

"She's... you didn't..."

"I didn't," Harry confirmed, not wanting to mention what they _did_, but feeling that the most important thing right now was to get Ron calmed down.

"Really?"

"If we had, Ronald Weasley, it still wouldn't be any of your business," Ginny said coldly. "But just for your information, _I _would have, _I _wanted to, and _I_ tried everything I could to convince him to, but _Harry_ is too much of a gentleman, and told me that we needed to _wait_. Is that enough information for you?"

Ron looked rather shamefaced. "I..."

"Ron, I..." Harry reached out a hand and placed it on Ron's shoulder. "Gin, why don't you go get ready for classes, and we'll go down to breakfast together... I think Ron and I need to... talk."

Ginny stared hard at her brother, then reached up and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving the two boys together before she could say or do something she was quite certain she'd regret.

"Ron?"

"I thought..." Ron began quietly.

"I know, and you probably weren't far wrong," Harry admitted.

Ron turned sparking eyes back on him.

"No..." Harry shook his head. "We didn't. But..."

"You came close," Ron said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"You have no idea..." Harry shook his head. "We need to get past this, okay? You're my best friend, Ron. You know what I have to do, and without you and Hermione, I'm not sure I can do it. But without Ginny..."

"Without Ginny?"

"Without Ginny," Harry said firmly. "I don't know if I _want_ to."

Ron stared hard at his friend for a long time, then turned and sat down on his bed. Looking down at his hands, he muttered something.

"What?"

"Hermione... and I... we.." Ron flushed deeply. "Yesterday... in the Head's lounge."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his jaw dropped. "You _did_?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Twice."

"Holy..." Harry sat down beside Ron, staring at the wall. "Are you... Is she okay?"

"She's better than I am, mate," Ron shook his head. "I feel like... I feel... well, I'm not sure what I feel... maybe that's why I freaked on you and Gin..."

"No, you freaked on me and Gin for the same reason that Bill and Charlie cornered me after the meeting last night and read me the riot act," Harry smiled. "Because you love her and you don't want to see her hurt."

"And you're not going to hurt her?"

"I don't want to," Harry said after a moment. "But I don't know for sure that I never will. I can only tell you, Ron, that this isn't some... casual thing for me. Ginny's... well, she's it. If it's not her, it's no one."

Ron raised his eyebrows at this. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Harry flushed. "Look, Ron, I'm not going to tell you that nothing is ever going to happen between your sister and I... last night..."

"I _do not_ need to hear this," Ron said firmly. "I really do _not_ want to know... but I know Ginny, Harry... and if she's decided you're it... mate, you might as well start looking for the rings."

Harry sighed, thinking about that for a moment, and strangely, wasn't as put off by it as he would have expected.

"Come on," Ron stood. "The girls are going to be waiting for us, and you're not even showered yet."

"No..." Harry smiled. "Okay, give me five minutes."

* * *

Breakfast was a strangely tense affair. Hermione and Ron were still painfully aware of each other, and Ron and Ginny were stilted, as well. Hermione glanced once or twice at Harry, turning pink, and Harry wondered if it was because Ginny had told her what happened, or because Hermione was wondering if Ron had.

The only people at the table oblivious to the undercurrents appeared to be Neville and Luna, who ate their breakfast between gentle smiles at each other. Luna had taken to eating her meals with the group of Gryffindors, and Harry knew that she was more comfortable at their table than with her dorm mates... some of whom hadn't been very kind to her in past.

Leaving the Great Hall, Harry walked Ginny to her first class before running down the two corridors and up a staircase to reach his Transfiguration class. But it had been worth it. The lingering kiss she had given him before turning and disappearing through the door of the Charms classroom would keep him warm until lunch.

"Where in bloody hell were you?" Ron asked as Harry slid into his seat.

"You sure you want to know?" Harry grinned. Ron just shook his head and turned to where Professor McGonagall was now standing, glaring at them.

Transfiguration was a very long class. Mondays it was double transfiguration until lunch, which was long enough, but Hermione kept shooting glances at Harry, then looking away in a rather embarrassed manner. Harry had had pretty much enough by the end of class.

"Mione?" Harry grabbed her arm as she picked up her bookbag and made to disappear.

She squeaked in alarm.

"What is going on?" Harry asked. "You've been acting weird around me since breakfast..."

"Nothing, Harry..." Hermione blushed.

"Look, I had this conversation with Ron this morning," Harry said in an undertone. "But Ginny has obviously talked to you..."

Hermione blushed further.

"This is _really_ embarrassing..." Harry muttered. "Hermione, I really like her. I'm not going to hurt her... but if you're going to look at me like that, it's going to get _really_ uncomfortable _really_ quick. What Ginny and I..."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You and Ginny... you... really?"

Harry looked at her consideringly. Apparently Ginny _hadn't_ told her then.

"Well... Ginny slept in my bed last night. Nothing... really... happened, but... I thought that that was why you were being weird with me?"

"Ummm... no?" Hermione sighed. "Look, Harry... you know that Ron and I are... well, seeing each other..."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Well, we..."

"Yeah... I know. Look... it's not any of my... unless he hurt you?" Suddenly, Harry felt anger growing. "Hermione?"

"Relax, Harry... I think Ron's the one who needs comforting... or whatever it was that you were trying to do here. Nothing happened that I didn't want to have happen... but it's... it's all different now, you know?"

"Well, no..." Harry admitted. "Not really, but..."

"So you and Ginny haven't...?"

"Did she tell you what happened last night?"

"No..."

"Then I'm not saying anything, Hermione. If she wants anyone to know...well, it's not..."

"I understand, Harry," Hermione said with her signature smile. "Come on, let's go get some lunch, okay?"

* * *

_Sorry about not putting the review responses in the last one... I wanted to get the chapter posted as it's been a while. As I got a LOT of reviews, I'll tell you all here that I'm only going to respond to the reviews that either ask a question, or make a comment I need to clarify. Otherwise, I thank you for your review, but (and I NEVER thought I'd ever get enough reviews to say THIS) if I responded individually to each and every one, we'd be here all day._

_**Shotgunn:** You know that that was intentional, right? LOL – Harry was so bloody nervous, he didn't know WHAT he was saying, or how many times he said it!_

_**Treck:** Ron is surprising at times, isn't he?_

_**Elmire:** Don't worry about it... I'm Canadian too, and often people don't understand my little "Canadianisms"... your English is MUCH better than my French! Le Francais parlent m'entre dans l'ennui! And I'm sure I got something out of order there, and that ought to be proof enough!_

_**Merlindamage:** Oh, you know me too well. But you also know that it's not going to come when you expect it to, don't you?_

_**LarnaMandrea:** But you KNOW my fics have fluff... and you read them anyhow! Happy Friday!_

_**Aussie-all-the-way:** I think I can guarantee you I won't be changing much. The story is pretty much done, and I've been accused of using cliches before, but it's how the muse gives it to me, and when I mess with that, the effects tend to be very, very bad._

_**UnRealityCheck:** Smooth water? Are you kidding? LOL. No. I can tell you now that while Harry and Ginny might be okay... there is plenty of white water ahead for the group..._

_**Pdlgirl:** Can't say that I've ever counted... but the fact that I haven't suggests it has never been an issue!_

_**MrsSakuraPotter: **Dumbledore may not have been "looking" for it... besides which, Order members are flooing in. It would be easy to dismiss changes in the magic within the school._

_**MedievalWoman:** Hmm... does this chapter answer your question? LOL!_

_Thanks to all of the others who reviewed with kind comments: rdprice29, siriusblack08, Gorman99, Oomahey, Kordolin, LifeIsGood, Heather, Sabine Strohem-Moss, Weselan, Kitties-Rule 878, GiGiFanfic, Lozzie, Rhysenn Riddle, XiaoXiao, SumersGirl, MysticRuby, AngelicBeauty, SexyGod, BJ, VT, Lady Maethoriel, TheBlondeOne07, David_


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Six

Chapter 21: The Six

Remus Lupin stood from the head table when he saw Harry and Hermione enter the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was taking his seat when he noticed the Professor approaching.

"You didn't do something yesterday, did you, Harry?" Remus asked.

Flushing, Harry thought of all he _had_ done yesterday, and wondered which thing it was that Remus was referring to.

"I asked you to speak to Dumbledore," Remus reminded him softly. "Or..."

"Professor, I'm sorry!" Harry looked honestly surprised, which made Remus wonder what the boy _had_ been up to the day previous. "I totally forgot..."

"You need to talk to him, Harry," Remus said. "He needs to know."

"I know," Harry agreed.

"Putting it off won't..."

"I didn't mean to!" Harry said, looking into the werewolf's eyes.

"Professor?" Ginny's voice came from the bench beside Harry. "It was my fault, professor, I..."

Remus looked down at her, the signature Weasley blush on her cheeks and then up again at Harry, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ah..." he nodded, smiling. "I see."

"Professor..."

"So, make sure you speak to him today, please?" Remus grinned. "Otherwise, I'll make good on my threat to come and find you and drag you by the ear. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

"By tonight, Harry," Remus said again, then turned and made his way back up to the head table. Harry sat down.

"Sorry," Ginny murmured.

"Not your fault," Harry's cheeks were pink.

"Well, it was, rather, wasn't it...?"

Harry looked up to see her sparkling eyes, and the smile on her face, and he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Oi!" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken pie. "'nuff o' 'at!"

* * *

The next night was the DA meeting. Harry was surprised when he and Ginny arrived in the hallway outside the classroom to find Tonks and Remus already there.

"Been waiting long?"

"Not as long as it took you and Miss Weasley to get here, apparently," Remus smiled, stepping forward. "You... umm..."

He lifted his hand and pointed to the corner of his own mouth. "Just.. right there, Harry... a bit of lipstick..."

Ginny laughed and turned him to look at her while she wiped away the evidence of their rather long trip around to the Room of Requirement. Harry flushed scarlet.

"Professor," Harry turned to Remus to cover his discomfort. "I spoke to Dumbledore..."

"Good," Remus nodded, his eyes still twinkling with merriment.

"He said I'm not to concern myself about it," Harry said softly. "It's just another sign of growing power..."

"As I thought, Harry," Remus nodded. "But the headmaster still needed to know."

"I know..." Harry agreed. "Sorry, yesterday I just got..."

"Distracted?" Remus's eyes danced. Harry made a rather strangled noise and then turned to enter the classroom.

The class was eager to learn more about the Death Hold, which Remus explained was why he was there. Dumbledore wanted the students to understand the seriousness of using such a spell, that there were consequences, and that the spell was considered borderline at best, and should only be used in the most dire of circumstances.

Lavender Brown was congratulated by Harry for her quick thinking in Hogsmeade on the weekend, and happily volunteered to go head to head with him in the demonstration duel. Harry wanted to show them the Shield Charm he'd used in the fight, and he needed someone to throw the appropriate spells.

By the time Harry was ready to assign homework and wrap up the class, he was exhausted. Lavender's spells had had more power than he'd expected.

"Before we dismiss the class, Harry," Remus stood. "I'd like to make an announcement. I spoke to the Headmaster after dinner this evening, and he has authorized a duelling competition for this class. I'm hoping to hold a small, impromptu practice session at the next class, and one evening next week, you can go head to head in front of the entire school."

There was excited chattering throughout the room.

"Why?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"I think it's important that the other students, those who choose to not come to this class, be allowed to see how the extra work affects your skill," Remus said. "Not to mention, I'd kind of like to go head to head with you, myself, at some point. It's been a while since I had a decent duel..."

Harry, with raised eyebrows, turned to the class. "Okay... looks like we've got a duelling competition. Anyone who wants to join in, be ready by next class. That's Thursday night. We'll be practicing duelling technique, and maybe we'll even have time for a short demonstration."

Turning back to Remus and Tonks, he grinned. "Something tells me this is going to be very, very interesting."

* * *

That Thursday's meeting of the Defense Association was well attended. Word had gotten around about the duelling competition, and many students who didn't attend regularly were there.

Harry and Ginny arrived early to set up, but it was a miracle that anything was ready an hour later when the first students began to arrive, considering how many breaks they had taken together. Although Ginny had avoided the boys' dorms, the hours of each day had been counted off with stolen kisses in the corridors, and each night marked by a lingering kiss in the alcove at the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs. Whenever Harry's hands had strayed, he was reminded by a swift clearing of a brotherly throat. Ron was never far away.

As the students trickled in, Harry set them to working on their Shielding Charms. When Remus and Tonks arrived, suspiciously out of breath themselves, Harry looked at the werewolf with raised eyebrows.

"Not all of us have the… stamina... we used to," Moony grinned.

Harry turned away, turning bright red with embarrassment.

After the regular class, where Harry and his group moved around helping the others with their Shielding Charms, Harry set up mock duels between groups of two or three.

After Lavender Brown had been hit by a jelly-legs jinx for the third time, she grumbled, "But this is _nothing_ like the real thing, Harry... you've got fifty Death Eaters surrounding you, and only thirty of you..."

"You're right, Lavender," Harry agreed. "But not everyone in here has experienced a real duel, with real Death Eaters. I hope most of you never have to."

"But that's just it, Harry," Dennis Creevey spoke up. "How are we supposed to know what it's like if all we ever experience is the two on two or three on three that you throw at us in class?"

"Dennis..." Remus began.

"No, he's got a point, Professor," Harry nodded. "Okay, fair enough.... how about a little demonstration, then?"

"What?" Ron asked, stepping forward. "We can do without any Death Eaters, Harry..."

"No... I mean... a real demonstration, with more than three people to worry about. I need more room..."

Immediately, the room began to expand.

"We need it to look like... the main street of Hogsmeade... as it did last Saturday during the attack," Harry continued. Immediately, the floor became the dusty street, the walls the storefronts. A few of the students who had never witnessed this change looked around, dumbfounded.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. The Death Eater attack last weekend started with eight Death Eaters... that will be Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I and... the Professors. The rest of you... are the students...."

"Harry!" Lavender cried. "There's over a hundred of us in here..."

"So?" Harry grinned at her. "Scared?"

Lavender got a glint in her eye that showed just how scared she was. She was a Gryffindor, and didn't scare easily.

"Bring it on, hot stuff," she muttered.

"As you all seem to think that things such as jelly-legs jinxes and the like are useless in a real duel, we've got a rule. Nothing more serious than a Full Body Bind... for those of you having difficulty... that's..._petrificus totalis_!" Harry yelled, turning and throwing the spell in question at Seamus, who quickly blocked it... and the duel began.

Within minutes, it was apparent that Harry's class had learned, and learned well. Harry and his group were holding their own, but the hundred or so other students were definitely a challenge.

_Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea, _Harry thought, dodging a curse shot at him from the direction of the illusionary Three Broomsticks. Dennis Creevey!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked along the corridor from the Great Hall towards his chambers. He had a lot on his mind. In addition to the Order meeting the night before, he was concerned about the prophecies. Both had been given on the same night, by the same person. Worse yet, a muggle. Muggles were notoriously unreliable.

And now, he was almost certain that the first prophecy referred to Harry and his friends. Which meant, should that be true, that the second prophecy was indeed about Ginevra Weasley. He had long believed it, but if one put aside that annoying "seven of seven of seven of seven" reference, there were actually two other young witches it _could_ have referred to.

But it didn't. And Dumbledore was certain now.

As he walked, he became more and more aware of a growing... energy. Like a soap bubble that continued to expand, growing and becoming more and more noticable.

Albus stopped, and looked up along the corridor. Something was happening. Within the walls of Hogwarts. Right now.

Without realizing it, Albus began to hurry along the corridor. He knew where Harry was... there was a DA meeting scheduled for that night in the Room of Requirement. He could only pray that this energy was not an outside force trying to gain entry, but Harry himself.

Either way, he knew it had something to do with the young wizard, and he had to find him, fast. Because, eventually, all soap bubbles pop.

* * *

As they threw curses and jinxes, Harry began to be aware of a sense of energy in the room. His group began to fight together, as a team, and suddenly, it was over.

In less than seven minutes, they had managed to disarm or bind every student in the room.

Tonks stood, looking at her wand hand. "I think I chipped a nail."

And that was when Harry turned to the now open door to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, his face pale with shock, and worse yet, the twinkle gone from his eye.

"Professor?"

"Dear Merlin, it's true..." the elderly headmaster muttered, looking at the group at the front of the room. "In all my years..."

"Professor?" Harry looked at him, uncertain of what was happening, but knowing that something had shocked the old wizard.

"Albus?" Remus said, moving to his side. "What is it?"

"The energy, Remus... did you feel it?"

"Energy?"

"What energy?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes concerned.

"Class dismissed, everyone... for next week I want you to..." Harry looked around, trying desperately to think of something to assign for homework so he could get the hundred or so gawking students out of the way. Many were still groaning from the duel... hopefully few had noticed Dumbledore's condition.

"Shielding charms and Patronus," Ginny whispered from his side.

"Yes... study your shielding charms and practice producing your Patronus. Next Tuesday night, everyone!"

After the students had filed out, Harry changed the classroom back to the intimate room he had first seen it as, a fire glowing in the grate, and comfortable sofas arranged around it.

"Come, Professor, sit down..."

"I'm fine, Harry. Really, I'm fine. I was just... surprised."

"At what?"

"I am assuming that there was some sort of duel demonstration here tonight?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down and gratefully taking a mug of tea from Hermione.

"Yes... some of the students were concerned that our one on one duels didn't give them a real idea of what a fight with Death Eaters was like... I suggested that the eight of us go up against the class... to give them an idea of what that size of a duel feels like," Harry confirmed.

"The eight of you? Who were in the eight?"

"Myself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Neville and Luna... and the Professors," Harry said.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "So it is true."

"True?" Harry looked confused. "What is true?"

"Was there anything... odd about the duel?"

"Only that it was over so bloody quick," Tonks said. "There were eight of us, but we went up against over a hundred students... it shouldn't have been that easy. It only lasted a couple of minutes, and I know what these kids are capable of."

"During the time that I assume this duel was taking place, there was an energy burst within the castle," Dumbledore said.

Remus stared at the headmaster. "You mean...?"

"I believe so, Remus, yes. Harry, have you shared the contents of the prophecy I gave you with the others?"

"Yes..." Harry said. "Yes, I have, but not with Tonks and Remus."

"What prophecy?" Remus looked confused. Quickly, Harry told them, and then turned back to the professor.

"Professor, you think that this... energy you felt has something to do with the prophecy?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. You were fighting as a team, the six of you. You have a combined power that is... well, it's quite remarkable, if my guess is correct."

"Combined power?" Harry asked.

"Albus, such a thing hasn't been..."

"It's been a very long time, Remus. I know. But I do believe that that is what it is. When you were fighting together as a team, something happened..."

"That is quite remarkable," Remus nodded. "I'm impressed."

"But..." Harry shook his head. Something just wasn't right.

"Harry, this is something we can use... in our fight," Remus said. "What the headmaster is saying is that the power the six of you display is beyond the sum of it's parts. This is very good news!"

"But we fought together as a team at the Department of Mysteries two years ago..." Harry said. "Nothing happened then! What's different?"

"It's love," Ginny said. "When we were in the Department of Mysteries we weren't... well, none of us were together then, were we?"

"So, because we're now dating, something's changed?" Hermione scoffed. "Ginny, our feelings were the same, then. I'm pretty sure that Fate wouldn't care if we'd realized anything yet."

"Perhaps..." Dumbledore nodded. "But Fate would certainly have noticed the expression of your feelings..."

Hermione stilled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks as she glanced at Ron, who was already nearly purple. Neville and Luna looked uncomfortable, and Harry glanced at Ginny, who grinned back at him.

"Yes, well..." Dumbledore smiled. "I can see that things are entirely normal at Hogwarts. The expression of love, in it's many forms, holds a powerful magic of it's own, Miss Granger. Do not dismiss it as unremarkable to Fate... she would definitely have noticed that kind of change."

"Well, if..." Hermione cleared her throat. "If that is the case, then it explains the 'two and two and two', but what about the others lines...?"

"Three and three," Ron said. "Easy. Three blokes and you three girls."

"And Four and Two?" Hermione said, turning to Ron.

"Four..." Harry looked at her, his brow furrowed in thought. "Four seventh years and two sixth years?"

"Every puzzle has it's solution, Miss Granger," Dumbledore stood. "The six of you need to practice. Together. I have a feeling that all of you have a role to play, not just Harry alone. Harry, I know I told you that I had no confirmed proof that this prophecy concerned you, only my own suspicions. But I think I can now definitely say that it is, indeed, you and your friends that it speaks of. Tonight, it has been proven. You are the Six."

* * *

_I am really impressed with the number of reviews I'm getting... thank you all so very much!_

_CQ_

_**Dkandmax:** Thank you so much!_

_**Larna Mandrea:** I think I know what you're thinking, and I wanted to tell you I considered it, but in the end it didn't work out that way. We'll see if there is a sequel somewhere here after the final chapters are posted – maybe there we'll expand on this._

_**Shotgunn: **Nice to know I can even make the cliches unique! But you're right, I needed some way to make them act 17, but make it clear that Harry is more than just 'serious' about her... we'll see where it takes us! As for doing better this week, I did try, really..._

_**Not Your Average:** See? Told you – you lay off on the Mione thing, and magic happens! I take care of my readers... BTW, Moldie-Voldie definitely makes an appearance... he has to, but I promise, it's not going to be a "months passed" kind of thing.... well, not in the way you're talking about, anyhow..._

_**Treck:** No. I promise you, I'm not... really. Ron is still Ginny's brother, and isn't going to stop being protective of her anytime soon, but there's stuff he can take and stuff he needs to take time to get used to. There will be evidence of his having accepted it later._

_**Emily:** No, the story is not done... I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. I'm finished writing the first draft, that's all... it has to go to my beta, and be reviewed by me once more. I promise, I wouldn't do that to you!_

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** They are, indeed, soul mates... As for the muse, everyone's works differently. Mine buggers off for days at a time and only comes back when I get in a new stock of wasabi peas.... but I can tell you, she wouldn't even speak to me if I didn't have a framework to work from! Voldie definitely has a role to play... later._

_**Elric Gaskins:** Oh, there is definitely more Malfoy coming! LOL!_

_**Theblondeone07: ** Nope – not the end of the story. But I've finished the first draft... well, the second now. All remaining chapters are now with my beta._

_**PlumCrazyRangerBabe:** I am honored to be your first review! As for the trust issue, I approached it from the other side, really – Harry had none, and had to learn to build it up again. His "confrontation" with Mollyin the early chapters showed how far he'd fallen – as I really think that the elder Weasleys are the only people he truly DID completely trust. Even Ron has broken Harry's trust – remember his reaction to Harry's involvement in the TriWizard tournament? Not to mention the whole supposed Harry/Hermione thing. Ginny, too, has hurt him in past, pretending to be something she wasn't... everyone really, except Molly and Arthur. But the most important thing is trust in oneself, and acceptance that we all, including ourselves, make mistakes._

_**PCB:** This fic has an R rating for a reason. I've put applicable warnings on, and trust me, compared to some of what is out there, any "extracurricular activities" they get up to in my fic are tame (and nowhere near as graphic) in comparison.. _

_**Extra thanks to those who reviewed: ** Merlindamage, MedievalWoman, MysticRuby, Kordolin, BJ, Mehgan, Gee-Unit, kitties-rule878, XiaoXiao, pdlegirl_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: The Mate to the One

Chapter Twenty Two: The Mate to the One

There was a moment of silence, and then Remus stood, and moved to the Headmaster's side. "Would you like some assistance back to your chambers, Albus?"

"Yes, Remus, thank you... I do believe that Miss Weasley will do nicely. Miss Weasley, there is something I've been meaning to discuss with you, if you would be so kind as to accompany me?"

Harry looked at the headmaster with mild alarm.

"Of course, Professor," Ginny looked confused as she glanced at Harry and shrugged.

"Do you want me to come?" Harry asked her.

"No, Harry. Ginevra and I will do nicely on our own. Do not worry, I will have Fawkes accompany her back to the Tower when we are done."

Harry watched as Dumbledore left the room, Ginny on his arm.

* * *

"Sir..."

"Please, allow an old man a moment to think, my dear."

Ginny was silent, walking along beside him until they reached the door to his chambers. With a flick of his wrist, the statue moved aside, revealing the door.

"Come, Miss Weasley..." Dumbledore stepped onto the staircase. "We will have tea."

"Sir?"

"I have something you must see, Ginevra," He nodded. "Come."

"I don't understand, Professor," Ginny said as she followed him up the staircase.

"You will," he nodded, preceding her into his private office and moving behind his large desk. "Come, sit down."

Moments later, a house elf appeared with a tea tray.

"Cream, no sugar?" he asked.

"I... yes, thank you..." Ginny was distracted. How on earth did the Headmaster know how she took her tea?

"What has Harry told you about the prophecy?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the six," Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at her.

"I've read it," she said. "Why?"

"Did Harry tell you what I told him concerning the... person who made the prophecy?"

"Umm.. not really... I think he might have mentioned something about it being a muggle..."

"Yes, Miss Weasley. It was, indeed, a muggle woman. Sarah Albright, twenty years old. She was at a muggle dance club on the evening of August eleventh, sixteen years ago, when it was attacked by Death Eaters. Most of the muggles inside were killed. The muggle authorities attributed it to a gas explosion... however, Miss Albright was brought to St Mungo's because she was chanting the same thing over and over... and over."

"The prophecy," Ginny said.

"Yes. The prophecy. I arrived, some time later to find the mediwitch, young Julia Spinnet..."

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, indeed, Julia is aunt to our own Alicia Spinnet who attended Hogwarts until two years ago. Her elder brother is Alicia's father. I arrived at St Mungo's to find Miss Spinnet sitting with our patient. She was still chanting the prophecy repeatedly. Strangely, shortly after I arrived... she stopped."

"She... she didn't..." Ginny paled.

"Oh, no, no...Miss Albright is alive and well, the last time I checked. She has three lovely children... she, of course, has no idea of who I am, or that she spent three days in our magical world once... her memories were adjusted, and she wandered into a muggle hospital, disoriented from the blast, several days after the explosion. She has no memory of it, of course."

"However... once she stopped repeating the prophecy of the Six, she sat up in her hospital bed quite suddenly, and delivered a second prophecy, or what I and the officials at the Department of Mysteries agree is a second prophecy."

Ginny looked at him, rather frightened by what he was telling her.

"Now, Miss Weasley, by rights, I should be presenting this to you in the company of your parents, as you are an underage witch. However, in light of recent events... well, I feel it is better to present it to you now."

"This second prophecy... is about _me_?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled, taking a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and handing it to her. He sipped his tea as she looked at it.

A prophecy. About her, Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione says it's very rare to have two prophecies concerning the same individual."

"Indeed, I have never known our Miss Granger to be mistaken about anything that can be found in the Hogwarts library. I'm quite convinced that she has read things there that I have not, and I have been here a very, very long time."

"I'm sure she has," Ginny agreed. "She's a walking encyclopedia."

"At times, it has served you all well, I'm sure."

"Yes. Is it true?"

"To the best of my knowledge," his eyes twinkled at that, "there have been five known instances where an individual is named in more than one prophecy, yes. Now, there are six."

"You, and two of the original founders of Hogwarts..."

"Yes. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Two that we know of. However, no one knows how many they may have been referenced in which are lost to us. Up until the last century, once a prophecy was fulfilled, it was removed from the records."

"And you," Ginny said, still looking down at the folded parchment in her hands. She didn't know if she wanted to open it or not.

"Yes. Myself, and Tom Riddle..."

"And Harry."

"And Harry. And now, you, Ginevra Weasley," he nodded at the paper in her hands. "It is nothing... terrible, I assure you. In fact, I think that it is something that, in your heart of hearts, you are already fully aware of."

Ginny swallowed, then quickly unfolded it, reading it before she could hesitate any longer.

"_She is born this night._

_The mate to the One is born._

_Seven of seven of seven of seven,_

_She carries the magic of the ancients._

_Her likeness to give him life,_

_she to hold it."_

"Miss Weasley, how much do you know of your family history?"

"I... I knew my gran, my dad's mum... but, well, most of Mum's family was taken before I was born..."

"Yes. It has been a very long time since a female child has been born to the Weasley family. You are the first in eight generations."

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"Your mother's line... the Prewitts... were a very powerful family. Your mother is one of seven children, yes?"

"Yes, the youngest."

"Indeed. Her mother was one of twelve, actually, the seventh. And your mother's maternal grandmother, too.... the seventh child."

Ginny's eyes glanced up at him, then back down at the parchment in her hands. "Seven of seven of seven of seven."

"Yes. And this reference to 'born this night'... the prophecies were made the night you were born. In fact, the second prophecy was made... so far as I can tell without questioning your mother... very near the exact time of your birth.

"I was born just before midnight," Ginny said quietly. "August twelfth was my gran's birthday... and Mum said I was a few minutes early to be a proper birthday present."

"As I thought," Dumbledore nodded.

"And... her likeness...?"

"Ah, yes..." Dumbledore nodded. "You bear a most striking resemblance to Lily Evans, Ginevra. Several people who knew her and have subsequently seen you, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin included, and even Professor Snape, have commented on it."

"So, you're telling me..."

"You know what this means, Ginny. But the prophecy merely reinforces something that I believe you already knew."

"I know I love him," she said quietly.

"Yes."

"But am I what he needs to... to do this thing he has to do?"

"I think that you are, or you intend to be, which really is much more important."

Ginny sighed, looking back down at the parchment in her hands. "I'm frightened."

"As anyone would be."

Ginny thought for a moment. "I won't do anything to make Harry do anything he doesn't want to. If it's not me for him... it doesn't matter if it's him for me. I won't... manipulate him, Professor."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I expected no less from you, really. You have seen the damage that has been done in the name of our cause... I promise you, Miss Weasley, I have no intention of making such a mistake again."

"So, I am... destined to be his mate?"

"I prefer to think of it in terms of... you are predisposed to the choice. We make our own fates, Miss Weasley, as I expect you know."

"Yes, we do, Professor," she agreed. "I'll be there for Harry, no matter what."

"I expected no less," the old wizard smiled.

"Some school rules will more than likely be broken in the process," she warned him.

"I fully expected no less," his knowing eyes twinkled. "Just... try to not shock Professor McGonagall too badly, hmmm?"

"Is that all, then, Professor?"

"Yes," he nodded, standing as she did. "For my part, at least. If you feel the need to... well, both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey have been warned that you may be needing to speak to them. I am sure either, or both, would be more than willing to listen, should you need..."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded.

"Now... Fawkes will escort you back to your Tower... I'm sure you'll forgive an old man for not walking out in the cold corridors again this night."

"Thank you, Professor... I'm sure that I'll be fine. There is no need for Fawkes to be disturbed."

"Oh, but I promised Harry, my dear. Fawkes doesn't mind, do you?"

A trill from the golden plumed phoenix made Ginny smile. "Thank you, Fawkes."

Ginny was halfway back to the tower, Fawkes swooping about her, when a figure became visible walking towards her. Harry, walking quickly, had just pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Gin?"

"Harry..." she smiled. "Thank you, Fawkes... I'll be fine now."

With a trill, the phoenix swooped away, heading back the way they had come.

Harry came up to her, a concerned look in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Harry nodded, obviously curious as to what Dumbledore had wanted to discuss with her, but not knowing if he should ask.

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said.

"Gin?" he looked at her, alarm in his eyes.

"Harry, there was a second prophecy that night," she said, taking his hand and moving in the direction of the tower. "We need to talk about it, that's all. And I don't think we should be talking about it out here."

"But you're not going to leave me?" He asked quietly.

"Not unless you want me to," she looked into his eyes, concerned at the tone of his voice. "Never, unless you want me to."

"Then never," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and heading for the Tower.

It was late, and they retreated to the boys' dormitory without being seen, Ginny wrapping his cloak around herself and following him up the staircase. Harry opened the door to his room and checked to make sure that all was clear before stepping in and to the side, so Ginny could follow. Silently, she moved to his bed where he parted the curtains and climbed in behind her. When the draperies were closed, and a privacy charm cast, Ginny pulled the cloak off, her cheeks glowing.

"Well?" Harry asked, leaning back against his pillows.

Ginny pulled the parchment out of her pocket, silently handing it to him. Harry took it, pulling out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he said quietly.

A moment later, he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"And Dumbledore..."

"He says it's me," she said simply.

"And you..."

"I'm frightened, Harry," she said quietly.

"I'll never hurt you, Gin... and nothing you... if you don't want this, then..."

"No," she shook her head, smiling slightly. "It's not that."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't know if I have it in me to be what I need to be for you."

"You are what I need."

"How do you know?" She asked, looking at him from where she sat on her knees, at the end of his bed.

Harry sat up straight, taking her hand and pulling her to him, laying back against the pillows as he did so, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Because I do," he said. "I just know."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

Harry hesitated. "You can, but..."

"But?"

"But Ron is going to freak," he sighed.

"I don't care," she said. "And you shouldn't either, Harry. This is... this is so much bigger than..."

"I know," he agreed in a whisper against her hair. Her hair that always smelled of strawberries. "The truth is, I'd prefer it if you stayed."

"Oh?" she smiled, turning and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I don't have nightmares when you're here, Gin. I actually... when you're with me, I sleep. I rest."

"Then I'll be here," she said simply.

* * *

_Once again, I must thank my fabulous beta. James Milamber is a wonderful friend and author who keeps me from making an utter fool of myself regularly. Without his efforts, this story wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable, for you or for me!_

_Also, a few of my favorite reviewers have gone MIA... I hope all is well..._

_CQ_

_**MedievalWoman:** I don't agree with EVERYTHING JKR does... after all, she killed Sirius off, didn't she?_

_**NotYourAverage:** Hey! Whose story is this, anyhow? Grumble, grumble..._

_**Sumer's Girl:** PDA freaks? _

_**Larna Mandrea:** You're just determined that I have to kill off Harry, aren't you? I'm beginning to wonder about you. You must like personal danger... coming to a Harry Potter fanfiction site... with all us little Potterites drinking the Kool-Aid... and showing your disappointment every time he survives! Lavender is an under-utilized character, I think. Everyone portrays her as a bit of an airhead (I'm guilty of this myself, actually) but I think there is room there for a little creativity._

_**UnRealityCheck:** Hmmmm, you never know... Actually, Harry and Ginny together is a pretty powerful combination. What I mean by that is, together, two people who truly love each other are capable of amazing things. I know how it happened for me, and I can only write my experience. Once I met my DH, others didn't exist, even though I tried to cover it over by dating others, it just wasn't there. When you know, you know, and I would like to portray, in some way, that that is what it is for Harry and Ginny. There are, and will be, many "significant events" in their relationship. And you're right, they aren't "average"... a few people seem to be concerned that they're moving too fast, but they're not your average teenagers... never have been. As for the Harry running from Ginny thing, I was thinking about the way he deals with things... not necessarily Ginny herself, but how he would deal with his feelings for her, should he have them. It's not canon at all, but I felt it worked._

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** You know, one of the joys of fanfiction is being able to say "I don't care what they did in canon, this is the way **I** want it..." and going with it. Yes, it's unfortunate that JKR sinks so many ships, an I have a feeling that H/G will never really happen in canon, but hey, here, we can live the fantasy, right?_

_**And others who reviewed so nicely!:** MysticRuby, Sabine Strohem-Moss, Merlindamage, SexyGod, VT, Kordolin, BJ, Rhysenn Riddle, Pdlegirl, Nebulia, India, GiGiFanfic_


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Explaining it all

Chapter Twenty Three: Explaining it all

The following Sunday evening, Ginny sat crosslegged on the couch in the common room. Harry sat on the floor at her feet, reading a DADA textbook. She had a stack of parchment on her lap, and a self-inking quill in her hand. She was trying to write a letter to her parents.

Dumbledore had said that he would speak to them, but she felt that this had to come from her. They deserved that, at the very least. They were about to find out that their sixteen year old daughter's life was mapped out, and taking shape in a way they might be shocked by.

It had taken a couple days for it to sink in that she actually had a prophecy of her own, and it had so much to do with Harry. _But then, who else would it have had anything to do with?_ Ginny smiled.

And now, she had to tell her parents. It was time.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that this is going to come as a shock to you, but I need to tell you something. I can only hope that you will understand._

_As you know, Harry and I have been seeing each other. I am very happy, and want you both to know that, regardless, I would have chosen this. I think you both know how I feel, and have always felt about him._

_Several nights ago, Professor Dumbledore asked to speak to me. I know that this may come as a surprise, but it would appear that Harry isn't the only one with a prophecy concerning him. Apparently, on the night of my birth, two prophecies were made, and one of them had to do directly with me. I am enclosing a copy of it, and hope that you will read it with open minds._

_Apparently, Fate has something in store for me. I am, according to the Professor, destined to be with Harry. Nothing could make me happier, and it would appear that Harry is pleased, as well. However, I feel it is important to tell you that my role also appears to be one of support to Harry. As such, I have made some decisions, and I need to share them with you._

_For some reason, Fate has given me a choice, and I have chosen to stand by him. I could hardly have done anything else, but I wanted you to know. I wanted to discuss these things with you in person, but as Christmas break is still several weeks away, and I am unsure as to when the next meeting will be held that we will both be able to attend, I think it's important that I give you the gist of it here. _

_There are several things that come from this. I'm sure that your immediate concern is my safety, but I can assure you that my relationship with Harry in no way changes that. I think we can be honest enough to admit that my being a member of the Weasley family, and a school friend of Harry's was more than enough to make me a target. _

_I have, over the past week, spent two nights sleeping in Harry's bed. He really sleeps when I sleep beside him, Mum. I wanted you to know that it has been innocent enough, simply what I have had to do. Ron is, understandably, upset, but I do need to stress that this is the path that I intend to take. _

_Professor Dumbledore is aware of the decisions I have made, and I want to assure you that I have spoken to both my head of house and to Madam Pomfrey. I love you both, and hope that this situation doesn't worry you. We are all doing what we have to do._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

She looked down again at Harry's messy head, and couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers through his black hair.

"I love your hair," she whispered. Harry gave a slight start, then laid his head back against her legs, his eyes closed.

"I love yours," he said., "It's like fire..."

"Cut it out, you two," Ron grumbled from the huge, squashy chair he was currently occupying, not bothering to look up at them from the book cradled in his lap. Ginny could tell, even from several feet away, that it wasn't a book on Quidditch, and that Ron was more than likely not reading it by choice.

"Ron, why don't you go and find Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I think you need to relax for a bit."

"Relax? She's gone to the library to find me _more_ books that she thinks I need to read, Ginny."

"You need some alone time with her," Ginny commented.

"Like you do with Harry?" Ron scoffed. "I think you two get more than enough 'alone time'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny's eyes narrowed on her brother.

"Gin..." Harry laid a calming hand on her leg.

"It means, I'm getting rather tired of wondering if you're in his bed every morning when I get up!" Ron said in an undertone, aware of the few others scattered around the Common Room.

"Ron!" Ginny spat, glancing around the room. Either no one had heard, or everyone was keeping their eyes averted intentionally.

"Do you really think..." Ron began.

"What I really think is that you shouldn't be criticizing me when you and Hermione are disappearing to that private lounge of yours daily!"

Ron turned deep red, and Harry groaned. Just as he sensed that the siblings were going to get into it, the portrait hole opened and Hermione entered. She stopped dead when she saw the scene before her.

"What's going on?" she asked, walking over and placed a stack of books on the table beside Ron's chair.

"My prat of a brother seems to think that what I do with Harry is somehow his business!"

Harry turned a deep shade of red and groaned again. They hadn't actually _done_ anything beyond a few kisses... at least, since that first night. The thought of Ginny naked in his arms had kept Harry widely awake for several nights since.

"So you admit, something is going on?" Ron spat.

"Again, Ron, that is _none_ of your business!"

"I'm your brother, Ginevra!"

"Yes, _Ronald_... my brother, not my keeper!"

"Ginny," Harry glanced between them. "Ron... I know that... Ginny being with me isn't... she helps me sleep, Ron, that's all!"

"I'm bloody sure she does!" Ron said angrily. "But she's my _sister_, Harry!"

"Harry has been a perfect gentleman, Ron! Especially considering..."

She paused, taking a deep breath and glancing at Harry.

"Considering _what?_" Ron said in a low voice.

"Considering that..." Ginny turned to her book bag and rifled through it, finding the parchment that Dumbledore had given her and handing it to Hermione. "Considering this."

Hermione took it, her eyes not leaving Ginny's. She then glanced at Ron and unfolded it, turning her attention to the sheet in front of her.

Harry stood and pulled Ginny into his arms. He'd known that she didn't want the prophecy to be public knowledge, because she didn't want anyone thinking that she was only with him because of it.

"What the hell is this?" Ron's voice was still angry. "What the _hell_ is this?"

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said. "It would appear..."

"That's not for public knowledge," Harry said softly, not turning from Ginny. "Please keep it to yourselves."

"To _ourselves_?" Ron spat. "My sister is... did you know about this?"

"Ginny told me after she found out," Harry confirmed. "The night... the night that Dumbledore came to the Room of Requirement..."

"So this is why..."

"This is why I've been allowed to be in your dorm, Ron," Ginny said softly. "But it's not why Harry and I are together."

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" Ron said. "It might be... the power of suggestion, or whatever they call it... you might think..."

"No, Ron. I only found out about this the night Dumbledore asked me to walk him back to his quarters."

"But you..." Ron's face was still red. "You shouldn't be... in..."

"This is _my_ fate, Ron, and don't you _dare_ interfere!"

"Do Mum and Dad know about this?" he asked weakly.

"They will shortly," she said, holding up the letter she had been writing.

"You do know that they're going to lose their minds over this?" Ron asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe," Ginny agreed. "But it's the way it's got to be."

"No, it's not..." Ron began.

"Ron... Harry sleeps without nightmares when I'm with him. Voldemort can't get to him when I'm there."

This stopped him. He swallowed, and turned his gaze from his sister to his best friend.

"Is that true?" He asked Harry is a quiet voice.

"Yes," Harry said. "Nothing... nothing has happened, Ron. Ginny's just... she keeps me centered, I think."

Ron shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Mum and Dad are going to go nuts. And Harry, I wouldn't want to be you when Bill and Charlie find out."

* * *

"He's right, you know," Harry whispered later, after the others had disappeared up the dormitory stairs to their rooms. He put an arm around her and stared into the fire.

"What?"

"Ron, he's right," Harry said, not meeting her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny sat straighter, staring at him.

"Your parents, Ginny. I didn't consider..."

"Harry..."

"They've been good to me, Gin. Really good. I didn't stop to consider what this might do to them. I don't want them thinking that I'm..."

"Harry, I've explained it in my letter," she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. His arm tightening around her, and he rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I'm sure that they'll be... surprised. But they, more than anyone, understand that this war... it's making all of us grow up faster, Harry. Voldemort is making us grow up faster. Especially us."

"Us?"

"You, specifically," she smiled sadly. "And me, Ron, Hermione... even Neville and Luna."

"I love you," he whispered. "You have no idea..."

"Then show me," she whispered back.

Harry shook his head. "I want to be able to look your father in the eye, Ginny, when I see him next. I can't do that if..."

"Harry, I love you," she rested against him.

"I know, you must," he laughed. "To put up with all of this."

"Yes, you're so very difficult to deal with," she smiled against his neck. "A real pain in the backside."

"I don't doubt it," he replied.

"Yes, you won't even make love to me when I beg," she said quietly.

Harry stiffened. "Ginny..."

"I know why, Harry. And you have no idea of how much I love you for it. But it doesn't make it any easier."

Harry swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be... just understand that you, apparently, have more self-control than I do."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he sighed.

Ginny smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder and staring into the fire. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me, Harry. For anything."

"I know."

* * *

Breakfast the following morning was quiet. Ron glanced at Harry a few times, but thankfully, didn't feel the need to say much in the middle of the Great Hall. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book, and Neville and Luna were talking quietly.

When the owls flew in with the morning post, things changed rather rapidly. Hedwig landed on their table, but when Harry reached for her, she gave him an outraged look and turned to Ginny, offering her leg and the letter tied there.

Ginny glanced at Harry and then back to the owl, and then gently untied the note, and offered Hedwig a sausage. The owl gently took it from Ginny's fingers, which surprised Harry, as well, considering the nippy way she generally took things from him, and flew away.

"It would appear to be from my parents..." Ginny said. "I'm sorry, Harry, I should have mentioned that I borrowed Hedwig to deliver my letter last night."

"You can use Hedwig whenever you need her, I don't mind." Harry glanced at the letter. "I take it that that is for you?"

"Yes..." Ginny looked at it. "I don't know if I want to open it here or not."

"It's not a howler, at least," Ron commented, eyeing the envelope that Pig had delivered to him.

Harry smiled, remembering the bright red envelope Ron had received after the car incident in their second year.

"Well, the only way to find out..." Ginny ripped the envelope open, and glanced at Ron as he did the same.

She read it quickly, then handed it to Harry.

_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_We will be arriving at the school this morning to speak to you._

_Mum and Dad_

"Well," Ginny said. "That could be good or bad."

"It's good, Gin," Harry said quietly, handing the letter back to her.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said softly. "They're you're parents, Gin. Of course they're concerned."

Ginny turned to look at her brother, who was reading his own note silently. "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if Mum and Dad lost it on you," she said. "I'm not your responsibility, and it's wrong of them to blame you for my actions..."

"They're not upset with me. They've just said they'll see me some time today, and that I'm not to be concerned."

"Good," Ginny said, looking oddly at him.

As they finished their breakfast, they were approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Potter... you are both excused from morning classes. You will take your bags back to your dormitories, and meet Professor Dumbledore in his office in one hour."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry nodded, taking Ginny's hand and standing, looking down on the others, who were watching them with varying degrees of concern in their eyes.

"If you need us..." Hermione started.

"We know where to find you," Ginny smiled reassuringly.

But they all knew that students had been unceremoniously dismissed from the esteemed halls of Hogwarts for far less than this.

* * *

_Again, my thanks to my friend and beta James Milamber, even if my muse appears to be at war with one of his..._

_**LarnaMandrea:** Are you certain you weren't a Riddle or a Black... or even a Snape... in a former life?_

_**BJ:** Well... you're either psychic, or that was a rather interesting coincidence..._

_**Rdprice29:** I'm hoping to have a chapter up a day... I want it done before Christmas. Then I'm taking some time off. I've been writing HP fanfics non-stop since about July... I need a break (and my muse needs to chill out!)_

_**Tanydwr:** You know, you could be right... I just have this feeling that all will not be happiness and sunshine for the Boy Who Lived in canon... _

_**MysticRuby:** She's been sleeping in Harry's bed when he needs her to – innocently enough, but can you imagine if McGonagall found out through the rumor mill? And Ginny isn't naïve enough to think that sleeping in a boy's bed isn't a recipe for trouble, no matter how noble he is. She's being responsible, and acknowledging responsibility means talking to the school nurse about certain... precautions. _

_**NotYourAverage:** I can take it... I just don't have to take it nicely, do I? Actually, I appreciate it. It's funny, since I've acquired a beta, I actually feel like I've gotten lazy! You'll find the only time I grumble outright (rather than behind the scenes to my ever-patient beta) is when I recognize that the reviewer has a point, one that I don't care to recognize myself. Thanks, again, for your comments – all are appreciated, even if I don't show it at the time._

_**Elmire:** See? Told you. I was trying to say that I always get in trouble when I use french. Bad, bad idea. Like I said, your English is MUCH better than my French..._

_**Heather: **Ron and Hermione seemed fine together after dinner that night, didn't they? On their way to Dumbledore's office, they seemed to be okay... I distinctly remember Ron taking Hermione's hand and kissing her cheek, while Harry got all protective over Ginny. Funny thing happened then, didn't it?_

_**Emily:** Larna Mandrea and I have an ongoing thing... she begs me to kill off Harry, and I make it look like I might. Then I twist it around on her somehow, and we all go home happy. It'll probably never happen._

_**Sumer's Girl:** Ah, now I get it. Ron is going to have to get over it... he's outnumbered, and not exactly speaking from a position of moral superiority..._

_**Whimsical Firefly:** Indeed you were! Sorry to hear you've been sick, and right after school lets out, too – terrible to be sick during the holidays! As for Harry, you never know with him... there are still several chapters left, he has plenty of time to screw up royally._

_**Shotgunn:** So now I know where you've been – preparing for the Blink concert, huh? Wish I could have been there with you – I hear the one here (which I didn't see either) was amazing._

_**Harrypotterfan777777:** The only reason I say this about the H/G ship is because JKR has said in interviews that she's never read a fanfic that truly shows who ends up with who in all the ships (and she does read them, folks). She's been blatant about where R/H are heading, but this little comment tells me that she's got something up her sleeve. We'll see. So long as Harry doesn't end up with Cho, I'll be happy, I guess. We have to remember, as well, these books aren't written as a romance – they're young people's fantasy. It's possible that there will be NO relationships confirmed or denied. As for your other comments, thanks. As they say, you can't please ALL of the people ALL of the time, and I guess that that is what I'm running into lately. Given the choice between that and no one reading, however, I'll happily take the comments from those who are disbelieving of the direction this is taking us!_

_**Fireheart:** Have you asked the admin at the site about that? I've not heard of anyone else having trouble accessing the chapters the day they're posted. Anyone else having this problem?_

_**XiaoXiao:** Clues, yes... but like I said, JKR never delivers what we expect her to, does she? Besides, perhaps her books aren't even going to focus on the romance aspect. We'll see. I have been wrong before!_

_**IndiaInk:** Thank you so very much! What a lovely review – I'm going to have the warm fuzzies all day now – my kids thank you!_

_**And special thanks to all the others who reviewed:** TrinityAC, PCB, LifeIsGood, Kordolin, Weselan, Gee-Unit, David, Nebulia, Lozzie_

_CQ_


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Changes

Chapter Twenty Four: Changes

They walked through the crowds of students back to the dorm in silence. When they reached the Common Room, they held hands for a moment, and then silently parted, heading to their respective dorms to leave their book bags and return to the Common Room.

When Ginny came back down, it was to find Harry pacing in front of the fire.

"Harry?"

"Ginny..." he looked up. "I need to..."

"You need to what?"

"I need to... talk to you," he sighed. "Ginny, if it weren't....

"Harry, what on earth is it?"

"I need you to do something. I need you to try to imagine what our lives would be like without Voldemort. If we were just... just Ginny and Harry... from normal wizarding families, who had met here, just... without all the drama and..."

"Okay..." she sat down on the sofa, still watching him.

"Can you imagine that?"

"Yes," she said, closing her eyes and thinking of what that would be like. Days spent with a boy who didn't have the weight of the world, their world, on his shoulders. A Harry who smiled, all the time. Who allowed his natural good humor free reign. She smiled.

"Would you have still wanted to be with me?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes flew open, her shock apparent.

"How can you even ask that?"

"Because it's important, Ginny."

"Of course I would!" She stood and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Harry, I told you... it's not Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived... it's just you, just Harry..."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, without doubt," she said softly. "I love you."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. "I can't lose you," he said.

"And you're not going to," she said. "Now come on, let's go find out what Dumbledore wants."

"We'll be early."

"Not if we take the long way," she grinned.

"Evil witch..." he laughed as he followed her out the portrait hole.

"And don't you forget it, Mr Potter," she murmured.

* * *

Although the headmaster hadn't given them any indication of what he wanted them for, they both knew that it was more than likely that Ginny's parents had requested to see them, as indicated by Ginny's letter, and they weren't wrong. Entering Dumbledore's office, hand in hand, they found Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Molly and Arthur Weasley there.

"Mum, Dad..." Ginny went forward to hug them both as they stood to greet her.

"Ginny, dear..." Molly looked deeply into her eyes, then hugged her again.

Harry stood uncomfortably in the doorway, unsure of the reception he was likely to get from the parents of the girl who, innocently or not, had shared his bed.

"Harry, do come in..."

Harry's eyes didn't leave the Weasleys, but he did move further into the room at Dumbledore's bidding. At the mention of his name, Mr Weasley looked up, and smiled sadly.

"Harry..."

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley..."

"Oh, Harry, dear!" Molly came forward, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

Harry stood, shocked. This wasn't the reception he'd expected – at all. Carefully, he hugged her back, and found himself enveloped in her arms.

"Mrs Weasley... I..."

"Harry, dear, please, don't worry. We'll sort this all out, love," Molly said, patting his cheek softly before moving back to her chair. Mr Weasley came forward and awkwardly stuck his hand out. A little unnerved, Harry shook it.

"Sir..."

"In a minute, Harry. In a minute..." Arthur said, turning back to his chair.

Ginny took Harry's hand and they moved to the other two unoccupied chairs in the room.

"Now, Molly, Arthur... we have something we need to discuss..."

"Ginny owled us last night, Albus," Molly said. "We understand."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, struggling to keep their chins from dropping.

"Mum..."

"Hush, Ginny," Molly said. "Please."

"Molly, you understand that..."

"Yes, of course we do," Arthur interjected. "We've had our suspicions for years, but... well..."

"We didn't want to influence her, of course."

"Mum, Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Ginevra, you need to understand, the Department of Mysteries has a clear mandate on how to handle prophecies," Dumbledore said. "Within days of the night you were born, when this particular prophecy was made, several young witches were identified as possible matches... you were one. Then, the Department of Mysteries had the job of sorting through the list of candidates, to see who was the most likely fit. It turned out that the line 'seven of seven of seven of seven' was the deciding factor. You are the only witch, not just born that night, but in the last several generations, to whom that could possibly refer. I had my doubts, of course, but the Ministry never did."

"So?"

"So, Ginny," Arthur said softly, "We've known of the prophecy for years. As your parents, we were told of it, long before you came to Hogwarts. Albus reminded us of it after ... well, after Harry brought you out of the Chamber..."

"You _knew_?" Ginny asked.

"Such things could not be kept from your parents, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"But... but..."

"Ginny, we've known for quite a while how _you_ felt, but we were... well, we weren't convinced that Harry was the person who the prophecy referred to. When Harry told us of the prophecy regarding him at the end of the summer, we were fairly certain."

_And do keep an eye on Ginny, love... she's so young! _Harry remembered Mrs Weasley saying this to him at Kings Cross. He immediately dropped his eyes to his hands, resting in his lap. He moved uncomfortably.

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked at the young man before him. "What is it?"

"I..." Harry shook his head. "I just don't want any of you to think I... manipulated this... or that..."

"Of course we don't, dear!" Molly said. "Of course..."

"I..." Harry turned to them. "Ginny makes it better... I can sleep... but I understand that that is quite... well, selfish of me. I will understand if you insist on..."

"Harry..." Arthur looked at him, trying to get him to listen. Harry, however, didn't know if he'd get this out if he stopped now.

"Sir, I don't quite know..." Harry took a deep breath. "I understand that I have something I need to do. Apparently, I'm the one who has to clear up this mess that Voldemort has created. Unfortunately, I can't do that without some help. The prophecy of the Six is part of that, but the fact remains that I have to be the one to destroy him. To do that, I need Ginny.

"I can't do it without her. She keeps me centered, her presence lets me sleep, and really rest. This past week, well... my studies have seemed easier... well, everything has been easier.

"And if I didn't have her... I don't know that I'd _want_ to do what I have to do. I... if it's not her, then it's no one. She's the reason I can face this. She always has been, ever since... well, ever since the Chamber, really.

"I know what my priorities ought to be... but I'm afraid I just can't focus on them without her. This is my seventh year... I have a feeling that my confrontation with Tom isn't that far off... and to tell you the truth, it's more important to me to focus on that, and what I have to do to achieve that. School is important, but when I'm standing facing Tom and a hundred or so of his Death Eaters, I'm afraid I just can't see how an extra Herbology lesson is going to help. I need to focus now on what I have to do to achieve that... so that we can all get back to our lives. If that means getting on with what I have to do, and leaving Hogwarts, then that is what I'll have to do. I do know that I need Ginny beside me, that I'll _always_ need her beside me, but particularly right now.

"I can't do it without her. I don't _want _to do it without her."

Molly and Arthur exchanged glances. Arthur sighed.

"No one said you had to, Harry. Albus?" Arthur turned to the headmaster. "What can we do?"

"I believe that Harry is correct. Things are coming to a head," the aging headmaster looked at Harry. "You have felt it? As I have?"

"I think so. I've felt... well, a sense of urgency, I guess."

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, we need not get into this right now, Harry. But we must speak about..."

"No, sir... I think," Harry glanced at Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I think I'd like Mr and Mrs Weasley here for that discussion, if you don't mind?"

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked closely at him.

"I need someone to... well, the Dursleys aren't going to be interested, and..."

"Oh, Harry!" Molly turned brimming eyes on him. "Of course we'll be here if you wish!"

"I think I need to concentrate on those studies that are going to help me with this, Professor," Harry said. "DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I can't see how an extra semester of Herbology or Astronomy is going to help," Harry cast a rather apologetic look at McGonagall. "And what I'm learning in classes right now... Transfiguration and Potions, DADA... it's not enough."

"What do you suggest?

"Like I said, Professor, I don't see how Herbology is going to help..."

"Harry, you must not educate yourself with only the battle you are destined to fight in mind. Your entire life will be affected by which subjects you take at NEWT level..."

"Do you really think, sir, that if I defeat Voldemort, I'll be refused any career I choose based on my NEWT scores?"

Dumbledore looked at him assessingly for a moment. "That is a very good point, Harry."

"I think it's important that I continue with DADA, and the expanded curriculum and training is an excellent start," Harry said. "I also think I need to better my Transfiguration abilities... if Professor McGonagall would be willing to work with me?"

"Of course, Mr Potter," the elderly witch nodded, rather pleased.

"And..." Harry said. "I think that it is also important that I continue to learn as much as I can in Potions. If you think that Professor Snape would be willing...?"

"I'm sure he could be convinced, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I see no point in continuing with Astronomy, or Herbology... for the simple reason that they are not particularly necessary in defeating a dark lord, nor are they that important in becoming an Auror..."

"You've decided...?" Arthur asked.

"It's what the training I have to take will best serve me as later," Harry said firmly.

"But what do you _want_ to do, Harry?" Molly looked distressed.

"What do I want?" Harry looked at her. "I want to take Ginny away from here and forget all about Tom Riddle. I want a normal life... but I can't have that."

"Harry, after this is over..."

"After this is over, I could be dead," Harry said flatly. "I have to use my time to best prepare to _not_ die... to give myself a fighting chance at even having a life afterwards. Beyond that, I really don't care."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "I think the pursuit of an accelerated program would be a very good idea right now. However, I'm afraid it may require any extracurricular involvement being given up, as well."

"Extra...?" Ginny looked at him, confused.

"Quidditch," Harry said, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's face.

"Indeed. I do not think you'll have the time."

Harry glanced at Ginny, who had gone white. She turned to Harry, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Harry..."

"Agreed, on one condition," Harry turned back to the headmaster.

"Yes?"

"Ron is offered the captaincy," Harry said.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva? As Head of Gryffindor house, this would require your agreement?"

"I'm sure that Mr Weasley would do an excellent job, Albus," the Professor, who had been largely silent so far, agreed, although the look on her face spoke of her disappointment.

"Harry, you can't give up Quidditch!" Ginny said, horrified.

"Ginny, giving up Quidditch is the least of my worries. I need to concentrate on DADA... would Remus and Tonks be able to spend some time with me... independently?"

"I'm sure that that could be arranged," Dumbledore said quietly. "I will also speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt and see about some private instruction for you with the assistance of some Ministry aurors."

"And Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore looked blankly at the wall for a moment. "Harry, you do understand that you don't need to do this alone?"

"It's me who the prophecy talks of, sir," Harry said quietly.

"But the six..."

"I'm sure that they have a role to play," Harry agreed. "Just not the same role I have."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "Perhaps they, too, should be prepared for all... eventualities."

"How so?" Harry looked at the old wizard suspiciously.

"Each of your friends have... skills that should be developed," Dumbledore stared off into space again, then suddenly stood. "No matter. I will discuss this with each of them."

"Mum, Dad..." Ginny turned to her parents. "You understand what my role is?"

Mr and Mrs Weasley glanced at each other, then back to her.

"I believe so, yes, Ginevra," Arthur Weasley nodded. "I wish it weren't you, but..."

"I don't," Ginny said firmly. "I'm glad it's me. I couldn't bear it if it were someone else."

* * *

"Here," Harry held out something to Ron as they were sitting in the Head's lounge with the others after dinner that night.

"What's this?" Ron reached out, taking the Quidditch Captain badge from Harry.

"It's yours."

"Harry?" Ron looked up at him from where he sat next to Hermione on the sofa. His eyes were confused.

"You're the captain now, Ron," Harry said.

"What are you on about?"

"I'm having to give it up... to concentrate on my training."

"But..."

"It's the only way we can do this, Ron. I... I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Ron stared at him. "Bloody hell, Harry... I know I told you what I saw in that bloody mirror all those years ago, but I was _okay_ with your being Quidditch captain..."

Harry grinned after a moment, remembering what Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised, the picture of himself as both Head Boy and Quidditch captain... in his words... looking good. Funny that that thought should bring a smile to his face after all these years.

"Training?" Ron enquired after a moment.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody are going to be visiting... I'm going to be taking advanced training with them and Tonks and Remus four nights a week... I have to prepare."

"For..." Neville swallowed.

"It's coming," Harry stared at his hands, then looked up quickly at the other two boys. "I can feel it... it's not that far off now."

Ron stared at him, then glanced at Neville and back to Harry. "You know..."

"I know," Harry smiled.

"Harry," Neville took a deep breath. "What's involved in your training?"

"Well, I'm dropping Herbology and Astronomy to concentrate on DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions."

Both Ron and Neville groaned at that. Ginny smiled up at Harry as he sat down beside her and pulled her close. Hermione and Luna glanced at each other, then sat up straighter. Hermione was always up for a discussion on the merits of education, and Luna wasn't put in Ravenclaw for no reason.

"I'm going to be taking additional training with Kingsley and Moody, and Remus and Tonks, of course..." Harry looked down at Ginny's hair, losing himself for a moment, then shook his head and sighed, looking back up at the assembled group. "Dumbledore wants me to continue with the DA..."

"Of course he does!" Hermione looked horrified at the thought of the DA club being disbanded. "You've taught the students more..."

"Mione," Ron squeezed her and shook his head slightly as she looked up at him. She bit her lip.

"So Tuesday and Thursday nights are still DA," Harry continued. "But every other night and weekends I'll be taking extra training. Dumbledore is going to talk to Snape about scheduling some time on the weekends..."

Neville gasped and went white. "Weekends with Snape?"

Harry smiled, "Nev, if nothing else, the man is a first rate Potions Master. You have to admit that."

"Of course, Harry, but... _weekends_?"

"I suspect that Voldemort doesn't particularly care what day of the week it is, Nev," Harry continued. "And Snape has knowledge I need if I'm going to do this."

"You?" Ron said. "I thought we were in this together?"

"We are, mate," Harry said softly. "But I'm the one who has to kill the blighter."

They all nodded gravely, silent and considering this for a moment.

"But what..." Hermione began, only to be interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Who...?"

"Stay _here_," Ron said to her as he stood, pulling out his wand.

"Ron?" Ginny said as Harry stood, awkwardly moving her to the side.

"No one but the Heads are supposed to know where this room is," Ron explained quietly.

Harry and Ron moved towards the short hall that led to the door, just as the knocking sounded again. They glanced back to where Neville stood, oddly in front of the girls with his wand out. Luna, Ginny and Hermione also stood ready.

"On three?" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"One, two…THREE!"

* * *

_Seems that what I thought was rather clever has just turned out to be confusing. More than one reviewer mentioned that the last line of the last chapter was confusing. All it meant, dear readers, was the students had been expelled from Hogwarts in past for doing far less than Harry and Ginny have (sharing Harry's bed), and that they all know that the meeting with Dumbledore which Ginny and Harry have been summoned to could very well mean they are about to be "dismissed" from the school._

_But we know better, now don't we?_

_CQ_

_**NotYourAverage:** But that's the point. Harry isn't "your average teenage boy", is he?_

_**LarnaMandrea:** Death and dismemberment, is that all you think about? Well, maybe... we'll have to see. Maybe I'll do a one-shot just for you..._

_**WebMistressGina:** Don't get me wrong, I agree with you, but I don't know that JKR will even HAVE the romantic stuff in the books... although she did do the whole "Cho" thing in fifth year, so you never know._

_**Gorman99:** Did they surprise you?_

_**Shotgunn:** I was wondering where you got off to...Sigh, I suppose I ought to get over being abandoned for Xbox Live... And in answer to your question, NO, Ginny does NOT have to have seven kids... she IS the seven of seven of seven of seven... it's how they knew it was her. I keep giggling, wondering how this might have panned out if Ron had been the seventh child...snicker_

_**Malena:** Once again, a reviewer corrects me... correctly. That is EXACTLY the quote I was talking about, and once again, I have interpreted it in a way which may well be wrong. Thank you for setting me straight – I have hope again!_

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** Glad my review was of assistance. I'm glad to hear you're going to pursue it. Half the battle is coming up with a decent idea._

_**Gee-Unit: Thank you! That's so nice! **_

_Fireheart:** Hmmm... glad it'w working now... I wonder why it does that? Maybe too much traffic at the site or something. **_

_**GiGiFanfic:** Hope you've got your internet sorted... and that you're staying warm! I hear the east coast is a mite chilly these days! We've been enjoying a bit of a chinook here, maybe some of it will come your way!_

_**Whimsical Firefly:** Ummm... actually, it's Jonas. My muse is pretty much the antithesis of what he can stand, apparently. As for Harry, he's a different kind of 17YO male, isn't he?_

_**XiaoXiao:** You could be right. I live in hope!_

_**Mehgan:** Ginevra is Ginny's given name – although many argue that it's Virginia. However, JKR has stated, on her site, that her name is Ginevra. Oddly enough, knowing JKR's fondness for anagrams, it's odd that "Ginevra" is an anagram for "vinegar"... interesting._

_**And to all my other lovely reviewers:** IndiaInk, Kordolin, Sumer's Girl, Nebulia, MysticRuby, Pdlegirl, Gwenyth Rose, KittiesRule878, HPandGWfan, _


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Acceptance and Movi...

Chapter Twenty Five: Acceptance and Moving Forward

"You might want to work on that welcome," Remus said as Harry and Ron held out a hand each to help him to his feet.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron said. Harry noticed he wasn't turning his typical Weasley red. This surprised him more than having opened the door and blasting Moony six feet back into the corridor to land on his backside had.

"Be glad we used a weak spell," Harry smiled.

"_That_ was a weak spell?" Remus asked as he followed them into the room, cracking his shoulder back into place.

"You're tough," Harry teased. "You can take it."

"You want to tell me why you're greeting visitors that way?"

"You have to ask?" Harry replied.

"No one is supposed to know about this room but us," Ron explained. "We were... startled."

"Have you already forgotten that you showed this place to Tonks and I?"

"No, sir..." Ron said. "But we didn't expect you to come knocking, did we?"

"Apparently not," Remus said, cracking his neck and sitting down beside Ginny on the sofa. "But I'll give you fair warning, the teachers, at least the Heads of House, know where this is. And they have the password," he looked pointedly at Ron and Hermione. "So you might want to govern your activities accordingly."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then turned back to Remus, trying not to look guilty.

"Professor?" Ginny said. "You came for a reason?"

"I figured you'd all be here. Tonks will be along in a minute," he glanced at Ron. "So don't blast her, okay?"

Ron and Harry grinned at each other.

"Have Harry and Ginny told you what went on in the Headmaster's office?"

"No..." Hermione began.

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "How do you know? You weren't there."

"Tonks was," Remus said pointedly. "Under an invisibility cloak."

"What?"

"You're not the only one he doesn't tell everything to, Harry," Remus said. "Some of us... well, you're fully aware of who, have decided that we need to take.. a more active role."

"Spying?" Ron said disbelievingly. "On _Dumbledore_? Are you mad?"

"Relax, Ron..." Remus smiled. "He figured out pretty quick that Tonks was there."

"How?"

Remus glanced at Harry, his eyes communicating something. Harry sighed.

"Because," Harry said softly. "Dumbledore can see through Invisibility cloaks. Or at least sense them. I believe Snape can, as well, if to a lesser degree."

The others were aware of Harry's suspicions about the invisibility cloak. Ron had been under his with him in Hagrid's hut in second year when they had both got the impression that the old Headmaster was speaking to them, although he had no way to know that they were there.

"So he just let Tonks stand there?"

"Of course," Remus smiled. "It's Tonks' job."

"What?"

"Tonks has been under the cloak following various of you about the school for several weeks. Her favorite is Malfoy. I understand that he's become rather... clumsy lately..."

Ron began to laugh. Malfoy had taken to tripping over things that he claimed hadn't been there a moment ago, and turning on people in the halls and accusing them of pinching him. Everyone had begun to consider the possibility that the Slytherin was finally teetering on the edge. Even his ever-faithful sidekicks could be seen quietly distancing themselves from him. Apparently Tonks was a true Marauder at heart.

"In any case, Tonks told me what had happened, so I went to the Headmaster this afternoon and we had a nice long talk."

"About?" Harry tensed.

"About you. The six of you. Dumbledore recognizes that you, Harry, and Ginny to a degree, are going to be changing a few things about your schooling..."

"Wait up... Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Your sister..." Remus began.

"Remus?" Ginny said. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Remus sat back against the sofa cushions.

"I've decided that my role in this is as support to Harry," Ginny said quietly. "I'm not a particularly good dueller, although I can hold my own, but I do know that being beside him is going to put me in the middle of it, and as I'm not moving from his side... well, I spoke to Mum and Dad, and they've agreed to let me drop everything but Potions, DADA, Charms and Herbology. I'm going to be spending some time with Madam Pomfrey... I'm going to train to be a mediwitch."

"So _both _of you are going to be..."

"There's going to be a lot of independent study involved if we're going to be ready, Ron," Harry said.

"So you won't be attending regular classes?" Hermione asked.

"No, we'll be there," Harry said. "We probably just won't be studying the same things everyone else is."

"But..."

"Dumbledore has approved this, Hermione," Harry assured her.

"But what about... after?"

"After?"

"After... you defeat him. After... what will you do if you've not taken NEWTS...?"

"Do you really think I'm concerned about that right now, Mione?" Harry asked softly. "Right now, all I'm concerned with is getting through this alive. After... I can't think about 'after' right now."

"But Harry..."

"Hermione, I can't concern myself with worrying about what grades I get on my NEWTs right now. Don't you understand that? This isn't about grades. This is about still being alive the day after the battle... this is about making sure _Ginny_ is still alive the day after the battle. If that doesn't happen, I don't _care_ about 'after'."

"You can't be so negative about it, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Negative? I'm not being negative, Hermione.... I'm being realistic. Think! This is not about beating out someone else for first place in DADA... or even about beating the crap out of Malfoy and the Slytherins on the Quidditch pitch.... either Voldemort _or I_ have to die. Don't you get that?"

Hermione's horrified eyes stared into Harry's calm ones. Everything he had said he had said calmly, rationally. There was an acceptance on his face that Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing before. She glanced down and noticed his hand was gripping Ginny's.

"I..." she swallowed. "I suppose I do... now."

"Good," Harry smiled sadly. "Because that is what this means, Hermione. Living now... enjoying _now_, but preparing because tomorrow... well, tomorrow might be the final battle, and one of us, Tom or I, have to die. And I do not intend to be that one, if there is anything I can do to prevent it."

There was silence in the room until a loud knock sounded on the door. Ron stood and strode to the door, opening it to admit Tonks.

As she walked in and noted the tension in the room, she glanced at Remus.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Harry and Ginny were walking towards the Headmaster's office the following morning when they were surprised by Neville and Luna joining them.

"Where are you two off to?" Harry asked. "Nev, you're going to be late for Transfiguration..."

"Not going," Neville said quietly.

"You're _skipping_ a class?" Harry was shocked. Neville was almost as rigid as Hermione about being where one was supposed to be when one was supposed to be there.

"Going to see the Headmaster."

"What?" Harry stopped, turning to look at the other boy.

"I'm going to see the Headmaster, Harry," Neville looked him in the eye, his cheeks flushing. "My duelling is pretty good now... I know that I need to practice it more... but well... Herbology is my strong point, but I suppose you're going to need someone to brew potions and if all that means is spending the odd weekend with Snape, well..."

"Nev?" Harry looked at the other boy, concerned.

"I'm one of the six, Harry..." Neville said quietly. "And I know how close I was to being... well... being you. Only I probably wouldn't have lived... but, well... I'm one of the six, and I'm... I'm going to talk to Dumbledore."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Luna?"

"You're going to need more than one person able to heal, Harry Potter," Luna said softly. "All those sproggerts..."

Harry smiled, and then began moving down the hall again, the other three with him, towards Dumbledore's office.

As they approached, it was to find a tall redhead moving towards them from the other direction.

"Ron?"

"Think you were doing this alone?" Ron commented.

"Ron..."

"What have you done without me beside you since first year, Harry?"

"The TriWizard tournament," Harry commented drily.

"And look how that turned out," Ron returned without missing a beat. "I think not, mate. If we're in this, we're in it as a team."

"Ron, you don't..."

"She's my sister, Harry. Do you really think you're the only reason?"

Harry stopped, looking his blue-eyed friend in the eye. "No."

"Then shut the hell up and come on," Ron turned towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The statue moved aside with a grating of stone on stone.

"Let's go, then," Harry said, moving to step inside.

"Wait!"

They all turned to see the bushy mane of Hermione Granger coming towards them through the crowd of students.

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her, surprised.

"You're missing Transfiguration, Hermione," Harry said.

"Screw Transfiguration," she puffed as she caught her breath.

The other five all exchanged surprised looks.

"What?" Ron was perhaps the most surprised of all.

"What does a Transfiguration class matter? We have to prepare..."

"We?" Harry asked.

"We, Harry Potter," she snapped. "Not a single one of you are any good at all at doing your own research. You need me."

Harry grinned, pulling her into his arms and hugging her, hard. "Of course we do, Mione."

"We need to talk to Dumbledore..." she said.

"Strange coincidence, that," Ron remarked, shaking his head. "We were just headed there. What would we do without you to point out the obvious to us, Hermione?"

"Shut up, Ron," she snapped. "Well? What are we doing standing here?"

* * *

"Ah," Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk as the six students entered his office. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I was expecting Harry and Ginny, but the rest of you... shouldn't you be in classes right now?"

"We won't be going, Professor," Hermione said firmly.

"Really, Miss Granger?"

"We're here... we all want to talk to you..." Neville glanced around at the others. "I want to talk to you about what I need to do to help Harry and Ginny."

"Mr Longbottom..." the Headmaster turned to Neville. "You wish to... pursue this as well?"

"I'm one of the six, sir," Neville said. "I have to be prepared."

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled through his long beard. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Ginny said that she was going to train with Madam Pomfrey. I would like to join her, sir."

"A mediwitch..." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Mr Weasley?"

"I'm standing beside Harry, sir. I figure you'd rather have me properly trained to do that."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You're very much like your father, Mr Weasley. Very much."

He turned his eyes on Hermione, who looked straight back at him and straightened her spine.

"Miss Granger?"

"None of them has one iota of a clue how to research anything. I sometimes doubt if Ron has read anything besides a Quidditch magazine by choice in the last three years," she said.

"Hey!"

"... but the fact is, my strength is knowledge, sir. And I think that we're going to need all of that we can get."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "You could be right, Miss Granger. Well, I suppose that if you've all made your decisions, there is nothing more to discuss. Harry, I asked you to come here to discuss with you and Miss Weasley what your schedule would be looking like in future. I will have to talk to the other instructors and make sure that they are okay with... more students... but in the meantime, I have taken the liberty of writing out your new schedules..." he handed parchments to Harry and Ginny.

"'Other instructors'?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger?"

"You said 'other' instructors," she said. "Does that mean that _you _will be an instructor, as well?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You will be an asset to the group, my dear. Yes. I will be instructing Harry with his Occlumency... among other things."

"Other things?" she asked boldly.

"You forget, Miss Granger..." he said softly. "I am the only wizard alive who has stood against a Dark Lord... and won."

* * *

_Okay, so two updates, plus a separate three chapter fic in a single day. I think this probably should go down as my personal best..._

_Oh, I do love the holidays! My kids and I have been baking cookies, and we've got Christmas music on the stereo... Enya's Gaelic version of Silent Night (Oiche chiuin) is AMAZING. Not to mention the king of crooners himself... I've had Bing Crosby's White Christmas playing. My kids think I'm insane. _

_**KittiesRule878:** Ah, yes... Harry is the only one who can beat Voldemort... but does it say how?_

_**Gorman99:** No, he really doesn't. And they trust Harry, and now Harry knows that._

_**HarryPotterfan777777:** All questions will be answered... _

_**PCB:** The Bay? OH NO, ANOTHER CANUCK? Wow... there seem to be a few of us on here now!_

_**Rdprice29:** Glad you're enjoying it. I do that too, go back and read things from the beginning. When fics are uploaded, especially with delays between (--cough-- James –cough--) it's sometimes difficult to remember all the details. I passed your message on to James' muses, we'll see if it does any good._

_**Shotgunn:** So you've resorted to guessing, huh? As for your review on Christmas at the Burrow... get your mind out of the gutter! (It's getting crowded in here!)_

_**BJ: **Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your studying... I'll just hold off posting any more chapters until after the holidays, shall I?_

_**Mehgan:** Yes, I think so, too... I was rather surprised when I figured that out... knowing what JKR is like with the anagrams, one has to wonder at this one. Hope you enjoy Christmas at the Burrow..._

_**SiriusBlack08:** No problem... I just miss my "regulars" sometimes...._

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** Well, hopefully you've recovered in time for this. And thank you for your kinds words (blush)._

_**Emily:** I try to update daily... doesn't always work out that way, of course!_

_**MysticRuby:** Not bad. Would I do that? (Of course I would... just not this time!)_

_**Larna Mandrea:** Well, if you're very, very good, I'll consider doing a one-shot just for you. But you have to stop begging for Harry's death..._

_**SexyGod:** For you? Of course!_

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Are my fics so lacking in cliffies? Man, the response I've gotten to that!_

_**SumersGirl:** You owe me ten galleons._

_**GiGiFanfic: **Ah – snow country! You wouldn't be around Barrie, would you? My family is in Muskoka. And thank you, once again, for your kind comments... I really love your reviews!_

_CQ_


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Confrontations

Chapter Twenty Six: Confrontations

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office early that morning, wondering what, if anything, could be said at that morning's breakfast to quell the rumors that were sure to be making the rounds. Many things had happened in Gryffindor Tower lately, and while young Miss Brown and her followers were good hearted, worthy of the Gryffindor badge of bravery, they liked to talk entirely too much.

First was the rumor that Ginny Weasley hadn't been sleeping in her own bed the occasional night. Albus knew the reason, knew that the bond between Ginny and Harry allowed her to know when he needed her close. And as a true Gryffindor, with a goodly dose of the legendary Weasley family loyalty, she did what he needed of her, and went to him. Miss Smith and their dormmates had made rather a lot of that, within the Tower, actually. But it had stayed, up until now, largely within the Gryffindor Tower.

Now, with the Six being assigned to new classes, with the loss of Harry _and _the Weasley siblings from the Gryffindor Quidditch team... well, tongues would be wagging.

Yes, the rumor mill would be active today. The question was, should he fan the flames or douse them?

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall entered. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Minerva, I shall be right there."

"Still unsure of what to say?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I am."

"Then why say anything at all?"

"Because the rumors..."

"The talk will happen regardless, Albus. You know this," she said softly.

"Yes, but perhaps we can make it less damaging..."

"Damage could be done if the true nature of things is revealed. Perhaps it is better that Voldemort hears speculation rather than the truth."

"Perhaps you are correct, once again, Minerva," he nodded. "So, we should simply allow it to..."

"Die a natural death? It is my belief that that may be best, Albus."

"Perhaps you are correct, yet again, my friend," he smiled, following her out the door and into the corridor outside his offices.

"One would think you would have been rather more accepting of that after all these years, Albus," she smiled, leading the way down the grand staircase to the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall beyond.

* * *

"I don't like it," Ron muttered.

"Well, I don't like it, either, Ron, but there's nothing we can do," Hermione said, sitting down across from him at the breakfast table.

They had both been asked, innumerable times since waking that morning, exactly what was going on, and as they were unwilling to clarify anything for anyone, the speculation was getting out of control.

"Hey, Weasel! I hear your sister is doing the..." Malfoy began, only to stop when Ron stood and looked down on him.

"You were saying, Ferret boy?" Ron growled, leaning intimidatingly over the shorter boy.

Malfoy gulped, then sneered. "I hear she and Potter are going to get expelled for doing the wild thing in the Room of Requirement..."

"Is that right?" Ron stepped closer to him. "You know, Malferret... you ought to come to the DA meetings... Harry's teaching us a lot of... interesting... things."

"Really? I'm shaking," Malfoy said snidely.

"As well you should..." Ron smiled in a rather feral manner, reaching out for Malfoy's robes, but stopping an inch away. His voice not lowered a bit, he continued to smile as he looked into the ice-gray eyes of his nemesis. "After all, we wouldn't want another... infestation, now would we? Pansy didn't mind then?"

Malfoy's face went white, and he stepped back a pace.

"Stay away from me..." he said under his breath.

"You stay away from us, and keep your mouth shut, and we won't have any problems, Malfoy. Just remember, I'm bigger than you, and I don't like you very much. It wouldn't take a lot for me to curse you into next week right now, as my patience is very, _very_ thin."

Malfoy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, standing to either side of him, and turned, a swagger in his step.

"You keep thinking that, Weasel, but so far as I'm concerned, _all _the rumors can't be wrong, and the Weaslette and Potter are..." he said.

And in that moment, Ron lost control. Perhaps if Hermione had been sitting beside him, rather than across the table from him, she might have been able to do something, but the fact was, it took her several stunned seconds to jump _over_ the table, and Neville, who had been sitting beside Ron was no help at all... he was far too busy jumping Crabbe with fists flailing while Ron picked up Malfoy by the scruff of his neck and threw him down on the ground.

Dean and Seamus, taking one look at each other, launched themselves over the table and jumped on Goyle.

And it took several stunners launched from the teachers' table to stop the fight. Snape practically flew down the centre aisle, releasing his spells on Dean and Ron, as Dumbledore arrived at his side, and Remus close behind.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" Snape said in a deathly quiet voice.

"He attacked me! He attacked me from behind and _hit_ me!" Malfoy was squealing.

Ron remained obstinately silent.

"Mister Weasley?" Dumbledore looked at him. Ron met his look with an icy glare of his own.

"There are some things that a bloke will _not_ allow to be said about his sister, sir," Ron said quietly.

"I see," Dumbledore turned to look at Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy...?"

"I didn't say anything! Why would I have to? Everyone knows..."

"No one," Snape said his hand gripping Malfoy's shoulder cruelly. "Knows _anything_, Mr Malfoy... least of all you. Rather than speculate, perhaps it would be better to close your mouth and open your _ears_ occasionally, as that is a far more useful skill than blathering your way through life with a limited intellect. You have an annoying habit of _speaking_ out of _turn_. It is one that I am sure, certain parties do _not_ admire."

Malfoy looked at Snape with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Mr Weasley... twenty points from Gryffindor for physically attacking Mr Malfoy..." Snape said. None present, even the teachers, said a word. Ron nodded once, stiffly, and turned to sit down and finish his breakfast, only to be stopped by Snape's voice. "And Mr Malfoy, there will be twenty points taken from Slytherin House for your... speculation and disregard for logical behavior. Even an idiot knows better than to poke a lion with a stick, and I do not like having idiots associated with my house."

* * *

Shortly after, Harry and Ginny came through the doors from the Entrance Hall and immediately walked to where the others were seated and sat down. Noting the silence, not to mention the curious eyes looking at them from all over the Great Hall, Harry looked at Ron through narrowed eyes.

"What happened?"

Ron looked up at him, taking in the tired look on Harry's face.

"Malfoy," he said after a minute.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry stiffened.

"We..." Ron glanced at Neville. "Nev and Dean and Seamus and I... we had to put the little ferret straight on a few things. Nothing you need to be worried about."

"Ron?" Harry looked straight at his friend.

"He was saying things about Gin..." Ron admitted.

"But he won't be doing it again," Neville said, confidently.

"What kind of things?"

"Speculation, Harry," Ron said softly. "Nothing more. We took care of it."

"Took care of it? How?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I damned near threw the little bastard..." Ron flushed. "Anyhow, the teachers noticed, so I didn't get much in, but he understands better, now."

"I should hope so," Harry looked over to the Slytherin table to find Malfoy staring intently at him, a bitter look on his face. Harry met his gaze levelly, his green eyes sparking.

Malfoy looked away first.

* * *

After that, the morning improved remarkably. The six were summoned to Dumbledore's office after breakfast, and went to find not only the headmaster, but Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye, Snape and McGonagall in attendance.

"Sir?" Harry looked around the room.

"Harry, come in..." Dumbledore gestured for the group to enter. "We need to discuss..."

"Sir, if this is about what happened at breakfast..." Ron began.

"Indeed, it is, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said gravely. "How insightful of you."

"Malfoy started it!" Hermione said quickly. "What he was saying..."

"We are aware of the... sequence of events, Miss Granger," Dumbledore nodded. "However, I have realized that our plans must... well, perhaps I was being optimistic..." he glanced at McGonagall. "We cannot have it as general knowledge that things are... changed... and I have allowed it. While we must do everything we can to prepare you, we still have a school to run. Unfortunately, several decisions that have been made with regard to the six of you are directly counter to that..."

"Like?" Harry asked. He didn't like the way this discussion was going.

"Such as," Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes on the boy. "My seeming disregard of the fact that Miss Weasley spends more nights in your bed than in her own."

Harry reddened, but it wasn't clear if it was embarrassment or anger. "You _know_ the reason why..."

"I know, Mr Potter, as do the other teachers..." he nodded. "But the perception on the part of other students who are not party to the... true facts... is that I have become lax with the rules. Professor Snape has already had... difficulties in his own dormitories."

Harry turned his eyes to Snape in time to catch the small shudder the older man gave. He didn't want to think about what it was Snape had had the misfortune to interrupt.

"It's perfectly innocent," Harry muttered. "I've never..."

"I know, Harry. And those who care about you know, as well. But speculation is rife... and not just about that. There is already speculation on why you've been pulled from some classes. All of you. I would suggest..."

"What?"

"You will be withdrawing from all class activities as of right now..."

"You're chucking us?" Ron's voice rose with anger. "_How_ can you bloody _chuck_ us?"

"Ron!" Hermione grabbed his arm as he stepped forward.

"You're unbelievable!" Ron wasn't about to be stopped from his tirade. "Harry has done everything..._everything_ you have told him to do... even when it was wrong. And now, because he's causing a stir with the other students..."

"No, Mr Weasley," McGonagall stepped forward. "Would you please _listen_?"

"It would appear, Minerva," Snape said snidely. "That members of my house are not the only ones who have difficulty with that skill."

Minerva glared at the potions professor, and in a low voice, replied, "Perhaps, Severus. However, at least _Gryffindor_ students take a stand based on _belief_, not scoring points off each other in childish games of one-upmanship."

Snape's eyes popped, and McGonagall turned back to Ron, looking up because the young man easily topped her by a foot.

"Mr Weasley... _listen_."

Ron turned back to the headmaster, his lips pursed tightly together.

"I apologise, Mr Weasley, if I gave you the impression that we were abandoning you. That is not the case. As a matter of fact, it couldn't be further from the truth, although it will certainly look that way to the other students and, needless to say, others who hear the rumors of the school. We shall, of course, encourage that supposition."

"So, exactly what are we talking about here?" Harry said. "The other students are going to be led to believe we've all been expelled..."

At this, Hermione gasped.

"Yes, Harry. To all intents and purposes, that is what it will look like. However, we will let the very healthy Hogwarts rumor mill do most of that work for us."

"So where will we be, then?"

"Right here," Dumbledore smiled. "The best place for you to learn. Hogwarts."

"But..."

"There is a private wing, over the kitchens. A rather large apartment that I understand was once used for visiting dignitaries. It has been closed up for some time. Well, until this morning."

"This morning?"

"I have instructed the... staff," Dumbledore glanced at Hermione, whose eyes narrowed at this, "to clean out these apartments. There are several rooms, quite a large space, actually. Comparable to the Gryffindor Tower itself."

"And...?" Ron glanced around.

"You shall be moved there. You will no longer be attending classes with the general student population, but the teachers will be instructing you as a group. It will be intense, but you have all indicated a wish to be... involved. Therefore, you will be. You all understand the necessity of certain things to be allowed... and within your apartments, you will be able to continue in the way you see fit," at this, he looked towards Ron and Hermione, then smiled.

"You mean, the six of us will be moving into these..."

"Eight," Remus said.

"Eight?"

"Tonks and I are going to join you... as... chaperones."

"Chaperones?" Ron squeaked.

"Heads of House, if you like," Remus grinned.

"Heads..."

"Yes, Harry. Heads of House," Dumbledore smiled. "It is time we began to take the requirements of your training, and the training of those who have chosen to stand behind you, more seriously."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes concerned. "What about the DA?"

"You will not be able to continue, Harry. We do not want you, or your friends, seen here."

"But... the others... they need to learn..."

"Professors Lupin and Tonks will be continuing to teach DADA, and I'm sure that there is someone within the group of students I might appoint to... carry on? Or perhaps, several someones?"

Harry swallowed. At least it would continue.

"Seamus... and Dean. Lavender Brown," he said, the words catching in his throat. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to teach the class. "Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley would help, I'm sure. Blaise Zabini."

At this, Snape's eyebrows rose.

"He's good, Professor," Harry said.

"Very good, Harry," the Headmaster spoke softly. "I shall meet with them today." Dumbledore sat forward in his seat. "There will be some other changes, as well. Kingsley here has suggested four sessions a week with different aurors..."

"Four?" Harry said. "I'm not sure that that will be enough..."

"Oh, it'll be enough, Harry," Kingsley smiled, a rather frightening glint in his eyes. "Trust me."

"Kingsley and Alastor Moody have both volunteered to assist in your training. Between them and Remus and Tonks, I think it will be plenty," Dumbledore smiled. "At least, at first. You will all be taking your classes independent of the rest of the school, and while you will have the support of your professors, you must understand that you will need to help each other, as well. You each have strengths... you will have to share them."

Harry glanced over at Hermione, then Ron. His two best friends. He knew each of them almost as well as he knew himself. Hermione's ability to research and Ron's planning and strategy would be invaluable.

"So, how are we going to be able to use the school resources... the library, and the potions lab..." his eye caught on Neville. "The greenhouses, without being seen?"

"It will take some thought and effort, but it is not impossible, Harry. After all, you've managed to get about the school without being seen for years now, haven't you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"So we just... disappear?"

"Not... quite," Dumbledore smiled again. Harry could almost see a light of mischief come into his eyes. "Not quite."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Harry muttered.

"Hey, it could be fun!" Ron laughed.

"Only _you_ would think that, mate," Harry said. "Remus must have been in on the planning of this."

"Oh, I think you can guarantee that," a whispered voice came from beside them. Tonks, covered in her Invisibility cloak giggled.

"Tonks, stay well out of the way, okay?" Harry said. "I don't want to hit you with a stray... curse."

"Harry... charms _only_," Hermione said under her breath.

"You'd think that my sleeping with Harry in his dorm would be enough to get us chucked," Ginny said. "But if we have to go down in a blaze of glory, I, for one, _like_ Remus' plan!"

"There he is..." Ron muttered as Neville stepped up beside him.

"Well, well, look what we have here... Potty and his groupies," Malfoy glanced at Ginny, the look in his eyes saying what he didn't need to. His ice-gray eyes strayed next to Hermione, and Luna. "So, is he doing you two, as well? Foursomes, now?"

"Oi, Malferret," Ron's face turned red, and Harry thought he'd gone beyond the act now. Especially after the rather lustful way Malfoy had looked at Hermione. "What did I tell you?"

"You mean you can't remember, Weasley? I'm not surprised..." Malfoy glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle who were standing several feet off. "After all, you are working with the limited intellect of a muggle-lover..."

"I'd watch what I said, Malfoy," Ginny said, holding her ground next to Harry.

"Would you, Weaslette? Funny, I'd rather watch..."

"Careful, Malfoy," Harry said softly, his undertone carrying.

"Potter... I've been meaning to ask you," Malfoy swaggered over to stand a few feet in front of Harry. "Is she... well... one hears that the lower classes have less... inhibitions. Is she as wild in bed as out of it? If so, I might..."

Ron made an abrupt movement, only to be stilled by Harry's hand on his arm. There wasn't a large enough crowd yet, although it was gathering steadily around them.

"Hold off, Ron..." Harry murmured. "Wait for it..."

"Well? Potter?" Malfoy raised his voice, aware of the growing crowd of students watching and almost tasting his victory. "Is she a good fu..."

Which was as far as he got. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna leveled their wands in unison, and shot an amazing array of charms at Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy, taken completely by surprise, was hit by several. Hermione apparently used her rather dark if effective charm on him, causing him to squirm uncomfortably, then stop in horror as the effects of Neville's itching charm hit him. Coupled with the obscure spell that Luna had used, causing a rather impressive set of antlers to sprout from his well-coiffed head, Malfoy was suitable cowed. He howled with anger as the others turned their wands on Crabbe and Goyle, who were suffering from Ron and Ginny's combined bat-bogey hexes.

All in all, it went off without a hitch. Just as the three Slytherins were about to turn tail and run, Harry stepped forward, using binding spells on them. Ron and Neville stood over Malfoy's two thugs, while Harry leaned down, his face inches from Malfoy's terrified eyes.

"Remember this, Malfoy... I've had enough. I've had enough of you, I've had enough of your bloody father and his little club of miscreants, and I've had enough of Tom Riddle. From now on, someone attacks me, or mine, I will counter-attack, twice as hard, twice as fast, and you _will not see it coming_. Got me?"

"_Mr Potter!_" Harry and the others all turned to look as Professors Snape and McGonagall pushed through the crowd.

"Mr Potter... Weasley..." McGonagall rushed up, her face firmly drawn into lines of anger, although Harry could see the amusement in her eyes as she glanced at the antlers adorning Malfoy's head. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor McGonagall..." Hermione's voice held just the right amount of guilt. "I..."

"I did not ask you to speak, Miss Granger... Potter? What happened?"

"I think it is apparent what happened, Professor," Snape said dryly, having released Malfoy and his goons from their binding spells, and looking askance at the antlers himself. With a flick of his wand and the muttered incantation, he freed Crabbe and Goyle from their bat-bogey hexes, and Malfoy stopped squirming with discomfort. He also stopped scratching.

Strangely, the antlers remained.

"Potter?"

"I won't put up with it any longer, Professor," Harry stood his ground, eyeing the elderly witch. "I've had enough of it. From now on, if Malfoy confronts me, then Malfoy gets what he came looking for."

"Self-control, Mr Potter, is..."

"Professor!" Harry turned angry eyes to her. "I've had enough. If Malfoy continues to push, then he'll get what's coming. And that goes for his git of a father, as well. Not to mention Voldemort..."

"_Mr Potter!_" McGonagall's eyes danced. It could have been from anger, but Harry knew that it was from mirth. The old, uptight witch was _enjoying_ this!

Harry stilled, not saying anything more.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor House for attacking a student, regardless of the motivation," McGonagall said. "Professor Snape?"

"Ten points from each of you for your stupidity," Snape spat at his own three students. "Each of you will report to the dungeons for _remedial_ lessons in _listening and keeping your mouths shut_ tonight at seven. Understood?"

Malfoy nodded, then, with a final glare at Harry, turned and strode down the corridor, his two goons behind him. Apparently he was oblivious to the fact that it was difficult to make a grand exit sporting his current headgear.

"The rest of you, come with me," McGonagall said primly. "You too, Miss Lovegood. This situation warrants an interview with the Headmaster."

Turning, she strode away, and the others followed her, Harry in the lead, through the crowd of awed and silent students.

It was hard not to smile.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely. Reviews feed the muse. Reviews make me understand why I post here. You're all so lovely!_

_**MysticRuby:** You're very welcome!_

_**Medieval Woman:** I strongly suspect my muse has been up to no good. More on that later._

_**Sabine Strohem-Moss:** Glad you liked it... GO AND STUDY! (That's my Molly voice... did it work?)_

_**DkandMax:** Nope, I'll take all of it I can get. Bring it on! I may take you up on your offer... I'll be in touch when I've got it figured out._

_**Merlindamage:** Thanks! And.. I KNOW she would!_

_**Kordolin:** Never enough for you people, is it? (grin)_

_**LarnaMandrea:** One does ones best..._

_**Gee-Unit:** Yeah, the muse is exceptionally happy today for some reason... she's been confusing the heck out of me, too._

_**BJ:** Far be it from me to add to the stress level in the life of a student in the middle of exams! Like I've said before, I write this stuff (well, besides that pesky 'compulsion' thing), to fill in the amazingly long and ANNOYING chunk of time between JKR's books... although rumor has it the wait may soon be over for Half-Blood Prince..._

_**Candor:** And I like your pen name! Excellent name for a reviewer!_

_**Pdlegirl:** I'm happy you're happy! Everyone seems to be doing their happy dance today... my muse is positively joyful!_

_**Nebulia:** Of course you're a lovely reviewer – and there is no such thing as immaturity here... well, when someone flames me, I get to call them that. But not when you're reviewing so nicely! Be hyper all you want... I had a night not too long ago when I OD'd on Starburst Fruits and poor James Milamber had to talk me down... we all have them. But I'm off caffeine now, so mine are getting more rare..._

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** Glad to hear you're going to be okay... I had no idea that the cliffie was going to have that much of an effect!_

_**Kordolin:** "Moving along?" I should hope so, as there are only four chapters left, including this one!_

_**HpandGWfan:** I know what you mean... I'm beginning to become sleep deprived myself..._

_**LifeIsGood:** You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! (And thanks!)_

_**PCB:** I thought so!_

_**Mehgan:** Make this deal, tell him HE can name the boys if YOU get to name the girls. Works every time._

_**Sumer's Girl:** Now would I leave it like that? Come on!_

_**KittiesRule878:** Two, nine and eleven. Monsters, I tell ya._

_**XiaoXiao:** Neither can I, actually!_

_CQ_


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Guest Apartment Tw...

Chapter Twenty Seven: Guest Apartment Twelve

When they reached the Headmaster's office, Minerva McGonagall immediately collapsed on the sofa, shaking with laughter. If this wasn't enough, it appeared that Remus, too, had been in the vicinity watching, because he was trying hard to catch is breath from laughing too hard.

"Oh, Albus..." Minerva gasped. "It was _priceless_ to see that little prat properly put in his place for once!"

Harry glanced at the others, who seemed to be having just as difficult a time as he getting over the fact of a Professor McGonagall overcome with hilarity.

"So, I take it our little display was successful?" The Headmaster's eyes danced.

"I would say so," Tonks pulled off the Invisibility cloak to reveal a very wide grin.

"Oh... you must tell me..." McGonagall calmed enough to ask. "The antlers... who in Merlin's name did that?"

"I did, Professor," Luna looked at her.

"Miss Lovegood... twenty points to Ravenclaw house for the antlers! Oh, my... I haven't had such a good laugh since Florius Coddleswump's one hundred and twelfth birthday party... Albus, do you remember?"

"Of course, Minerva..." the old Headmaster smiled through his beard. "That was a good time...until that incident with the goat, of course...."

At this, the normally staid Transfiguration professor went off into further gales of laughter.

"Ummm, do you think...?" Harry glanced between the Headmaster and his head of house.

"Oh, yes, of course, forgive me..." McGonagall calmed herself again, sitting straight-backed in her chair.

"So, do you think it was enough...?" Harry asked.

"Because if it wasn't, I'll happily hunt the bloody wanker down and do it again..." Ron said darkly.

"No, no, Mr Weasley, I think that will be sufficient," Dumbledore said. "Now, forgive me for this, you know I do not mean it, but... it must be done."

At that, he launched into a tirade against them that rocked the school. After a few moments, he stopped suddenly, smiled, and took several files from a drawer in his desk.

"That should do it," he nodded calmly. "Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to escort the students here through my floo to their new quarters?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled.

"I will be there shortly," Dumbledore nodded, turning back to the files on his desk while Professor McGonagall, followed by the students, Remus Lupin and Tonks, disappeared through the floo with the address given as 'Guest Apartment Twelve'.

* * *

The room they flooed into was as large as the Gryffindor common room and similarly decorated, although the colors tended towards creams and browns. The fireplace they stepped out of was at least seven feet high and just as wide. Harry looked around in awe.

He had followed Hermione, Luna and Professor McGonagall through, and Ginny arrived as he stepped back. He caught her hand and pulled her clear as Ron arrived, and they stepped into the room together.

Four sofas were arranged, three in front of the fire and a fourth set near several large armchairs in a group to the left of the fire. Beyond the sofas were two large, long tables, set around with benches and chairs. In the corners there were small round tables with chairs, excellent for private conversations or studying. There were several doors leading out of the room, and to the right of the fire, a stone staircase leading up.

"There are several private rooms upstairs," McGonagall said when everyone had arrived. "You may choose as you see fit. Feel free to explore."

"Where do we eat?" Ron asked, his hand rubbing his stomach which was growling.

"There is a kitchen through that door," McGonagall indicated the last door on the opposite wall. "I would imagine the house elves have stocked it well."

Ron headed for the door, followed by an annoyed Hermione.

"I will leave you to it, then. Remus, Miss Tonks... if you need anything further..."

"I think we'll figure it out, Professor," Remus nodded to her as she headed for the floo.

"The Headmaster will be by later. The house elves will deliver your belongings."

And she left. Hermione could be heard beyond the kitchen door berating Ron for something, and Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Those two would never change. Neville reached out and took Luna's hand, and Remus sighed.

"Well, let's have a look around, shall we?" Remus said. "I would imagine our things will be delivered upstairs... you might want to have a look about and call dibs on rooms while those two are arguing."

The four teenagers followed Remus and Tonks up the stairs to find several doors opening off a long hall. At the very end of the hall was a final door.

Remus walked along, opening doors to reveal well-appointed rooms along all sides. Six by all counts. At the end there was a bath and the final door, which opened into a large suite.

"Wow..." Harry looked around. "Big enough?"

"Dumbledore said it was for visiting dignitaries..." Remus said.

"Well, this is obviously the master room," Ginny smiled. "Will you and Tonks be taking this one?"

"I..." Remus looked rather surprised.

Harry looked around to find they'd lost Luna and Neville along the way, and he smiled.

"Oooh... can we?" Tonks bounced over to the windows. "Look, Remus, it looks out over the lake!"

Harry grinned and followed as Ginny retreated out of the room, "Where are you off to?"

"Which one do you want?" she asked him, glancing over her shoulder.

"I don't care," he said.

"Well, I want it close to me so that..." she flushed. "So if you need me we won't disturb anyone else."

"You choose, then," he shrugged.

Ginny chose the two rooms at the far end of the hall from Remus and Tonks. One, a double was at the top of the stairs, and had a separate, shared ensuite. The attached room was a smaller single, and the rooms connected through the bath.

"This works," she said. "Okay?"

"Fine," he shrugged again. "So long as your brother doesn't freak on me, I'm happy."

"Ron isn't..."

"Ron isn't what?" the brother in question stuck his head around the door. "This where you two are going to be? Good... Mione and I are right across the hall."

"Mione...?" Harry looked askance at his friend as the head disappeared, only to reappear with Hermione in tow.

"We're _not_ sharing a room, Ronald!" Hermione said as she followed him into the room.

"I don't see what difference it makes," Ron said, around a mouthful of apple he was munching on. "It's not like..."

"Ron!" Hermione's cheeks were bright pink.

"What?" Ron looked at her strangely. "Harry and Ginny know."

"Yes, but..." Hermione looked even more upset. "But we don't have to discuss it like this, do we?"

"Why not?" Ron asked.

With a huff, Hermione shot looks at Harry and Ron, and abruptly turned and left the room.

"What?" Ron asked again, following her out.

"Wow," Ginny giggled. "He's thicker than I thought."

"Why did she look at _me_ like that?" Harry asked.

"Because you're male," Ginny giggled, then moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him, and standing on tip toes to kiss him soundly.

The sound of a throat being cleared in the doorway made them part, and they turned to see Remus leaning against the doorjamb, a grin on his face.

"Now, at least _try_ and pretend you have a chaperone in the immediate vicinity, hmmm?"

"It was just a kiss, Remus," Ginny scoffed. "Perhaps you'd better have a talk with Ron, though."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't seem to understand why Hermione won't share a room with him," she smiled.

Remus straightened, a long-suffering look on his face as he shook his head. "Yes, well... duty calls. I'm not sure I'm going to enjoy this head-of-house thing. Your father, Harry, would be so disappointed in me."

"Dumbledore will probably be here soon," Harry said after laughing and watching Remus disappear from the doorway.

"Mmmmhmmm," Ginny agreed, her lips teasing along his jawline.

"We probably should..."

"Harry?" she leaned back, looking into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she leaned back in, closing her eyes and offering her lips up to him. Harry didn't bother to resist.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived just as they were sitting down to the impromptu meal that Hermione and Luna had managed to put together. Soup and fresh bread, along with a salad that Hermione had made and Luna had eyed suspiciously.

"It's _good _for you, Lu..." she said.

"Hermione, _anything_ could be lurking in there... it's not even cooked!"

"Raw vegetables are good for you. Greens. Roughage. I'm bloody amazed that the heart-disease rate isn't higher in the wizarding world, you know that?"

"You're eating raw greenery," Luna said. "All sorts of things eat raw greenery... Sproggerts and Snorkacks and..."

"Consider them protein, then!" Hermione said shortly, her temper beginning to show as she carried the salad out to the long table outside the kitchen.

As they called the others to eat, the floo flared and Dumbledore stepped through.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry... I didn't realize you'd be eating..."

"We decided to eat early to be ready for when you came, Albus," Remus said. "Come, join us..."

"Ah..." the old man looked doubtful.

"Hermione cooked, sir," Ginny smiled. "I can guarantee you, none of it will kill you."

Luna looked doubtful for a moment, but then sat down. Harry smiled as he noted she'd selected the chair furthest from where Hermione had set the large salad bowl.

"Well, perhaps just a bowl of soup..." the aging Headmaster smiled, and eagerly sat down.

When they were all seated around the long table and eating, Dumbledore placed his spoon down and looked around.

"You're comfortable here, then?"

"There's plenty of room, yes," said Remus.

"Yes... rooms are all to your liking?"

To Harry's embarrassment, he looked directly at him, a twinkle in the old blue eyes.

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Miss Granger..."

"Yes, sir?"

"You've had a chance to explore the library?"

"Library?" Hermione perked up at that.

"Yes... the far door beyond the staircase. You will be most impressed, I'm sure. There are several first editions of some muggle books I'm sure you're familiar with. Also, enough reference material to assist you all with your studies."

Harry could tell that dinner was forgotten for Hermione. She desperately wanted to get up and go, but didn't want to be rude.

"Oh, for pity's sake, Hermione," Ron said after taking a huge bite of bread. "Go, already!"

Hermione was gone before they could blink.

"I should tell you that all the teachers who will be assisting with your instruction have access that room, and the one beyond, where they will floo in. The only external door is that one," he pointed at the large oak door in the far wall. "And it leads out into the corridor three floors up from the kitchens. The entry is hidden behind the tapestry of the Fortescue family. This floo and the one in the far room are directly connected to my office only. There is no other entry or exit – other than the windows."

"So who will have access to these quarters?" Harry asked.

"Only those teachers directly instructing you. The others don't even know you are here. Argus Filch..."

"Filch!"

"He could hardly _not_ know, Harry. Argus Filch knows the secrets of this castle better than I do," Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses. "He would know you were here whether I told him or not. The house elves, of course... and the Weasleys."

"Which Weasleys?" asked Ron.

"Those members of your family involved with the Order."

"What about the... Order?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry..." Albus looked at him over the top of his half-moon glasses. "I respect the fact that you are not comfortable with... all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasleys have been given access only because of the familial tie, and their involvement with our cause. Have the rest of you had a chance to peruse the library...?"

"No, sir... not yet," Harry said.

"I would suggest you have a look," Dumbledore said, standing. "I do believe there may be several volumes of interest to you in there. To all of you. Now, thank you for the meal, the soup was excellent."

Luna smiled. The Headmaster hadn't touched the salad, either.

"And please thank Miss Granger for me," he nodded at the others. "Oh, before I forget..."

He tapped the table with his wand and a pile of parchment appeared. "Professor McGonagall would have been most displeased with me, had I forgotten to give you your schedules. That woman is a stickler for... well... pass these about, then."

"Professor?" Neville spoke.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom?"

"What about my gran? What have you told her?"

"Enough to make her understand, Neville," the old Headmaster said softly. "And nothing more. Unless she questions you about your... living arrangements... I would suggest you leave the subject entirely alone."

"Yes, sir."

"That goes for you, as well, Miss Lovegood. Your father needs no details."

"Yes, Professor," Luna nodded, absentmindedly eating her soup and nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Oh, and by the way... I just thought I'd let you know that Miss Brown has... well... expressed her support of you in a rather... interesting way," Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling furiously with amusement.

"Oh?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Yes, it would appear that she has put forth a challenge. Specifically to Mr Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry was curious.

"Yes, apparently Mr Malfoy has been most... verbal... about your expulsion from the school. He's been making some rather broad statements with respect to the efficacy of the remaining members of the DA club. Miss Brown took exception to that, and put forth a challenge to Mr Malfoy, to duel her to see exactly how well she has been taught. I understand that Mr Malfoy has taken her up on it, and is intending to go so far as to attend the DA meeting this evening to qualify for the demonstration."

"Too bad we're not going to be able to watch," Harry said.

"Yeah, Lavender will kick his..." Ron began.

"Ron!" Luna said, sounding eerily like Hermione.

"Now, I must go..." Dumbledore turned towards the floo. "Dinner will shortly be served in the Great Hall. I understand that the house elves are serving steak pie this evening... can't miss that."

At that, Ron looked down at his bowl of soup and sighed.

* * *

_There is one particular reviewer who seems to review with a copy of Elements of Style and a grammar text next to her computer. I love her reviews, because she points out things that really do make me strive to write better fiction. She and I have discussed this at length, and without naming names, I thank her. She knows who she is._

_In addition, I have a wonderful beta, who tells me flat out when I've gone too far, or not far enough. James – I love you, and I love the fact that you're comfortable enough with me, from half a world away, to say it like it is. You're wonderful. _

_I'd also like to mention that a good reviewer can make the difference between a good story, a bad story, and an abandoned story. I thank you all for taking the time to review, and offer honest, constructive criticism. Every fanfic author I know has their fair share of decent reviews, excellent reviews, and those reviewers who would appear to prefer it if they were writing your story themselves. All are appreciated, because it means you're reading what we write._

_For that, there are not enough ways to say "thank you". _

_CQ_

_**Treck:** Nope._

_**Larna Mandrea:** One does one's best._

_**Rdprice29: **Not me, talk to the muse. She's surprising me, lately, too!_

_**KittiesRule878:** Malfoy needed some of his own back... I had to insert SOMETHING where he got his butt kicked for him._

_**PotatoMaker:** Thank you for reading it. It wouldn't be here but for the readers and reviewers._

_**SiriusBlack08:** I keep telling him, but his muses don't listen to me. _

_**MrsSakuraPotter:** Had to do SOMETHING to Malfoy... antlers seemed appropriate, given the time of year._

_**NotYourAverage:** Isn't it a wonderful, happy coincidence that everyone doesn't feel the same way? What a boring world it would be if we all had the same tastes. The story will be fully posted by next Tuesday. Possibly Monday. _

_**MedievalWoman:** I'll be checking out your Neville. I'm tired of "wimpy" Neville. I think the boy has more spine than he's given credit for. As does Harry. Some disagree with me, of course, but they're free to write their own story and portray the characters as they see them._

_**Shotgunn:** A certain comment on Christmas at the Burrow.... Anyhow, as for updates over Christmas, you've got them until the end of this one, my love... Chapter 30. I'm not starting a new fic over the holidays... but it'll give you something to look forward to in 2005, won't it? Some other reviewer seemed to think I was moving them into a private apartment for naughtiness. Perhaps I should have clarified, they have two heads of house living with them – it's just like they've been moved to a fifth house within the school. Needed to be done._

_**Kordolin:** Perhaps. I may think about it. Maybe. (Wink)_

_**GeeUnit:** What? Every day isn't often enough for you? Wow... I'll have to quit my day job..._

_**PCB: **Oh, you live there, huh? I live in the OTHER Alberta city (grin). Actually, I'll probably have it all posted by Monday. _

_**GiGiFanfic:** I know Oshawa well – I dated a guy from there once (bad idea – the guy, not the fact he was from Oshawa) and a dear, dear friend lived in Whitby while we were in school. Many weekends spent there. Thank you for being one of my longest-remaining reviewers. You have no idea of what you and the few others who have been with me nearly from the beginning mean, and your reviews and comments are always welcome._

_**BJ:** Me too, although I'm old enough to know better. I bought the first book early on, and have waited patiently (well, sometimes) for the release of EVERY book in the series. I prefer to be optimistic at times like this._

_**Kyrra:** Hope that answers your question._

_**And to all my other wonderful reviewers: **Mehgan, Elmire, MysticRuby, Ryougazell, Sabine Strohem-Moss, Nebulia, Sailor C, Sumer's Girl, Fox8867, Lilia3, Pdlegirl, Morianie, HPandGWfan, Heather, dkandmax, Beth5572, IndiaInk, LifeIsGood, Irishdancer61790_


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: The Days After

Chapter Twenty Eight: The days after

The days after their move fell into a rhythm. During the day, while the teachers taught regular classes, they slept in, studied, and socialized. Late in the afternoon, before dinner, they had their first class. On Monday's, it was Transfiguration, Tuesday's Charms, and Thursday's Neville and the girls took Herbology while Harry and Ron took an extra DADA lesson with Tonks. At midnight on Tuesdays, they flooed through Dumbledore's office and made their way quietly through to Snape's floo, where they learned Potions for three hours.

If Potions was the most difficult to get to, DADA was, by far, the most intense. Monday and Wednesday evenings and all day Friday and Saturday, they trained in a large room off the library that Remus had magically cleared of everything but the window coverings. They learned theory in the library. Every day, Tonks or Remus put them through their paces at some point. Kingsley and Mad Eye flooed in for the Friday and Saturday classes.

The first week went well. Each of them knew their schedule, and they had all discovered the joys of the library. Even Ron had discovered that he enjoyed the muggle books that Hermione had pointed out to him. He was currently reading a copy of War and Peace, and was surprisingly enthralled.

After the first night, they were pleased to find that their meals arrived at mealtime from the kitchens. Remus and Tonks had taken to eating in the Great Hall so that their absence wouldn't be noticed, and Luna, for one, seemed quite relieved that they no longer had to do their own cooking. She was having difficulty getting over Hermione's idea of nutrition.

They'd been in their new quarters a week when Harry had his first nightmare. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had one recently, or maybe it was something he had eaten, or perhaps he just hadn't concentrated enough on his Occulmency exercises before falling asleep, but Voldemort invaded his dreams that night with horrible scenes from an attack on what appeared to be a muggle family. Death Eaters were not merciful, and the pain and suffering caused to the parents of that family was in no small part due to what they were forced to witness as their children were "dealt with".

His shouts woke Ginny, who hurried through their shared bath and climbed in next to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close as he calmed.

"Harry?" a voice came from the doorway. Ginny hadn't even noticed it open.

"It's okay, Ron," she whispered. "He's okay. I'm here with him now."

"Oh... okay," Ron hesitated, peering through the dimness to see his sister holding Harry close. The moonlight from the window reflected off her bare shoulders. "Call me if you need me?"

"I will," she said softly. "Thank you, Ron."

"No problem, Gin," he replied, softly closing the door behind him.

Ginny sighed. Perhaps Ron would be okay with this.

Harry clung to her, finally waking after she'd held him for half an hour, stroking his back.

"Ginny?"

"It's okay, love. I'm here."

"I had a dream..."

"I know. I heard you."

"You always hear me. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For disturbing your sleep."

"Don't be silly, Harry," she said softly. "I'm glad I can help."

"Gin?"

"Hmm...?"

"Let me hold you," he shifted, rolling onto his back and pulling her close to his side. "I just need to hold you."

"Go to sleep, Harry," she said softly, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

* * *

The following morning, Harry awoke with Ginny in his arms. He smiled softly before realizing exactly _why_ she was there. He'd had another nightmare... only this one was real. This had happened. He'd been in Voldemort's head again.

He had to talk to Dumbledore. He'd done his Occlumency before bed, the nightmare shouldn't have happened.

"Mmmm..." Ginny rolled over, her eyes opening to look up at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said softly back.

"I could get used to this," she said.

"What?"

"Your bed is much nicer than mine... much warmer," she snuggled against him under the duvet and smiled happily.

"Oi!" a knock sounded on the door. "Harry! Time to be up!"

"I'm awake, Ron," Harry called, as he pulled Ginny to rest against his side, her head settling on his shoulder.

Ron apparently took this to mean that Harry was out of bed, and alone, because the door opened, and he stepped inside.

When his eyes settled on the bed, he flushed. "Sorry..."

"Ron?" Ginny sat up as he made to turn and leave. "Ron, it's okay... we just woke up."

Ron didn't turn as he spoke, "Uh.. well... I... I'm just going down for breakfast... I suppose you'll be along, then?"

"Ron?" Harry said, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Come in, please?"

"Uh...Harry, I don't think that that is a good idea."

"Ron, we're both fully clothed... well, Ginny is. We need to..."

Ron hesitantly turned, seeing his sister standing beside the bed, Harry sitting on the edge, his lap covered with the duvet. Ginny wore pajama bottoms and a tank top. Ron flushed.

"Ron, you've seen me in less at the beach," she smiled as she pulled the duvet up over her side of the bed and smiled again. "Besides, you know why I'm in here."

"Yeah, I know... it's just..."

"I know," she said as she walked over to him and reached up to hug him. "And I love you for it, but understand that this is part of what I'm meant to do."

"I know," he nodded, glancing uncomfortably at Harry.

"Now, I'm going to go and shower. You boys behave," she turned and walked through the ensuite.

"Ron?"

"It's okay, Harry," Ron said, leaning back against the door. "I just didn't expect..."

"She came to me in the night. I had another nightmare."

"I know... I came in, but she was already here, so I left."

Harry began to understand a bit more. "It's not just about Ginny, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've always been there for me, Ron, and I appreciate that. I don't want you to think that I don't."

"Well, it would hardly look right, my cuddling you in the night, now would it?" Ron grinned.

"Not sure I'd want you to, mate," Harry grinned back.

Ron's smile faded as he heard the shower going in the bath. He glanced at Harry to find his friend staring at the bathroom door.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Harry turned back to him. He looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"More than you could possibly understand."

Ron stood from the door and opened it before turning back, a grin on his face. "You might be surprised what I understand now, Harry."

"Maybe I would," Harry agreed.

"Well, I'm off to get some breakfast..."

"Be down in a minute," Harry said.

"I don't think she locked the door, mate," Ron said with a wink before he pulled the door closed behind him, leaving a stunned and speechless Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, with all sorts of thoughts in his head of a wet and naked Ginny in the shower less than fifteen feet away.

* * *

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you after breakfast, if you have a few minutes?" Remus asked as he sipped his morning coffee and read the copy of the Daily Prophet that had arrived that morning.

"Sure, Remus. Is everything okay?"

"I just need to discuss something with you."

"Well, I'm free now?" Harry said.

"Upstairs, then?" Remus stood, and Harry followed suit, casting a curious glance at Ginny, who shrugged and returned to her bowl of fruit salad.

Remus led Harry upstairs and into Harry's room, where he closed the door and cast a privacy charm before looking at Harry, who moved over to the window ledge and sat down. Remus took the armchair in front of the fire.

"Harry..." Remus began, hesitating, and avoiding Harry's eyes by looking down at his hands.

"What's going on?" Harry said. "Remus, what is it?"

"Harry, I know that Sirius was far closer to you than I..."

"Sirius was my godfather, Remus. You're my friend."

Remus smiled up at him. "I'm glad you consider me your friend, Harry. That is part of the reason..."

"Moony?"

"Harry, your father, and Sirius, were my best friends. I... I've met your aunt and uncle and, well... I would imagine that parenting isn't one of their natural skills, but..."

"Remus, spit it out."

"Your father was my friend, Harry. When he died, certain... duties... should have fallen to Sirius. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't able to do that for you. I... I feel as though it now falls to me..."

Harry began to understand. "I think I know where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"Umm... yeah. Ginny?"

"Rather," Remus nodded, obviously uncomfortable himself.

"I'm... not stupid, Remus."

"Oh, I know that, Harry," the werewolf smiled. "But... I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have any... concerns or... questions."

"I'm okay," Harry said, relieved that an apparent way out of this conversation had presented itself.

"I'm here if you... do?" Remus said.

"Despite what it looks like," Harry said softly. "My relationship with Ginny is very... innocent."

"Innocent?"

Harry flushed. "She's... we haven't..."

"Oh!" Remus said, finally understanding. "Well, I just thought..."

"I know. Everyone does, apparently," Harry sighed. "And trust me, it's not for lack of... well, it just doesn't feel right to take more from her than..."

"Than she's willing to give?"

"Ummm...no," Harry flushed again, thinking of the way Ginny was when he resisted her. "It's not Ginny..."

Remus looked confused.

"It doesn't feel right... I mean, she's already giving me so much, and she would _like_ more... at least that's what she says, but..."

"Harry, you shouldn't do anything that _you're_ not comfortable with."

"I know... it's not that I don't want to..." Harry paused. "This is really weird."

"How so?"

"Having this conversation with you."

"I don't want you to think you have to have this conversation with me, Harry... if there is someone you'd feel more comfortable..."

"No!" Harry said quickly. "It's not that. It's... it's not you. It's just... I've never been able to talk about Ginny with anyone... Ron would have flipped, and I'm really not close enough to anyone else."

Remus smiled. "Ginny is a wonderful girl, Harry."

"I know that. I just feel guilty sometimes..."

"Why?"

"Her life would be so much simpler without me in it, but I just can't give her up."

"Did you ask her if she wants to be given up?"

"No," Harry thought about that. "She'd skin me if I even suggested it."

"Exactly. Miss Weasley is a young lady who knows her own mind."

"I just don't want her hurt."

"Then don't hurt her," Remus shrugged. "There are things we can control, and things we can't, Harry. Trying to control the things we aren't meant to doesn't make life any easier. And if it's something that you can't control that hurts her, you can't hold yourself responsible for it."

"I love her," Harry said simply.

"That much is obvious. Thus, my feeling that we needed to have this talk."

"I just don't... I don't want it to end with Voldemort winning, and her..."

"Wouldn't it be much worse if Voldemort won and the two of you hadn't taken advantage of the time you'd been given?"

Harry thought about that for a moment.

"She's only sixteen."

"Your mother was only seventeen... barely... when she married your father."

Harry was surprised at this. For some reason, he'd thought she'd been older. "Really?"

"Really. Lily trained and worked as an auror before you were born, but she married James a week after we graduated from Hogwarts. Her birthday had only been in January."

Harry was silent.

"Harry, I'm not telling you to take any steps you're not ready for, or that Ginny isn't ready for. But don't hold back living because of Voldemort. Don't let him take that from you, as well."

"Thanks, Remus."

"And don't be stupid about it, either. Take precautions, okay?"

"I..." Harry flushed.

"Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You've learned the contraception charm?"

"Yes."

"Good. Use it. I don't think I need to say this, but remember that it is something special, a gift, and it's not something that should be taken lightly with just anyone who happens by. It's like giving part of your soul, Harry. Spend your soul wisely."

"I'm not..." Harry swallowed. "It's not like that for me, Remus. Ginny's the only..."

"I know. But life has a way of knocking us sideways and taking things from us when we least expect it, Harry. "

"Doesn't it just?' Harry murmured, thinking of the prophecy. Someone was destined to be gone after the battle. What if it was Ginny?

* * *

_**SumersGirl:** But that's life... no one is the same all of the time._

_**XiaoXiao:** "Mock the Ferret?" Now THAT is a new one... and one I may have to incorporate into a story, with your permission? _

_**Mehgan:** I'm actually considering making the duelling competition a one shot or a mini-fic as my next project..._

_**MedievalWoman:** I could send the muse to you for a week or two. She's driving me nuts._

_**Pinkieswear7315:** I don't know if maybe it was just a one-off problem... I can access them fine. Anyone else?_

_**Pcb:** Glad you're enjoying my scratchings. I'm thinking I'll start off the new year with a one shot or a mini-fic. We'll see. I'm going to let it stew over the holidays._

_**Shotgunn:** You never know... that collaboration might happen!_

_**NotYourAverage:** Humiliating Malfoy should happen at least once each fic, IMHO._

_**To each and every one of my other reviewers, you are all appreciated:** Theblondeone07, Kittiesrule878, hpgirl7777, Kordolin, Twilight66, IndiaInk, Nebulia, siriusblack08, rdprice29, Ami M Mercury, Larna Mandrea, MysticRuby, Merlindamage, Emily, Morianie, life is good, _


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Fate Can't Touch Me...

Chapter Twenty Nine: Fate can't touch me now

Harry waited in his room after Remus left to teach his first class that morning. He sat, looking out the window at the Quidditch pitch, thinking.

Remus was right. There were too many uncertainties. Life had taken so much in past... wasn't it time he started living? He didn't need to disregard his apparent fate... the prophecies would still be there... but he was allowing Voldemort to rule his life.

_Neither shall live while the other survives..._

Perhaps that was part of it. He had been denied life, not because Voldemort had control, but because he'd been unwilling to live while Voldemort was a shadow over him. Perhaps part of defeating him was living his own life.

And trusting that there would be a time after without the concerns he had now.

_How would I live if Voldemort weren't an issue?_

And with that, everything became much more clear.

"Harry?" He turned to find Ginny standing uncertainly in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Ginny..." he stood, looking at her.

"Harry, what happened? Did Remus upset you?"

"Ginny Weasley, I love you," he said softly. He suddenly felt free.

Her face showed her pleasure. "I love you, too, Harry."

"You're the most important thing in my life, and I'm not going to let Voldemort stop me from enjoying the important things any longer."

Ginny was obviously surprised, and confused. "Harry?"

"Come on..."

"Where are we going?"

"I think I've finally figured it out," he said, taking her hand and pulling her down the stairs. "I know I have..."

"What?"

"He's been hanging over my head, Gin... and I've been hanging over his. It's not about death... or murder."

"What?" She looked a little confused.

"I have to live, Ginny. _Neither can live while the other survives_. It's not about life or death, but _living_."

"Harry..."

"I've let him stop me _living_, Ginny... I've let him make my decisions for me... or rather, I've based my decisions... all of my decisions... on him, and that has given him power."

"You mean..."

"I mean," Harry said as he pulled her into the lounge. "I'm _free_. Voldemort is no longer controlling me and my fate. My fate is my own. He has controlled every major event in my life... I haven't been able to live because of him, I just existed, reactionary..."

"You mean, there doesn't have to be a final battle?"

"Oh, there is going to be a final battle," Harry grinned. "I'm going to kick his ass. But it's not the death of one of us that will end it. I can live, even if he doesn't die. I've allowed his survival to control me... It's his control over me, over all of us, that I have to kill, not necessarily him."

"But, Harry..."

"_Neither can live while the other survives_, Gin. Not 'one must die'. It was his power over my life that I had to kill. Now, I'm free to fight the battle with him without being concerned about having to kill his body. It doesn't matter what happens to that. It's his power that has to die, his power over our world... because his power is what allows him to do what he does... his followers follow him because of power. His power comes from that... they stop following him, he loses his power. Done. Complete. Finished."

"But Harry, how do you kill someone's power?"

"By chipping it away bit by bit," Harry grinned. "It won't be easy, Ginny, but I don't have to murder him. I don't have to kill. He can't make me believe that I do."

With that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Harry, do you really think...?" She still looked mildly confused.

"I just have this feeling, Gin... I have this feeling that I'm right... I believe..."

"You trust."

"I trust. I trust, Ginny... and that is a _wonderful_ feeling!"

* * *

"An interesting theory, Harry..." Albus Dumbledore paced in front of the fire. Harry and the others, as well as Remus, Tonks, and Snape sat on the sofas.

"The original prophecy never said anything about _death_, sir... and I believe that there is a difference between being alive and _living_."

"Indeed there is, Harry," the headmaster nodded. "It is certainly worth further thought, in any case."

"I don't need to think about it, sir... I'm sure. I don't _have_ to kill him. His death isn't what will allow me to live... It's my living that will cause his death, the death of his power. _Neither shall live while the other survives_. I've taken that to mean that I can't live until he's gone... but what if it means he can't come into his own true power while I'm doing all the things that truly make me alive? What if it's my truly _living _that makes him powerless? '_Power the Dark Lord knows not' _. What if that power is... life? Love? I haven't been living. I've been existing, and he's been getting steadily stronger. The few times I _have_ lived, I've felt my power... over him. When I'm _living_ I don't get the dreams... not because he doesn't have access to my mind because of the Occlumency, but because he _doesn't have the power to do anything_. All along, I think I've had the power, in my own mind. He's chipped away at it, hoping I'll lose it completely before I realized... but..."

"Harry, that would suggest that he already knows the prophecy."

"It would," Harry agreed. "It would suggest that he knows_ all_ of the prophecies."

Dumbledore's face showed dawning recognition.

"_To find the power to vanquish hate, he must know love, of friends, of comrades, of mate,_" Dumbledore said softly. "So if you don't know those things, if you don't trust people, push everyone away... don't allow those who wish to be close to you near..."

"I always knew there was more to Ginny's being taken to the Chamber than we understood." Harry said. "I think he knows who she is to me. I think he's manipulated _every _situation to remove people from my life who loved me, because love gives me power, and takes it away from him. The Department of Mysteries wasn't about the prophecy... it was about him manipulating the situation as we knew it to get Sirius there to kill him off. He knew you thought he didn't know the full prophecy... and he knew that you would do anything to keep him from getting it. The stage was set. Bellatrix was _very _interested in taking Sirius on, and I really don't think it had that much to do with him turning his back on the Black family."

"I don't understand..." Ron interjected.

"And why come after me as a child?" Harry continued, his eyes lit with the fire he had discovered within himself. "Why make such an effort to find Godric's Hollow, when Neville was right there..."

"He knew... he knew the prophecy about Ginny."

"He knew what my mother looked like. It's a well known fact that Weasley's have red-haired children. The Weasley's had a child the night the prophecy was made. A girl."

"He knew..." Albus turned to Snape. "Severus... how could he have known?"

"I have no idea..." Snape shook his head, clearly astounded. "He has access to information that I have no idea how he gets..."

"Professor...?" Harry said. "Did you tell the prophecy to the Order?"

Albus Dumbledore turned shocked eyes back on Harry.

"I did, to a few."

"Pettigrew?" Snape said.

"No," Albus said, closing his eyes. "I only told a handful of people. Molly and Arthur Weasley were told, of course... because of Ginevra's involvement. I remember clearly those I told."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Only those involved in ensuring the safety of you and your parents, Harry. Peter was not there that night, but several others were."

"Who?"

"Hagrid, Arabella Figg..." Dumbledore sighed. "And Mundungus Fletcher."

"Who also managed to be bloody gone when the bloody Death Eaters attacked Harry and his cousin?" Ron stood angrily.

"Indeed, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore sighed. "Indeed."

"Our power doesn't come from magic... at least not in the way we thought," Harry said. "As the prophecy says... What if it isn't_ 'six together in their power, as in all things, the end is the beginning, the beginning, the end'_ But instead, '_Six together. In their power, as in all things, the end is the beginning, and the beginning the end.'_"

"You've lost me, mate," Ron looked at Harry, confused.

"The way it's read, Ron..." Harry said.

"Intonation." Hermione said. "The entire meaning can be changed with intonation. Professor, you were there..."

"There is no intonation," Harry said softly.

"What?"

Dumbledore looked carefully at him.

"When someone gives a prophecy... I think...?" Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"You are correct, Harry. When a prophecy is given, the person giving the prophecy is generally in an extreme trancelike state... their words are monotone, without audible intonation or punctuation. I trusted in the words that Julia Spinnet had written down, as she had written them down. Having heard prophecies before, I thought nothing of the intonation... merely listened to the words and verified that they were correct... the intonation is certainly up for interpretation."

"But even so..." Ron said.

"It changes the interpretation of the meaning, Ron," Ginny said. "_In their power, as in all things, the end is the beginning and the beginning the end._' It could suggest that we have the solution, the power, already."

"And it still leaves one of us dead at the end of the day," Ron pointed out.

"And it still leaves us with the possibility of a spy in the Order," Harry said softly. "I hate to even think it, Professor, but..."

"You suspected already, didn't you, Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry confirmed.

"How?"

"I... had a feeling. I thought..." he glanced at Snape. "I'm sorry to say that I thought it was Professor Snape. His history... I'm sorry, Professor."

"You had every reason to believe your instincts, Potter," Snape nodded.

"And others came to me... with feelings of their own. Dung's name came up. I think... some may have had their suspicions who did not talk to me about it." Harry continued to look at Snape who stiffened in his seat.

"Severus?" Dumbledore enquired softly.

"I cannot equate dislike of a person and their lifestyle with suspicion of their motives, Albus. I did not suspect Mr Fletcher of being anything worse than a bottom-feeding member of our society. I do, however, feel that his position with the Order is less than... circumspect."

"But Harry..." Ron said. "The prophecy? What does it mean, then?"

"_They will come, three together', _I think that that is you, me and Hermione, Ron. We've been friends practically from the first. '_Four, five, six shall follow'_, Neville, Luna and Ginny. '_One begins what they together must complete'_, well, this was my fight, now it's all of us. _'Four and two, three and three, two two two, six together'_ Tells us how to identify the six... us. '_In their power, as in all things, the end is the beginning, the beginning, the end'_ suggests we've already got what we need, or that it will somehow come full circle..."

"Harry, what about the part where..."

At that moment, they were all shocked as a dusty, soot-covered Fred Weasley entered through the floo, his wand drawn, his eyes panicked.

"Professor!" he coughed as Remus rushed to his side and helped him up off the floor.

"Mr Weasley... what on earth...?" Minerva stood.

"It's the Burrow... it's been attacked..."

* * *

Luna handed Fred a cup of tea, seemingly calm as the others organized.

"Harry... you must stay here... until we know..." Dumbledore began.

"No, sir," Harry said, pulling his wand and putting a spell on his glasses to stay clear.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up the old Headmaster, "Ready or not, sir... this is it."

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, looking up at him through frightened eyes.

"Ginny, this is it. I can feel it. This is what we've been working towards. He knows that I know. He's attacked the Burrow to draw me out, because he doesn't know where I am. I've disappeared from the school... and he knows that, no matter where I am, an attack on the Burrow... on your family, will bring me running."

"So don't do it!" she cried.

"I have to," he said. "If I don't this time, he'll do it again, and more people we care about will be hurt. We end it now, tonight."

Ron stood and took off his robe, leaving him in t-shirt and jeans. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go."

"All of us," Harry said. "It has to be all of us."

Luna looked up, glanced at Neville, and smiled gently. "I'm right behind you."

"We all are, Harry," Neville said firmly. "I have a bone to pick with Tom Riddle."

"Hermione?" Harry said, looking at her.

As she looked up at him from where she was looking at a gash on Fred's arm, he was shocked by the angry tears in her eyes.

"No one..." she swallowed, and paused, controlling her anger. "Let's go."

"Well, not without me," Tonks grinned.

"Mr Weasley..." Dumbledore turned to Fred. "What was the situation?"

"They attacked through the front and back. I don't know how they got through the wards... I don't know how they even _found _the bloody place..."

Harry glanced at Ron. He had a pretty good idea of the 'how'.

"Hundreds of them... Bill told me to go... I was closest to the floo, and they hadn't made their way into the lounge yet... Mum..." he choked back a sob. "Mum was in the kitchen... I don't know..."

Harry, upon hearing this, made for the floo.

"Harry!"

"I'm going!" he yelled, and turning, grabbed a handful of floo powder and transferred himself to Dumbledore's office. He had only just reached out for another handful of powder to floo on when there was a flare by his side, and Ginny was there, and taking some of the sparkling dust in her own small hand.

"I love you, Harry. No matter what, I love you," she said as she tossed the powder, and, wand drawn, screamed, "The Burrow!"

And they both flew through the network joining Hogwarts with the Weasley family home.

The scene they stumbled out into was absolute mayhem. Harry and Ginny barely had time to step to the side as others arrived, and lost track of each other as they began fighting in earnest. There were masked Death Eaters everywhere... Harry didn't see a single one that he recognized.

He was vaguely aware of the flares and pops of the other arriving, and once heard Ron screaming the Death hold spell, but there were far too many of Voldemort's followers to be distracted.

He caught sight of several heads of red hair in the throng. Through the hallway into the kitchen, he could see one body lying on the floor... bright red hair and a multicolored sweater. Molly.

And he fought with renewed vigor while a small part of his mind relived the moments he had spent in the company of the Weasley family. All of them had welcomed him, even Percy. Ginny...

And in that moment, could feel something, a growing strength. There was a bubble of energy surrounding him, and he felt somehow lighter. Turning and dodging a cutting curse, his eye caught on a tall figure, standing and watching him, apparently oblivious to the surrounding fight.

Voldemort.

_So we meet, Harry Potter, once again_.

"Tom," Harry said, knowing he could hear him, despite the noise of battle around them.

"I'm so glad you came," Tom said out loud. "That annoying Gryffindor loyalty."

"Yes, well, that was the point, wasn't it?" Harry said, catching Ginny's eye in the crowd, she stilled and turned, looking at Voldemort, too. The bubble grew.

And Ron... who had caught sight of his mother in the kitchen, and turned, his eyes shocked, to see Harry confronting Voldemort across the lounge. Harry felt his anger, and remembered their friendship. Every moment of it. Ron was the epitome of loyalty... and Harry felt another surge of raw power.

Catching on, he glanced at Hermione. Her eyes were already on his, and as she caught his gaze, she turned to look at Voldemort, as well. Harry took a deep breath in quickly at the power he felt.

Tom Riddle's eyes were glowing... but not in victory. Harry could tell that he had noticed something wasn't quite right.

"You think you can overpower me?" he said. "You? A boy?"

"I've done it before, Tom," Harry said softly. "At fifteen months old, I stole your power for ten years."

"The body is not the power, Potter."

"I know," Harry smiled. "I know where your power comes from, Tom. I know now. Did you think you'd take that away from me, as well?"

"You have no idea..."

"Power comes from the loyalty we inspire, Tom. But there is stronger loyalty than loyalty through fear."

"I have the most faithful servants..."

"Faithful, but servants nonetheless..." Harry agreed. "I have a power that _the Dark Lord knows not_. Remember, Tom?"

"Stop calling me that!" he hissed.

"Why?" Harry smiled, raising his voice. "It's your name! Your muggle father's name, wasn't it, Tom?"

This actually caught the attention of several who were still fighting. Neville managed to get in a binding spell on the Death Eater who was distracted by what Harry had said. Harry caught his eye, expecting a surge of power. He turned back to Tom when he felt nothing.

"My _father_..."

"Was a muggle named Thomas Riddle. Owned a rather lovely estate at one time, from what I understand. Unfortunate he died so young, wasn't it?"

"Nothing _unfortunate_ about it..." Voldemort was working up a good head of steam. Harry took a deep breath. Beyond him, in the hallway, Luna glanced over her shoulder at him... nothing.

_What is going on_? Harry thought. _Why...?_

His eyes met Remus Lupin's in the crowd. Remus turned and looked at him, then at Voldemort.

Another surge, Harry gasped at the power he felt flowing within him.

_Why did that...?_

Tonks. Tonks jumped in front of him, levelling her wand at a Death Eater duelling Bill, as she turned, her eye caught Harry's and he felt a sudden jolt. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

_Four and two..._

He had been wrong. His interpretation had been wrong... Four and two... four students and two _teachers_...

"As much as I would love to carry on this little conversation," Voldemort was saying as he raised his wand, "I do have things to do. World to dominate, and all that. Thank you for making my job easier, Mr Potter... I couldn't have done this without you..."

"You will not win," Harry said. "_You will not win!"_

"But... I already have," Tom Riddle leveled his wand at Ginny and as he was about to speak the curse, a reptilian smile still on his face, Harry felt his own power increase... he could feel the anger, and the pain, and everything he had ever suffered due to this wizard and his lust for dominance. He thought of the moments he had spent with those he cared about, he thought of Remus, talking to him about Ginny, and Tonks, knocking things over in the kitchen at Privet Drive when she'd come to get him with Moody and the others. He thought of Ron, sacrificing himself in first year so that Harry could get through to save the Philosopher's Stone... and his own vision in the Mirror of Erised... a family. Something the Weasley family had provided him.

_For one to lead, another must follow..._ Harry knew that for Voldemort to lead, he needed followers... the only way to remove those followers was to remove the power that held them.

_For one to succeed, another must fail..._ The failed attack on Hogsmeade... it was obvious now that the place they'd been probing while everyone was distracted by that attack had been the Burrow.

_For one to live, another must die.._. Perhaps one of them did have to die. Or maybe it was referring to Molly... or even Voldemort himself, or Harry, or Bill, or anyone else standing, fighting in that room, for either side... or maybe it was just a silly bunch of words strung together by a drunken, injured muggle...

_To find the power to vanquish hate, he must know love..._ Harry's eyes turned to Ginny, he saw the dawning recognition in her eyes... she believed that she was the one of the six to die... Harry couldn't let her believe that.

Turning, he saw the words forming on Tom Riddle's lips... could almost see the breath escaping, the slight smile as he performed his evil...

And something snapped.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry screamed, his wand leveled at the Dark Lord, the power of the six... Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks... and his own power... not fuelled by hatred, but by love... of Molly and Arthur Weasley, their children, Sirius, his parents. He poured it all out through his arm, through his wand, and the entire room glowed until, with a sudden burst, all was silent.


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Healing Spell

Chapter Thirty: The Healing Spell

The room was silent. Harry looked up from where he had sunk to his knees from the power of the spell he had cast. He felt drained, limp. Several people stood around him, but Harry looked for one.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, Harry..." she pushed through to his side and dropped to her knees beside him, wrapping him in her arms. He pulled her to him, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did I do it in time?"

"Oh, yes, oh... Harry... what was that?"

"What...?" Harry looked at her, then stood, wobbling a bit until a hand took his elbow and helped him. Remus.

"Remus... it wasn't Neville and Luna... it was you, and Tonks..."

"Harry?" Remus looked concerned.

"Mrs Weasley... is she...?" Harry's throat felt odd. There was a huge lump of something caught there.

"Molly was merely stunned," Dumbledore's voice said in his ear. Harry turned to see the elderly wizard leaning down to take his other arm. "Harry..."

"Did I kill him?" Harry muttered. "I didn't mean to kill him, Dumbledore... but he was going to kill Ginny..."

"Yes, Harry, I know... we all saw..."

"Is he dead?"

"He's gone, Harry. The spell..." Dumbledore looked closely at him. "I've never seen that before."

"What?" Harry asked, sitting heavily on the sofa that he'd been guided to.

"That spell... Harry, the Killing Curse produces a green light."

"So?"

"That light wasn't green, mate," Ron said, collapsing next to him. "It was purple. And the minute it took effect, every Death Eater in the room dropped."

"Harry, what did you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know."

"You changed the spell, Harry..."

"I don't care what he did, Professor," Ginny said firmly. "Harry needs to be seen to. He's exhausted..."

"Of course," Dumbledore gave his head a slight shake. "Of course, Miss Weasley, you are right. Everyone, please, this place is no longer safe. I would appreciate it if everyone would floo back to Hogwarts..."

* * *

After getting all the occupants of the Burrow out, and the aurors in to clear out the Death Eaters who all seemed to be Stunned, Dumbledore followed the others through to Hogwarts.

Harry lay in the Hospital Wing for three days. He had exhausted his magic, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Ginny never left his side, and the others took turns sitting with her. Molly Weasley recovered from being Stunned, and was absolutely livid that she had missed the entire thing without even throwing a single hex. She had been found on the kitchen floor, a bowl of potatoes strewn across the floor and her wand still in her pocket.

As Harry came to on the third day, it was to find Ginny sitting beside him, cradling his hand in her own.

"Gin?"

"Harry?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," she said softly, gently brushing the hair away from his forehead.

"I wasn't the one who had _Avada Kedavra_ thrown at me."

"Actually," she smiled. "It was only _Avada Ked_... he didn't get any further."

"I don't know why my spell worked..." Harry said. "We have brother wands... my spell shouldn't have worked... I wasn't thinking, I guess."

"It's okay, Harry..."

"No, it's not. I used an unforgivable. Even if it was against Voldemort..."

"Harry, you didn't."

"I did," he said, "I used the Killing Curse against him, Gin... I..."

"You changed the spell, Harry."

"What?"

"Harry, don't you ever read your history of magic?"

"What?' Harry looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"History of Magic, Harry. Honestly, I think Hermione is right about you two."

"Gin..."

"Harry, listen to me. The Killing Curse was originally a _healing_ spell."

"What?"

"It was developed as a Healing spell, used against illness, and infections... that sort of thing."

"Then how...?"

"It was only when Dark wizards began to understand that it could be used differently... with hatred fuelling it, that it became an Unforgivable. The good effects it had... well, they weren't nearly powerful enough to counter the bad... so its use was outlawed entirely."

"But how...?"

"Harry, when the power of the spell comes from good feelings, when it's fuelled by love, it changes the effect."

"How do you know this?"

"Dumbledore and the others have been analyzing your wand for days, Harry. They've figured out that you didn't feel hatred or anger when you cast that spell, you were thinking good thoughts, feeling love..."

"I was thinking about you... and your family, and the others..." Harry admitted. "And all of a sudden I felt this surge of power... and then it was all over and I was on my knees."

"It was an unbelievable level of power, Harry," she said softly. "It was... I've never seen anything like it. Every Death Eater in the room dropped."

Harry was silent.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was wrong. I thought I just had to destroy his power, and they'd leave him. I was wrong, and it almost cost you your life..."

"Harry, you were right," Ginny said.

"But..."

At that moment, the doors at the far end of the room opened to admit Dumbledore, with Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape behind him.

"Harry, you're awake."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "Professor... I'm sorry... I tried... but he was going to kill Ginny... and..."

"Harry, calm down."

"Am I going to Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Azkaban?" Dumbledore looked at him, smiling. "Why would you be going to Azkaban?"

"I... I used an Unforgivable... I killed..."

"No, Harry... you didn't. You used a very old magic, one that we have not used in millennia."

"I used the Killing Curse!"

"You used the _original_ 'Killing Curse'... the healing spell," Dumbledore said gently. "There is nothing unforgivable about that, Harry."

"Ginny said..."

"Yes, Miss Granger has been telling anyone who stands still long enough to listen what she has found... Professor Binns is delighted that it has been proven that someone listens during his classes."

"I don't understand, Professor... it might have been a different power behind it, but the effect was the same. He's still dead."

"Yes, Harry, and do you know why?"

Harry looked up at the old man. "Because I killed him."

"No, Harry, because you killed the evil within him. You killed the poison. The infection... you killed what he was living off of. You killed his power."

"I don't understand."

"You used your love for Miss Weasley, and others important to you," Dumbledore nodded in the direction of Remus, "to fuel the spell. When it's fuelled by love, Harry, it changes the outcome considerably."

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." Harry said softly, thinking to himself.

"What about her?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She told me in the Department of Mysteries..." Harry flushed. "I tried to use the Cruciatus on her, and I couldn't. She said I had to really mean it, really want to see her in pain..."

"Precisely, Harry," Dumbledore nodded.

"But does it mean he's gone? Really gone?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's gone," Remus smiled. "And you'd be surprised the effect of hearing that is having on some of his most faithful servants..."

"Remus..." Harry turned to the werewolf. "It was you and Tonks."

Remus nodded.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes, I did. Nymph, too."

"But how?"

"Some things, Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "We are not meant to understand, we are simply expected to trust that Fate will allow us what we need, when we need it. Even if it is from an unexpected source."

"How many, sir?" Harry asked. "Nev, and Luna? Ron? Hermione? They're okay?"

"Yes, Harry, your friends are all fine," Dumbledore's eyes clouded.

"Who?" Harry asked, his throat tightening. "The Weasleys?"

"The Weasley family came through relatively unscathed, although it is my understanding that George will have a rather nasty scar on his chin... rather convenient for everyone else, actually. Telling them apart will no longer be an issue."

"Who?" Harry asked, knowing that someone hadn't survived. The look in the old man's eyes told him that.

"We suffered several losses, Harry. Order members... Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance... The vast majority of the original Order are now gone. The Weasley's survived, and those you see here... Nymphadora is fine... and Kingsley."

"Mad Eye?" Harry choked, glancing at Ginny and seeing the tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "Mrs Figg?"

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"What about Dung?" Harry whispered.

"Mundungus Fletcher was found in the cellar... attempting to make off with a rather old bottle of brandy, actually."

"Was it him?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid my judgment was impaired in my original assessment of him. Perhaps... well..."

"Albus, you can't blame yourself," Snape said. "I, of all people, should have known, and I didn't see it. How could you?"

"Thank you, Severus. But I am fully aware of where the blame lies for the deaths of our colleagues."

"So the Order is gone, then?" Harry said.

"Gone?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Indeed not, Harry."

"But if Voldemort is gone...?"

"Voldemort may be gone, but that is not the only reason for the Order of the Phoenix to exist. The Order is there to ensure that any Darkness is dealt with quickly. We will continue."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Now?"

"Well, it's over, isn't it? I'm done. What now?"

"Now, Harry," Remus smiled. "You get to be a seventeen year old Hogwarts student with NEWTS approaching. Between that, and the young lady to your left, I think you'll have your hands full."

_

* * *

_

"How, exactly, have you got that figured?" Hermione's voice came from the other side of the lounge. "Ron... you can't possibly believe that the information will just 'come to you' once you're sitting your exam?"

"Hermione," Ron stated from where he was sitting, his legs draped over one arm of the huge overstuffed armchair in the Gryffindor common room, munching on an apple. "If I don't know it now, no matter how much I study tonight, I'm not going to know any _more_ for the exam tomorrow morning."

"Ron...!" she looked at him, flustered.

"Would you shut up, close that book," he stood and held out his hand to her. "And come with me? We've got two nights left in this great heap of rock, and there's a broom closet on the sixth floor that we have yet to explore."

Looking at him, shocked, she suddenly giggled and slammed her book shut, taking his hand and following him towards the portrait hole.

"Oi! You two!" Harry called from the sofa where he was sitting, holding Ginny. "Remember, Potions exam at nine!"

"We'll be back in plenty of time for that, Harry..." Ron said as he pulled Hermione through the doorway.

"Are they gone?" Ginny asked sleepily from where she rested against Harry's chest.

"Gone," Harry confirmed, reading a Potions book he held in one hand.

"Hmm, and Neville?"

"Off with Luna, somewhere," Harry said, absently turning a page.

"Dean and Seamus?"

"Snuck into Hogsmeade, I think. Seamus said something about it being their last shot at sneaking out with the chance of getting in trouble for it."

Ginny giggled against his chest.

"So..." she said, tracing a pattern on his shirt.

"So?" he continued to read, half paying attention to their conversation as he played with her hair with his left hand.

_Who knew wolfsbane could do that? I wonder if Remus knows..._

"Harry?" Ginny moved against him.

"Hmmm?"

"Your dorm is empty," she whispered into his ear, gaining his full attention immediately. He turned sparkling green eyes towards her.

"Your point?"

"I haven't slept next to you since before Christmas, Harry," she trailed kisses down his neck.

"No nightmares..." Harry said softly, his body responding to the suggestion of hers.

"But I wasn't sleeping beside you just for that..."

"You weren't?" his voice cracked.

"No..." she whispered, still trailing kisses down his neck.

Harry glanced around the common room, which was startlingly empty.

"Harry?"

"Ginny..."

"Please?"

Gulping, he tossed the book to the side and stood, lifting her as he did, and moved quickly towards the stairs to the boys' dorm. He paused at the first step.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a catch in his voice.

"Positive," she said, smiling at him, her arms around his neck.

Harry didn't waste any more time.

_FINIS_

_Well, there it is. The final chapter in yet another fic. I am planning a couple of outtake-type one shots from this for the new year (because I know several reviewers who will hunt me down if I don't provide details). There were reasons for not including things like the DA competition in this one... I was trying to show that life was going on pretty much as normal within the school, despite the expellation of the six... and the attack on the Burrow had to come as a surprise, out of the blue. If I failed in that, and only managed to annoy, I apologise. It's the way it came out, folks!_

_I thank my lovely reviewers... you have no idea of how important you are. And, of course, I thank James... my friend and beta who has been there from the beginning. _

_I will not be writing over the Christmas break, as we will be travelling. But I intend to come back sometime in January with something. And there may be a few surprises on the horizon – one never knows!_

_Take care, and to each of you, happy holidays._

_CQ_


End file.
